


Punch & Rivet

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Cannabis, Drug Use, Leatherworking, Motorcycles, Multi, Other, Some illegal shenanigans, Transman Haught, Wayhaught - Freeform, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 110,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Nico Haught gets blindsided in a moment by an unexpected collision with the Earp family and has to figure out if he can survive being forced to stand still.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Transman Haught. I’ve enjoyed a lot of the GNC/genderqueer stories with Haught, and I think the character is flexible enough and complex enough to sustain it. I find many of the stories are femme leaning GNC or Transwoman Haught, which is awesome, but not my experience to write. Masculine side of the spectrum though, totally. I wondered what it could look like, decided to write and find out. 
> 
> There will be moments of dysphoria in this story, but I will warn you in advance. Though not too many, bc I hate when that shit happens to me. But Nico’s still cookie dough right now, so he’s still growing into himself. 
> 
> There will also be violence and blood, don’t know how graphic quite yet, but, there’s that.
> 
> Later on, there will also be discussions of past abuses, so FYI. 
> 
> I’ve messed with the ages a bit too, Nico is closer to 25 & I’ve aged Willa up that she was a teenager the last time she was with the family. Wynonna is still 28, Waverly 22.

Nico Haught cut the engine of his bike and set down the kickstand, settling his weight comfortably in the saddle. He unclasped the full face helmet and pulled it off his head, hanging it on a handlebar. Slipping sunglasses from an inside pocket of his leather vest, he put them on and looked around, running a hand through his short red hair.

Nico had been on the road for six hours now, and though the highway was decent enough, his stomach was starting to rumble and he’d skipped breakfast to get an early start. He’d seen the sign for gas off the exit and while filling up, had noticed the bar and auto shop across the street. He had ridden over the short distance and backed his bike up at the entrance of the bar.

Nico took his time removing his fingerless gloves and stretching once he got off the bike, rolling his shoulders and groaning.

“Must have been riding your filly pretty hard, let go a groan like that.”

Nico’s head snapped up and his eyes landed on a brunette he hadn’t noticed, stubbing out the last of a joint against the wall of the bar.

“Highly personal line of inquiry, but not necessarily inaccurate.”

The girl snorted and let out a laugh, her sardonic smile slipping comfortably into place. She approached Nico and shoved forward her hand.

“Wynonna.”

Nico took the hand offered and shook it firmly. 

“Nico.”

His voice was rough from lack of use, the last six hours he’d spent in his thoughts and hadn’t actually spoken to another human since he checked into the motel last night. If you could count that milquetoast interaction as a conversation. 

“Well, Nico, what are you doing in my town?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Your town?”

Wynonna’s smile turned predatory.

“Yeah. My bar, my shop, my crew, my town.”

“Alright Queen Wy, I get it. I offer you no trouble. Just passing through.”

She winked at him. 

“You mean running.”

Nico scratched the back of his neck with the gloves in his hand and shrugged at Wynonna.

“Again, personal, but not inaccurate.”

Wynonna smirked and made to open her mouth.

Wherever Wynonna’s line of questioning was going to go, she didn’t get the chance as the both of them had to jump back, the front doors of the bar flying open violently and bouncing off the outside wall, noise suddenly filling the space.

Out of the darkness of the bar came two arguing bodies, the taller and male shaped one leading the way, closely followed by an even louder and red faced brunette. Nico couldn’t help that his eyes were instantly drawn to the girl, her hair half pulled back, the rest flowing down her back as she passed him by, her midriff baring shirt doing a wonderful job of showing off the muscles in her torso as she took in a huge breath to continue yelling.

“Fuck, here we go again,” muttered Wynonna from beside him.

“Champ Hardy you’d better get in that goddamn truck and never come back if you’re going to walk away from me like this!!”

Champ stomped to a halt and spun on his heel, “Waverly, I am done having you talk to me like that! I am the five time 25-and-under state rodeo champion and I will not have my woman constantly making me look bad in front of the guys!”

“Your woman? What century are you in, you big ass? I am nobody’s property, Champ Hardy, and I don’t know why I’ve wasted my time with you! I am so much smarter and better than this!”

As the two continued their very public spat, Nico leaned in toward Wynonna.

“They do this often?”

Wynonna snorted. “I could write you the script.” She winced. “Here’s the finale.”

The fervor of the shouting had continued to rise, Champ and Waverly arguing toward Champ’s truck, a tiny-dick special if Nico had ever seen one, the amount of chrome and aftermarket additions almost ridiculous. Champ swung himself up on the sideboard, tossed his large duffle into the bed and flung the driver’s side door open, Waverly forced to hop back quickly out of its way. Nico bristled.

“I’m going home to Coulee City and I’m not coming back for you, Waverly. Not this time. I’m done. Done!!”

Champ slammed the door closed, the truck roaring to life seconds later. He punched the truck in gear and the engine rumbled even louder. Instead of forward though, the truck bucked in reverse. 

Nico watched in horror as the truck crashed right into his bike, slamming it to the ground and propelling it backward noisily for several feet before Champ put the truck in the gear he had aimed for and peeled away from the curb, stones and sand spitting up behind his tires. With a screech around the corner, he was gone.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!”

Nico rushed to his bike, his heart breaking as he saw fluid start to leak out onto the ground and took in the unnatural angle of the handlebars. He dropped next to the bike and put his hands on the gas tank, followed by his forehead. His beautiful bike. Talulah had been his only friend the last few months, his constant companion as the miles had disappeared under her tires. 

“No no no no no no no.” Nico sagged, shaking his head.

He was beside himself; ten minutes ago all he’d cared about was getting some food, and now he was in this nothing town, almost totally broke, and his only means of movement was a beat up hunk of metal under his fingers.

All too quickly, his abject shock flamed into anger and he whirled on Waverly. He didn’t know who this girl was, but it was most definitely _her_ boyfriend who had just turned his beloved Talulah into something closer to scrap metal.

Before he could take more than a step, surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him and a voice spoke from behind his shoulder.

“Woah, woah there killer. Can’t have you going after my babygirl.”

Nico struggled out of Wynonna’s grip and straightened himself to his full height, anger and hurt battling across his face.

“Who the fuck are you people?”

Waverly had walked back to join Wynonna, her own face a mixture of guilt and anger. She looked down at Nico’s wrecked bike and the guilt won out. Waverly sighed and met Nico’s furious eyes.

“I am _so_ sorry. Champ is such a d-bag.”

Nico fumed. Sorry? _D-bag?_ Did this girl not realize how absolutely royally screwed he now was?

“That’s the best you can come up with? Really?! Don’t you get it? I’m so _fucked!_ ”

Nico whirled away from the women, his hands in fists held tight against his thighs. He took several long steps away from them and let out a loud growl.

 _Godfuckingdammit. Shitting fuck monkeys._ The anguish he had been able to tamp down since he’d escaped into the night on Talulah all those months ago threatened to crash back over him. He took several stuttering steps, finding himself in front of the brick of the bar. He thumped his fist against the wall, the accidental flash of pain as his knuckle scraped raw on the brick breaking the control he had left.

He slammed his fist back into the brick, wanting to not feel what he was drowning in, wanting to beat back the hurt and the fear and the utter overwhelming sensation that he just lost his one way to escape.

Nico got in three more blindingly painful punches, sickeningly delighted in the way the pain blanketed everything else before two sets of arms grabbed him and dragged him away from the wall. He was faintly aware that voices were raised in his direction. 

“Kid! Kid! Stop, you’re gonna seriously fuck yourself up!”

Wynonna held fast to Nico’s arm, warily eyeing the bloody mess at the end of it.

“Let go of me!” Nico glared at Wynonna. 

Wynonna shook her head.

“Hell no, I’m not gonna do that. Your hand looks like shit.”

Nico shut his eyes in frustration, willing himself with every fiber to hold still. He took an angry huff of a breath and felt confused when his body started to relax. He searched for the reason and realized the other set of arms were still wrapped around him, rubbing small soothing circles into the flannel under his leather vest. He couldn’t help the shiver that raced along his spine, it had been a very long time since someone had been this tender with him, or touched him at all. The unexpected comfort blotted out his anger and the ferocity left his eyes. His face crumpled and he sagged in Waverly’s arms. 

Wynonna eyed him for a second and then slightly relaxed her grip on Nico’s arm. “Alright Red, let’s get you inside and we’ll talk about all this shit after we get you bandaged up.”

“I can’t just leave my bike like that, I can’t leave her laying there; plus my saddlebags, it’s everything I have.” He knew he sounded like a broken child but he couldn’t help it. 

“My bar, my town, remember; she’ll be safe, and if Nedley comes by, he’ll understand.”

Nico had no idea who she was speaking of, but allowed the women to pull him through the doors of the bar, his eyes glued to Talulah until she was out of sight.

—

The inside of the bar was surprisingly quiet and seemed cozy and well taken care of. Wynonna dragged Nico gently to the long oak bar, pushing him down onto a stool.

“Babygirl, come hold his hand while I get the kit.”

Waverly moved to take Nico’s hand from Wynonna, coming around his other side, having been forced to unwrap her arms from his body when Wynonna marched them into the bar. She glanced at the redhead nervously, not sure what had driven her to be so forward with the mysterious lean fellow. 

She caught Nico’s defeated and empty gaze, the person in front of her clearly there only physically, and sighed. She really hoped Champ never showed his face again, the selfish boy-man had burned his last bridge and in his cowardly run from town, caused destruction in a stranger’s life.

Waverly mentally flipped briefly through the memories she and Champ had made, but they felt hollow now, the grin that had piqued her interest at the Harvest Fair those few years ago no longer made her heart skip. She had spent two years following Champ Hardy around the Northwest rodeo circuit, celebrating his wins and massaging his ego through his defeats. She hadn’t minded the rodeo family, there was always someone around to talk to, but she often found herself quietly yearning for something more.

Nico mumbled something she missed and she saw his shoulders sag even more. Her heart hurt for him, and a wave of guilt washed over her, knowing that she had a part to play in Nico’s bike’s destruction. She couldn’t anticipate what idiocy Champ was going to pull, but she knew the public fight had certainly set the stage.

She absentmindedly began to rub her thumb on the inside of his forearm, the closest she dared hold to the mangled pulp of his hand. She saw a shiver go through Nico again, much like the one she had felt as she had held him earlier. A warm glow spread through her and she frowned, confused by her body’s reaction.

Wynonna reappeared from the back office, a large medkit slung over her shoulder. She dumped it onto the bar next to Nico and unzipped it, rooting around for the supplies she needed. 

Nico blinked as the bag hit the bar next to him, he had been far far away, lost in a cyclone of despairing thoughts. He looked up to find Waverly favoring him with a small smile. All of his anger was still there, but deadened behind the wall of his hopelessness. He wanted to be angry with the girl still, wanted to lash out through how helpless he felt, but he couldn’t bring himself to find the desire to. The girl’s touch settled him too much, and when Wynonna gestured for Waverly to relinquish his arm so she could start dousing it with alcohol and rinse the blood off, he instantly missed the feeling of her.

Nico laid his hand gently on the clean bar towel Wynonna had unfolded and hissed when his fingers fought the idea of uncurling, staying bloody claws for the meantime. He finally really looked at his hand, the busted knuckles and blood marring the broken skin, already twice the size it usually was.

“I’d say this would sting, but you’re the fucking idiot who was taking swings at my bar.”

Nico grumbled under his breath and tensed himself for the alcohol. He wasn’t disappointed, turning his bark of pain into a cough as the bar towel under his hand quickly turned red. Wynonna tutted at him as she carefully poured the liquid onto a thick gauze pad, shaking her head as she dabbed the back of his knuckles.

“You really messed yourself up good here, Red. If your bike wasn’t fucked, you still wouldn't be holding a throttle down anytime soon anyway.”

Nico grunted, a flash of anger spearing through the fog and he growled back his response.

“And whose fucking fault is that?”

He felt himself start to shake as his anger grew, the pain cutting back the feelings he had been lost in. Agitated, he started to get up from the bar stool, growing furious that this woman would be so flippant when it was her damn fucking bar and her damn fucking town that got him into this mess. 

Nico opened his mouth to spit acid at Wynonna but two hands tentatively curled over his shoulders, the thumbs working small circles into the muscles of his neck. Momentarily distracted again by Waverly’s touch, he lost all his momentum. Nico slumped back onto the stool, unable to stop the small whimper that escaped him. Waverly’s hands froze at the sound, then continued on their gentle movements behind him.

Wynonna kept at her ministrations, but leveled a look at Nico.

“I know you’re angry as a motherfucker right now Red, but I’m gonna need you to take it down a notch. This isn’t going to be quite the crisis you’re wrapped up in thinking it is, so sit still and let me clean you up before we get down to brass tacks.”

Nico grunted, the closest to an agreement he was going to allow. He closed his eyes, the twin sensations of the white hot pain shooting up his arm and his hunger melting into deep nausea and the last thing he wanted to do, even through his anger, was embarrass himself by throwing up whatever could be left in his stomach all over Wynonna. He kept his eyes closed and took a long, slow, deep breath through his mouth and let it out slowly, attempting to quell the feeling.

With a lack of other stimuli, his focus moved to the body behind him and the strong hands that had started to knead the muscles of his shoulders. The touch was gentle, but sure; Waverly’s fingers slowly finding every knot he carried. She stood close behind him and he could feel the soft puffs of her breath on the back of his neck as she touched him and he clamped down on another shiver that threatened to run through him.

He knew his body was running out of adrenaline when another lance of pain shot up from his hand as Wynonna tried to gently flatten it out as she cleaned and he grit his bared teeth. The motion didn’t go unnoticed by the girl and she smirked at him, not unkindly.

Wynonna looked down at Nico’s hand, glad to see there wasn’t anything white catching her eye through the ripped skin. It was clearly swollen now, the cuts and abrasions no longer bleeding, the soon to be storm-cloud dark bruises fighting to surface under his skin.

“I don’t have x-ray eyes, so you’re gonna have to flex it the best you can and tell me how badly everything feels off. If it’s gravel, Waverly will drive you to the doc to get it set. If it feels ok, I’ll wrap it up and we can get to talking.”

Nico nodded and lifted his hand off the blood soaked towel, holding it in front of him. The swollen nature made the movement feel watery, but he did as Wynonna asked, attempting to straighten out his fingers. He hissed at the pain, but even with the reduced movement from the swelling, nothing immediately grated or felt loose.

He grunted at Wynonna and placed his hand down on a clean replacement towel Wynonna had laid out next to her roll of gauze and tape.

“You’re lucky we’re used to getting in scrapes around here, running low now, but this medkit usually carries everything you would find in a field hospital.” Wynonna gently but efficiently wrapped Nico’s hand in gauze, making sure to tuck in the loose end.

Nico grunted and looked at her wrapping.

“This is usually my gig. Not bad, Wynonna.”

Wynonna thew him a look as she gathered up the bloodied materials and leaned over the bar, chucking them in the trash.

“How’s that?”

Nico shrugged. “In another life I was an EMT.”

With his shrug, he remembered Waverly, her hands still resting upon his shoulders. She had stopped her gentle massage, but hadn’t pulled away, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was grateful. He could feel how low his blood sugar was and knew with the injury he’d caused himself, he needed to get food, soon. He was already lightheaded and he was sitting down.

“Any chance the talking could include food? The death of a loved one usually involves eating.”

He felt Waverly’s twitch from behind him, not aware how gravelly his voice had become. He had meant to make it lighthearted, but it came out almost a growl. Acting before he thought, he raised his good hand to his shoulder, placed it over Waverly’s and gave a gentle squeeze. He felt her surprise, but she seemed to lean unconsciously closer into him, accepting his gesture.

Wynonna noted the interaction, but decided not to comment.

“I think we can rustle up some grub before we talk.”

Nico gave Wynonna a grateful look, his head was starting to throb and he just wanted to eat, fall asleep and wake up to Talulah waiting for him to throw a leg over her and continue their travels. He sighed, knowing that wasn’t going to happen. 

He watched Wynonna packing the supplies back into the kit and was struck suddenly with the realization of how kind these women had been to him. It wasn’t their direct action that caused Talulah’s destruction & they sure didn’t have to pull him away from the wall, but they had. He felt sheepish suddenly, forgetting himself in his anger. He should apologize for being so damn brutish.

He cleared his throat in the relative silence, his hand still on Waverly’s and his eyes on Wynonna. 

“Sorry,” he said to both of them, “I- uh, I kinda lost it there for a bit.” He raised his wrapped hand. 

He heard the shrug in Waverly’s voice from behind him. “It’s not like you didn’t have...reasons.”

Wynonna sighed as she zipped the medkit back up. 

“Again, Red, it’s gonna be ok, just trust me.” With that, she strode back into the office. 

“What, does Wynonna have a magic wand stashed in there?” Nico asked with a snort.

Waverly came around from behind him, her hands slipping off his shoulders and he couldn’t help the tiny blush that bloomed across his cheeks as they made eye contact. She smiled shyly at him, and he realized guiltily he should probably apologize for intending to verbally take her head off. He made to start speaking, but she held up her hand. 

“I know what you’re about to say, and it’s ok, really. I probably would have attempted the same thing if one of Wynonna’s guys ran over my bike.”

Nico relaxed at her words and looked back at his bandaged hand, bringing it up between them.He chuckled darkly.

“If I listened to my mother, this would be God punishing me for being insolent.” 

Waverly quirked her head at him and raised her eyebrows. 

Not expanding on her silent inquiry, Nico cleared his throat. 

“So Wynonna is your...sister? Unless it’s some kind of thrupple situation?”

Waverly unexpectedly laughed heartily, a sound that Nico decided he could definitely hear more of. She wiped a tear from her eye as she calmed down and smiled at him.

“Yes she’s my sister. The one time Champ tried something with Wynonna it did not go well for him, he ended up getting dragged off the back of a truck half naked with a lasso around his waist, tied to the back of Wynonna’s bike. Had road rash ass for weeks. Could barely sit down.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago, before he and I-“ she trailed off. “Waste of time, talking about him now, anyway,” she said decisively, nodding to herself. 

Almost as an afterthought she threw out- “Besides, it’s Wynonna who has the thrupple. I guess now I’m single again.”

Nico’s eyes raised in surprise but Waverly didn’t catch the look, she was moving toward the bar.

“Alright traveler, what’s your poison? Figure least we can do is toast your bike.” She moved toward the shelves of liquor and gestured.

“Jameson and ginger?”

“Coming right up.”

Nico watched as Waverly moved smoothly through the space with long years of familiarity, clearly putting little attention into her actions, but Nico was enthralled anyway; the way her fingers slid over the Jameson as she pulled it off the shelf, the lean muscle in her arm as she held the full bottle for the pour & of course the smile she graced him with as she plunked it down in front of him on the bar.

Nico moved to take a sip but Waverly quickly covered his hand.

“Forgot one thing!”

He looked at her quizzically while she rummaged in the garnish dispenser. With a plop, she tossed a stemmed maraschino cherry into the drink.

“Not traditional, but you need something a little sweet.” She smiled at him again and he couldn’t help but grin back, his nausea forgotten, caught up in the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled with her teeth.

He plucked the cherry from his drink and popped it in his mouth, the sweet of the fruit clashing with the sharp whiskey. He pulled the cherry from the stem with his teeth and chewed. As he swallowed he held up the red stem.

“Kids growing up here have that cherry stem thing?”

She furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, not placing the reference.

“Cherry stem thing?”

He smiled at her, regaining a bit of his confidence.

“Mmhm. Used to be the thing that if you could tie a cherry stem in a knot in your mouth without using your hands, you were bound to be a wildcat in bed.”

Waverly chuckled and leaned forward, resting her arms on the bar. Nico tried to ignore the way her folded arms framed her upper body, he was in trouble enough as it was.

“So, stranger, you have what it takes?”

_Well, hell._

“You could say that.” He threw her a smirk and stuck his tongue out, laying the stem on it before pulling it back into his mouth. Keeping his eyes on her and waggling his eyebrows, he manipulated the stem in his mouth before pulling it out, the stem neatly and tightly tied in the middle.

Waverly whistled appreciatively. “Looks like Shorty’s has a new troublemaker.”

Nico laughed and put the stem down on the corner of the napkin under his drink, shrugging as he met Waverly’s eyes and held her gaze. He put a little heat in his smile. 

“I don’t know about troublemaker, exactly. It’s just, when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait.”

It was Waverly’s turn to blush and she did, sweetly.

“Found ‘em!”

Wynonna came back into the room, shaking a clacking bottle in front of her. She crossed to Nico and smacked the bottle down in front of him.

“Knew I still had some of these kicking around from Dolls’ surgery.”

She opened the bottle, shook out two white pills and slapped them into Nico’s palm.

“Good for what ails ya.”

Nico shrugged and tossed the pills in his mouth, wincing as he washed them down with a hearty swig of his drink.

“Good. Now food. I started up a burger in the kitchen, figure that’s good enough, yeah? That and some fries?”

Nico nodded his thanks around the rim of his glass and took another gulp. The liquid pooled in his empty belly and he could feel the warmth of it spreading through him.

“Ok, Waves, you keep an eye on that burger and I’m gonna see what we can do about moving Red’s bike. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

She gave her sister a saucy wink and disappeared back through the front doors.

Waverly rolled her eyes and glanced at Nico.

“Grab your drink, let’s make sure Wynonna didn’t set anything on fire.”

Nico did as requested, and followed Waverly into the kitchen, collapsing on the only seating available, an old ugly striped couch pushed up against the wall across from the grill. He set his bandaged hand on the armrest and held his glass cradled in the other on his lap, kicking his bent legs out. He sunk back into the cushions, the couch deceivingly comfortable.

Muttering to herself, Waverly grabbed a spatula quickly, flipping the burger and turning the heat of the grill down.

“I hope you like half well done, because that’s what you’re going to get. There’s a reason we don’t let her cook.”

Nico curled up a corner of his lips and shrugged with feigned nonchalance.

“How could a fella complain when two women fuss over him?”

“I think that drink’s gone to your head pretty quick there, Nico,” she said as she rolled her eyes playfully at him, but he saw the hint of blush before she turned back to the grill.

It was the first time she’d said his name, and he liked the little extra emphasis she put on the ‘c’; he wanted to see how many times he’d get to hear her say it before he left this town behind.

Waverly busied herself around the kitchen as he watched, pulling a tomato, onion and lettuce from the fridge and bag of fries from the freezer. She poured a generous amount of fries into the basket and dropped it in the oil, the kitchen immediately full of the sounds of hot oil spitting around cold potato.

He watched the way her muscles moved, his eyes roving across her body as she fell into the routine. She was undoubtedly unbelievably gorgeous, and he wouldn’t complain about the view, but he already knew his interest went deeper than that.

Nico sighed to himself, thoughts like this didn’t help. He shouldn’t focus on anything else but finding work to get Talulah fixed, if it was possible, or to pay for a bus ticket if he was forced to accept that Talulah was truly gone.

“Pretty big sigh, you want to talk about it?”

Nico looked up from where he’d been swirling the Jameson around his glass and returned Waverly’s encouraging smile.

“Just worried about Talulah, and how I shouldn’t get distracted by pretty girls.”

Waverly’s face flitted between confusion and hesitance. She pulled a few lettuce leaves from the stalk and walked over to the sink, asking over her shoulder, overly unconcerned, “Talulah your girlfriend? I notice you’re not wearing a ring.”

Nico looked down at his left hand, where a ring had sat, not that long ago. He sighed again but smiled at her back, a little embarrassed. 

“No, not married. And not my girlfriend. Talulah’s my bike.”

Waverly’s body language instantly shifted and she seemed sure of herself again. She finished rinsing the lettuce and turned back toward Nico, favoring him with a wry smile.

“You boys and naming your bikes.”

“What, if you had a bike, you wouldn’t name her?”

Waverly shook the spatula at him before flipping the burger again and throwing a bun to toast on the grill.

“I do have a bike, and it doesn’t have a name.”

Nico sat up straight at that.

“Wait. You ride?”

Waverly checked on the fries, pulling the basket out of the oil and hung it up to let them drip. She turned back to him slowly before she answered, wringing her hands with a sad smile on her face.

“Well, um, no. It was- the bike was my sister’s. And she didn’t name it anything.”

Nico grimaced. “Oh fuck, Waverly, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to step in it like that.”

She waved her hand at him and shrugged.

“No, it’s fine. It was a long time ago now. I loved seeing her roar past on that bike when I was little so much that after she was gone, Wynonna made sure it was mine. I just haven’t found the courage yet to ride it.”

“Wow, Waverly. Thank you for trusting me with that. I’d love to see her bike, if you’d like to show me sometime.”

Waverly blushed and nodded before turning back to the stove and checking the bun. She pulled it off and set it on the plate, then assembled the burger.

“I hope you like onion, lettuce and tomato.”

“Yes ma’am, I do. Same way my Grammie made them.”

“Trying to be charming now, are we?”

Waverly grinned at him over her shoulder and Nico’s heart beat a little faster. The girl could kill with that “I’m-so-innocent-until-I-surprise-you-with-sudden-sexiness” thing and it was working on him far too well. He didn’t even think she was aware she was doing it, it wasn’t an act, she just purely was that absolutely mesmerizing. 

He realized he’d been staring when Waverly raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, it’s just not hard to want to charm you. You’re something else, Waverly. That’s easy to see.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls who make you food after their jerkwad ex-boyfriend’s run over your bike.”

Nico chuckled and took a sip of his drink and then met her gaze, a ghost of a smirk across his lips.

“I’m hoping this is a once in a lifetime experience. But I would, if they were always you.”

Waverly just shook her head at him and added some fries to the plate, shaking a tiny bit of salt and pepper on them.

“You can take a time out from all that and eat. As much as you clearly have found the energy to flirt with me, you’ve been slowly sinking into that couch the whole conversation. You need food.”

She grabbed a bottle of ketchup, crossed the kitchen to him, and held out the plate. He put the now empty glass down between his feet and took the plate from her with his good hand.

“Thank you, Waverly, really. I know there’s a reason I’m sitting here on your couch and all, but you and Wynonna didn’t have to be this nice.”

Waverly tilted her head at him and smiled. “Of course we did, silly. Now eat!” She walked back to the counter, turning off the grill and putting her supplies back in the fridge.

Nico attempted to grab a fry with his injured hand, the only one available, and realized quickly how that was not going to work. His index finger was not bending today. Not seeing much other alternative, he raised the plate to mouth level and tried to fish a fry off the plate with his tongue. He was annoyed that for some reason this wasn’t working out too well, but it wasn’t until he heard Waverly crack up laughing that he stopped, if only to see what had her so in stitches.

What he did not expect was for her to be laughing at him. She walked back over to the couch and took the plate from him and lowered it to his lap and he felt instantly sheepish and also terribly aware of her hands.

“That does make a lot more sense,” he admitted, as he used his now free good hand to grab the elusive fry.

Waverly pulled back with a chuckle and sat on the couch next to him, bending one knee so she could face him.

“Dolls’ pills must be kicking in, if you’re starting to lose higher brain functions.”

Nico nodded in agreement, picked up the burger and took a bite, closing his eyes in happiness. He didn’t care that Wynonna had done a number on one side, it was the best thing he’d eaten. Dolls, whoever he was, had magical pills indeed. He couldn’t feel his hand at all, and Waverly was starting to take on this fuzzy aura, which only seemed to heighten how beautiful he thought she looked. He should really thank this Dolls fellow. But food first.

He could feel Waverly watching him as he ate, and he wondered what she was thinking, but she kept silent. The silence was oddly comfortable and he let himself enjoy the feeling of her presence next to him.

By the time Nico finished the plate, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Waverly noticed and took the plate from him as he thanked her, placing it in the sink.

“I think we need to find you a bed.”

“No, I could sleep right here, it’s so comfy.”

Waverly laughed. “I’m not having you sleep in here when people are going to cook later and you’re snoring away. Come with me, I’ve got somewhere in mind.”

Nico pouted. “I don’t snore.”

“Ok, your High-ness, let’s go.”

Nico struggled to his feet, pain free, but gravity was proving difficult. Waverly noticed and grabbed his hand. 

“C’mon.”

She pulled him out of the kitchen and up a staircase he hadn’t noticed. He followed blindly along, the small bit of focus he had left zeroed in on how soft her hand was in his. Waverly opened a door along the hallway and pulled him into a bedroom, brightly decorated. It looked like a girl’s room.

“Is this your room?”

Waverly let go of his hand, which he hated, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yep. Figured it will be quiet enough up here that by the time everyone gets back tonight, even if they get rowdy you’ll be able to sleep through it.”

Nico sat down next to Waverly and awkwardly toed off his boots, the drugs making everything feel like putty. He flopped onto the bed and put his head on a pillow, pulling the other one to his chest. He got comfy and breathed in, enjoying being surrounded by the sweet smell of the girl.

“Your bed smells nice, Waverly. _You_ smell nice, Waverly. And your sheets are really soft.”

“And you are as high as a kite.” She frowned at him, though her eyes sparkled.

“Doesn’t mean I’m wrong. You’re cute when you’re serious.”

“Ok, Romeo, get some shut eye, and we’ll talk when you wake up.”

Talk? _Wait! Talulah!_

“What about Talulah? I can’t fall asleep yet!” He struggled against the pull to close his eyes and tried to sit up, but a hand was placed on his chest and gently pushed him back into the bed.

“It’s gonna be ok, Nico. Like Wynonna said. Just trust her.”

Looking into Waverly’s eyes, much closer now with her hand still holding him down, he didn’t want to do anything else.

“Ok.”

Nico started to let himself relax and felt the tug to fall asleep but a thought came to him as Waverly went to pull away her hand. He caught it gently in his grasp. He wanted to say this before he drifted off and forgot.

“I don’t know how you did it, but you grounded me, Waverly. You are the reason I calmed down earlier. I wouldn’t have otherwise. Thanks.” Nico’s head fell back to the pillow and he let Waverly’s hand go, fast asleep a few seconds later.

Waverly looked down at him, her thoughts swirling. She reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of his face before she stood up and made her way to the door. She gently closed it behind her and headed downstairs, full of more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets drawn further into the world of the Earps, recieves some good news along the way and Waverly takes a risk.

Nico woke up on the edge of the bed, disoriented and in pain. He tried to lick his lips, but his mouth felt like warm sheets of wet newspaper. The room he was in was dark, but other than the throbbing of his hand, he realized he was comfortable. A soft sweet scent filled his nose and he was rocketed back through his previous day. His face scrunched up as he remembered Talulah’s fate and he groaned quietly, an answering murmur coming from barely beyond him. His eyes snapped open as he realized he wasn’t alone, the sweet smell belonged to Waverly. Waverly who was conked out on top of the covers beside him, trying as hard as she could in her sleep to be his little spoon.

He bit his bottom lip and sucked in a loud breath as he realized how she was pressed to him, the noise catching her attention slightly and she sleepily shifted her hips back into him, trying to snuggle even closer. His eyebrows shot to his hair and without thinking, he rolled backward off the bed.

Thankfully he caught himself with his left hand and crouched quietly by the bed, his pulse racing and blood steadily pooling south of where he needed his focus to be.

Ok. He was still at the bar. He’d fallen asleep in Waverly’s bed at her direction and apparently she had decided he was harmless enough to fall asleep around, herself. And she was a sleep cuddler. He adjusted his packer and felt himself throb. Not the worst way to wake up but definitely not the time. God she smelled good, and he really wanted to be nowhere else, but his hand hurt like fuck and he wasn’t going to be able to ignore it.

_Ok, Nico. Moving on._

It must be late at night by now, and Nico decided the best plan was to go looking for that bottle of Dolls’ pills and rack out on the kitchen couch until morning. Getting back into bed with Waverly, while tempting as all hell, was way too dangerous.

He quietly snuck around the bed, picked up his boots from where Waverly had set them by the door and slowly eased out of the room. Looking back in before he closed the door, he could see the faint outline of the curve of Waverly’s sleeping form and he felt an odd rush of affection.He shook his head and moved to the top of the stairs, taking each one gingerly in case they squeaked.

He had taken two steps toward the bar when a voice made him jump.

“Usually I’d have to kill you for sneaking out of my sister’s room in your bare feet in the middle of the night, but I know for sure you’d have been unconscious for anything that happened tonight, so I’ll let this one pass.”

Nico blushed as he met Wynonna’s grin, her feet kicked up on one of the low tables, a bottle of whiskey and a glass next to her. She was cleaning her nails with a wickedly large Bowie knife and pointed it in Nico’s direction.

“That’s a lot of blushing you do there, Red, when I mention my sister. Do I need to threaten you or anything?”

Nico shook his head quickly and Wynonna laughed, putting the knife down on the table.

“Good. You looking for Dolls’ pills?”

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind, they really fucking helped.”

Wynonna tipped her chin at the bar.

“Should still be there and grab yourself a glass too, I’m not drinking alone since you’re awake now. Oh, and the lighter by the register.”

Nico moved to the bar and followed Wynonna’s instructions, tucking the med bottle in his pocket before picking up a glass. He poked around the register before he eyed the black zippo.He turned it around in his hand, the weight familiar. His father had always carried a zippo, his constant token of comfort and Nico had taken to carrying it around after his father had died. He hoped it was still in the saddle bags.

Nico flipped the lighter to Wynonna as he approached the table; she caught it deftly, pulling a thick joint out of her shirt pocket.

“You partake?”

Nico grinned. “Yes, ma’am.”

“None of that shit, you whippersnapper. I’ll have to put you over my knee, but something makes me think you’d like it better if Waverly did.”

Nico twitched visibly and Wynonna cracked up laughing as she put the joint to her lips.

“Oh Red, your face!” She flicked the zippo and lit the joint, the cherry glowing hot as she inhaled deeply.

Nico busied himself with taking another pill with the whiskey, the sharp burn of alcohol waking him up a little more and he grimaced.

Wynonna smiled at him and passed the joint. Nico took it gratefully and inhaled, tipping his head black as he blew the smoke towards the ceiling.

“You have no idea how lucky you are, living in a legal state.”

Wynonna took the joint back and grinned at him.

“Hell yes I do,” she stuck her tongue out before taking her own lungful off the joint.

Nico looked across the still empty room.

“So is it just you two?”

Wynonna ashed the joint and shook her head.

“No, you just slept through everyone’s return, the subsequent party and everyone going to bed. I’m just always the last one up.”

Nico nodded and took another sip of the whiskey.

Wynonna dropped her legs off the table and poured herself another glass, passing Nico the joint as she did. He took a few casual hits and watched her roll the glass between her fingers.

“So, your bike.”

“Talulah.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Talulah.”

Nico passed her the joint and she spoke through the cloud of smoke of her exhale, “Talulah is in the garage, I got a few of my guys to move her, and fucking lucky for you, but Doc is going to take a look in the morning and see if he can’t work some magic. Good thing is, you don’t ride anything particularly expensive or European, so getting parts won’t be a problem. I figure you’re sure as shit not going anywhere with that mitt busted as bad as your bike, so we find a way to have you pull your weight around here and I’m willing to trade you parts for labor on, whatever it is. Sound good?”

“Fuck Wynonna, that sounds goddamn amazing, thank you. I can do whatever the fuck you need, hell, whatever you want. Consider it done.”

Wynonna snorted. “Don’t get too excited or I’ll tell Waverly you said that.”

Nico coughed as he exhaled and Wynonna cracked up.

“Oh this is gonna be too much fun. Alright kid, I’ve got two beautiful men in my bed and I think I’ve made them wait long enough for me.”

Wynonna grabbed the bottle and headed up the stairs, shooting him a look as she went.

“Something tells me you’re going to shake things up a bit, Red.”

Nico shrugged. “G’night Wynonna.”

She nodded his way and continued on.

The sound of her boots faded down the hall until he heard a door open and close softly.

Nico took a few hits of the joint and enjoyed the stillness of the empty bar. He was so glad Wynonna was going to let him work off whatever debt fixing Talulah entailed, he really hoped Doc was the miracle worker Talulah needed, she really had taken the brunt force of Champ’s trailer hitch and straightening her back out was going to be tough.

He realized he weed had hit him when the thought of “straightening out” anything made him giggle and he leaned back in the chair, laughing at himself. His thoughts quickly drifted to the brunette he’d woken up next to and the barely-there scent of her that still lingered on him. It had been many long months at this point since he had woken up next to someone else so sweetly, and he knew he was going to have to watch himself a bit around Waverly.

Nico couldn’t stop how intrigued he was by her, the easy way she moved around him in the kitchen, the sparkle in her eye when she let him flirt with her, and he wasn’t under any misconceptions about that; it had been her choice to let him puppy dog his way through the evening, no doubt about it. But she made him want to keep saying things that made her level that faux serious face at him, or the one she wore right before he had passed out, when he had thanked her, open earnest vulnerability and a tinge of something else he couldn’t place.

He lit the joint again and inhaled, eyes perusing the liquor bottles lined up over the shelf. Looks like this place was going to be home for the next while, so he was going to get a chance to learn a bit more about these intriguing sisters. He really didn’t mind that thought.

A few more hits and he let his thoughts wander along the miles that had led him to this chair in this bar and he smiled, it had been quite an adventure, even with its shitty start.

Noticing the joint had gone out, he sighed and pushed his chair back from the table, wobbling slightly as he moved his way toward the kitchen. He yawned as he sprawled out on the striped couch, his eyes slipping closed as he cradled his wrapped hand to his chest.

—

Nico woke again to a blurry face quite close to his before it pulled away. He heard someone speaking fuzzily above him.

“He was in your bed? Naughty you, Waves, he’s cute as hell. You calling dibs?”

“Chrissy!”

“What, he’s not awake yet!”

Nico coughed. “That’s not entirely true.”

He blinked as his eyes focused on the newcomer, but he could see Waverly’s bright red face over her shoulder. He sat up and put his feet on the floor, running his hand through his hair before offering it to the girl with a smile.

“Nico Haught.”

Chrissy snorted and winked at Waverly as she shook his hand delicately.

“Chrissy Nedley, Nico _Haught_.”

Nico had heard the jokes before, but this time he was oddly pleased in how Chrissy’s teasing made Waverly blush.

“Nedley? That’s the second time I’ve heard that name since I got here.”

“Must have been about my dad, he’s the Sheriff.”

“Ah ha, must be. Oh, thank you,” he took the offered mug from Waverly and gingerly took a sip, the heat of the ceramic seeping enjoyably into his hands.

“Wynonna said to come wake you up whether you want to be or not, she wants you in the shop.”

“Ooh, I’ll show you where it is,” Chrissy volunteered.

“Thanks, that would be great, but would you mind pointing a fellow to the head? I’ll be right with you after that.”

Waverly pointed at a door beyond the fridge; Nico nodded gratefully and moved toward it, placing his mug on a table. He stretched toward the ceiling and twitched an amused smile as two sets of feminine eyes glued themselves to the strip of toned skin now on display between the hem of his shirt and his belt buckle. He brought his hands back down and winked at he girls as he walked in the bathroom, flipping on the light. As he closed the door he could hear Chrissy whispering loudly.

“Haught, Waverly? His fucking name is _Haught_? It’s goddamn perfect. He’s just what you need to get over Champ the Chump. I mean he already knows how ride his bike hard, right? I bet he could do the same for you!”

“ _Chrissy!_ ”

—

Nico looked at his reflection in the mirror, his wet red hair dripping and his stubbled cheeks. He grabbed the hand towel and lightly dried his hair before slicking it back. He was going to need a change of clothes soon and a shower, but washing his face in the basin had helped to clear the mental fog at least, though doing everything with one hand was already proving tiresome.

His eyes looked tired, but he was glad to see he didn’t look too beat down otherwise. Tucking a few strands of hair into place, he opened the bathroom door and strode back into the kitchen. Waverly perched on the edge of the couch, biting her lip and Chrissy lounged on the couch itself. She looked up and met his gaze with a hint of hunger and no compunction in letting him know. His face slid into an easy smile and he approached the women.

“Alright, I’m all yours,” he said it with a wink toward Waverly, grinning bigger when she blushed but rolled her eyes at him.

“This way, Haught.”

Chrissy grabbed his left hand possessively and twirled around, pulling him along with her, his hand up over her shoulder. He threw an eye to Waverly and she managed to look both horrified and amused at the same time as he was dragged away.

—

“Ok Haught-pants, what are your intentions while you’re here?” 

Chrissy led him through the bar and hadn’t relinquished his hand, but he didn’t mind, the girl was clearly harmless, though she definitely didn’t mind getting into his space. 

“Had no intentions until Champ took out my bike. I was supposed to be long gone by now.”

Chrissy narrowed her eyes playfully, giving him the once over and then winked at him.

“Well you feel free to stick around a little longer, we rarely get visitors.”

Nico smiled back at her and returned the wink. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He followed her through a door at the other side of the room and blinked as he walked into the double bay of an auto garage, the doors wide open and sunlight streaming in. He could see a few guys working on various projects and in the middle of it all, Wynonna and a tall dark man stared down at the disassembled body of Talulah while another fellow kneeled next to the parts, carefully laid out on a sheet.

Wynonna glanced up at the approaching footsteps and grinned at Nico.

“Sorry we started the autopsy without you, but Doc saw a project and couldn’t wait.” She inclined her head toward the man crouched on the tarp, his shaggy hair and moustache covering most of his downward turned face, but he inspected each piece that he came across with care and that made Nico relax at his hands all over Talulah.

“Hey, I still can’t thank you enough, helping me get Talulah back together.” He moved closer to the tarp and watched as the taller man by Wynonna eyed him coldly. Wynonna caught his glare toward Nico and shrugged at him.

“Don’t mind Dolls, that’s his morning smile.”

“I still should thank you for those pills, Dolls, they’ve definitely helped.”

Dolls gave him a long look before grunting and executing a short nod. He lumbered over to the tool chest and began looking through the drawers, Nico feeling summarily dismissed.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and gestured for him to come closer. He did, and took in the professional arrangement to the tarp layout, each corner clearly designated for a different type of part, grouped by level of damage. Other than some scrapes, it looked like a good chunk of Talulah’s frame survived intact, and he was absolutely grateful for that.

“So Doc, how’s the patient?” Wynonna rocked on her boots.

Doc stood up and dusted off the knees of his jeans. He fixed Nico with a gaze and his moustache twitched up into a smile.

“She looks an ugly thing, but we’ll get her back to chasing the other fillies around the pasture in no time.”

Nico swelled with happiness. He was good on doing small repairs on his bike, but was glad Doc looked at ease surrounded by the hoists and tools of the bay.

“I really can’t thank you enough,” he repeated and offered his hand to Doc and it was taken much more gently than he expected, but the grip was warm and firm, the hand calloused. 

Doc’s eyes crinkled as he released Nico’s hand and stepped back.

“You’ve kept pretty good care of your bike, son, even with all the miles you’ve put on her the last few months. Am I to conclude you generally know what you’re doing around her?”

Nico nodded and Doc returned it.

“Good. That will make this whole process go much faster if I have a second. Any improvements you've been eyeing? Now would be the time to get them done.”

Nico grinned.

—

After the fourth hour of scrubbing and greasing parts for the various projects Wynonna’s crew was in the middle of, Nico stood up from the bench he’d been hunched over and wiped his sweat covered face on the bottom of his tee. Realizing he’d just made it useless he frowned and pulled the tee over his head. His leather vest and flannel had long been discarded and he used the balled up tee to wipe the back of his neck and his face before dropping it on the bench.

Nico was still aware of the newness of having his shirt off in public, and how novel a sensation that was, in a way. He ran his hand self-consciously across the slightly raised scars on his chest under his tattoo and thanked the extra burst of money that had allowed him the ink. He had healed quite well, but sometimes the mind needed a little help to detach from old memories.

A wolf whistle from across the bay made him spin around and Nico found Wynonna and Waverly coming in from the driveway outside, carrying grocery bags between them.

“Well shit, Nico, if I had known a free show went into repairing your bike, I would have made Waverly go to the store by her lonesome.”

Nico grinned and shrugged, pantomiming a decent shimmy to the random rock song coming out of the speakers on the shop wall, flexing his abs at the two as he swiveled his hips and stalked toward them.

Wynonna’s eyes went appreciatively wide.

“Damn. Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?”

He smiled knowingly at Waverly after she seemed to trip on air walking into the bay. Barely meeting his gaze, her face turned bright red but her eyes kept darting across the skin he had on display.

“On my travels I got stuck for a few weeks in Nevada and holed up in a pussy ranch, the women who ran it took me in and when one of their male dancers called out one night, well, that’s a story I’ll only tell while suitably, incredibly, intoxicated.”

“That will happen soon then, because this is a story I need to know.”

Wynonna nodded as if that was final. 

“C’mon babygirl, we’ve got supplies to hand over to Rosita and Nico’s abs will still be there later.” She slapped Waverly’s ass and disappeared into the bar before her sister could frame a reply. Waverly huffed and ran after Wynonna, after sparing Nico a quick glance and a smile.

Doc came up behind him.

“You’d better watch yourself around these Earp women. When they fix their mind on something, they get who they want.”

“Don’t you mean what?”

Doc watched Dolls across the bay and smiled at Nico. “I very well do not.”

—

Nico slung his flannel and vest over his shoulder and walked through into the bar, catching sight of Chrissy talking to a brunette he hadn’t met yet, both behind the long oak and speaking animatedly with their heads close together. They looked up at his approach and smiled, one reserved and one slightly predatory.

“Heya Haught-ass. This is Rosita. Rosita, Haught-ass.”

“It’s Nico, actually. Pleasure’s mine.” 

“Nice to meet you, Nico.”

“Don’t mind him, he was just washing up for lunch.”

“I was?”

Chrissy eyed his well greased forearms and nodded.

“Oh yeah you were. Waverly won’t let you near the food, you look like that.”

“Well, then. Ladies.” He tipped an invisible hat to the two, and headed into the kitchen, tossing his vest and flannel over the back of a chair as he went.

—

Wynonna was sitting up on the stainless counter, an open bottle of beer in one hand and giant salad tongs in the other. She was attempting to fish an olive out of a huge wooden salad bowl but the tongs were just too big. A corner of her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she concentrated, but it was to no avail.

“Goddamnit.”

“You know, there is an open container of olives right next to you.”

“Yeah, I know but this is just somehow so much more satisfying.” She clacked the tongs together and lifted them triumphantly from the bowl as she managed to grab an olive, tilting her head back as she dropped her prize in her mouth.

“Mmm olive.” She grinned at Nico.

“Doc working you hard?”

“Not too bad.”

Suddenly hands were propelling him from behind and he stutter stepped forward, the soft skin electric against his bare back.

“Out of my kitchen with all that grease!”

He let Waverly drive him toward the bathroom door, grinning as she gave him a last shove.

“Yes ma’am.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and went back about her business and he walked into the washroom. Finding a tub of goop on the shelf, Nico scrubbed the grease off his arms until his skin was clean and pink. He let the water run out of the basin and dried off on the towel hung up behind the door, opening it to find Waverly standing there with a freshly opened beer. She handed it to him as she checked him visually for grease. 

“Better.”

Nico grinned at her and took a swig from the bottle as she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re going to help me carry.”

He followed her over to the counter and was loaded up with the salad bowl, fresh tongs and a few bottles of dressing, as much as his arms and one hand still holding the beer could allow and then she pointed out the screen door at the back of the kitchen.

“There’s a table getting set up outside, you can put it all down there.”

“Sure thing.”

He carried the food outside, nudging open the swinging door with his foot. Behind the bar was a half gravel parking lot that faded into a well worn dirt and grass yard, trees beyond. He could hear the highway only faintly, for how close it was.

Two picnic tables sat at angles to each other, bracketing a large fire pit in the middle. Nico moved to the table closest and deposited his supplies carefully next to other bowls of inviting looking food.

“Nice, you must be Nico.”

He turned and found a slim fellow manning a grill he hadn’t noticed near the wall of the bar, part of a built in outdoor kitchen.

“I am, and you-“

“I’m Jeremy.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you. It’s real kind of you all to let me stay like this.”

Jeremy frowned and folded his arms, spatula in one hand.

“Well, truth be told, Champ is an asshole and I’m sorry he fucked up your bike. He never treated Waverly very well and I’m not sad he’s gone. Aside from that, the Earp sisters are awesome.”

Nico took in the information with an even expression.

“Thanks all the same, I appreciate it.”

Grinning, Jeremy turned back to the grill, flipping the burgers in front of him.

“You get adopted by an Earp, you’re not going anywhere.”

“That your story?”

Jeremy rocked his head in a “sort of” gesture.

“Waverly and I became friends through some technical courses we were both taking and she asked me to come by a few years ago to help on a project her sister was working on and once I got the scope of what they were doing, well, I never left.”

“You don’t really seem like the mechanic type, what kind of project was it?”

Jeremy stiffened slightly and drew in a breath. “Not really my place to tell. That’s up to the boss lady.”

“Uh, ok.” Nico raised an eyebrow but Jeremy wasn’t going to say anything further, he just shrugged good naturedly and went back to the grill.

“She’ll tell you if she wants you to know.”

The door screeched as it was kicked open, Wynonna following her foot, arms held wide with a tray of bread. 

“Got some soon-to-be hot buns for ya, Jeremy. To add the ones we’ve already got.” She winked at Jeremy and hip checked him lightly, passing over the tray which he sat on the grill counter next to him.

Nico smiled to watch their interaction, Wynonna always loving with her crew, none of them the last bit fazed by her antics. This was a tight bunch, and the small amount of home they had let him share in felt incredible.

“You guys are one hell of a family.”

Wynonna turned to him. “Fuck yes we are. It’s an Earp world!” She stretched her arms up and out and Jeremy laughed. Wynonna held it for a second and then joined in his laughter. Taking a pull from her beer, she pointed to Nico.

“How’s the hand?”

He looked down at the grease spattered but dry dressing and shrugged. 

“Hurts less but I still can’t do much with it yet.”

“After lunch have Waverly rewrap it for you, she’ll get mad if you get grease on her stuff anyway.”

Nico’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at the thought of Waverly yelling at him and Wynonna gave him a knowing look.

“Yes it’s cute when she does it, but we try not to piss her off too much, she’s the only one who makes decent coffee.”

Nico laughed at that.

—

There were eight to lunch that afternoon around the picnic tables, and Nico couldn’t remember when he’d last felt so relaxed. He’d been traveling across the country for months, never anywhere longer than several weeks at most, but more often days; he’d sure met a host of interesting folks, but the Earp sisters’ world was lit with a whole different hue, he felt like he’d walked into a delightfully scripted heartwarming show. At his table was Jeremy, Waverly and Chrissy; Wynonna, Dolls, Doc and Rosita holding down the other one, though it didn’t much matter, seats were stolen, parts of hot dogs thrown and no one generally stayed still for long.

He felt his shoulders starting to bake under the afternoon sun and he relished it. He’d always enjoyed the sun on his skin, even as a child, especially when he was young enough that what he was or wasn’t wearing couldn’t be held against the body he wore. He leaned back and tipped his face toward the sun, his sunglasses perfectly in place & sighed a happy sigh.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

He tilted his head back down and found Waverly taking a sip of her beer. 

“Just enjoying the sun, thinking about when I was little, four or five maybe? As soon as it was warm enough, I’d escape outside naked and run around until my mom found me and yelled at me. Never failed that I’d get my clothes off as soon as her back was turned and vroom! there I’d go, little naked redheaded kid across the green grass, laughing my ass off in the sun.”

“Sounds like a nice memory.”

“Yeah, I was having a lot of fun in the moment.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Nico inclined his head toward her across the table.

“Sure, shoot.”

Waverly raised her hand tentatively and then dropped it, getting up off the bench instead and coming around to sit next to him, Jeremy having just stood up to grab another beer from Dolls. He shrugged when he noticed she had taken his spot and took Waverly’s seat, falling into an animated discussion with Chrissy and Wynonna.

Waverly gestured toward his chest and he stiffened.

“That’s a really great piece of ink. What is it supposed to be?”

Nico relaxed inwardly and his smile came easy.

“Well, when I was younger I had a lot of frustration and anger I didn’t know what to do with, I always felt like there was this core of lava in me that just kept me burning hot all the time. I played every sport you could think of, rode horses, did a little bicycle racing, but it was always there, under the surface. Then one day I was with my dad at a craft fair in my town and there was a guy working leather. He was demonstrating how to make a boot but his apprentice was working on this leather bag, doing all this intricate tooling and staining, somehow bringing this incredibly detailed and complicated pattern from a flat piece of leather. It was the most amazing thing I’d seen. I asked if I could learn and the guy agreed. For the next four years, if I wasn’t at school or rehearsal or practice, I was bent over a bench practicing my tooling or watching as I was taught how to cut and shape and mold; how to turn something flat and uninteresting into something useful or art. It was the one thing I found that could quiet me.”

He ran his good hand over his chest, following the pattern with his fingers, he could do it in his sleep.

“My ink is part of a larger pattern I found in a dusty art book on his shelves one early morning when the Master had decided that they needed a cleaning- it was part of a photo collection of early leather working from across the world. I just saw it and something about the movement of the pattern, how it turns in on itself and expands at the same time...I felt I could understand its directionless urgency, it was quite what I was feeling at the time. When I went to decide on a chest piece, I knew it had to be this.”

“It’s beautiful.” Waverly raised her hand as if she was going to touch him and dropped it again, blushing.

“Sorry, it’s just so well done, I keep feeling like if I run my hands over it, I’ll be able to feel the curves and indentations.”

Nico grinned. “It is pretty amazing. I had one guy in mind when I made my decision, and I’m so glad I held out for him, it’s beyond what I had hoped.”

“Hey you two, playtime’s over, back to work!” Wynonna mimed cracking a whip at them and Waverly blew a raspberry at her sister before turning back to him and placing a hand on his knee.

“Maybe we can talk more later?”

He nodded and then remembered, catching her hand with his.

“Wait! Um, Wynonna said I should ask you about rewrapping my hand?”

Waverly smiled down at him.

“Help me get this put away and I think we can do that.”

—

Even with only three hands between them the cleanup went quickly and soon he was back on the bar stool and Waverly was ever so gently unwrapping his hand. The rolled gauze came off easy, his knuckles still covered by the thicker pads. He took the time to look his hand over, the bruises had bloomed over the entirety of his fist, angry purple-black splotched layers that were ugly to look at. As far as he could tell the swelling was about the same and he attempted to bend his fingers, with marginally better results than the afternoon before.

He sighed and relinquished his hand to Waverly, who gingerly pulled off the gauze pads across his knuckles and they both sucked in a breath, hers at the sight and his at the wave of nausea that rolled through him. The skin was angry and shredded, but showed signs of healing, the edges of scrapes scabbing over and shiny new skin peeking out.

“Almost looks worse than it did yesterday.”

Nico chuckled in agreement.

“Remind me not to do that again.”

Waverly fixed him in her gaze, frowning.

“Easily.”

He sighed. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How did you know to do that?”

“Know to do what?”

“When I was punching the wall, you just...calmed me down. How did you know that was going to help?”

Waverly put down the gauze she had been dabbing his knuckles with, looked him in the eye, and shrugged.

“I didn’t know it was going to work. I was half afraid you were gonna turn around and haul off and deck one of us for trying, but I kept thinking it’s what would help me, if I was beyond seeing that I needed it.”

“I don’t think I dreamed saying it last night, but thank you. Really. I wasn’t going to stop seeing red otherwise.”

She favored him with a gentle smile and went back to cleaning the last of his hand.

“I’d like to think you’re sweet enough to comfort someone if they needed it too.”

He could feel his ears pink and he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He caught her smirk, though it lacked heat and he knew she didn’t mind his silence.

Nico studied her face as she wrapped his hand back up, the shadow of her near omnipresent smile hovering underneath the surface of her skin, the soft slope of her nose, the curve of her eyelashes, the jawline he just wanted to...wait.

 _Down, Nico._

He mentally shook himself and noticed she was tucking the last of the gauze in. He flexed his fingers to check his circulation and all seemed fine.

“This is great, thanks.”

She nodded and gave him a truly unguarded smile. At this close range, he was surprised little cartoon birds hadn’t appeared to carry his heart off. Her smile was just incredible, the crinkly eyes and the way her cheeks just plumped up, it was a completely kissable smile.

 _Ok, we talked about this._

Nico needed to get some air, air that didn’t smell like Waverly, that didn’t cancel out the use of deep calming breaths because all he could taste in the air was her.

“Um, I’m gonna go help Doc. Thanks Waves.” He stuttered forward and then kept moving, the nickname falling out of his mouth so easily.

“Hey Waverly, can you come help me with- where’s Haughtty running off to?”

Waverly rolled her eyes at Chrissy and grabbed up the supplies.

“What do you need?”

—

The rest of the day went quickly and Nico was glad of it. He hated being so awkward around people, but he always felt like a bit of him was being dishonest by not being open, but he’d already been taught all the bloody lessons on what happens when you trust first.

He and Doc had started making moves on Talulah’s rehab, one quarter of the tarp now full of cleaned and inspected parts, ones deemed worthy of saving. His only huge trouble spots were the front fork, his handlebars and his punctured gas tank.

Like Wynonna had said, thankfully he didn’t ride anything crazy and the parts would be easy enough to replace. Doc had given him a list of parts to pick up and that would be tomorrow’s plan. If he could figure out a way to get where he needed to go.

As he moved toward the door to the bar he noticed black leather on the bench next to his helmet. His saddlebags! The one that had gone under the bike as it fell was scratched to hell, parts of the leather looking like he’d taken a wood-chipper to it, but he was so glad. Now he could take a fucking shower.

—

“Waverly!!” Wynonna yelled down the basement stairs and a petulant voice could be heard replying.

“I’m right here, you don’t need to yell.”

Footsteps grew louder and a grumpy Waverly appeared in the doorway.

“What do you want, Wy? You’re the one who had to have me _right now!_ finish analyzing the- oh hey, Nico.”

Nico arched an eyebrow but stayed silent. Wasn’t any of his business, really.

“Sorry to bother you, Waverly, but Wynonna said you might be the best one on logistics of where I should bunk down, going forward. Figure you don’t actually want a roommate.” He tried a gentle smile.

Waverly’s shoulders relaxed and she shot Wynonna a glare before she returned his smile.

“Yeah, we can do that. C’mon.” She led him toward the stairs.

“There’s a small room we’ve used for storage, but there’s a bed under some boxes we could find someplace else to keep, for now. Going to be a little dusty, but there’s cleaning stuff in the hall closet, I’ll point that out.”

He followed Waverly up the stairs, feeling deja vu to the night before and his hand twitched at the phantom sensation of how she had held his. He blew out a breath and pushed the thought away.

Waverly halted at the door across from hers and opened it with a bit of a shove, the door sticky from disuse. She flipped the switch and the small room revealed itself to be exactly that, a twin bed peeking out from under a few haphazard box towers.

“I know we interrupted you earlier so how about you let me handle this and you can go back to whatever you were doing. Though if there’s a chance to snag a towel for a shower before you go, I’d owe you one.”

Waverly’s polite interest turned into a devilish smirk lightning fast.

“Owe me one, huh?”

“That is what I said,” Nico leaned casually against the doorframe, only slightly flexing his abs. He could play this game. 

Waverly’s smirk faltered at him but her eyes hadn’t left his body.

“I’ll have to think about it.” She turned on her heel and walked to another door and pulled it open, revealing shelves full of towels.

“Take your pick,” she said as he drew closer. He moved forward and grabbed the first fluffy towel he saw. Turning back, he noticed how close he was to Waverly and that she was getting closer.

She moved into his space and put a hand on his chest, leaning forward.

Nico was frozen, the skin under her hand tensed but felt on fire. Waverly leaned in enough to put her nose close to his chest and she breathed in. His skin rippled with goosebumps and he saw the corner of her lip quirk up.

“You smell, take a shower.”

She pulled back and then brushed past him in one fluid motion, her fingertips dragging on his skin for the briefest moments, each a kiss of flame. Then she was gone, back down the stairs and he only had the lingering scent of her.

“Fuck.”

He heard the faint echo of a laugh travel to him up the stairs. Apparently he could lose this game, too.

—

It took two more hours of rearranging the boxes, cleaning and dusting everything. He’d found sheets in the same closet and set about making his bed. He’d scrubbed the window in the room and the last bit of the sun streamed in; he had to admit it wasn’t a shabby attempt at a cleanup. 

“Not bad.”

Wynonna poked her head in.

“See you found the sheets, good. There’s blankets on the high shelf too, if you need them. This room hasn't been used in a long time, so you might want to make sure that window still opens.”

“Thanks Wynonna.”

“Don’t thank me yet, your punk ass is now my free labor.”

Nico chuckled. “Yeah it is.”

“Alright. Get yourself showered or whatever, dinner’s in 20.”

Nico nodded and Wynonna continued on her way, disappearing into her room at the end of the hall.

He picked his saddlebags up and placed them on the bed, releasing the clasps and pulling out a set of clean clothes. He knew he should do a full inventory, but that could wait. He just wanted to get clean.

—

Nico opened the bathroom door and padded down the hallway, his towel slung low on his hips. He heard Waverly before he saw her, her door open as she hummed to herself and looked for something in her bookshelf. 

“Any idea what’s for dinner?”

Waverly hopped in place and spun around.

“Shit. Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Waverly took in his appearance and whatever retort she had died on her lips. 

“It’s...ok.”

He smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

“You were right. I did smell. Don’t now. You’re free to check though, just in case.”

She quirked her lips and her eyes glinted.

“I’ll think you’ll quite survive if I don’t.”

“You never know.”

Waverly snorted.

“Your loss.” Nico shrugged and turned toward his room, throwing her a wink as he closed the door.

—

Dinner was another outdoor affair and he was growing comfortable with their chaotic kindness; the overflowing food and jokes and insults passing between them all equally. This time he sat with Doc and Dolls and Wynonna & was listening to a few wild tales from Wynonna’s early years. The alcohol had been flowing and Nico relaxed into his buzz. He was safe, full, had a roof to sleep under and a way to work back his road freedom.

Wynonna laughed uproariously at something Doc said and she slammed her beer down on the table, the liquid sloshing into the air but that only made her laugh harder and Nico couldn’t help but join in, even Dolls cracking a smile with his hand on Wynonna’s knee.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and then Waverly’s tequila tinged breath was in his ear. “Wanna help me with dessert?”

He nodded and she squeezed his shoulder and stood back so he could extricate himself from the picnic bench. Nico followed Waverly into the kitchen only for her to continue on into the bar.

“Waves? Waverly? I thought you said dessert?”

“Follow me, abs for days, you still owe me one, remember?”

His eyebrow quirked at her vocabulary choices but he still followed.

“You did never specify what the one was going to be.”

“Well Chrissy said she was making us Long Island Iced Teas but I think she mostly just made tequila, so right now you just owe me one shot. Because tequila only ever needs more tequila.”

She was clearly more buzzed than Nico was, but he was happy to catch up, taking the shot from her and downing it.

“That was way too easy for you. Another!”

Nico dropped it back.

“How do you make no expression when you do that? It’s tequila!”

He shrugged. 

“I like tequila.”

Waverly grinned.

“Good.”

Her eyes got a little darker and she issued a challenge.

“One more and I’ll tell you the first thing I thought when I saw you. Two and I’ll tell you what crazy thing I’m thinking about doing right now.”

Nico gave her a roguish smile and quickly threw back the two shots.

“Lay it on me.”

“There’s a lot of crazy things I want to do in this world, like jump out of a plane and eat geoduck- but right now, I’m thinking about this-“

Waverly leapt forward and smashed their lips together, her hands going to wrap around his neck. Nico hesitated for a split second before he kissed her back, his bandaged hand against her hip and his good one moving to tangle in her hair. They found a rhythm quickly and melted into each other, Nico moving Waverly against the bar and pressing the length of his body into hers. He could feel the heat of her skin through the thin material of her shirt and he delighted in how soft her lips were against his.

Waverly wasn’t content with the pace and teased Nico with her tongue, a move he was happy to meet. As they tasted each other, mapping mouths and reactions, Nico felt Waverly’s hips began to subtly grind into him and he sucked in a quick breath, breaking the kiss. Before Waverly could voice her complaint, he was kissing his way along her jaw and down her throat, dipping to suck gently against her pulse point. Waverly whimpered and all the blood in his body rushed south, he wanted nothing but to give her many reasons to keep making that noise under his hands.

She pulled his mouth back to hers and he eagerly obeyed, reaching down with his good hand to encourage her to wrap her legs around him. Not breaking the kiss she did and he curled his hand around her thigh, the firm muscle under her skin easily keeping hold of him.

 _Hell, she was so fucking hot._

Nico groaned into her mouth and she bit his lip hard and ground her hips into his stomach. He broke the kiss again to nibble down the other side of her neck, one of Waverly’s hands scratching his scalp, the other fisted into the front of his shirt. He followed the line of her shirt lower with his lips, teasing the edge of the swell of her breast with his tongue.

She let out a breathy sigh of “Oh fuck,” from above him and he chuckled into her skin, sliding his tongue under the edge of her shirt before nuzzling the same line with his nose, causing the girl to giggle before his lips accidentally brushed her hardened nipple through her shirt and she sucked in a quick breath, arching her back slightly.

“Oh fuck.” Waverly pulled his hair, forcing his mouth closer to her nipple. He used his lips to pull at the hard flesh through the material and she gasped.

“Fuck, more. Need more. And less. More this, less clothes.”

She pushed him away slightly and pulled her own shirt straight over her head and he nearly growled at what he saw, every curve and inch of skin dared him to taste and kiss first. The valley between her breasts won out and she arched her back as he burned a wet trail down from her neck, his scruff tickling her skin as he went. His left hand slipped a bra strap off her shoulder and her hand tightened in his hair as his lips moved closer to her nipple, a moan escaping her as he finally wrapped his tongue around the nub.

The sound shot down his spine and he let go of her nipple to kiss her again, his hand coming up to tease in the same pattern his tongue had been. They lost themselves for a bit before Waverly again pulled him back by his hair. She unclasped her own bra and let it fall, fed by the hunger in his gaze. She tightened her grip in his hair and brought his mouth to her other breast. Nico leaned forward and swirled his tongue around her nipple, delighting in the throaty sounds Waverly was quietly emitting until-

“ _Shit_. Uh, guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all!! 
> 
>  
> 
> (If you’re waiting for an update to Contractual Obligations, that should be along shortly.) 
> 
> :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A general note, from here on out- since we’ll be getting into Nico’s relationship to his body and how that affects things w Waverly and life in general, there will be some things that folk could feel slightly dysphoric about, depending on your own relationship to your own body. 
> 
> Just a friendly heads up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, all!

“Jeremy! Fuck!”

Waverly’s hands flew to cover herself and Nico was pulled from her nipple with an audible pop; he leveled a glare in Jeremy’s direction.

“Dude, avert your eyes!”

Jeremy blushed even redder at that and immediately spun on his heel to face the other direction.

“Sorry, sorry! Just um, a bit shocking. Not what I expected to see. But Wynonna asked me to go looking for you guys so...it’s not my fault?”

Nico almost growled in frustration. His blood was fire in his veins and he could feel himself throbbing with every heartbeat. His eyes were blown with lust and his alcohol addled mind only wanted one thing, Waverly. Waverly under him and making those noises much louder, coming undone when he was the reason.

He shook his head to clear it and knew the moment had passed, for now. Nico reluctantly leaned away from Waverly, her legs falling from around his hips, both of them letting out a sigh at the loss of contact.

He scrambled to reclaim Waverly’s bra and top, hastily handing them to the girl while she purposefully looked away from him and glared at Jeremy’s back.

“Just when things were getting good,” she grumbled under her breath as she pulled her shirt on, Nico’s surprised laugh coming out of him louder than expected, and he jumped when Waverly’s face whipped back to him.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet.” Nico’s laugh got caught in his throat and he flushed deeply at Waverly’s heated gaze, blood rushing back south. Waverly’s voice was low and dangerous; her eyes as dilated as his, her lips red and puffy from their heated kisses. He licked his bottom lip and her eyes followed the movement, both of them leaning back in toward each other before Jeremy’s nervous throat clearing distracted them.

“You guys uh, decent yet?”

Nico frowned at his back and Waverly put her hand on Nico’s chest, using his weight to brace on as she slipped off the bar counter, landing right in his space. Looking down at her, hand still on his chest and her head tilted up toward him, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; the intimacy of their closeness somehow more intense than what they had been wrapped up in moments ago. He tilted his head down before he could think better of it and kissed her, gently pressing his lips against hers before he stepped back and turned toward Jeremy, the small sigh that escaped from Waverly catching his ear as he went.

He came around into Jeremy’s line of sight, the younger man blushing furiously, his eyes panicked.

“I won’t say anything, I promise. None of my business, just was doing what Wynonna asked.”

Nico clapped him on the shoulder and shrugged.

“Shit happens.”

Jeremy relaxed his shoulders at that, his fear of possible retaliation fading from his mind.

“So what did Wynonna want?”

Nico felt Waverly approach from behind him, her hand brushing across the back of his waist as she passed by, moving to lean against the end of the bar, her arms folding across her chest.

“Uh, not sure? I think it probably involves booze or weed or trouble? She just said that I had to go find you guys otherwise her plan wouldn’t work.”

Waverly growled and kicked the edge of the bar with her booted foot before striding off in the direction of her sister, muttering as she went.

Nico and Jeremy shared a look and a shrug, the latter following along behind Waverly’s retreating form.

Nico checked himself in the mirror behind the bar, tucked his hair back in place and adjusted himself, breathing out a small sigh. His body still hummed for Waverly, the girl under his skin so much faster than he was ready for.

—

“Hey youuuu!”

Wynonna’s smile was wide and unfocused, grinning like a hellcat as she perched in Doc’s lap, a lit joint between her fingers.

“So what’s the big thing you needed us for?” Waverly huffed her impatience.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist, babygirl? Dessert isn’t that important.”

Waverly’s eyes narrowed and her brows drew together.

“I was in the middle of something, Wynonna.”

Jeremy couldn’t help the snort that escaped, but the glare she leveled at him shut him up quick.

—

Nico fell onto his bed, head spinning and grin plastered to his face. He sprawled out on his back, boots hanging off the edge of the bed and rubbed absently at the lean muscle of his stomach.

Wynonna’s big plan had included pulling out a pair of mini bikes from the back of the shop and instituting an Inebriation Drag Off, the crew falling further into drunkenness as they zipped the tiny bikes back and forth across the lot behind the bar, their even race path becoming more a competition of staying vertical on the machines.

As the alcohol flowed and the smoke billowed, Nico had relaxed more and more, amused by the group’s antics. Waverly was designated the Race Babe and was stuck refereeing the wobbly competitors. She grumped at the beginning, but after a few heats, was laughing as hard as he had seen, when she wasn’t subtly staring his way. He could feel her eyes on him even when he was looking elsewhere; the jump of electricity whenever their gazes met.

He kept having to remind himself to breathe, he’d be unable to stop his body’s reaction to Waverly for hours at that point and it was starting to quickly push him beyond his ability to function coherently. He knew what was going to happen if he and Waverly found space to be alone again and as much as he wanted it so badly his lungs felt like they were on fire with each breath, there was a bit Waverly didn’t know about him that a drunken hookup would only make worse. And clearly he couldn’t trust himself to stay away from her when offered the chance to give in.

  
It didn’t matter though, she had stalked him like a panther, always around the edge of his sight, if not invading his space completely; bringing him over the joint when it was making the rounds, or pretending to check him for injury after he had to take a stage dive out of the way of Jeremy’s out of control bike, the younger man overcompensating at a rock in the lot and veering sharply into the tiny crowd. Nico got up laughing but Waverly took the opportunity to check him over and he could still feel the path of her lingering hands.

Dolls was crowned champion of the Inebriation Drag Off, his prize a long and dirty kiss from Wynonna, still perched in a slightly unamused Doc’s lap.

Nico had leaned toward Jeremy, now retired from racing after his mishap, “How does that work?”

Jeremy shook himself out of his slightly glossed look in Doc’s direction and shrugged.

“I have no idea, but it does. You couldn’t break them apart with a vibranium crowbar.”

Nico nodded and gave a ‘hm’. He wasn’t a stranger to unconventional relationships, but each new piece of information about his hosts got filed away, the motley family endlessly intriguing.

Toward the end of the evening, he could feel himself drifting, the smoke in his lungs helping his happy, floaty feeling. It was definitely time to hit the hay. Nico had decided it would be easiest to not force a confrontation with Waverly when he was this hot for her, so when she had walked back into the bar to use the bathroom, he slipped past her through the kitchen and up the stairs, using the bathroom there before retreating into his room.

He stretched his arms above his head and sat back up, shucking off his vest and shirt before kicking his boots off and slipping out of his jeans. He laid back down in his boxer briefs, his bandaged hand throbbing slightly as he put it down on the bed too harshly and he winced and mentally shook his head at himself. It wasn’t the most idiotic thing he had ever done, but it was up there.

Before he forgot, he reached over to the table by the bed and shook another of Dolls’ pills into his hand, taking it with a swig of water. He hoped his track record of healing fast would count here too, being one handed was starting to grate. He sighed and flopped back down.

Nico relaxed into the narrow bed, smile slipping back across his face. Beyond the conversation he had to have with Waverly, he hadn’t been this stress free in a long while, his bone tired body relaxed and humming with his high.

He had started to drift off thinking about how the brunette tasted when his eyes opened at the sound of the doorknob turning. He couldn’t make out the dark shape that slipped through the door but as soon as his nose picked up the scent brought in, he froze. Waverly.

She was hesitant in the dark, moving toward where she knew the bed to be, cursing quietly when she knocked her knee against the bed frame.

“Nico? You awake?” Her voice was slightly slurred and he sat up on his elbows.

“Waverly, what are you doing?”

“You disappeared on me. I told you I wasn’t done with you yet.”

“Waverly I don’t-“ his words were cut off in a hiss as Waverly found the side of the bed and climbed in, moving immediately to straddle his hips, her weight settling over his packer. He could feel the soft skin of her muscled thighs against his own and the pleasurable sensation was overwhelming, almost driving out his panic completely. Her hips shifted and he sucked his lip into his mouth, unable to hold back his groan, her movement grinding his packer into his own stiff flesh.

She placed her hands on his bare chest and leaned toward him, a barely lit shape in the dark.

“You started something I’m going to need you to finish, there, mysterious man. Before we got interrupted, I have a feeling I was about to get taken pretty well by you.”

Nico remembered to breathe and coughed out, Waverly grinning down at him. He wanted to do exactly that, wanted to flip them over and drive himself into Waverly until she fell apart around him, but he wasn’t, well, set up for that at the moment.

Waverly licked up his neck and he knew he had to stop her before things got too complicated.

She ground down against him again and he stifled his moan.

“Waves. Waverly.”

She kept up her movement and he tried to grab at her hips and still her, the heat in his groin sky high, but he knew she wasn’t going to feel the reaction she was expecting, as hard as he was for her.

Waverly registered Nico’s hands tightening in her skin and her face went from ardor to confusion, not understanding why he would stop her from continuing what they had begun earlier. She stopped though, and looked at his pained face, lit slightly by the moon through the blinds.

“Waves, we, we uh- I’m um-“

Waverly was trying to listen through her lust and alcohol but her body was louder than Nico’s words and it tickled at her to pay attention to something that didn’t make sense. Through her haze she took in what she was experiencing and as she flexed her thighs, her center moved against Nico again. There was something…off. Then it hit her. _He wasn’t hard_. She’d climbed on top of him and tried her boldest move and he hadn’t responded to it, at all.

She was mortified. He must be attempting to let her down easy. She had attacked him first in the bar and though he had been eager to follow her lead, he must be regretting it, that had to be it. She nearly flew off of Nico, much to his surprise, and backed quickly toward the door.

“I have to go.”

She turned and fled the room, leaving a confused and wide-eyed Nico behind.

—

He laid staring at the ceiling.

Hours had passed since Waverly had fled his room and all of the worst scenarios were playing through his mind, Waverly having realized the truth of why he wasn’t hard and being disgusted by him and having Wynonna throw him out, or even just the continuing hurt of letting him stay on but refusing to be near him again. He punched his pillow up and tried to get comfortable.

After twenty minutes and rolling over four times, he gave up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He got up and flicked the dim overhead bulb on, thankful for the lesser assault to his eyeballs. He grabbed his saddlebags and settled back on the bed, legs folded in front of him. He could at least finally do his inventory.

All was well until he got to a certain nondescript pouch, tucked into the back of one of the bags. He lifted it out and unzipped it, widening the opening to peer in. His needles were there, but looked wet. He reached in and then immediately cursed, pulling his oily fingertips back. His T had shattered in the collision, coating everything inside the pouch with liquid and tiny glass fragments.

He blew out an angry breath and ran a hand through his hair. Nico cursed the moment he decided to pull over for gas in this godforsaken town. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be facing all this shit.

He banged his head back in frustration against the wall and then leaned forward, fumbling for his pants and digging out his phone. Rearranging himself he opened up his maps app and started a search for an LGBTIA health center. He hoped he’d be able to find a place that provided care under informed consent, he had neither the full paperwork or insurance to get the meds otherwise. He could try going the less legal route, but he’d rather not, if he didn’t have to.

He found a few potential listings, so glad he was close to Seattle, a pretty progressive city, he just had to figure out how to get there. He’d have to ask Wynonna if someone could lend him a car to get down there tomorrow. He could also get the parts picked up that Doc had given him the list of.

He took scale of the rest of his belongings and found everything to be fine. He slipped out unobserved from his room and padded into the bathroom, cleaning the pouch out carefully and disposing of the glass evidence. He crawled back into bed afterward, his plan in place for the next day.

Unbidden, his thoughts drifted back to Waverly and he sighed. He had been so turned on when she had straddled him, her boldness did wonderful things to his libido and he hoped, against the churning of his stomach, that he hadn’t seen the last of that side of her.

Sleep was slow coming, his desire and anxiety battling for his focus. He finally drifted off as the sky began to lighten, turning to face the wall, his last thought of the soft sigh that had left Waverly when he kissed her.

—

“So how big is your hangover?”

Wynonna’s loud voice made him wince as he came down the stairs, her cackle at his face grating on his headache.

“Big enough,” he rasped, his tongue too large for his mouth, or so it felt.

Wynonna nodded toward the kitchen.

“There’s a huge pile of fried egg sandwiches on the counter and a pot of coffee. Just be careful around Waverly, she’s in a weird mood this morning, strangely touchy.”

Waverly. _Shit_. Well, he could guess what the root of her mood was, and when she refused to make eye contact with him as he entered the kitchen, he knew he was probably right. He needed to talk to her, and soon, minimize whatever damage he was looking at.

She stomped past him as he grabbed a sandwich, her scent filling his nose and his shoulders drooped a little. He didn’t expect it to hurt him, but it did. He caught her shoulders straightening and knew she had seen.

A sigh left him as she headed into the bar and he bit dejectedly into his sandwich. Hopefully his trip today would give him enough space from Waverly that he could figure out how to approach the brunette.

After scarfing down his sandwich and pouring himself a cup of coffee, he set his shoulders and braved walking back into the bar. Waverly, Chrissy and Wynonna were talking near the taps, some regulars spread out amongst the tables, Doc holding court by the garage door, in deep discussion with an engrossed Jeremy.

Taking a sip of the coffee, he approached Wynonna.

“Hey, Wynonna. Thanks again for everything. I was hoping if it wasn’t too much an ask, if there was a way I could borrow a vehicle, a few things I need to replace broke in the crash and Doc gave me a list of parts to pick up for Talulah.”

Wynonna shook her head but smiled.

“Dude, you’re not driving with your hand like that. How the hell are you gonna shift gear? Waves, you’re not doing anything, why don’t you take him in the Jeep?”

Both Waverly and Nico twitched.

“That’s ok, Wynonna, I’m sure Waverly has better things to do.”

“Nuh-huh, she doesn’t. Waves I don’t know why you’re shaking your head, you were literally just complaining about how bored you were. And why don’t you change that bandage while you’re at it, you’ve got grass stains.”

They both sighed as Wynonna walked away and into the kitchen, no further discussion needed.

—

Shutting the door of the Jeep, he realized exactly how much of each other’s space they were going to have to be sharing. Changing his bandage was one thing, her touch proficient and distant, only relaxing a tiny bit when her overzealous application of ointment caused him to hiss and flinch. She threw him a half second of an apologetic look before wrapping his hand back up quickly and putting space between them.

The good news was that he was quickly gaining some semblance of range of motion, though the bone deep bruises were sticking around. He figured he would be able to actually use his hand in a few days.

Waverly huffed as she turned the key in the ignition. She hadn’t said a word to him yet, and seemed likely to continue on this way indefinitely. He hoped it wouldn’t last though, he had to bring up where they were going. He cleared his throat.

“So I need to head into Seattle, to pick up something, before we get the parts. Doc gave me the place he wanted me to go. Said the rest he can order. Hope that’s ok.”

Waverly’s only response was a sharp nod while she put the Jeep in gear. Nico looked out the window and sighed to himself.

This was going to be _so_ much fun.

—

Nico had enjoyed the ride toward the city, watching the changing landscape. He loved this part of the country, something he didn’t know until he had arrived, the lush green of everything plus the incredible scenery was enchanting. He’d taken a very lazy path up from California, zig-zagging across the Pacific Northwest. Each state had brought new things to love and while the beaches in Oregon almost made him stay, he was enjoying the view here of the mountains across the ocean, how crisp the air was here.

He had put the address in his phone and let it narrate the directions, allowing his focus to drift out the window though his mind was firmly on the brunette next to him. Waverly was holding fast to her silence, even forty minutes into the drive. They had another forty or so to go, and he was feeling restless. He still hadn’t figured out the way to tell Waverly what he needed to, and the silence was starting to weigh on his nerves.

Nico reached for his phone off the dashboard and opened his music app. He glanced toward Waverly.

“You mind if I play some music?”

Waverly shrugged noncommittally. He took that as permission and plugged his phone into the stereo. Nico opened his playlists folder and selected one he liked to play while he was riding, mostly hard guitar laced roots rock with some more sultry pieces that kept him amped up just a little bit, a feeling that went well with devouring miles of highway on his bike.

Waverly flinched as the music poured out of the speakers, but a few songs later, he caught her absently tapping her fingers along on the steering wheel and he hid his smile toward the window.

—

As they drove into the city Nico started paying attention to the directions. The address he gave Waverly was of a post office, but it had the benefit of being two blocks away from the clinic he needed. He slipped out of the side door of the building, out of sight of the Jeep, and hurried around the corner.

Thankfully the clinic took walk-ins and he was surprised to see that there were only three people above him on the list. He’d told Waverly he might be a while and she had only shrugged again and taken her phone out of her jacket pocket, still never making eye contact with him. It was impressive.

He took a seat in the waiting room, nervously tapping his foot. There were a half dozen or so other people waiting, some obviously queer and others not so. As much as he had always felt himself somewhat apart from the general queer community, he delighted in the diversity and plethora of identities and ways of expressing them queer folk had found. Each place he had landed he always found at least one queer person to befriend, they were everywhere and were everyone. Seattle was wonderfully no different.

When Nico was called in, he followed the nurse down the hall and into the examining room, answering all of the usual questions and allowing himself to be weighed, blood pressure measured and his temperature taken. He sat waiting again after and thankfully was only halfway through accidentally memorizing the poster on the wall when the doctor came through the door.

“So what brings you in today?” The doctor was only slightly older than he was, and was smiling kindly at him over her cat’s-eye glasses.

“Well, really only looking for a T refill. I was in an accident and my bottle broke. I’m traveling cross country, so I can’t really go to my usual doctor.”

“I think we can do something about that. Going to need to ask you a few questions, if that’s ok.”

Nico nodded and the doctor smiled.

She asked him about his general and sexual health. He’d gotten rather numb to answering the questions over the years, not that it much bothered him, really. He was careful who he went to see, and before his travels hadn’t needed to go beyond the doctor he’d had for years.

Having concluded he was healthy, sane and doing everything of his own volition, the doctor wrote him the prescription and told him he could fill it at the in house pharmacy. He thanked her for her time and went back to the front desk, thankful for their sliding scale payment system.

—

Nico turned down the paper bag the pharmacy tech offered and tucked the small bottle into the inside pocket of his vest. He was pleasantly surprised that his meds were quite affordable, the clinic having some sort of contract that allowed them to offer medication almost at cost, even for out of pocket purchases. It left him with some extra cash and he thought about stopping by a dispensary and splurging on something for Wynonna and her crew as a thank you.

He walked back toward the Jeep, searching on his phone for the closest dispensary. The parts he would pick up on the way back to Skagit City, so his time in Seattle could be used how he liked, as long as his silent driver agreed.

Opening the passenger door, he caught Waverly’s surprise and she quickly hung up the phone call she’d been on, turning her face away from him. Nico’s mood dropped again and he shook his head before climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door.

“I have another place I need to go, that ok?”

Waverly half-shrugs and his patience and confidence slips. The words are out before he can bite them back.

“I know you don’t want to be here, and look, last night…we need to talk about that, but can you at least say one word to me? Do I disgust you that badly?”

Waverly starts, expecting Nico to follow her lead, to avoid any discussion of his disinterest in her but his words don’t make sense and she turns him a quizzical look.

“Disgust me? God Nico, I threw myself at you last night and you, you, well, I could tell you weren’t into it, ok? Just let me be mortified on my own.”

Waverly colored as she said the words, turning to face the window.

“Just tell me where we need to go and we can leave it at that.”

“Waverly-“

“No, Nico. I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want to hear whatever you have to say. I really don’t. So let’s just get this over with and we can get out of each other’s space.”

Waverly turned the ignition with extra force and the Jeep made an angry noise before catching and she nearly peeled out into the road, her mouth set in a determined line.

“Waverly? You just blew a red light.”

“Shut up. I know.” She huffed at him and slowed down marginally, before glaring at him.

“Where do you need to go, anyway?”

—

Nico walked out of the dispensary happy with his purchases. The surprise for Wynonna was already tucked in his inside vest pocket, the rest in a paper bag. He’d even picked up a peace offering of sorts for Waverly, and hoped the thin plan he’d thought of inside the store would work in his favor.

This time when he approached the Jeep Waverly was looking at him, though she turned away again as he opened the door. Small steps.

“I’m getting pretty hungry, want to stop at Dick’s, my treat?”

Waverly leveled an eye at him and sighed.

“I suppose.”

—

They pulled in the parking lot, Nico hopping out of the Jeep, Waverly following less enthusiastically. He ordered for both of them, getting a few burgers and two orders of fries along with two shakes, one strawberry, one vanilla.

He had to ask Waverly to help him carry, but she looked confused when he started back toward the Jeep.

“Aren’t we going to eat here?”

Nico smiled.

“I had a better spot in mind, if you’d indulge me.”

She shrugged yet again and followed him to the Jeep.

“Ok, where?”

Nico gave her the address and they pulled out of the lot.

He watched Waverly as she drove, the tight way she held her jaw and how it drew his attention to the enticing length of her neck. Nico savored the memory of pressing his lips to her skin, how she had _whimpered_ when he sucked at her pulse point. He caught himself in his staring and looked away, already having to shift in his seat, the telltale throbbing in his jeans reminding him that where he currently stood now and where he was last night were two completely different places.

He sighed and checked out the window, coming closer to the place he had stumbled upon on his ride up the coast. He loved the park, and hoped that he could entice Waverly into letting him at least clear up half the issue. He needed her to know he hadn’t been rejecting her, but also couldn’t jeopardize Wynonna’s help or kindness, he needed to have Talulah in working order, she was his one lifeline now.

As they pulled into the lot, he jumped out and Waverly looked at him, concerned.

“So you brought me out here to, what, feed me and then murder me?” She eyed the graffiti covered concrete tunnel through the berm ahead of them warily, the lot next to a steep hill on one side and what looked to be deep forest on the other.

“Just trust me Waves. Ok? I would never hurt you.”

Waverly grabbed the shakes and sighed.

“Lead on, definitely-still-might-murder-me.”

Nico grinned and headed for the tunnel.

The other side of the tunnel opened on one of the most beautiful sights Nico had seen, the long stretch of sand, dark unruly water and the shrouded mountains across Puget Sound calling to his heart in a way most vistas hadn’t. He took in a deep breath of salt tinged air and smiled, turning to Waverly.

“Ta dah!”

She was looking beyond him, her bright eyes skimming across the small waves along the shore, the driftwood being used as seating, the deep green of the forest at the edge of the beach.

“It’s lovely, Nico.”

He grinned and led them far enough down the beach that they had the section almost to themselves, the midday hour leaving scattered beach goers.

He took a seat on a dry driftwood log and stretched his legs out, putting the food next to him. Waverly hesitated and then sat to his left, awkwardly balancing the shakes on her knees. Nico chuckled at the sight, much more relaxed now that he had a plan.

“Waverly, really. You want me to say something about last night, I promise you.”

She gave him a completely unconvinced look and scoffed.

“I really, really don’t.”

Waverly looked at each of the two shakes and then shrugged, picking up the one in her left hand and taking a pull from the straw.

“Mm, strawberry.”

“Aw, I got that one for me.”

“Mine now.”

Nico smiled at the brunette and reached for a burger, bringing it to his mouth and taking a big bite. Waverly put the second shake on the log and grabbed a few fries, munching on them as she looked off into the surf.

“Waverly, I need to say this, because you’re holding onto something that isn’t true about last night.” Nico looked at the brunette, a few flyaway strands of her hair dancing in front of her face as the breeze buffeted them.

Waverly looked up from her shake and met Nico’s eyes with interest, but distrust.

“Waverly, I wanted you then. Hell, I want you right now. You have no idea…” he shook his head, drawing his focus back in and not on Waverly’s surprised face.

“It was just going to be…physically impossible at that moment for me to be hard for you the way you needed, and yeah, not how I wanted it to go either, but you didn’t even give me a chance to explain.”

Ok, none of that was a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the whole truth either. It was always a delicate balancing act to be himself. He didn’t want to outright lie to the girl as he had in the past when unable to deflect someone’s aggressive advances. Whiskey dick, exhaustion, hell, he’d even claimed ED once, which, really, was quite laughable for his life. Nico knew Waverly was too kind, too open with herself for him to treat her as he had others.

“So I completely misread that whole thing?”

He nodded.

“Ye-ah. A bit.”

“Soooo, you want me, huh?”

She arched a perfect eyebrow, her smile a little more devilish than it had been moments before.

“I didn’t make that clear when I had my lips wrapped around your nipple and my hand on your ass?”

Waverly’s pupils widened at that and she shivered.

“God you felt so good. I wanted to deck Jeremy for showing up when he did.”

Nico chuckled.

“Was probably a good idea though, before we defiled the bar within hearing range of your family.”

Waverly smiled wickedly. “I was willing to risk it.”

Nico blew out a sharp breath at that, he needed to scale things back again but the chemistry and pull he had toward this girl was intoxicating and oh so strong.

Waverly leaned into his space, putting her free hand high up on his thigh, squeezing slightly, her face close to his.

“We could risk something right now.”

“Fuck, Waverly.” She grinned at his reaction to her, but he caught her wrist just the same.

“We can’t do anything here, there’s too many people around.” His muscle twitched under her hand, betraying his words, and her grin widened.

“What, you think they’d really notice if I got you off right here? No one is close enough. Don’t you want to know what my tongue feels like on your cock?”

“Fucking _shit_ , Waverly. You know I do.” God, did he ever. He wanted to see and feel that so badly, but he had to get control of himself, he had to pull the ejector seat before it was too late, he couldn’t risk losing Talulah, losing Waverly to the truth, not when he was in such a vulnerable position.

“Then what’s the problem, _Haught_?” She squeezed his thigh tighter and the pressure shot straight to his groin.

Nico groaned and then cursed himself, meeting Waverly’s darkened eyes with his own, his voice gone raspy with need.

“We can’t Waverly. We just can’t. I don’t regret anything we’ve done and as badly as I want this to go further, I can’t. I can’t fuck anything up right now.”

Waverly recoiled from him.

“I’d be a fuck up? Wow.”

“No, wait that isn’t- that came out wrong!”

“You know I think I liked it better when you just weren’t interested. This? This is shit.”

Waverly stood up and brushed the sand off her jeans.

“I’ll be in the Jeep. Enjoy your _lunch_.”

She strode purposefully away from him.

Nico didn’t know what he wanted to do more, yell at the top of his lungs in frustration, or go running into the ocean until he couldn’t anymore. How on Earth had he fucked that up so quickly? He managed to grab the food and one shake, Waverly having taken hers with her, and ran after the brunette.

“Waverly, Waves, wait!”

She stopped suddenly, Nico having to recover awkwardly as to not run into her, and glared heatedly at him.

“Not another word. And you don’t get to call me that. We will get the parts, I know where Doc goes, and then we will go back to the bar. We will speak civilly to each other when we need to for he sake of everyone else, but you’d better work on getting your bike fixed, I don’t want you here long.”

Waverly did an almost perfect job of keeping up her mask, but it slipped toward the end and he felt a deep pang for the hurt he had unintentionally caused the girl. He knew it came down to his walls and the balancing act of his truth, but consequences like this never stopped sucking.

He did the only thing he could for the moment. He nodded.

She huffed and turned back toward the parking lot. Nico gave the beach one last longing glance.

He had seen this going all so _fucking_ differently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the fight. 
> 
> Nico’s got some ‘splaining to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok all, going to start getting a little heavy with truth bombs here. That means this chapter may also bring about some dysphoria as we go through bits of Nico’s past. We have some physical abuse, emotional abuse, blink and you miss it mention of suicidal ideologies, misgendering...life’s tough on the streets for a transdude. 
> 
> I also wanted to put this here- one of the best resources I know. I want Nico to be accessible to every reader, but he doesn’t live every trans life, so here’s some background reading if you’re interested or want to know more about the things I’ve mentioned but perhaps not gone into depth about.  
> It was written/framed for transmen to help themselves, but good for everybody http://www.ftmguide.org

Waverly pulled the Jeep up to the bay doors, shut the vehicle off and walked briskly into the bar, leaving Nico to struggle with the parts boxes. Doc took pity on him and helped, the Jeep quickly emptying.

Doc had given him the shop card to pay with, and he gave it back gratefully with the receipt. He memorized the total, knowing he had to pull his weight to cover that cost, plus whatever parts Doc had already ordered.

He took his time in unwrapping the parts, swapping them out on the tarp for their crashed counterparts, tossed in the “to be broken down” pile, salvaged for whatever bits they could give up.

After his own parts, he went back to working as Doc’s second, this time helping some of the shop crew switch out tires on a trio of street bikes that had been tuned to near perfection. They matched completely, from the custom half windshields to the matte tailpipes. He whistled when he saw them and Doc chuckled appreciatively.

“Those beauts are a special project of mine. Been working on them for over a year now. There’s two more, but these needed the tires.”

“You guys race them?”

Doc tilted his head and his eyes twinkled.

“There is much mischief a man can get into with that kind of horse between his legs.”

Nico grinned and looked back at the bikes. Their silhouettes screamed movement even up on blocks.

“I bet you feel like you’re strapped to a rocket.”

“Quite.” Doc adjusted his hat, pushing his hair back before settling it into place.

They worked in companionable silence, Nico doing his best with one hand, his injured one still only slightly helpful.

—

By the time dinner rolled around, he was covered in sweat again and his stomach was protesting. He hadn’t the desire to eat the burgers once he had returned so he offered them to the shop crew and they had quickly demolished what was left. He was thankful for the work, taking his mind off of Waverly.

Doc gave him the go ahead to get cleaned up before they all sat down and he exited into the bar and headed towards the stairs. Chrissy was tending bar, and threw him a glare as he went by. _Great_. She’d talked to Waverly. He sighed and took the stairs two at a time, all the quicker to get out of her line of sight.

_This was getting more fucked up by the minute._

He entered his room and shut the door, noticing the space now felt less like an oasis and more like a place he shouldn’t let himself get comfortable in. The thought hurt his heart and he sat down inelegantly on the bed, his knees splaying wide. He pushed a hand through his hair and blew out a defeated breath, slumping backwards onto his elbows.

Was it more important to keep his silence and obey Waverly’s demand, even if he knew he could unravel the reason for it? Or was it better if altogether far more risky and terrifying to lay himself bare to her and see if that vulnerability was rewarded and not terribly punished?

Nico was torn. He knew he had been traveling with no destination in mind, only looking for a place that felt right, and he thought he had been starting to feel that here, even before he had met the Earps. He had planned to head all the way up to Bellingham before deciding if he wanted to turn around. But here he was, under the roof of a rather singular little family, and his heart wanted to belong, even just a little. Even with Dolls’ distrust and glares, and the seeming knife edge of a decision with Waverly and the uncertainty of whatever side project of Wynonna’s he was unwittingly sitting on that very clearly wasn’t of the legal nature, he wanted to dig his toes in.

His acceptance of that truth made his heart feel raw. It was dangerous to want to stay somewhere, especially when he knew so little about his hosts. Differing sides of his brain warred back and forth, arguing the varying levels of danger and risk to involving himself in their lives. Too many unknowns, he sighed. The first focus was always Talulah, he reminded himself. Everything else had to be secondary.

Nico gathered up his towel and clean clothes, opening his door to head to the bathroom, almost jumping back when his eyes immediately met Waverly’s, the brunette leaving her own room. She looked as surprised as he before her face smoothed into nothing, and he was left watching her walk down the stairs, his stomach knotting painfully. So much for being hungry.

He sighed and walked into the bathroom, hoping the hot water would help ease his mind.

—

He loped out to join the group at the picnic tables, Waverly pointedly ignoring him, Chrissy barely holding back her glare and Jeremy looking confused, quickly picking up on the shift in energies. He filled a plate for himself and then sat next to Rosita and Wynonna, his back to the other table.

“So, Nico, we let you ease in here, kept you out of the hot seat, but I’m feeling curious. How long have you been on the road?” Wynonna looked up at him from her plate, eyes twinkling.

He felt the attention of the group focus on him, the other conversations falling silent.

“About six and a half months.”

Wynonna whistled.

“That’s a pretty long trip.”

Nico shrugged. “Yeah, I had a good reason to leave, figured I’d travel until I found somewhere that made me want to stop.”

“Hadn’t found it yet then, eh?”

“No, was starting to think I had, but now I’m not so sure. Not quite ready to give up on it yet though.”

He hoped Waverly was listening and understood what he meant. But even if he had to leave the Earps, he didn’t want to leave the area. He truly felt at peace here, a feeling he hadn’t experienced in a while. Maybe he’d try to get his EMT certification renewed, find a cabin to live somewhere and become a leather working hermit. He rolled his eyes in his head at himself. Sounded about right, but one step at a time. Talulah first.

“So where did you start out?” This came from Dolls, the first direct thing the man had said to him yet.

“New York City. Was living there for a few years, grew up elsewhere though.”

“Why’d you leave?” Dolls held him with a look. This was not a man to lie to, a coiled dragon lurking under his skin just waiting for Nico to slip up. He knew it was as a matter of protection, but Nico also knew it was a test.

“Got divorced. Was living in what I could afford for a few months afterward and the landlord decided to bring his sons over unannounced one night, he didn’t like me much. They got the jump on me, broke two ribs and knocked me around pretty good. I managed to grab my bat though, got them to leave. I packed up what I could that night, realized I didn’t have anything to stay for, quit my job by email, hopped on Talulah and put the city at my back.”

“ _Shit_ , Nico.”

He shrugged at Wynonna’s tone. “I healed.”

Dolls grunted. “Why did he have an issue with you?”

“Well, he just didn’t like who I was…at my core.”

Dolls held his gaze, but Nico met it without flinching. The taller man’s eyes relaxed, and Nico let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

“So where have you been?” Jeremy’s interested voice piped up. He turned his head to meet Jeremy’s eyes, his gaze catching the concerned look Waverly buried quickly.

“Once I left the city I spent some time in West Virginia getting better, then hopped around. Nashville, New Orleans, Kansas City, Denver, Albuquerque, Reno, San Francisco and then up through Oregon to here.”

He couldn’t help but flick his eyes back to Waverly. He could feel her conflicted anger from where he sat and it pained him.

“You know you’re going to have to pull out that Magic Mike routine one of these nights,” Wynonna’s teasing a welcome lighthearted break.

“Not gonna happen,” he smiled back.

“Oh!” He remembered what was in his vest pocket.

“I, uh, got you something to say thanks, for all of this.” He pulled out the cylinder and handed it to Wynonna, who looked at it quizzically.

“What is it?” She broke the wax seal at one end and let the item inside slide out onto her palm.

“It’s a cannagar. I thought you’d like it.”

“Wait. So like a cigar. Of weed?”

“Yup.” He grinned. “Supposed to burn for hours.”

Wynonna’s eyes widened in excitement. “Doc, go get your cigar cutter, we’re gonna light this baby up!”

—

As advertised, the cannagar got them all flying, and they were sprawled around the tables, Doc and Dolls having found a deck of cards, the two of them playing a very disordered game of Rummy with Waverly and Chrissy; Wynonna acting as an unasked for referee, the stub of the ‘gar between her fingers as she jabbed excitedly and kissed Doc on the cheek.

“My man’s gonna destroy you Waverly, booyah!”

Waverly scowled at her sister as she was forced to pick up a good chunk of the discard pile to get the card she wanted.

Nico and Jeremy were watching from the other table and talking about random subjects, the bar regulars, tv shows, anything that happened to cross their minds. He liked the fellow, he found, underneath all the awkwardness was a kind heart and a serious sense of humor.

They lapsed into silence for a bit and he took the chance to watch Waverly, everyone’s focus on the game. Her hair was braided and it fell perfectly down her back, allowing him to follow the line of her neck up to her jaw. He was finding that spot his favorite on her, how soft the skin had been there, under his lips, and the way her muscles now flexed as she argued with Wynonna over a rule, her defiant gestures pulling each into stark relief.

He was startled out of his reverie at the gentle jostle of his shoulder.

“You should tell her, you know.”

His eyes snapped to Jeremy’s and all his defensive alarms went off.

“Tell her what?” He nearly snarled.

Jeremy recoiled and swallowed but replied nonetheless.

“That you’re trans. That’s why she’s mad, right? You didn’t tell her?”

Jeremy found himself pinned to the picnic table, Nico’s arm across his chest.

“And what would you think you know about _that_?” Nico got right in Jeremy’s face with his spit flecked words, forgetting the rest of the people nearby as his body answered with fight rather than flight.

“Woah, woah it’s ok!” Jeremy attempted to hold his hands up, trying to look as unthreatening as possible. “Trust me, Nico. These are not the droids you’re looking for.”

Nico’s panic threatened to overwhelm him but he could tell his actions were just about to draw notice so he relaxed his arm and drew back from Jeremy though he still looked daggers at the other man.

“What do you want?”

Jeremy shook his head violently side to side twice.

“I don’t want anything, promise. I just felt like I had to be honest about knowing. Earlier when you guys got back, Waverly had the same face that she would get when Champ had done something to hurt her. I knew something had to be up. After I got the swab results back, I figured that was a pretty good working theory.”

Nico was confused. “Swab results?”

Jeremy nodded, very glad to be talking and not being pummeled.

“I took out the upstairs garbage this morning- I always check it for Wynonna’s empties, she’s too lazy to bring the bottles downstairs to be recycled, and I am not messing up this planet any more than it already is. I saw the broken glass pieces, one of them had part of a label with your name on it. I took a swab because, well, because we know nothing about you and with the things I can’t talk about that I work on I have access to…lab equipment, so I wanted to see what it was. If you were a threat I had to tell Wynonna. I didn’t mean to snoop, really, I just, they’re my family.”

Jeremy looked at him, both apologetic and insistent.

“And I don’t care, I’m a scientist. I have to accept the physical proof of all aspects of the universe. Gender, sex, sexual orientation...its varied across all species. Heterosexuality and the gender binary is a social construct mostly based off Western ideologies anyway, it’s an illusion perpetuated by capitalism and toxic masculinity.”

Nico’s panic left his heart thrumming in his chest, but he felt Jeremy wasn’t lying to him and he was left with an odd sense of affection coupled with wonder. Far be it for him to turn down a sudden ally, but how he had acquired one…

“Goddamn scientists.” His tone was rough, but he gave a half smile to Jeremy, as much as his still adrenaline drenched system would allow him to, and saw Jeremy relax.

“You got all of that from one tiny swab of T? There’s a million reasons I could be taking that.”

Jeremy gave him a look.

“You’ve got nice abs and all, but most other reasons for taking it would make you as jacked as Dolls and as pointless as Champ.”

Nico chuckled.

Jeremy’s face turned serious. “You have to tell her.”

“I can’t do that, I can’t risk it, Jeremy.”

“But what if I told you it might work out just fine?”

“And how would you know that?”

“Nico, I’m sorry I sprung that I knew on you, I just hate feeling guilty about what I know that people don’t know I know, so I wanted to tell you, you know? I like you. I don’t like lying, even by admission, to the people I like. But Waverly’s the real deal, Nico. I’ve known the Earps now for a few years, and no matter what, that girl follows her heart.”

“Who says what her heart wants is me?”

Jeremy sighed and smiled at him like he’d been recently concussed.

“You’re kidding, right? I’ve seen her show more emotion in the last few days than she has in a while, not to mention what I witnessed in the bar last night. You think she puts herself out there like that for anyone?”

“I have no idea, dude, I just got here and she had those big eyes and soft hands and then she was kissing me and I felt alive for the first time in months. We’re still strangers, you know? Everything happened so fast. She looks at me sometimes like she can read my bones, but in reality, the only thing I know for sure is that I’m an outsider being given a branch of a highly protected tree and I know it’s easier to saw off a limb than have something threaten the trunk.”

“Look. I see a lot, because no one is watching me. You didn’t mean to end up here, but you are. Ever think you might look to her like the best thing she’s seen because of how different you are? How _unlike_ the other men in her life? How that’s an asset?” He sighed. “If you want Waverly to mean something to you, don’t hold back.”

Wynonna’s triumphant crowing broke into their conversation, both of them looking over to see her leap up onto the bench and do a victory dance in Doc’s honor, Waverly grumbling as she picked up the card deck.

“Just say something soon, ok?” Jeremy met his eyes seriously. “She deserves that, even if it doesn’t work out. And Nico? You don’t need to be afraid of Wynonna about this, I promise you.”

Jeremy got up off the bench, stretching his shoulders. He gave Nico a small smile and melted into the darkness, heading back toward the bar.

—

Nico lay in bed later that night, Jeremy’s words playing through his head against the backdrop of every time he’d spent watching Waverly, each sparkle that had flickered in her eyes, each laugh, each playful scowl.

He had two options. Take the coward’s way out, and leave everything so messed up until Talulah was ready and then fuck off in the middle of the night, never to be seen again; or do the scariest thing and shut down all his defenses and let Waverly in.

Shae had been the first person he had let in that way, six months past his top surgery and flying at the apex of the world. He’d felt like he was reclaiming the boyhood he’d never gotten when he flirted with her at a Farmer’s Market, delighted and fluttery when his attention was returned.

The first time they had found each other in his bed, she had kissed his pale pink scars and told him how handsome he was, said his hip bones reminded her of a Calvin Klein model, that his body was desirable. He was lost in her from then on, his heart finally hearing words he had long ached to.

They got married quickly, a heated moment’s rush to the City Clerk’s office, two bystanders their witnesses. They went to their favorite diner afterward, treating themselves to the most ridiculous ice cream sundae on the menu, eating as much as they could until they were laughing too hard, giddy with the rush of their emotion.

Four months later the cracks had started to show, Shae suddenly very worried about their appearance as she was up for a large promotion at the hospital she worked at, Nico thrilled for her but feeling strangled by the box she demanded he live inside. He felt like she was expecting him to live up to the part of the heteronormative husband, and he would never be that, could never be that.

Nico always knew, no matter what, what had happened to him as a child and growing up would be an integral part of who he was. What he had lived through, the beatings by classmates, the gaslighting, the cruel pranks by adults- he was singled out almost immediately for being different.

As he grew he put all his walls up to survive, always knowing and secretly horrified that to the outside viewer all of this was happening to what seemed to be a little dimpled redheaded _girl_. And the whole town was ok with it.

Shae’s constant drive for him to mold for her brought back so much of that pain and he started to resent her and the extensive wining and dining she engaged in to woo the hospital board. Every interaction was a charade, his own personality shoved down so deep the only part that showed was his belt buckle; the one concession Shae would allow, his father’s, won in a poker game during his tour in the Gulf War. His father had worn it every day until the man’s last, had always said it’s what brought him such luck, the best hand he ever played the one that won it. Nico had put the buckle on his belt for his father’s funeral and hadn’t taken it off since.

They’d been married eight months when they had a fight so bad Shae had thrown a glass at his head he had to quickly dodge and told him that _if he wanted to be so soft about his emotions all the time he must just be a confused girl after all_.

He felt like his soul had been ripped to shreds. He never even imagined someone who said he was the best thing that ever happened to them could be so casually cruel. Could throw in his face a tendril of the fear he couldn’t even speak about, the basis of every sweaty terrifying imposter syndrome nightmare he had.

He couldn’t exist with someone who so clearly didn’t, and maybe never had, truly seen him.

After waiting for Shae to fall asleep once she had yelled herself out, he packed up everything that was important to him and left their apartment, filing for divorce the next day. He saw Shae twice during the proceedings but didn’t speak a word to her, his jaw like iron and his face impassible. He vowed to never again let someone get close enough to hurt him like that.

He kept up his work as an EMT but everything felt so empty, his confidence was demolished and the shithole he went home to inspired no comfort. When his landlord and sons came calling with fists and slurs, having intercepted some of Nico’s mail looking for money and finding a letter from his insurance company, he decided it wasn’t worth it anymore.

He had sat on the stained and chipped linoleum of his kitchen, bleeding into his favorite shirt, each breath a stab of agony as he felt his ribs expand in a way they weren’t supposed to, utterly dejected. Leaning his head back against the cabinet he looked around the apartment with the one eye not swollen shut and figured this could be his excuse to escape, either temporarily or permanently.

The microscopic voice that told him that all he needed to do was to put one foot in front of the other until something better happened was just loud enough for him to be unable to ignore it, and using his bloodied bat, he helped himself stand, slowly, and packed what he could into his saddlebags.

He almost passed out from the pain before he wobbled into a State Park somewhere outside of Harrisburg, stringing up his hammock before collapsing gently into it and sleeping until the next day.

When he woke up that first morning alone, covered in a film of dew, body stiff and aching, he knew he was about to truly throw himself into the unknown.

And he had.

It had all led here, to a single bed above a bar and a busted bike and a cute girl sleeping across the hall he was too scared to talk to because he knew she had the power to pull it all down.

—

It was four days until he had solidified a plan. Four days of Waverly’s icy civility, Chrissy’s open derision, secret talks with Jeremy and working his ass off for Doc. Talulah was coming along so well, the new fork delivered the day before. The final parts were supposed to come in that afternoon, and as far as Waverly knew, he’d be leaving soon, no need to stay longer. But he had his plan. He really didn’t want to leave.

The day crew at the garage had really started to warm to him, giving him shit about his newly unwrapped hand, the swelling down enough that he could grip things now, mostly. He hadn’t attempted to ride a bike yet, but they found hilarious the bruised colors his hand now sported, calling him Picasso when they saw it out of the bandages for the first time, like he’d been messing around in paint.

Talulah 2.0 was shaping up to be even better than the original, the new fairings and paint making the modified silhouette pop. His hands itched to ride her and he hoped that after they put on the front brake assembly, he could enact his plan tonight.

Jeremy had let slip that late on Friday afternoons, he picked Waverly up from volunteering she did a few towns over in LaConner, helping a small farm w their tulips. He said she was always calm and content when she was done and he figured he would need that in his favor.

He had Jeremy agree that if Talulah was ready, he’d pick up Waverly instead, and see if she’d let him talk to her; bring her home and let it be if she wouldn’t, the sign he would take that he should move on.

He was full of jitters that morning and Wynonna could tell, picking on him for the way he kept trying to roll his sleeves to sit perfectly below his elbows, every fold as crisp as he could make it.

“You’d think you were going on a date today or something dude, what’s up with you?” She had her eyebrow raised at him over her cereal bowl, a spoonful of fruit loops halfway to her mouth.

He shrugged and shied away from the truth. “Just trying to feel good about today, starts with looking good.”

“She grinned wickedly at him. “Well you got that covered, Haughtshit, don’t ya? Like I didn’t hear what happened the other day with Stephanie Jones?”

Wynonna delighted in finding new ways to use his last name, Chrissy’s habit becoming a full family affair. He even caught Waverly at it under her breath last night, calling him a “Haught mess” when he and Jeremy had stumbled in the bar from the back lot, cracking up laughing and eyebrows singed from a modified s’mores torch experiment that had backfired a bit. She had glared at him before turning back to wipe down the bar, hiding the very edge of a smile.

Stephanie Jones, however, had brought about no such thing in Waverly. Back in town for a few days, she had stopped by Shorty’s to say hello to her former drinking buddies and was pretty white girl wasted by two in the afternoon.

He had lumbered in from the garage, shirtless and in desperate need of a glass of water, his face red from rebuilding Talulah’s front fork and handlebars. Nico had walked behind the bar to grab a glass, a drunken girlish yell almost caused him to drop it, his mind a thousand miles away.

He looked up to find Chrissy, Waverly & a new girl all looking at him, Waverly’s face impassive, Chrissy’s with amusement but contempt and the new girl with open interest.

“Uh, hi?”

“Who are youuu?” The girl was up out of her chair, leering at him over the bar.

“Nico?” He frowned at the question in his voice, being around Waverly threw him off his game now and he came across far more anxious than he liked.

He watched as the girl looked him up and down.

“No. You’re yummy. Waverly, you didn’t say he was so yummy. I might just stick around now.”

Nico flushed and filled up his water glass, wanting to get out of there as soon as he could.

“Thanks, I think?”

He saw Waverly over the girl’s shoulder, her face stone cold, but there was an insistent twitch under her left eye the belied her true feelings.

“Hey yummy, how long are you staying? I’ve got a few things you could tune up.” The girl giggled at herself and sat down hard on the barstool, Chrissy rolling her eyes and Waverly starting to give off incredibly pissed off vibes.

“That’s uh, very kind of you, but I’ll have to pass.”

“You sure about that? Waves here said you’ve been on the road a while and I’ve heard how that can be.” She winked at him and laughed when Waverly glared daggers at her.

“Relax Waves, I’ll clean him up before I give him back.”

“Knock it off, Stephanie.” Waverly’s voice was colder then he’d heard it.

“What are you so twisted up about, it’s not like he’s yours or something, Waverly, I’m just having fun.”

He saw Waverly bristle, but Chrissy stepped in.

“Maybe we should let Nico get back to work, Steph, or he won’t have time to have you flirt with him later.”

He threw her a thankful look, wondering what the cause of her kindness was but he didn’t hesitate to make his escape.

He ducked back around the bar and made a beeline for the garage, feeling Waverly’s angry eyes between his shoulder blades as he went.

When he had downed the water and gone back to work, it had suddenly struck him. Waverly wasn’t pissed at him, she was pissed _over_ him. He filed away the knowledge of that, Waverly had been _jealous_.

He shook himself out of the memory and snorted at Wynonna.

“Sure Wy, Stephanie Jones is _exactly_ what I need in my life right now.”

Wynonna cackled and ate her cereal.

“Well whatever it is that has you sitting there like a human beehive, I hope you figure it out, you’re twitchy as hell. If we had chickens, you’d scare them off.”

—

The parts had come on time, much to his elation and by three in the afternoon, with the exception of his saddlebags, Talulah lived.

When Doc had lowered the lift and he had been able to roll Talulah back onto the poured concrete floor, he felt at peace again, part of his heart shored up with new chrome and a rumble he felt in his bones.

He’d settled in the seat, placing both hands on the grips. Flicking the ignition he gave Talulah a good bit of throttle and she roared to life, the grin across his face mirrored by Doc, who stomped his feet and whistled, his hat tilted back on his head.

Carefully rolling backwards out of the bay, he tested his grip and other than some definite soreness, he found he could hold the throttle, a thrill running through him.

Nico threw Doc a jaunty salute and pulled his feet up as he accelerated out of the garage lot, taking a path through town to check each connection. Doc had painstakingly tested the tuning, so he couldn’t hear anything but the powerful rumble of hot iron being driven forward and he reveled in the feeling.

He was taking a turn back toward the garage when he heard the chirp of a patrol car and caught the view of a town cop pulling out of a lot behind him. He sighed but pulled over Talulah, idling by the sidewalk.

A middle aged man with a walrus mustache stepped out of the cruiser, his uniform identifying him immediately as the Sheriff. Nico figured he must be seeing the infamous Sheriff Nedley.

“What can I do for you, Sheriff?” Nico asked as the man approached.

“Haven’t seen you in my town before, what business do you have here?” His eyes were sharp, though his tone was cordial.

“I’m actually staying with the Earps, there was a bit of an accident when Champ Hardy decided he didn’t know how to drive and crashed into my bike. I was just taking her out now to check her levels. Doc and I just finished the rebuild.”

“You must be that young fellow Chrissy mentioned.”

“Nico Haught, sir.” He held out his hand and the Sheriff shook it gently, eyeing the bruises, before letting go with a soft grunt.

“Well son, if you plan on sticking around, I’m going to remind you that all our visitors and locals are lawfully engaged to wear a helmet while riding a motorcycle. I won’t write you a ticket this time, but keep it in mind going forward.”

“Yes sir, I will do that.”

Nedley nodded at him, moving back toward the patrol car. As he pulled past Nico he called through the passenger window.

“You tell Waverly I’m expecting her to still enter my chili cook off, I don’t care what project Wynonna has her working on. That girl’s chili is enough to make you cry.”

Nico grinned. “I’ll pass that along.”

Nedley nodded again and pulled away from him, signaling right and sweeping around the corner.

Chuckling to himself, he put Talulah in gear and headed back toward the garage. He rode back through town, his feeling of elation growing.

It was going to work. It was all going to work.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s some talking or something? And some definite not talking. You’ve been warned. XD

Nico checked himself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door for what was probably the nineteenth time, stubbornly re-tucking in his dark grey t-shirt to his jeans, before pulling it out again, huffing into the mirror. He flexed his hands in frustration and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans this time, carefully tucking his shirt in before zipping back up, the shirt now laying flat along his torso. He buckled his belt, making sure it was centered. His flannel was flung up behind him over the shower curtain rod and he grabbed it, buttoning up the blue and cream fabric, leaving the top two undone. Taking special care to roll up each sleeve, he cuffed both just below his elbows.

Nico leaned toward the mirror and smoothed out his eyebrows before grabbing his pomade and rubbing some between his hands, running them through his hair. Satisfied after taming a few unruly hairs, he rinsed his hands and dried them on his towel.

Nico stepped back and gave himself the once over, his perfectly shined boots, his favorite dark jeans, the flannel. Not bad. He gave his reflection a roguish grin and then laughed at himself.

“You almost done in there? If you have time to laugh, I have time to pee.” Wynonna banged on the door with her hand, the other pressed to her stomach.

“You’re the one who decided to drink that whole super gulp at lunch, not everything has to be a dare, Wy. And no one even dared you to! You dared yourself!”

“What can I say, I’m a self motivator! Now get the fuck out of there before I break the door down! Jeremy locked himself in the other one, doing who the fuck knows what. Said he was “gathering research” and the less in my brain about that, the better.”

Nico chuckled. “Alright, gimmie a sec.”

“You have less than that before you get to find out if you’re into watersports. And not as a bystander!”

“Ok, ok!” He grabbed his shower supplies and opened the door, Wynonna immediately pushing past him into the room.

“Close the door for me will ya?” Nico laughed as he caught the sound of Wynonna’s zipper, shutting the door behind him. A loud satisfied groan followed through it and he smirked, shook his head and walked back to his room.

He put his shower stuff down on the pile of boxes he was using as a table and hung up his towel. He had twenty minutes before he had to leave to pick up Waverly and his heart was already starting to hammer against the inside of his ribs, a nervous staccato rhythm that he could feel pulsing in his throat. He blew out what he hoped would be a calming breath and slipped his wallet and phone into his jeans. He adjusted the slight bulge at the front and widened his stance.

Nico had decided he was going to pack with his actual cock, the tight briefs he was wearing holding the shaft snug against his skin. He absolutely wasn’t presuming how tonight would go, at all, but on the terribly slim yet undeniably seductive idea that it might go well, he was not going be caught unprepared. Not this time.

While his saddlebags were one of his proudest projects, they weren’t his most ingenious. He’d been so fed up with his lack of options when it came to harnesses to help ease his dysphoria during sex that one day he decided to design his own. He’d taken natural veg-tan leather the same shade as his skin and with his own measurements, designed a harness that both melted into his skin by tone so that it was nearly invisible, and was also so slim and custom fit, he barely noticed he was wearing it. It had been his project to bring him back to himself after the divorce, and if things went one way, it’s debut use would be soon.

Nico turned and picked up his leather vest and slung it on, each patch across it a memorable point in his life. His father’s service uniform name patch was sewn proudly on the right panel, the patch for his father’s crew below it.

He ran his fingers over the design and smiled fondly, remembering the time his dad had presented it to him when he had come home late one night, Nico forcing his eyelids to stay open to make sure he was still awake.

Jake Haught had kneeled next to Nico’s chair, his sweat soaked hair falling messily into his eyes and he had grinned down at his child. Nico noticed he had a cut over one eye that had only recently stopped bleeding and his cheek was scuffed, but he had been whole.

“Guess what I brought home, my little phoenix?” He ruffled his child’s bright red hair and reached into his vest, pulling the patch out and handing it to Nico. Nico’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth in awe.

“Really, Pop? My own?”

His father smiled and stood again.

“Your very own. And one day, you’ll have a vest to sew it on. Now help your old man clean himself up and we’ll hit the hay. We’re still going on our charity run tomorrow, right?”

Nico had nodded excitedly and grinned up at his father. “Of course!”

Before he had slipped into sleep, Nico had pinned the patch above his bed, right where he could see it as he laid there each night. He had known he was going to grow up and make his father proud to see him wear it.

Shifting out of his memories, Nico lifted his fingers higher on his vest and ran them gently across the name plate. He hoped that even with the things he had failed at, his father was proud of him, of what he’d accomplished, of who he’d become.

—

Nico secured the strap holding the extra helmet to his bike and tugged on the closures of his saddlebags, filled with the necessary items for his surprise. He’d emptied them out and cleaned them, polishing the leather as best he could before reattaching them to Talulah. He tightened the bedroll and took a step back.

He gave the bike a once-over, taking in the glossy paint on his new gas tank, the modified handlebars, the gleam of chrome from the engine. Talulah looked incredible. He’d had a low passenger backrest installed, hoping that he’d have someone there somewhat regularly who might need it, if that wasn’t assuming too much.

Jeremy had given him the address of the farm and he typed it into his maps app, making sure the Bluetooth in his helmet was connected. As much as he loved how classic his bike looked, he did enjoy his modern upgrades.

He pulled the helmet on and secured it, swinging a leg over Talulah and settling. Nico slid his hands into his half gloves and walked Talulah backward, curving around so he could take off. He waved goodbye to Jeremy and Doc in the garage, both lifting a hand in response.

As soon as he hit the highway his nervousness melted away, replaced with utter animal joy. Talulah purred underneath him, a grin plastered across his face as he gave the bike just a little bit more and delighted in how the asphalt disappeared below them. Even from the first ride his father had taken him on, he had loved being on a bike. Nothing had ever equaled a sense of freedom quite like it.

—

Nico took the indicated exit and followed the pleasant British voice in his helmet further into the back roads, the flat landscape around him covered in farmland. He slowed down and approached a mailbox at the end of a long driveway, a faded blue barn sitting across a small yard from a weatherbeaten farmhouse. The voice said he had arrived at his destination and by the mailbox, she was correct. He rode down the driveway, pulling up next to a small pickup, tires and backend covered in mud.

Nico shut off the engine and stood up, taking off his helmet. His brain helpfully reminded him of what he was about to attempt and his stomach did a very uncoordinated flop in response. He took a few deep breaths, the last of which hitched as he caught sight of Waverly through the kitchen door.

“Bye, Mrs. Tate! I’ll see you soon!” Waverly came out of the farmhouse smiling, right up until she noticed Nico.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here? Where’s Jeremy?” Her face was instantly closed off, arms folding across her chest as she descended the short set of stairs and came across the yard toward him.

“Jeremy got detained by one of his experiments, and I offered to help out. Doc and I finished fixing Talulah, this is her first trip out since Champ.” He shrugged and favored her with a kind smile, attempting to put her at ease.

“I just want to talk to you Waverly. What I said before- I’m sorry. Beyond coming out wrong, I wasn’t looking at things correctly. I was- I was scared, Waverly. Scared to be honest with you. But if you give me the chance, I want to be.”

She squinted at him and tilted her head, internally debating, he could tell. She let out a short huff and shrugged her shoulders.

“We’re not talking here, and not back home. You have someplace in mind, before I change mine?”

“Yes ma’am, I do.” Nico reached behind him and unclasped the second helmet, holding it out to Waverly.

She took it a little more roughly than was necessary and he bit back a frown. It all made his heart hurt on top of his anxiety about what he was going to tell her. One thing that kept his mind from full out panicking was that if this did go badly, it would take about 5 minutes of packing back at Shorty’s and he could be out of all of their lives. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Nico swung his leg over the bike and turned it around before he held Talulah still, Waverly grabbing his shoulders and slotting in behind him, her helmet bumping his shoulder as she settled. They wouldn’t be able to talk once he got going, but it should be a short ride.

Waverly rested her hands lightly on his shoulders. He turned in his seat before they pulled out onto the main road, calling back to her.

“You’re gonna want to hang on tighter than that.”

Nico felt her arms slide around his body and her grip tighten, her helmet resting against his back. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine, her hands slipping under his vest to lay against his flannel, so similar to that first day. And just as then, his body hummed under her touch.

He gave Talulah a bit of throttle and pulled out onto the road, heading north again.

Nico reveled in the scenery as they entered the state park, the scent of the evergreen trees filling his nostrils. Waverly was pressed tight against him as Talulah dipped in and out of the sunshine, the roadway winding along the center of the small island right off the coast.

They broke out from the trees and he pulled off the road before they crossed a long steel bridge. He held Talulah level as Waverly climbed off the bike, her hands moving from his body to grip his shoulders again. When she was safely standing he threw his leg over and removed his own helmet, tying both to the seats. He glanced up at Waverly while he pulled a small rucksack out of one of the saddlebags and filled it. She was frowning slightly at him, as though he were being studied. He turned back and secured the bike, pulling the pack over his shoulder.

“You brought me to Deception Pass to be honest with me? That’s…a certain kind of something.”

Waverly quirked an eyebrow at him, arms again folded across her chest.

“I wanted to come up here since I started my trip. The pictures always made it look so beautiful. I figured we’d have some space to talk and if you tell me to get bent, well, I’ll at least have the view.” He said the last bit with a smile and Nico caught the twitch of Waverly’s lip as she turned away from him, heading to the trail.

“So I guess you’ve been here then,” he said as he caught up to her, following the steep and narrow trail down below the bridge supports, the weatherbeaten steel beams breaking up the late afternoon sun, wide intersecting shadows blanketing the ground.

Waverly just pointed ahead of them, where a good forty feet above the quickly downward sloping ground was a thick crossbeam, the giant EARP spray painted across it in bright orange. The tag stood out amongst the smaller bits of paint, it’s placement one of pride.

“Wynonna put that up there when she was in high school, got dared to climb the farthest by her friends. I yelled at her to stop the whole time, but she didn’t listen. Nearly fell off when Mercedes tried to throw her a beer when she was done. Caught it though, said nothing but a demon could take down an Earp.”

Nico chuckled, he could easily imagine Wynonna climbing the trestle, getting cheered on by the other troublemakers she undoubtedly called friends.

He followed Waverly down the left path that curved off into the underbrush, the few sounds from other visitors quickly fading away.

Nico found the brunette standing in a small flat area a few steps off the path, almost completely isolated by the cluster of scraggly trees it sat in front of. He gently nudged her out of the way and threw open the bedroll, gesturing that she could now make herself comfortable. She rolled her eyes at him and toed off her muddy sneakers, sitting down cross legged and staring across the channel. He untied his boots, slipped them off and joined her.

Pulling the rucksack closer, he pulled out two bottles of ice tea, a container of cookies and a bag of grapes. At Waverly’s questioning look, he shrugged.

“Talking burns calories. Besides, Jeremy thought you might be hungry after helping with the tulips so I promised I would feed you before talking.”

“So Jeremy’s in on this plan, huh?”

“Sort of? He, uh, figured out a few things about me and then lightly shamed me for not telling you? Not to say I wouldn’t have dared to talk to you otherwise, just, he gave me some hope.”

“Talking to me requires hope?”

Nico grimaced slightly and sighed, playing with the edge of the cookie bag before unrolling it and pulling one out. He offered the bag to Waverly, who grabbed one as well.

“Before I get ahead of myself, Waverly, I’m sorry. I should have told you this before anything happened between us.”

Nico looked out across the water, and took in the incredible view that had only existed in pictures, the dark blue water hugging tree lined coasts, little islands stretching out in front of him.

“You said you weren’t married. Did you lie about that?” Waverly’s eyes were narrowed and her hackles were up.

“No, no. I’ve never lied to you. Though I was, recently. And that’s part of why I panicked and didn’t tell you. It was…rough, and you’re the first person I’ve wanted to get close to since it happened. But honestly, Waverly, as much as I’m scared shitless, I want to be open with you, let you see me. You’re incredible, Waves. I know we haven’t known each other long and I know you’re coming right off of being with Champ, but you make me feel alive. And if I do anything near that for you, then I want to chance this.”

Waverly watched him closely, looking for signs of deception. Almost unthinking, she took a bite of cookie as they looked at each other, Nico waiting for permission to continue. Waverly chewed quietly for a few moments before she spoke, brushing crumbs from her shirt.

“I do feel something for you, Nico. You blew into our lives all leather and gasoline, tying cherry stems with your tongue and yeah, you pulled my attention. How could you not? You’re nothing like the boys here. You’re confident but patient and kind and it’s like you look at things and see layers no one else does. Plus I wouldn’t have thrown myself at you if I wasn’t interested.” Her cheeks colored slightly and her gaze slipped away from his.

“Though I blame that on Chrissy telling me to give it a shot before you roared off to sweep some other girl off her feet.” She took another bite of the cookie a little angrily, grumbling through her mouthful, “Look where that got me.”

“Waverly-“

“No, I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair. I shouldn’t have said that. It was just really embarrassing! When we were at the beach and I offered to, to- in public! I’m never like that! I just thought I had to match you, all older and sexy without trying.”

Nico choked on his cookie.

_She thought he was sexy? Put a pin in that, Nico-_

“Waves, please don’t ever think you need to offer something sexual just because you think I want it. I would hate if that had happened and then you told me this. I’m never going to take something from you, or from anyone, unless they one thousand percent indicated they were into it, ready for it, too. I don’t know what your relationship with Champ was like, and it’s none of my business, but that’s not the type of person I am.”

Nico held Waverly’s eyes, hoping to import to the brunette how strongly he felt about his words. She met his gaze and nodded after a moment, tossing the last of her cookie in her mouth.

“Ok, so what’s the big scary honesty then?”

Nico jolted, he’d almost forgotten, lulled into just enjoying being able to sit there and talk with the brunette, even with the topic.

“Ah, yeah. Right.” He cleared his throat and was suddenly very concerned with fuzz on his vest.

“Nico? Please tell me.”

Nico looked up into her eyes and how could he resist them? Eyes like endless pools of darkest green amber, he could just dive in and get lost forever, happily. Waverly looked at him openly, earnestly, and every doubt that had been screaming was instantly silenced, muted by the angel of a girl sitting in front of him.

“God, you’re radiant.”

That was _not_ what he meant to say. He started to sputter an apology but Waverly surprised them both and raised her hand to his lips, placing two fingers across his mouth to quiet him. She tilted her head slightly and gave him a small affectionate smile.

“Just tell me, Nico.”

He nodded behind her lips and let out the breath he had been holding when she removed her hand, folding her fingers together in her lap.

“I can do that. Do you mind if-“

Nico reached out his bruised hand and she paused in twisting a ring around her finger and laid her palm in his. He grasped her hand lightly across both their folded knees, sighed, and went for it.

“Waverly, I’m trans.”

Nico fought his strong impulse to look away and kept his worried eyes on Waverly. She blinked and her face went oddly still, as if several mind-Waverlys had just gone running for the internal search engine, flying through the giant library in her brain. She blinked again and was back, an unreadable expression on her face.

“You’re trans.”

“Yes.”

“As in transgender.”

He grimaced. “Not my favorite word, but yes.”

“So you were born a-“

“Myself. I was born a me. Just…1.0.”

“Mmm. And your name-“

“Was lovely, but for someone else.”

“Does your family know?”

“They’re, um, they’re not around anymore.”

Waverly tilted her head, studying him and he could feel the tips of his ears pinking and his hands starting to sweat. She hadn’t removed hers from where he was still holding it, but he could uncomfortably feel his skin moistening against hers and if it weren’t for the fact that she hadn’t moved it, he wasn’t going to dare. He tried to breathe through her scrutiny, knowing the endless minutes he felt he was living were probably truly much shorter.

Finally, she sat straighter and gently squeezed his hand. He quirked up an eyebrow, her face still unreadable. Slowly a smile spread across her lips and her eyes twinkled.

“And here I thought you were going to tell me you were some kind of cultist or a werewolf or something.” She attempted a grin but it fell a little flat and she seemed to roll her eyes at herself before they flicked to Nico.

Waverly crooked the fingers of her free hand toward him, a cue to lean in. He did, a quizzical nervous smile settling on his face. Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth she met him halfway, her mouth stopping next to his ear, their knees bumping.

“What I meant to say is that when you kissed me you tasted like lightning and no one’s _ever_ kissed me like that. Didn’t matter who they were.” She pulled back enough to meet his eyes.

“You might have to help me a little here, but Nico, I wanted you from the moment I saw you, why should this change anything?”

Nico felt her words wash over him and he let a smile spread across his face. Waverly met it with her own and they both smiled bigger.

“Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Waverly’s eyes twinkled. “Please.”

Nico leaned the final few inches toward Waverly, his free hand coming up to cup her face gently. When their lips met, he felt Waverly sigh against him and a knot untied in his chest he hadn’t even noticed. They moved together softly, taking their time, neither feeling the need to rush.

Waverly tasted like gentle spring rain and fresh peaches, her lips a soft velvet Nico thought he’d never get sick of. His thumb dragged lightly against her cheekbone and she leaned in to the touch, their lips fitting together more fully with the movement. Nico teased the edge of Waverly’s bottom lip with his tongue and he felt her smile into the kiss before he felt the answering tip of her tongue wiggle at him. He smiled back and soon they were grinning too hard to kiss properly, pulling away.

Their eyes met and Nico let himself leap.

—

  
“So your landlord did those awful things because he found out you were trans?”

Waverly was reclining against Nico’s chest, Nico laying across the blanket on his back, his head propped up. He played with a few strands of Waverly’s hair and was slow to answer.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“That’s awful.”

He shrugged, the movement felt rather than seen by the brunette.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She rolled over and braced herself up on her arms to meet his eyes.

He gave her a sad smile.

“Wasn’t anything new, really.”

Waverly’s eyebrows raised wildly before she caught herself and reigned in her expression.

“That’s…terrible. I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say exactly.”

Nico’s smile became gentle.

“It’s alright Waves. Most of it was a long time ago, and I got through it all,” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “and if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be the person I am here, with you.”

Waverly leaned forward and kissed him, his hand tangling in her hair. The kiss started to deepen before a loud horn sounded, and they broke apart, startled.

They heard a whistle from below them and turned to see the Pilot and small crew of a large tugboat scattered across the deck, all clapping at them from the channel. They were a distance away but the steep sides of the islands carried the sound quite well.

Waverly turned bright red and buried her face in Nico’s vest while he waved back to the boat, giant grin on his face. He watched the crew turn back to their duties with a final laugh and a wave as they traveled further down the channel. Waverly peeked her head out when they were far enough away.

“Miss Earp, you blush mighty pretty,” Nico said in a drawl and Waverly laughed.

“There’s the charmer. I hoped he’d be back.”

She pecked him on the lips, but one kiss became two, became many, and soon they were lost in each other, Waverly’s hands fisted in Nico’s shirt and his bruised hand on her waist. It wasn’t the most comfortable and as soon as he thought it, Waverly’s mouth pulled away from his with a huff.

“There has to be a better-”

Waverly sat up and smiled a little devilishly at him, sliding into his lap. Nico’s hands immediately went to her hips as her weight settled over his still very hard cock. He hissed, trying to tilt his hips so it wasn’t as noticeable. He stopped when Waverly’s insistent hand pressed into his chest. Her eyes were slightly hooded but her lips were twisted in a sly smile. She leaned in toward his ear.

“That’s much better. You don’t think I like knowing you’re hard for me?” Waverly nipped at his lobe before she pulled away and his mouth went completely dry, all of his blood rushing south.

Waverly hummed knowingly at him. “Mmm, that look I recognize well.”

Nico returned her smirk and rolled his hips gently, watching as Waverly sucked her lower lip in her mouth at the unexpected friction.

“Two can play that, you know.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes at him and then laughed, Nico drawn to how her eyes crinkled with her head thrown back just that way, the long column of her throat asking to be kissed and marked.

He leaned forward and did just that, kissing a slow open mouthed path up her neck that turned her laugh into a quiet moan. Her hands gripped his shoulders and he hummed into her skin, his arms wrapping around her.

He sucked at the skin under the edge of her jaw, still his favorite place, before kissing it and whispering in her ear.

“Want to move this elsewhere?”

He leaned back and met Waverly’s slightly unfocused eyes.

“That would be good, yes. Think you can sneak past Wynonna? She’s usually not that kind to strange men attempting to defile her baby sister.” She grinned wickedly at him and he kissed her, a little harder.

“Wynonna can bring it.”

—

The trip back felt like magic, Waverly’s arms wrapped around Nico, one hand stroking his chest, her knees gripping him tightly; Talulah gliding across the asphalt on her new tires. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face under his visor, even though he felt like it still hadn’t hit him yet, exactly. It went well. So well. _The wellest._ His grin got a little bigger and he laughed in happiness, feeling Waverly’s answering squeeze of recognition.

Nico pulled into the garage lot and cut the engine, holding still while Waverly climbed off before doing so himself. He put down Talulah’s kickstand, knelt to empty the saddlebags and glanced up at Waverly, her face glowing. He met her grin easily, looking her up and down as he emptied their contents into the rucksack. She shivered at his open admiration.

“You’re a vision at any angle, Waves.” She shook her head at him and nudged his crouched knee with her foot.

“Did you make those?” She looked past him at the saddlebag.

“I did, actually.” He ran his hands over the leather, this side without crash damage, the intricate tooling covering the entirety of the top flap and along each seam. He was proud of the saddlebags, they had been his last project before he had graduated high school and he made sure to take excellent care of them.

Waverly walked around the bike to look at the other one, scratched and chipped from the dragging it had received. Her mouth turned down and she sighed.

“Oh Nico, I’m really sorry about your bike. I know it’s alright now, but your poor saddlebag,” she ran her fingers over the abused leather.

“It’s ok, I’ll treat it, but they’re built to last,” he shrugged. “Now that one has a story. About how we became caught up in a royal warrior’s quest to banish a sniveling evil boy-man and how his last cowardly act brought us together as she offered me refuge in her secret camp.”

Waverly’s grin filled her face to the point that her eyes became twinkling half moon shapes lost in the crinkles of her cheeks and she laughed heartily. Nico smiled up at her, his adoration plain to see.

“Who is this we?” Waverly asked, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“Myself and Talulah, of course, my trusty steed.” He closed the saddlebag and slung the pack over his shoulder, stepping closer to her.

“Every traveling knight needs one, to sweep those warrior maidens off their feet.” He leaned in toward her, heat in his gaze.

Waverly quirked her lips and started to meet him, her smile coy, “Warrior you got right, but you won’t find any maidens here.”

Nico framed her hips with his hands and tilted his head to capture her lips-

“Haught-attack! Are you putting the moves on my babygirl?”

They both jumped, but Nico tightened his grip, keeping Waverly close to him. Wynonna stood in the garage bay, dirty rag in one hand and her other against her hip. Her eyebrow was raised to her hairline, but her cocky smile was almost approving.

“I think she’s extraordinary, you have a problem with that?” he raised his voice so Wynonna could hear.

“No, no, as long as you don’t have the problem where I skip threatening you because it’s 2018 and Waverly’s her own woman, and you just make sure you don’t get distracted. No matter what’s going on here,” she made an exaggerated finger twirl between the two of them, “your body’s mine, until you work off the parts. And don’t be gross where I can see it.”

Waverly folded her arms. “Like you follow that rule?”

“Older sister privileges. So go do that somewhere else, I’m losing my appetite.”

Wynonna grinned and threw the oily rag at them, it falling far short, as Waverly stuck her tongue out at her sister and grabbed Nico’s hand, pulling him through the garage and into the bar. Wynonna pantomimed a swinging kick at him as they went past and he only grinned and shrugged his shoulders, Wynonna shaking her head.

Waverly made a beeline for the staircase, Nico’s hand tightly clasped in her own. They’d made it to the first step when a voice broke out behind them.

“Waves? What gives?!” They both turned to see Chrissy behind the bar, an incredulous look on her face.

“I thought he was toast? I thought we were ‘never ever, ever going to try that again,’ huh, Waves? I thought it was a ‘bad idea’?”

Waverly blushed as Nico’s head turned to look at her and she shrugged and grimaced in an apologetic way.

“Well, things…changed. Ok? I’ll tell you later.” Waverly tugged on Nico’s hand and pulled them both up the stairs, ignoring Chrissy’s protests. She stopped between their doorways before leading him through her own, shutting the door behind them.

The silence in the room was suddenly thick, and Nico sat gently on the edge of the bed.

“Waverly-”

“That wasn’t something you were ever supposed to hear.” Waverly looked at him guiltily.

Nico smiled gently. “It’s ok, I know why you would have been angry enough to say those things to a friend. I’d seemingly rejected you twice and you thought I was lying to you. I get it.”

Waverly scrunched up her face in displeasure as she moved to sit next to him, smoothing the bedspread.

“Don’t remind me. You didn’t make that enjoyable, buddy.”

“I’m really sorry Waverly. I am. My truth is something I have to be careful about, especially out here on the road. I was too afraid. That I’d tell you and become intimately acquainted with Dolls’ fists; but more so, Waves, I didn’t know what I’d do if I told you and you turned from me in disgust. My ex did a number on my head with a few things and I don’t have good memories yet past the bad to lessen their power.”

“Until you kissed me, the last person who had that I felt anything for was her. But now I know what it’s like to feel your lips and I don’t care about what came before. I’m really glad you didn’t turn away from me, Waverly.”

She favored him with a gentle smile, her hand lifting to smooth his collar before slipping under his leather vest and pushing it off his shoulder. He took the hint and slipped the vest off, hanging it on the headboard. When he turned back she was hovering over him, her face close to his. She pressed her lips to his, then sat back, a genuine smile on her face.

“I am too. Lay down with me.”

He untied his boots and slipped them off, turning to face Waverly, already stretched out on her side, her head resting on a propped up hand.

Nico pushed at his rolled up sleeves and mirrored her, resting his head in his hand.

“Why Miss Earp, what brings you here?” He glanced at her, eyes glinting.

Waverly bit her lip and reached across the space, her fingers fitting between the buttons of his flannel before she jerked him forward with her fist in the material, welcoming his weight pressed against her, long and lanky. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled them flush, their feet tangling.

Nico leaned forward and pulled Waverly’s top lip to him with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it before letting it go and leaning away, Waverly chasing after his lips as he chuckled. She brought her hand up behind his head and clawed at his scalp, pulling his head back to meet her lips, claiming him.

Waverly had said he tasted like lightning but the spark from her tongue against his sent bolts through him and he pressed harder against her, the hand he was leaning on slipping around her shoulders to the back of her head as he pushed forward with his hips, moving his weight above her.

A small noise of pleasure escaped her as he settled his body, her legs relaxing and letting his hips rest between them. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, reddened lips partially open, pupils blown and hazy; as much as he wanted her, needed to rush into this just to feel her, skin under his hands and lips- he wanted to hold on to how she looked now, flush with the desires they hadn’t whispered yet, full of want and anticipation.

Waverly blinked and met his eyes, smiling. “Too much thinking, Haught. Come back to me.”

He nodded and leaned forward into her embrace, nibbling on her bottom lip before kissing her again, feeling her heels start to hook into the backs of his calves. He moved his lips to her throat, which she bared quickly with a soft gasp and he took advantage, running his tongue up the side of her neck before sucking again at the hinge of her jaw, feeling the vibrations of her pleasurable hum through her bones.

“You like that spot don’t you,” Waverly whispered, her fingers tightening against his scalp and her hips tilting up into him.

“Seems I’m not the only one,” he replied before twirling his tongue around the shell of her ear and biting the lobe gently.

“You’re in my bed, touching me, what’s not to like,” Waverly repeated the stutter of her hips and one of his hands curled around her taut hipbone firmly.

“You want something, Waves?” The sly smile in his voice was evident, his tongue flicking out to tease her ear again as he rolled his own hips, his hard shaft pressing into her thigh.

“Fuck Nico, hasn’t that been evident for days?” Waverly tightened her legs, the lean muscle pulling them closer together and it was Nico who broke the silence with a hiss, his cock bumping against her center instead, the base pressing into his own flesh. She bit her lip as she watched his eyes close in pleasure before he dropped his head to her shoulder.

“Waves, I want you, but I need to know you’re meeting me here. Not like the beach. But really here with me.” He picked his head up and looked into her eyes but all he saw was permission and desire.

“I’m here Nico, really.” She smiled and kissed him, lingering to tease his tongue with her own. “I want this, want you.”

He nodded and slid his hand from her hip up under her shirt, feeling her muscles tense and relax as his fingers traced their way up her side.

“Such soft skin,” he said almost reverently, and heard her giggle as she brushed some of his mussed hair out of his face and cupped his cheek.

“Save the adoration handsome, this won’t be our only rodeo.”

Nico looked up Waverly’s body and saw she was smirking at him, her eyes lidded and her face flush.

“Yeah, baby?”

She pinked at the name but nodded and squeezed her legs again, effectively rubbing herself against him and she rolled her hips, keeping her eyes locked on his.

“I’ve wanted you inside me since that first night, Nico, so you gonna go to work here, or are you going to leave me unsatisfied?” Her smile was sly.

Nico groaned and pushed himself up on his hands, his hips still pressed to hers. He rocked his hips forward experimentally, pleased when her lips parted in a gasp.

“Mm, baby, I think I can find a way to satisfy you. Think I’ll even find a way to keep you screaming my name. Hope you have thick walls here, Waves, or Wynonna’s going to hear you no matter where she is.”

Waverly shivered and brought her legs up to wrap around his hips, locking them at his spine. He grinned down at her.

“Doing that with all these layers on defeats the purpose, don’t you think?”

She smirked up at him and let her legs fall, lifting herself up on her elbows as he pushed himself back and sat on his heels.

Waverly followed him up and kissed him again, her fingers deftly unbuttoning his flannel. Nico kissed her back and reached for the bottom of her sweater, impatiently waiting for the last button before tugging it over her head, Waverly eagerly helping.

His eyes fell to the expanse of skin in front of him, some of Waverly’s curviest curves drawing his attention. She laughed and playfully slapped him out of his staring before reaching for the hem of his T-shirt and dragging it off him, flinging it to the side. She ran her hands up his chest and neck, pulling their lips together.

Nico took the opportunity to reach around her and undo the clasp of her bra, softly stroking the bare skin of her back as he met her seeking tongue. Waverly let go only far enough to let her bra fall off her shoulders to the bed before her arms were around his neck and her nipples were pressing into his chest.

He couldn’t help the soft moan he let loose into her mouth at the feel of her naked skin on his own, everywhere they touched he felt sparks. He pulled her closer, his hands sneaking down to palm her ass over her jeans and her hips jumped in surprise, pressing her flush against Nico’s cock. They both sucked in a breath at the contact, breaking the kiss.

Waverly looked at Nico, both sets of eyes focused on nothing but the other. She gestured downward with a look.

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Her hands moved to the button of his jeans and he rested his weight further on his heels to give her room. She watched his face as her hand slowly lowered his zipper, the competing awe and lust across it a definite plus.

Waverly reached her hand into his jeans and palmed his cock, Nico’s hips jerking and a curse spitting from his lips.

“ _Christ_ , baby.”

Waverly ran her hand along his length, feeling his body heat through the shaft and it thrilled her. Nico’s eyebrows knitted in pleasure, his eyes darting from her hand to her face to her hand again, still somewhat in disbelief that this absolute nymph of a woman was half naked in front of him, with some of the most incredible tits he’d ever seen, her hand on his cock and looking at him like he was about to be devoured.

He grinned cockily though, comfortable now in his skin with her. Waverly squeezed him and the grin was replaced by a grunt and a jolt of his hips, her self-satisfied smirk far too smug. He leaned forward to kiss it off her lips, pulling away only after he could feel her start to pant and his own focus was hazy, her hand still in his open jeans.

“Need these off you,” he almost growled as he tugged at her jeans. She undid them and wiggled them off as he sat and did the same. Nico turned back to see Waverly clad only in small light blue undies with a sleepy cartoon koala on the front. He couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him and she looked down and shrugged.

“Didn’t expect anyone to see them.”

Nico leaned forward enough that he could kiss the koala, and he did, Waverly gasping quietly above him. He breathed in deeply and was treated to the scent of Waverly’s arousal, confirming in a second it was something he needed to experience fully.

“These off too? I need to taste you, Waves.”

The brunette whimpered and nodded, falling back against the pillows. Nico ran his fingers along the top of her underwear before slipping under the waistband and gently divesting Waverly of them, throwing them over his shoulder. He followed his nose to the source, pressing open mouthed kisses to the insides of her thighs as he went.

Nico nosed through short curls, Waverly’s hips shifting and a mewl she’d deny escaping her. He kissed along the junction of each leg, pushing back on Waverly’s thighs so that her knees were splayed wide by her shoulders. She was so damn _flexible_ , and too many dirty ideas flooded his mind. His flesh throbbed and he promised to fulfill every one.

“You smell so damn good, baby, and you’re so fucking wet for me.”

Nico licked a broad stroke along her pussy, Waverly’s hips jumping and a short cry of pleasure echoed off the wall. Waverly’s taste was just as inviting as everything else about her, with an earthy addition that drove him wild.

He pushed against the backs of her thighs and spread her wider, his lips finding Waverly’s clit and he kissed it softly before gently laving it with his tongue, sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Nico, yes just like that!”

Waverly’s hands fisted in his hair and she pulled him tighter against her; his scruff coated in her slick, tongue lashing away as he sucked on her clit, Waverly’s legs starting to tremble.

Nico brought his right hand down and under his mouth, teasing her entrance with his fingertips. Waverly moaned loudly and bared her hips down, attempting to pull them in, her heels shifting to dig into his shoulder blades. Nico wrapped his left arm around her hip, his hand splaying across her belly to hold her in place.

He lifted his head from her body to watch her as he slowly slipped two fingers inside her, their moans overlapping. He was inundated by the wet heat of her body, how each minute shifting of his fingers drew sighs and hums of pleasure. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back, the sinewy cords of her neck stuck out as he started a rhythm in earnest, his tongue moving back to her clit, her taut arms still holding his head as close to her as she could.

Waverly’s body began to shake as her orgasm approached. The edges of her nails carved half moon shaped cuts into his scalp but Nico didn’t care, he was too focused on the knees clamped to the sides of his head, the heels digging deliciously into his back and the way Waverly’s body was opening underneath him; sucking his fingers in deeper, the pads brushing against that perfect raised flesh inside her, the answering cries above him growing louder and rougher as Waverly struggled to stay above the fray.

His hand fucked harder and harder into her body as her shaking increased, he bent his head to his task and put all of his efforts into driving her off that cliff as strongly as he could, his own hips pumping his cock into the sheets underneath him.

Waverly’s body suddenly convulsed with a cry, her core muscles pulling her up off the bed until she was curled forward around his head, still buried between her legs. She yelled out his name with a sob as her muscles shook and her release crashed down over her.

Silence filled the room as she collapsed backwards, her legs slipping off his shoulders to the bed, her hands unclenching around his skull and she managed a weak moan before panting into the bedspread.

“Holy _fucking_ shit, Nico.”

“Baby, we’re not done yet.” He grinned at her, licking her arousal off his lips, his scruff glistening and she shivered deeply. He reached above them to his vest and pulled a condom out of the inside pocket.

“You still with me?”

Waverly grinned lazily back at him and rolled her hips.

“Right here.”

He ripped the condom open and pulled himself out of his briefs, stroking himself lightly as he looked down at Waverly.

“You’re going to feel so good around me, Waves. So wet and so hot for me.”

He sat back and pulled off his briefs, his cock springing forward, slapping against his abs. Waverly’s eyes darkened even more and she licked her lips as he unrolled the condom down his length.

“You ready for this, Waverly? You ready to take me?” He stroked himself for her benefit, cupping his balls and closing his eyes. Waverly’s followed his every movement, her hips unconsciously rolling toward him.

“You make me so hard, Waves. So hard for that beautiful pussy, so hard for you.”

He moved forward and dragged his cock along her slit, Waverly’s deep moan running along his spine and electrifying him.

“Fuck, Waverly, baby, you good?” Nico teased her clit with the head of his cock before sliding it down through her wetness, halting at her entrance. Waverly nodded, her body more than ready.

Nico took himself in his hand and pushed forward, Waverly’s heat enveloping him and he groaned loudly at the sight before him, his cock disappearing slowly into the fire that was Waverly’s pussy.

“God Waves, you take me so well,” he groaned, several inches into the brunette. With a roll of his hips, Waverly took the last few and his skin met hers, both of them shuddering.

“So deep inside you, beautiful girl.”

Waverly looked up at him, her mind blanked out by the fullness of his cock stretching her, her pussy molding along his shaft. She squeezed experimentally and was satisfied with how his hips stuttered.

“Nico, please.”

Nico held his weight up on his shoulders, allowing his narrow hips to pull back, the pendulum of his body driving slowly forward as he filled Waverly again, long deep strokes starting as he learned the way her body took him, learned what angles made her groan and twitch and beg him for more.

The sound of their skin meeting started to bounce off the walls as their ardor grew, Nico grunting and growling lowly as he drove himself into Waverly, her hands clasped along his sides, fingers digging into his skin to keep him inside her.

“Oh fuck, Nico, you feel so fucking good, God I’m close again, so fucking close.” Waverly’s legs started to shake again and with a stronger growl he planted his knees into the bed and wrapped his hands into her hips, pulling her weight off the bed and onto his cock, back bending forward as he used every last ounce of his strength to meet her there.

“Shit, Waves, I’m right there with you. Let go baby, let go and cum all over my cock, I’ve got you.”

Waverly keened loudly and bared her hips down on his cock as she came, a throaty yell pulled from Nico as he ground down into her, his own orgasm exploding through his body, each nerve alive and singing his pleasure.

Nico collapsed on top of Waverly, the length of his cock still buried deep within her and took deep breaths of the air above her collarbone, his face tucked deep into the crook of her neck. He placed soft kisses there as any of their movements sent aftershocks through both of them, Waverly’s arms coming around to hold Nico to her, both of them bone deep satiated.

Waverly spoke from underneath him.

“ _Wow_.”

Nico leaned up on one elbow.

“Yeah?”

Waverly chuckled and blew out a tired breath.

“Definitely wow.”

Nico nuzzled her cheek before kissing her sweetly.

“Mm, good wow.”

Waverly nodded, resting her forehead against his.

“More wow?” Nico rolled his hips the tiniest bit and Waverly’s surprised groan was throaty.

“More? You want more?” The brunette shook her head, laughing at his enthusiastic teasing nod.

Waverly pulled the pillow out from underneath her head and with her last remaining energy, thwacked him in the face with it, Nico laughing loudly and capturing her lips as the pillow bounced off him and hit the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a oneshot now you may want to read before continuing on to Ch. 6, some more of Nico and Waverly um, communicating, after this chapter closes.   
> Ahem. :-) https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396744


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna lets Nico in, a little & asks him to take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some violence in this chapter so...a vague disclaimer is nobody’s friend.

A fist pounded on the outside of the door and Nico groaned.

“Whoever you are, your better have a damn good reason for doing that!”

He slid out from underneath Waverly’s tangled naked limbs, found his boxer briefs, tucked himself in them and stretched as he walked to the door.

“You’ve had my babygirl in there for almost two days, asshole! There is nothing you could be-“ Wynonna started as the door was flung open, a sex-haired, mostly naked, sleepy ginger in the doorway. She smirked as she took in his appearance. There were bites and bruises all over his torso and the lazy grin across Nico’s face was far too smug.

“Apparently you _did_ manage to get into some trouble.”

Nico curved up one side of his lips, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “What can I do for you, Wynonna?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and shoved the white paper bag in her hands at him.

“Eat these, take a damn shower, you smell like a whorehouse, and go meet Jeremy in the garage. Now that you’re mobile, I have a delivery for you and Talulah to make. Jeremy’s gonna give you a box and an address in the city. You deliver it, come back, nothing else. You cool with that?”

Wynonna looked at him sharply and he felt the measure of her gaze. He was being offered something here, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna fuck it up.

“Yeah, I can do that, Wy.”

“Good.” She nodded at him and then stared over his shoulder into the room, pitching her voice to be heard by its occupant.

“And Waverly? Someone has some _responsibilities_ she needs to take care of, so get your ass out of bed too. There’s coffee downstairs.”

Wynonna gave him one more appraising look, clicked her tongue and gave him a “well if she had to” look, and tromped back down the stairs. Nico grinned and shut the door, unrolling the bag as he moved back to the bed.

Waverly was starfished across the surface, her hair splayed across the pillows. “What’s in the bag?”

“Scoot over.” Nico nudged a knee with his hip and sat down. Waverly flopped over on her stomach and Nico’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the movement, all that deceptively strong muscle moving under her skin.

“The bag?”

Nico looked back down. “Right.” He opened the top of the bag and looked in.

“Aw. Your sister brought us breakfast in bed. Vanilla dip doughnuts.”

Waverly squealed and grabbed the bag from him.

“My favorite!” She shoved her hand in the bag and grabbed one, taking a bite. She spoke through the mouthful.

“They’re almost as sweet as you.”

Nico snorted, taking the bag back from her and grabbing his own.

“You didn’t think I was so sweet last night.”

Waverly stuck her tongue out at him.

“You are quite consistently rather confident.”

Nico shrugged and took a bite of his doughnut.

“Pretty easy to be when a gorgeous naked woman spent quite a few recent hours enthusiastically moaning your name.” He grinned and Waverly rolled her eyes, a genetically Earp thing to do, it seemed.

“Eat your doughnut, Mr. Haught.”

He chuckled but slid his free hand around her thigh, eliciting a small gasp.

“I think I can multitask, don’t you?”

His fingertips had met the junction of her thighs, her folds still drenched and ready, it inflamed him so badly how wet she was for him.

Waverly inhaled sharply and stopped chewing lest she choke, Nico’s fingers starting to slide through her wetness and circle her clit. He smiled at her, slowly chewing his doughnut, seemingly innocent, as if his hand wasn’t playing her like a harp, his fingers soon slipping away from her clit teasingly.

“Nico.”

He smirked and continued on his unaffected path, Waverly starting to squirm, her hips attempting to anticipate his movements and head them off, putting her clit in their path, but he danced away each time, teasing her entrance or moving back to stroke her labia. She groaned in frustration.

“ _Nico_.”

“You need something baby?” His voice was concerned, but the grin belied his intentions.

“Yes, Nico.” Waverly was almost exasperated, her slick starting to drip to the sheets. She needed more. Now.

“Tell me what you need. Do you need my fingers? Or would you rather it be my lips? My _cock_?”

“Fuck, Nico, you, just need you.”

He took pity on her and dropped his doughnut back into the bag, dipping low, he flipped her over, threw her legs over his shoulders and dove in between her legs, Waverly squealing and clamping her hands on his head.

The mix of the vanilla doughnut and Waverly had his tongue dancing, he ate her out with animal glee, loving the way his scruff was soaked with her arousal, her cries ricocheting above him.

Waverly cursed and shook before she let go a shudder that rolled through her body. She tensed and he slowed his tongue, easing her through her orgasm before she collapsed back on the bed with a thump.

“Mm, breakfast in bed.”

Waverly laughed and looked up at him, her pinked chest heaving, eyes sparkling. She was beautiful, and he was so glad she’d decided to make him hers.

—

Nico slipped down the stairs, swung around the bannister and flung himself toward the door to the garage. Chrissy was tending bar and he knew as he and Waverly had been rather busy the last few days, the brunette hadn’t yet talked to her best friend. The less time spent near her the better until that happened.

He’d given Waverly permission to tell Chrissy the truth, she’d assured him it wouldn’t have been an issue anyway, and he knew he just had to stand aside. He hoped they talked soon though, that glare was painful.

—

Jeremy had his back to Nico, a few boxes on the table in front of him. The garage bay doors were closed for the first time that he’d seen and there was a quiet undercurrent to the air in the room he couldn’t quite place the source of.

“Hey Jeremy. Wynonna said I should report to you.” Nico said it with an easy smile and Jeremy’s face split into an answering grin before he got serious again, checking codes on the boxes to a clipboard in his hand.

“Hey Nico. Just figuring out which box to give you.” He flipped a few pages, tapped his pen on one particular line and found the corresponding box on the table.

“Ok, you’re gonna go visit Fish.” Jeremy handed him the box and wrote an address on a sticky note, popping it right on top of the box.

“So just go, ask for a guy named Fish, give him the box and come back?” Nico turned the box over in his hands, it didn’t weigh too much, but it made a sound kind of like a muffled rain stick when he moved it.

“Yeah. It’s Fish’s place, so he’ll be the only one there, unless Levi is, but he should be at- elsewhere.” Jeremy looked slightly guilty as he caught himself.

“It’s fine Jeremy, don’t go getting Wynonna pissed at you because you told me more than I’m supposed to know.”

“I’m sorry dude, she’s, you know…Wynonna.” He shrugged.

Nico smiled. “Really, it’s cool. I’ll be back.”

—

After months of spending a bit of every day if not most of the day on his bike, the week without riding had felt strange. He’d felt trapped, in so many ways. Things were so drastically different now. He and Waverly had done a bit of talking and then a lot of not talking.

Waverly wasn’t the first girl who had turned his head on his trip, there always seemed to be one girl in every place that would end up in his wavelength, but he hadn’t done much beyond kiss a couple of them, too afraid to take it any farther than that, and still feeling like he couldn’t shake Shae’s ghost hanging over his heart. Didn’t help when it had even been the reason for a hasty retreat, one of the girls neglecting to tell him about her very angry meathead boyfriend who would come looking for her before she’d maneuvered him out behind the diner he’d been working at.

But those girls were cute distractions. Waverly was a destination unto her own, a woman with depth and so many facets of her being. How she could go from demure to obscene in the blink of an eye, could hold her own against the occasional drunks he’d seen in Shorty’s, and he was pretty sure she was some kind of secret Holtzmann type, or a hacker, or something super brilliant with whatever she did for Wynonna. Waverly was complicated and delightfully flawed and he was so glad Champ had fucked up that badly. The boy had no idea the caliber of human that had chosen him, but that wouldn’t be an issue now. Nico was not gonna make his mistake.

This was real. Realer than Shae.

That thought would usually bring a wave of inner terror, of letting someone in again, of giving them even the tiniest crack to reach through and hurt him but Waverly was different. The minute her arms had gone around him that first day, even knowing how not in control he’d been, knowing that a few seconds before he’d wanted to menace her; the faith in him, the risk she was taking, that her kindness would be met with his own gentle action instead of violence…

She had seeped in those cracks instead, widening and expanding them; even in a week Waverly was starting to fill in and heal them as she went, a network of webbed lines traversing his walls.

Nico smiled in his helmet as his brain connected that thought to a memory. He read a lot as a child, his dad gone long hours of the days and nights after he came back from his tour, and he would read everything. Trashy mysteries, courtroom dramas, high sea adventures, encyclopedias. Didn’t matter. The librarians joked that he needed to show up with a wheelbarrow with how many he took out at a time.

He’d loved reading about faraway places and one of the coolest things he’d stumbled upon was the Japanese art of kintsugi, where broken pottery was put back together with liquid gold, sealing the vessel back together, stronger than before, but also a new piece of art, unexpected and intricate.

Waverly was his liquid gold.

Nico knew it was early yet, but they’d been so instantly drawn to each other, there had to be a reason. He knew he fell hard and fast for the women he had loved, but on all fronts he knew this wasn’t before. This was new, this was Dorothy stepping into Oz and Technicolor.

He’d never been above doing things differently in life, it was rather unavoidable when you grew up with your dad having been in the military and then back in his biker crew when he got home; nontraditional was the word of the day. His mom had decided it wasn’t for her pretty quickly, and halfway through a long hauling run his dad had been gone for, had dropped him off with his grandmother in West Virginia and disappeared off into the night, the last he saw of her was the flash of her pale hand out the window waving and the back brake lights of their Chevy Celebrity as she paused at the end of the driveway before she left their lives entirely.

His grandmother had been strict but loving and he’d had enough freedom to run amok in the woods as long as he followed her rules, it was his escape from the torture that was the outside world. He could be anyone in the woods, be himself where no one could see, adventuring through his imagination.

When his dad had returned, they had moved back home, his dad falling easily back into the one percenter life, picking up where he’d left off, but never really speaking of what had happened. Nico had never felt unwelcome in their space, his father thankfully hadn’t stood much on gender roles, though he knew the times he was to be far away from whatever project his father was working on, either too adult or dangerous for his kid to be near.

Stepping into the world of the Earp sisters and their very mysterious dealings felt more home-like than most people would probably think he should be comfortable with, but he wasn’t much for doing what others expected. He knew Wynonna didn’t offer him harm, she’d had plenty of opportunities to take advantage of him at this point if that’s what she had wanted; she just had a business that was none of his.

Which he was now a part of.

Jeremy was being surprisingly good about not spilling anything, and Nico did his absolute best not to push or pry, but they both knew how curious he was. Whenever he’d even gotten close to saying something about it, Jeremy had clammed up and immediately apologized. Nico understood, even if it did make everything seem cloak and dagger.

Like the box now strapped behind him. What was in it and would make that swishy noise? He wouldn’t ever betray the trust Wynonna was giving him and open it, but couldn’t stop him from wondering. And who the hell calls themselves Fish?

He followed the traffic south, checking the directions. He had another twenty minutes or so, his destination a neighborhood north of the city proper.

Nico spent the rest of the trip down idly thinking about Waverly and running the hours they’d spent in bed through his mind. He’d lived a life before Waverly, but he’d never been so on fire for someone else. The brunette so far in two days had pulled things out of him he’d been afraid to express before, welcomed his ravaging hunger and his singular focus, but also reveled in the hours he had spent gently mapping each inch of her skin with lips and fingertips.

Waverly hadn’t yet turned away from a part of himself he had shown her and he thanked the confluence of stars that had conspired to create such a human being, and his own luck in their lives having been thrown together.

The British voice interrupted his musings, directing him off the highway and into a suburban area, his final destination a few miles into the unassuming storefronts and houses, a drab apartment building. It had been built during an era when someone had thought concrete and wood shingles were the height of architecture. It was ugly, but Nico didn’t have to live there.

He parked Talulah and grabbed the box, finding apartment 2F on the panel in the vestibule. He buzzed the apartment and heard the intercom crackle on.

“Who is it?”

“I uh, have a delivery for Fish?”

“Come up.”

The door sounded and Nico pushed it open, climbing the wide set of stairs in front of him. He walked down the quiet hallway, his boots loud against the tile, stopping when he’d found 2F. He knocked and was unsurprised when the door opened before he’d lowered his hand.

“You Nico?”

He nodded at the shorter man. “Yeah.”

“Ok, come in.”

Fish stepped back and let him enter the room, shutting the door behind them. The apartment was sparsely furnished, looked like he’d either just moved in, or that no one really lived there for long periods of time. There was a feeling of neglect to the space.

“Can I have the box?”

Nico turned. “Yeah, sure.”

He handed the box to Fish, who nodded and placed the box on the kitchen table next to an open black duffle and a few smaller boxes. Fish noticed his attention and raised an eyebrow.

“You deliver anything for Wynonna before?”

“No? I’ve only known her a week or so. She just asked me this morning.”

Fish paused at that.

“A week? And she’s got you delivering? Hm. You must have done something, get her to trust you like this.”

Nico shrugged. “Our lives did rather crash into the other, but I’m just going with it, she’s been far kinder to me than she needed to and I’m grateful.”

Fish nodded, accepting his story.

“Ok kid. You should be on your way then, package delivered.”

“Sure thing.”

He held his hand out to Fish, who quirked the side of his mouth up, but shook Nico’s hand, before letting him out of the apartment.

Nico took the stairs down two at a time, feeling slightly hungry and wondering what the family meal was going to be tonight. He and Waverly had been a bit too entangled to join everyone the last few nights, but eating together with everyone was becoming one of his favorite parts of living with the Earps, he’d always loved the energy of communal meals.

Nico walked over to Talulah, not registering the panel van that had parked next to him. He had barely reached for his helmet before the side door was thrown back behind him and two bodies rushed out, grabbing him and pulling him backwards. He tried to struggle but the arms were like iron, his yell muffled by a wad of sweet smelling cloth shoved across his face. The world went dim as he felt himself being hauled into the van, the outside receding as his vision went dark and the door was thrown closed.

—

Nico came to, his body yelling it’s soreness, so he knew he was alive.

He listened for a minute, trying to get a sense of his surroundings before he opened his eyes and let anyone in the room know he was awake. He could hear muffled sounds behind what he assumed was a door, but other than that, he thought he was alone.

Cracking open one eye slowly, he was met with the dim shape of a small concrete room, a metal door in one wall. He opened his eyes and turned his head, taking in the grimy cot and bucket by the wall farthest from him, but close enough that he could smell the mildew of the blankets. One bare bulb glowed weakly above the door from a steel cage, there was no window.

He was tied to a metal chair, his arms tightly pinioned together behind him. He tried to test their range and almost moaned, his shoulder blades screaming in protest. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but he’d clearly not moved for a while. He tried to sit up and managed to get a tiny bit more comfortable, his arms taking less of his weight. His feet were taped to the chair legs and he supposed that’s what was wrapped around his arms as well.

He realized he was shirtless and shoeless, though he still had his jeans, his belt and buckle were gone and he cursed.

Nico had no idea who grabbed him or where he was now, and though the blind panic inside his chest was threatening to explode out from him, he knew the more he could discover about where he was, the better off he would be.

He studied the door, useless as the hinges were in the outside of the room, and moved on to everything else. The bucket could be marginally of use but the cloth had no window to be a ladder from, and the bed was bolted to the floor. This room clearly had been built with a purpose.

His stomach grumbled and he almost laughed for the simplicity of the noise. Even here, with no idea what was going on, his stomach could have one focus.

Nico heard scuffling behind the door and only had a second to compose himself before the door swung open, screeching on its hinges, and a tall feral looking man stomped into the room, followed by a shorter but no less violent looking individual.

“Welcome to your new home, kid. We’re the concierge.”

The taller man smiled aggressively, revealing a set of filed teeth and Nico recoiled internally, a grimace on his face. The man laughed and put his hands on his knees, leaning forward into Nico’s space.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you’re going to tell us everything you know about the Earp setup.”

Nico’s eyebrows shot up. Wynonna was into something bad enough that this would happen? Well, shit. He spared a quick thought of Waverly, but the man made to move closer and he opened his mouth.

“I-I don’t know anything about it.”

He felt the blow before he heard it, his head ringing as the man’s open palm connected with his face.

“We both know that’s not true. We saw you deliver the box.”

“I don’t know what’s in it, I was doing a favor for a friend.”

“Liar.”

The blow rocked his head the opposite direction and he felt his brain move inside his skull. He stopped himself from crying out, biting his tongue.

“I don’t know anything, man,” he said as he spit blood onto the floor and he heard the unpleasant chuckle.

“I highly doubt that.”

This time the fist was closed and it slammed into his exposed abs. He couldn’t help the coughing fit that hit him afterward, his body attempting, and failing, to curl in to protect itself. He fought to control his breathing.

“Fuck, seriously, I don’t know a fucking thing.”

The shorter man cackled.

“Red, he really thinks we’ll believe him. That’s so cute.”

Red grinned that awful toothy smile and poked him in the chest.

“No matter how much you do know or you don’t, we’ll get it out of you either way.”

He patted Nico’s cheek roughly and then backhanded him, Nico seeing spots. He didn’t have much he could tell them, but he wasn’t going to tell them what he did. He wouldn’t let Waverly down. Or Wynonna.

“Go fuck yourself.” He snarled it out with all the fire he had and both men laughed cruelly.

Red leaned back into his space.

“You’re really going to make me enjoy this, aren’t you?”

—

The throbbing of his head is what he could remember next, his body eventually caved to Red’s fists and he’d blacked out a few hours into his interrogation.

He woke up on the musty cot, his arms free but his leg attached to a length of chain bolted into the wall. There was a plastic cup of water on the floor and he leaned for it, barking out in pain and stopping, his torso aflame. He could feel the individual fist size bruises that painted up and down his body, each breath was heavy and painful. He didn’t think his ribs were broken this time, but at some point Red had started aiming for his kidneys and he could feel how inflamed that area was, each side of his lower back it’s own white scream.

They’d eventually hauled him off the chair, cutting his legs free and passing him back and forth as they used him for a punching bag.

He’d been stubborn enough to not tell them anything beyond what he had at first, Red growing bored thankfully, telling him time and hunger would change his mind, if he didn’t end up visiting Nico later.

He moved slowly and reached again for the water, taking small measured sips. It felt amazing, his throat dry and his mouth full of dried blood. He risked wasting a small mouthful and swished it around, spitting out a stream of red. He could feel several small cuts on the inside of his mouth, remnants of his teeth cutting the skin during particularly heavy hits, and he could tell his lower lip was split.

As much as Nico knew he should be terrified, the very real nature of what he was in somehow pushed it to the side, his need to stay ahead of whatever this was pulling all of his mental reserves.

He figured it had to be several hours later, though without a window it was hard to tell. Outside the door it sounded quiet, but he had no idea what was out there. He figured he was either in part of a warehouse or underground in some kind of large building, the walls were sturdy and thick, the door utilitarian. Not that it helped much, he had little sense of the landmarks around him as it was, he had no knowledge that could pinpoint anything helpful.

Nico thought of Waverly. Beautiful, warm Waverly. He wished she was there, that he could rest his head in her lap, she’d take his headache away, he knew it. She’d fuss over him and make him feel better.

He sighed, carefully. He had no idea if he’d get out of this, or if Waverly even noticed he was gone. He hoped she would, but how would she even know how to start looking for where they had taken him? Would she even know who had taken him? Did Wynonna know people were out looking to take her down?

He had so many endless questions and had no answers to give himself.

Nico looked toward the bucket and now realized why it had been left. He very slowly attempted to squat over it and managed, quite painfully, dragging his chain with him.

He was so scared and adrenaline-exhausted that he started to get a little giddy, giggling to himself as he dragged his chained body back to the cot. He never thought he’d be in his own adventure novel, the prisoner chained to the wall, hiding the intel. His giggling became laughter, then a choked off sob. He wouldn’t let himself cry, not yet. He had to stay focused. For Waverly. For himself.

Nico tried to roll over, every muscle protesting, and thought about getting some sleep. There was nothing much he could do, and if Red came back, sometime later, he couldn’t stop that either. But he could try to be rested enough to pick up on anything that could help him, either to figure out how to escape, or at least why they wanted him.

Waverly’s whispered name crossed his lips as he drifted off into fitful slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! YOU GUYS.
> 
> You guys are ridiculous and I LOVE it. Your decision to read my little fic and comment and tell me is just BLOWING MY MIND. I’m having so much fun with this and I’m so grateful you folks are enjoying it too! 
> 
> If you weren’t aware there’s now a one-shot to the universe- https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126143 which in 4 days has been clicked on almost 1,000 times, you filthy little Earpers. It’s seriously making me so happy. You have no idea. 
> 
> This has all made my damn YEAR. 
> 
> And yeah. I know it’s July. Barely. 
> 
> I said what I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy.

Nico thought it had been four days, but he couldn’t be sure. He hadn’t been given any food, but each time he’d groggily awoken, there’d been another glass of water. Red had visited him twice each day, and his body continued to bear the marks. Open palms had turned to punches, had turned earlier that day to an old fashioned whipping, his back now crisscrossed in red welts. He was laying on his belly, his back too in agony to take weight and he bared down on the burn in his eyes.

He wouldn’t let them be the reason for his tears. He thought of Waverly and bit down on the sob of pain that he wanted to let loose. He breathed harshly through his mouth and kept tight of that thought. Waverly kissing him. Waverly in bed beside him, her sleepy gaze and smile. Waverly, her head thrown back and throat bared, utterly vulnerable. He shivered and thought of every moment he could, each a balm against his predicament.

Nico knew starving him had many uses, but right now it most annoyed him how weak he was getting, even after only three full days. He hadn’t been able to tell Red anything he didn’t know, and sure as hell wasn’t going to give up what went on in Shorty’s, where Waverly lay her beautiful head at night, so he’d learned quick to piss off the man, take the brunt of his ire and tire him out, rather than like the first day, where it had been endless hours, and only Red’s boredom that freed him from the “conversation”.

He’d found out a few useful things between trying to block out the pain. If there were guards, they were unseen. At night it was still but for the barest whisper of a radio playing somewhere outside his cell.

He’d also discovered they were in some prepper’s rejected bunker, Red and his usual crony tried to tempt him the previous day with expired MRE’s they’d found, but he had his self appointed mission and he wasn’t going to let the Earp sisters down.

Red and Marty found a stack of yellowed Playboys hidden in one of the other rooms yesterday and had spent a few hours making Nico both uncomfortable and angry, commenting loudly on the bodies within the magazine and attempting to enrage him into talking by comparing them to Waverly, making uncouth statements he swore one day he’d take out of them in flesh. It was the only thing that kept him from trying something stupid. He could have patience and the flares of anger gave him the focus to do so.

The knowledge did help him take better sense of his surroundings, though. He made the assumption that he must still be north of the city somewhere, he hadn’t been unconscious after Fish’s for too long, and the bunker wouldn’t be in a very populated area. Of course, that left at least a dozen towns he could be in, and he knew nothing about most of them. They were just names on a map.

He sighed and turned his head to the wall. Red had been particularly incensed today and Nico knew he was reaching the end of his patience, the layers of bruises and cuts upon his body the paint of Red’s aggression.

Nico didn’t know if that meant he was looking at the shortened end of his life, or if Red had some other plan for him. Thinking about it each time gave him the beginnings of an anxiety attack and he pushed it to the side as often as he could, even in this cell with little else of current import to think of.

It was impressive what being locked in a space did to his brain. He figured each day he was awake and alone for at least 15 hours, with Red for 3-4, and asleep the rest. That 15 hours was a lot of time to think. Too much time.

The first full day he’d let himself panic, but exhaustion had claimed him after the first few hours and he came to the realization when he’d awoken that all those terrible kidnapping movies did get one thing right. There was a moment where he had to decide to either spiral into that panic or master it, well, at least stuff it into a suitcase and sit on it.

The last six months of his life had taken him on a journey he’d never expected, to see towns and states he’d barely flown over, to discover parts of himself he hadn’t known were there. He’d truly grown into his skin, healed most of the deepest wounds Shae had wrought, though he would always carry the scars.

And now he’d found Waverly.

Wynonna too, and Jeremy. Doc and Dolls, hell even Chrissy and of course Rosita. He’d found a place worth sticking around for.

His only choice then was to find a way out of here. He wasn’t going to let this be the end to what his life could be. The bunker could only be so big, and had to have a ventilation system. If he could find that, he could follow it to the surface, he hoped. If not, it had to have somewhere it vented into the outside air, the long shot would be to scream his fool head off and hope someone heard him and came investigating.

Of course all of this was pointless while he was still chained to the wall. He had about twelve feet of chain, enough to get to the bucket and back, but he couldn’t get much farther than that. It came off when Red stopped by for his talks, they unchained him only to cuff him to the chair, so his best bet to have a chance to keep from being chained again would come at the beginning of the session. He didn’t know if he could take them both and get out, so he needed another angle.

Nico sat up slowly and flexed his arms and legs, wincing as each sore muscle made itself known. He stood up and checked his range of motion. The chain clinked against itself as he bent at the waist and then pulled each knee to his chest. Thankfully they’d left his legs alone for the most part, he’d definitely be able to run, for how long was the question.

He sat back down on the bed and folded his legs in front of him, his bare back still on fire. Nico put his hands in his lap and focused on his breathing, thinking through each possible scenario that would give him a chance to bolt. He just needed a few seconds of confusion.

Nico rejected most of the plans quickly out of hand, most of them relying too heavily on a luck he couldn’t count on. He figured he could get a good shot in on one of them, but the other would still be a problem. If he could get ahold of the chain maybe he could knock one of them out, but it left the second. They always left the second. Every plan.

He breathed out a frustrated lungful and rolled his neck. Nico figured it was nearing nighttime, if his internal clock could be trusted; he wondered what Waverly was doing, if she was up fretting about where he was, with that crease between her eyes she got when she was thinking hard about something. Nico knew she would be looking for him, knew that endless kindness would always drive her to do the right thing. He hoped he could get out of here before it put her in danger though. The last thing he wanted was for whoever these guys were to get close enough to have a chance at the Earp sisters. They already meant too much to him.

Nico yawned and his jaw popped loudly in the room. He grunted and raised his hand to gently feel along it. There was a good bruise building he could tell, he winced when he found it, but he’d be fine in time. He took the yawn for a hint and stretched out along the cot, facing the wall. He had most of a plan and that was good enough. Like a good chunk of his life, he’d have to adapt as he went.

—

Red came in that next morning already spitting angry, slamming the door back as he entered the room.

“Look you little shitstain, you’re going to fucking tell me what I need to know because that goddamn witch is up my ass about this and I’ve got better things to do than play Reservoir Dogs with you in this concrete hellhole.”

He hauled Nico to his feet by an armpit, the chain clanking loudly.

“Unchain him, Marty. I’m going to make him bleed.”

Marty cackled and took the key out for the lock at Nico’s ankle. Nico didn’t know what Red had in store but he was going to have to speed his plan up with his captor feeling extra vicious today. He needed to wait for the right moment and he hoped there was one to wait for.

He glanced behind Red and was heartened to see the door was still open. This could work. Somehow.

Red shook him violently and he focused back on the man, his sweaty unwashed face red with anger.

“The boss needs whatever’s in that ginger head of yours and if you piss me off enough I’m not above cracking it open to find out what’s inside.” The veins on Red’s neck stood out as he growled into Nico’s face and Nico believed him, every word.

It was when Marty kneeled to reach for the lock that the ghost of an idea began to form and he let his body move into it, not fighting his instincts.

As the man let go of the open lock and leaned forward to remove the cuff, Nico brought his knee up as hard as he could into Marty’s face, hearing the crunch of his nose breaking and the immediate howl of pain that followed. His force drove Marty backwards and he fell on his ass, his hands clutching at his nose, blood already down his face.

Red roared in anger and backhanded Nico solidly, knocking him to the ground next to the bed. His head was ringing wildly, his stomach heaving but he forced himself to get up and staggered to his feet as quickly as he could, grabbing the bucket of waste.

He turned to Red and heaved the contents at the man, who took the bucket full to his surprised face, clawing and retching as he was covered. Nico threw the bucket right after, knocking the disoriented man in the head. Red stumbled backwards and tripped over the still howling Marty, hitting the ground hard.

Nico didn’t waste a second and bolted for the door, slamming it closed behind him. He scrambled a look around and found the padlock that had been used to lock him in, quickly securing it. That would hold them, but he couldn’t allow himself a celebration, he didn’t know who else was in the bunker. He did give himself a minute to get his bearings, and found his belongings on a table in the outer room.

He slipped his boots and vest on, his shirt too painful to wear, securing his belt loosely around his waist so he wouldn’t lose it. His phone was still there, thankfully, but it was either off or dead, he’d check later. On the same table was a mallet and he grabbed that too, better to be armed then not.

He listened for anyone outside the room but heard nothing. From behind him came the start of loud pounding, Red clearly having dealt with Nico’s surprise. It was loud enough to draw attention, so Nico had to throw aside the idea of stealth for the most part and just focus on finding the way out. His muscles protested at every quick motion but he set his jaw and moved as fast as he could, biting down on the pain.

Nico looked around the hatchway into the hallway and saw no one for the moment. The left and right hallway options both looked equally unhelpful until he heard the faint sound of footsteps growing louder from the left. He went right, following the hallway around a bend, several other doors on each side. Ahead he saw a metal spiral staircase and he sprinted for it, trying to take the stairs at speed without clomping too loudly, his chest on fire.

At the top was another hatchway and he listened again before peeking out, seeing another staircase to the left that he made a beeline for. When in doubt, go up.

The guard he surprised at the top of the stairs made a terrible noise when the mallet collided with his skull, Nico taking him unawares. The guard’s eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor. Nico grabbed the guard’s phone and looked around, realizing he was in some sort of small shack that hid the entrance. The room was musty and the air was stagnant, but that didn’t matter. It had the way out.

He pushed the heavy door open and stumbled into the day, his hand going to shade his sensitive eyes from the sun. He was in the yard of an isolated rural ramshackle house, a long wooded driveway stretching ahead of him. The door he’d come out of was camouflaged as just another door to a large barn that threw deep shadows onto the driveway. He scuttled into the deepest of these and looked around.

There were two vehicles parked on the dirt driveway, and he didn’t see anyone else on the immediate grounds, but he knew he had to move fast. He checked all the windows he could see for movement, but saw none. His abs were broadcasting their anger at his ongoing movement and he tried to keep his ragged breathing quiet. Last thing he needed was something stupid getting him found.

Nico had to get off the property, no matter where he was. The footsteps he had heard below belonged to at least three people, plus Red and Marty, if he wasn’t out thanks to Nico’s knee. Four or five against one were not odds he wanted to take. He scanned the yard again and made his move, taking a deep breath and pushing himself off the wall of the barn.

Nico ran toward the panel van, hoping to find the keys somewhere helpful but after a few moments of frantically searching had found nothing resembling them. He growled in frustration until his ears picked up on the sound of two bike engines approaching. He knew he didn’t have much time and climbed into the van, closing the door and crouching behind the driver’s seat.

The two engines cut off and he heard muffled talking. It sounded like three voices, two higher and one much deeper. He didn’t know who these people were but he hoped they would go into the bunker or the house and give him a chance to run for the road. He had the guard’s phone, if it came down to it, he could at least call 911.

The voices grew closer and his eyebrows knit. They sounded almost familiar?

“Could they really have come here, of all places?”

“Yeah, this has to be the van, it’s the right license plate. Motherfuckers. I bet you they’re in the bunker. Goddamnit! I hate that woman.” He felt the van rock slightly as one of the front tires was kicked hard.

“We’re going to get her. Right now we need to focus on this.”

Wait a minute. He _knew_ that voice. Nico threw the side door open.

“Dolls?”

“Nico?” Dolls took two steps over and his face broke out into a rare smile.

“You really shouldn’t run out on a lady like that.” Wynonna came into view, her face a practiced calm.

“Apologies.”

“Nico!”

There was a brunette blur and then arms encircled him tightly. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp yelp of pain but he hugged the warm body tightly anyway. _Waverly_. He wanted to sag into her arms, but they all had to get out of there.

“Waves, we gotta go.” Nico looked past the brunette to Dolls and Wynonna, his voice rough.

“I locked two in the room they had me stuffed in, but they’re probably not by now. There’s at least five in a bunker that’s through the farthest door on the barn. Don’t know if there’s anyone in the house, but we have to go. Now.”

Waverly pulled back from him and her face was a painful mix of happiness and worry that turned to anger as she took in his split lip and bruised body.

“ _Nobody_ messes with my best baby.”

Wynonna tugged on Waverly’s jacket.

“Nico’s right. We don’t know what we’re up against. Best to regroup. We found what we came for, even if he actually found us.”

Waverly’s face was set with grim determination but she glanced at Nico and it softened at his pained look.

“Waves, please.”

Her lip trembled for a second before she straightened her shoulders and nodded.

“Let’s get you home.”

Dolls offered a hand to Nico and pulled him out of the van.

“You think you can ride?” He looked at Nico, concerned.

Nico staggered, his adrenaline fading fast now that he was near people he trusted. He swore and leaned heavily against the van.

“That’s a no.” Wynonna looked him up and down, his bare bruised chest visible under his open vest. “But we can do something about that.”

She opened the driver’s door and reached under the dash, pulling out her knife as she went. A few cut wires later and the van started up.

“Alright Waves. You and Nico head back to base, we’re going to look around quick and meet you back there. Then we’ll go to Shorty’s. Now move it!”

Dolls helped Nico around to the passenger seat and closed the door after he’d gotten in, both of them with one eye out for any movement or sign they’d been seen. He was surprised, but then not, with how gentle the brawny man was being with him, careful not to aggravate the deep bruises and marks on his skin.

Dolls tapped the hood twice and Waverly accelerated slowly down the driveway, picking up speed as they got farther away. She pulled out onto the road and Nico breathed out a huge lungful of air. He was sitting sideways in the seat, facing Waverly. His back was still too raw to rest against the cloth. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, she didn’t feel real yet.

Waverly glanced over at him and her face was locked in deep concern. She took her right hand off the wheel and placed it on his knee. Nico grasped it in his own.

“Miss me baby?”

Waverly choked out a laugh that sounded more like a sob and squeezed his hand, her eyes darting to his and then back to the road.

“I really, really did.”

—

Waverly pulled through a dilapidated chain link fence and around back of a pair of badly rusting corrugated metal Quonset huts. Nico had tried to pay attention but his frazzled nerves and rapidly depleting energy stores won out and he had dozed off in the van, only waking as Waverly had gotten out to pull the fence closed behind them.

Waverly parked behind one of the huts and looked over at him, her arms reaching to gently cup his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, so incredibly grateful to be in this van, with this woman.

“I’m so sorry Nico, so sorry this happened to you, so sorry we got you pulled into this, so sorry you’re so hurt.”  
Waverly’s face crumbled and she started to cry quietly, stroking his skin, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Waves please, please don’t cry. It’s not your fault,” he coughed and cleared his throat. “I don’t know what you guys are doing, but I doubt you’re the bad guys here. You didn’t lock me in a room for four days. It’s been four, right?”

Waverly nodded and took her hands away so she could wipe her face, Nico missing her touch immediately.

“Yeah. Four of the longest days of my life.”

Nico took in Waverly’s face with care at that, the exhaustion evident, dark moons under her eyes, the tense way she held her jaw.

“Baby, look at me.”

Waverly did, her eyebrows still knit together, eyes darting from one of his injuries to the next.

“I look like shit, Waves, but I’ll be alright. And I didn’t tell them anything. So I just need to find a sexy woman who will feed me and get into bed with me for a bit, and it will be ok.” He tried for a smile but it made his lip split open again and he hissed in pain and surprise.

“Nico, this isn’t ok. You don’t know.” Waverly let out an anguished noise and thumped her hands on the steering wheel.

“You don’t know and I’m so sorry. You don’t even know why they took you, don’t even know what we do, what’s happened.”

“But that’s good Waves, I didn’t have anything I could tell them.”

“That’s not what I mean. We’re so close to the end of a generation long fight and things were going to heat up, we knew that, but she can’t fucking resist messing with me this badly. With us.”

“She who, Waves?”

“Constance Clootie and her fucking sisters.” Waverly spat out the name and curled her lip in disgust, looking out the windshield.

“Who now?”

“She’s been in our lives for almost thirty years, trying to raze us to the ground the whole time. But we won’t be beaten down, damnit. This is ours!” Waverly was crying again but she hadn’t noticed, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

“Baby, baby, you gotta slow down for me. Help me understand. What’s yours? And why does this woman have it in for you?”

Waverly sighed and smacked her head back against the headrest.

“She’s the reason my daddy’s dead and Willa’s gone. She’s the reason we found you where we did. That’s _our_ home. Where _we_ grew up. After daddy died and Willa left, we couldn’t keep it up. Got foreclosed on. Wynonna and I were too young and Gus didn’t make enough to support two houses. Some company bought it, we’d heard. Found out years later it was her. She killed our daddy, then bought his house out from under his children. She’s a despicable human being.”

Nico was shocked. What kind of life had these sisters been put through?

“Waves, I’m sorry. That’s terrible.”

Waverly’s voice got soft and she turned away from him.

“Worst part was she made Wynonna and I believe it was our fault. I-I had an imaginary friend then, when I was little. Bobo. We used to play a lot in the woods and fields behind the house. He gave me a small bottle one day and told me that it was magic and if I put it in my family’s food, we’d all be whisked away to a castle where I could do whatever I wanted and play all day and my daddy wouldn’t be angry anymore.” She sniffed and reached for his hand without turning her head. Nico gave it and she intertwined their fingers.

“Wynonna had gotten it in her head that she wanted to make dinner, Willa and Daddy were amused but let her go ahead with it. She decided on chicken noodle soup and turned the kitchen into a disaster area. I’d been out in the woods late with Bobo, my secret magical potion carefully tucked in my jacket pocket. He’d told me I only needed to put a few drops in each meal and we’d be in this new world in no time.”

“I got home and Wynonna was a whirlwind, things boiling on the stove, vegetables half chopped, something had definitely been burned, you could smell it. But she was glowing, so happy. When it came time to serve everyone, I went to help so I could pour the potion in each one. I’d gotten to Daddy’s when Willa saw me and grabbed the bottle. I told her it was magic but she poured down the sink and threw the bottle away. I was so incredibly angry with her.”

Waverly scoffed, disgusted yet resigned.

“It took about a minute after Daddy had just a first few spoonfuls for him to start convulsing, but we didn’t know it was already too late. He died shortly after, clawing at his throat. Willa grabbed his bowl and threw it straight out the door before she called Gus, packed a bag and walked out into the night. She didn’t come back for a week.”

“Wynonna and I were in absolute shatters. We were both convinced we’d killed him. Wynonna hadn’t seen the bottle, she thought it was her cooking. I knew it was the potion. I knew it was me.”

She fiddled with the skin on Nico’s hand, there with him but not, reliving that night, Nico was sure not for close to the first time. He waited patiently.

Waverly cleared her throat and glanced down at their hands.

“When I got older, I was determined to know everything. So I learned how. I found all the records, scoured every database, even a few I wasn’t supposed to have access to. Figured out it was Clootie who bought the house, and that my dear sweet bastard of an ”imaginary friend” worked for her. She literally had a grown man befriend a child so she could get that child to kill off herself and her entire family with poison. It’s sick.”

“You sound surprisingly even keeled.”

Waverly looked up and met his eves, a quiet determination shining out from inside her.

“It took a long time to get to this point, but that witch can’t stop me. Jeremy and I figured out the formula and we’re going to take her out for good.”

“What started all of this?”

“Only Daddy really knows for sure, happened years before even Willa was born. Clootie runs a pharmaceutical company and health center with her sisters. They have some loophole that they can pretty much do as they want with the patients who go to see them, a “free clinic” if you don’t mind coming out different than when you went in. They’ve tested some nasty stuff on people without their consent, of course on the most vulnerable of us. There’s a lot of immigrant labor in this area, and a growing homeless population. People still need care, so they go. They know, everyone knows, but still they go. Most don’t have a choice.”

“Daddy started seeing people at the Homestead when Willa was little, taking whatever the person could offer in trade sometimes, but most times for nothing at all. He and Clootie had worked together at one point, but fallen out over their business, the same Bulshar Pharm she runs today. He’d thrown her over, but couldn’t sit with what she started doing, testing on people way before it was safe to do so, giving families weakened medication when they got sick, just so they had to keep coming back.”

“He started to be known to the community, quietly. They knew you could come visit Ward Earp and he’d help you, no questions asked. Having the Homestead out on the edge of town really worked for him, people could come and go relatively unseen. It was good for a few years, until Clootie caught wind of why she kept seeing less people, why she had a smaller pool for her experiments. Clootie started buying up all the local elected officials she could, scraping everyone into her pocket, but she couldn’t buy the people.”

“After Daddy died, Willa stuck around for about a year, before she turned 18 and took off with a boyfriend on his bike. She hasn’t been home since. Gus took care of Wynonna and I, but she took Daddy’s death hard, was so damn convinced it was her fault. I don’t know why Willa never said anything about the bottle, never threw me to the wolves over it, but she was never the same toward me that last year. She got cold, distant. I knew she hated me, knew she knew the truth, but she never said a word.”

Waverly took a breath and fell silent, Nico watching her. He could feel his muscles going stiff, and stifled the need to rearrange himself, he didn’t want to interrupt Waverly’s tale.

“I tried to tell Wynonna it was me, about Bobo, about the bottle. She thought I was still in imagination mode, as every test they did couldn’t say what killed Daddy, and didn’t believe me. It broke her, after Willa left and she went away for a while. Then it was just me and Gus, and this town.”

“With Daddy gone, people had to go back to Clootie and I saw, and I hated it. I started reading everything I could when I was little, and just never stopped. When Wynonna came back, she was full of fire and vowed she’d take her down. She was finally able to listen to me about what happened and we planned our moves, worked through the past. We started putting together a team. This is what we’ve built.”

She held her hand up and pointed toward the huts.

“It doesn’t look like much, but it’s best that way. We fly mostly under Clootie’s radar, able to run our operation without her noticing, or so we fucking thought.”

Waverly’s face swung toward him with a rueful and guilty look.

“If we’d done a better job, you wouldn’t be here now, hurt. It was just supposed to be a delivery. I don’t know if it was because they were watching the apartment, or what but they shouldn’t have known you were coming. They shouldn’t have.”

Her eyes still held tears and Nico’s heart broke for her.

“Baby, let’s get out of this van, yeah? I want to hold you and I can’t do that well from here.”

Nico turned in the seat and popped the door open, his body protesting. He fell more than stepped out of the van, the leather of his vest rubbing uncomfortably against his bare skin. Waverly came around the front of the van, brows knit deeply again.

“God what have I been doing, you should be inside.”

Nico just shook his head and held his arms out.

“You need this and I need this. Then we’ll worry about everything else.”

Waverly stepped hesitantly into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his hips as he slid his around her shoulders. Nico kissed her temple and cradled her head to his chest, breathing in her sweet smell, nose against her hair. Waverly sighed into his touch, nuzzling her cheek into his vest.

Neither of them knew how long they stood like that, both lost in the feeling of being safe with the other again, able to feel heartbeats and pulses, definitive pieces of data that reinforced they were both real, both there.

Nico surrendered to the feeling of not being just a lone human being, that he could count on Waverly to be there, he could let himself be weak, show his vulnerabilities. The Earp sisters had lived through enough, and now he understood the bond they carried and why it was so strong. He knew he didn’t have the full picture yet, still didn’t know what he’d been delivering, but he wasn’t worried. He was back where he was safe, and for now that was enough.

The sound of approaching bikes was the only thing to interrupt their silent moment, unwrapping from each other as Wynonna and Dolls pulled up.

“Waves, what the hell are you still standing out here for? Gretta’s inside waiting for you both so she can look over Nico.”

Waverly’s face fell and she looked even more guilty.

“It’s ok, Wy. I asked Waverly to explain a few things to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Wynonna led them toward the hut’s door.

“He deserves to know, Wy.”

Wynonna nodded and opened the door, gesturing for them to go through.

“Well bringing him here will sure explain most of it.”

Nico stepped through the doorway and his eyes grew wide. Half the vaulted open space was set up as some sort of manufacturing line and science lab, machines and tables set up inside a large almost opaque tent. Didn’t seem like anyone was inside, but he could tell it was used often, the clean room environment for making something quite delicate.

The other half of the space was utilized in a variety of ways, the three other sport bikes and assorted gear in one area, a makeshift lounge of sorts in the other corner, a tv currently playing an episode of the Great British Bake-Off. A bank of computers sat against the far wall, a man Nico hadn’t met sitting in front of them, Rosita lounging in a chair next to him.

“Welcome to our other home-away-from-home.” Wynonna gestured to the space.

“Ok, so you’re Breaking Purgatory?”

Dolls chuckled and Wynonna snorted.

“We’re way cooler than those tighty-whitey wearing bums. They didn’t have a pool table.”

“So is that what it is? Drugs?”

“Not quite so simple. This is only part of it. The other hut is where the action happens. I’m not sure what Waverly told you, but we’ve been up against the same shitty woman for decades now, who likes to use the people here whose voices have been silenced to stack her medical experiments. She’s been working on one the last five years or so that only seems to give people side effects, we haven’t been able to get our hands on a recent version but Levi over there,” she gestured toward the man in front of the computers, “was able to sneak out an earlier prototype. Jeremy and Rosita have been reverse engineering a formula to nullify the effects. At this point, Clootie’s drug is slowly draining the life out of people with these cascading side effects and we can’t even tell what it’s _supposed_ to be doing.”

“What we do know is she’s pushing it on every person who stumbles into her clinic. So we built our own. That’s the other building. We bring folks in from certain coordinated rotating pick up spots in a few vans, varying our routes, and bring them here to be seen by Gretta and her sister Mattie, who is also our connect to the indigenous and immigrant population here, her status and knowledge is respected enough that we could bridge that gap. They’ve been part of the team for a few years now and we couldn’t have set up what we did without them.”

“But we can get into all of that later. Waves, go hop over and pull Gretta, yeah?”

Waverly squeezed Nico’s hand and headed toward a side door, disappearing through it.

“You all mind if I just sit down a bit?” Nico felt his exhaustion starting to weigh on him heavily, the inrush of information helping, but not helping.

“Shit, sorry, sure. Grab a seat.”

Nico collapsed onto a low couch, leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face.

He heard a door open and looked up to see Waverly reappear with another brunette, a scowl on her face.

“Wynonna, I don’t like this.”

“I know Gretta, none of us do.”

“How did they even find Fish’s place?”

“I don’t know yet, ok, we’re gonna it figure out. Just if you could look at Nico?”

“Ah yes.” Gretta took a few steps in his direction and studied him.

“Alright, vest off, let’s see what they did to you.”

Nico stood again, still a little wobbly, and slid off his vest, laying it over the back of the couch. As he turned away from the group, he heard Waverly gasp, Wynonna curse and Dolls grunt.

“ _Oh, Nico_.” He heard Waverly, meeting her pained eyes as he turned back to them. He gave her a small smile and a shrug.

Gretta sucked on her teeth and whistled.

“I haven’t seen a whipping like that in a while. They really took not liking Wynonna out on you. Shit.”

She walked up to Nico and started to manipulate him, checking for broken bones, contusions and the degrees of the injuries he’d sustained.

“They mess with your legs?”

He shook his head and she nodded, moving on. She spent a bit of time pressing each bruise across his torso and after a few minutes he gave up on looking tough, he didn’t have the energy to pull from. Gretta took special care on his back though, which he was thankful for. She asked about what areas they had focused on, and he let her know, her probing of his kidneys making him see spots.

Gretta took a penlight from the pocket of her jacket and ran him through tests. She frowned slightly.

“Doesn’t look like you have a concussion, exactly, but take it easy. Going to have to keep your back coated for a while to help it heal, but nothing’s broken and I don’t think you were there long enough for them to do a true number on your kidneys, but if you pee blood, you tell me immediately, ok?”

Nico nodded and she stepped away. “Gonna go grab the ointment. When’s the last time you ate?”

Nico had to think about it, sitting back down on the couch.

“The doughnuts Wynonna brought Waves and I, before I left.”

“Ah hell.” This from Wynonna, who kicked at a table and set its contents rolling, some crashing to the ground. She turned back, for the first time truly showing her anger.

“Fuck, Nico. It shouldn’t have been you. If they were going to take someone it should have been one of us. Should have been me.”

Nico shrugged. “It makes sense, Wy. How would they know that I wouldn’t talk? I’m a new link, I’m sure they expected I’d be too scared to not just roll over and tell them what they wanted. And by Fish’s surprise at seeing me, I think they too overestimated how not integral I am to this, they expected me to know more, not have been here only a week.”

Wynonna shook her head and then met his eyes.

“Thank you, Nico. You could have said everything you knew, even if it wasn’t much, and you didn’t. For what it’s worth, you have a place here, if you want it. Not many people would do what you did, especially for strangers. I know you and Waves are whatever, but still. You went through that, for us, for our family.”

Nico felt his heart swell, meeting Waverly’s eyes before he looked back to Wynonna.

“Thanks, Wynonna, truly.”

She nodded and huffed out a frustrated breath.

“Ok, babygirl, you take Nico back to Shorty’s feed him and put him to bed, but no funny business, you.”

Wynonna threw her sister an affectionate but stern look.

“Dolls and I are gonna stay and work out things with Gretta, Mattie and Fish, set up scrubbing Fish’s location and find an alternate. We’ll be back tonight, Nico if you’re up for it, I want you to sit down with me and Dolls and Doc to talk more about what you saw, what they said. Ok?”

Nico nodded.

“Good, now go get your boy some food.” She nudged Waverly in Nico’s direction.

Gretta walked up then and slapped a tube in Waverly’s hand.

“A thin coating, every several hours for the next few days at least, alright?”

Waverly nodded and looked at Nico, holding out her hand. He pulled his vest from the couch and stood up, taking it. He nodded his increasingly overwhelmed goodbyes to the group and let Waverly lead him back outside.

Waverly’s red Jeep was parked on the far side of the other Quonset hut and he crawled into the passenger seat, conking out as soon as he stopped moving, Waverly watching him more than the road as she drove back to Shorty’s.

—

Nico woke up slowly, soft pressure against his forehead causing him to open his eyes and he caught the tail end of Waverly kissing his forehead. He smiled at her and she gave him an affectionate look before leaning in again to kiss the very edge of his lips before she pulled back again.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey.” She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling shy.

Nico looked at Waverly and all he could do was sigh, shaking his head at how they had found themselves. He was an honest to Flying Spaghetti Monster kidnapping escapee. But as he did, the thought turned funny in his mind, his exhaustion winning out and he started to giggle. He’d escaped being tied to a chair, tortured and imprisoned. The giggle became a painful but worth it belly laugh, Waverly’s face confused and concerned.

“Oh, Waves. There’s gotta stop being reasons for you to patch me up.”

Waverly seemingly didn’t share his humor and instead crossed her arms across her chest.

“That first one is all on you.”

Nico grinned.

“That is true.”

Waverly shook her head at him and held out her arms.

“C’mon, let’s get you taken care of.”

—

When they walked back into the bar, he was glad it was mostly empty, what he could see of himself didn’t look pretty and he didn’t want to draw much attention. Chrissy was behind the bar as always, but this time when she met his eyes they only showed concern. He gave her a small smile and she returned it before going back to work, her eyes following them as they went.

He climbed the stairs slowly, Waverly pulling him into the bathroom. He hadn’t even thought about being clean, but he suddenly, desperately wanted to be. Waverly left him sitting on the closed toilet seat, grabbing a washcloth and towel from the closet. He took off his boots and set them aside as she returned. Waverly put down the pair on the counter and turned to leave him to his shower.

“Waves, I’m, uh, I’m gonna need your help. If you don’t mind.” He could feel the burn of his cheeks but he powered through it. He didn’t feel shame or discomfort in showing her his naked body, so that wasn’t an issue, he was just going to be at one of his most-vulnerable-while-also-naked moments and he was pretty damn human.

Waverly blushed too and that somehow made him feel better.

“It’s ok Waves, it’s just me.”

He stood up in his bare feet and filthy blood-spattered pants and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Well shit, now he understood._

Nico’s face was a mess, his right cheek bone puffed up, a cut above his eye, plus the bruises. His torso was a palette of color, if it wasn’t his own, he’d almost call it beautiful. But this was the pain as beauty he could leave be. He winced as he stretched to try and see his back, and bile rose in his throat when he did. The welts were deeply red and angry, some weeping fluid. He got woozy and swayed, Waverly immediately moving to steady him.

“Ok, maybe less looking for now, yeah? Shower first.”

Waverly leaned Nico against the counter and turned the water on, finding a comfortable temperature, she didn’t want the water too hot. She flicked the toggle for the shower and water hissed out of the head. Waverly turned back to Nico and took off the belt that was still wrapped awkwardly around his hips and put it on the counter. Nico’s hands went to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, letting them fall to pool around his feet. Seeing the landscape of his pale bruise free legs almost looked odd against his torso.

Nico stood in his boxer briefs and looked up at Waverly.

“The last time I stripped for someone, it was a little sexier, sorry.”

She quirked up a corner of her mouth at him.

“I’ll raincheck that for later, then.”

“As m’lady wants.”

Nico gave her his best bruised attempt at a saucy wink and pulled off his boxer briefs, making sure to hold onto his packer inside. He placed the bundle on the counter next to his belt with one hand and cupped himself with the other.

He went to make a quip at Waverly but found her staring at him.

“You ok, baby?”

Waverly nodded and kept staring. “The bruises are one thing, but this is the first time I’ve actually gotten to really see you, and Nico, you’re like a statue, one of those lanky discus throwers, you’re perfect.”

Nico colored at the tone of her voice but felt the pride swell within his chest.

“Get in the shower with me.”

“What?”

“I’m messed up but I’m not dead. I missed you. Get in the shower with me.”

Nico stepped closer to Waverly and leaned his body up against hers, taking both of her hands and wrapping them around himself, placing her palms against his bare ass and squeezing. Waverly let out an appreciative hum.

Nico leaned forward and spoke softly into her ear, “you know you missed me too.”

Waverly shivered and pulled him flush against herself, gently but solidly.

“You’re going to have to help me out of all of this then.”

Nico kissed up her neck, his hands sliding under the hem of her shirt. The brunette begrudgingly let go of Nico’s ass and let him lift it over her head, the redhead grimacing with the stretch. Waverly caught it and clicked her tongue at him.

“No injuring yourself further.” She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, putting it next to his belt. Her pants and underwear soon followed and Nico was struck just as dumb by seeing Waverly naked in the light.

“Waves.”

Waverly pressed the length of their bodies flush and they both groaned quietly. She tucked herself gently under his chin.

“I’m glad we got you back.”

Nico kissed the top of her head.

“Me too.”

They leaned that way silently for a few seconds before they broke apart to climb into the shower. Waverly took her time carefully helping Nico get clean. His back was the worst, by far, the raw angry skin not enjoying being touched.

Nico bore it as best he could, calling on his reserves to hold him through. He could escape from the pain when he focused on Waverly, her soft touches and the gentle brush of her body against his. He was bone weary, more exhausted by the minute, the last of his energy washing away with the blood and dirt; Waverly though, each path she made with her fingers after the washcloth, checking for broken skin and further injury, still sent waves of sparks through him.

He was able to stand under the direct stream just barely, letting the water hit his front as he rinsed off. He switched places with Waverly as she went to rinse off too, unable to stop himself from admiring his view. When Waverly bent over to put the soap down he sucked in a breath and wished he had better use of his body. When she straightened up he molded himself to her back, his hands spreading across her stomach and slowly taking an unhurried path across the muscled plane.

Waverly melted back into his body, on hand raising to curl around the back of his head, the other reaching back to rest on his thigh.

“I had a lot of time alone to think, when I was in that room,” Nico continued his distractingly meandering path, “and I spent a good amount of it thinking about you. About your smile. About the way you use your hands when you’re working on something. How you taste. I thought about you a lot, Waves.”

Nico bent his head and kissed up the side of her neck, gently nibbling on his favorite spot.

“Did you think about me at all, Waves?” His hand slid tantalizingly close to the underside of a breast and Waverly twitched, her ass bumping into his hips.

“Did you think of me sometimes in bed and think about what we’d done just the few nights before?”

Waverly let out a quiet moan and nodded.

“ _Yes_.”

Nico’s left hand drifted up and circled Waverly’s nipple with his fingertips, barely brushing her skin. The right wandered lower, teasing the hollow of the brunette’s hip.

“Yeah, baby? You touch yourself when I wasn’t there to, and remember how I made you scream?”

Waverly nodded against his shoulder again and he chuckled, running his fingers through the soft hair at the apex of Waverly’s thighs.

“I came a few nights knowing you were. Got myself off so hard thinking about you here, frantically trying to cum, thinking about my cock buried in you or my tongue on your clit.”

Waverly moaned openly.

“Please, Nico. Stop teasing me.”

Nico smiled into Waverly’s neck but did as asked, his fingers parting through her wet folds, a sigh escaping both of them. His other hand was busy rolling her nipple between his fingers, and again he was hit both with his desire of her, but also how thankful he was to be here with her.

“God, I missed you Waves. You’re so amazing. Everything about you. I missed your skin. I missed your sounds. I missed how you let me know how you’re feeling, what your body needs.”

He circled her clit with his fingertips and Waverly’s hips pushed against his hand.

“I need more and faster.” Her voice was rough with need.  
  
Nico was happy to oblige, his fingers pressing more firmly and his pace quickening. Waverly tightened her grip on the back of his head.

“Yes, like that. I missed you too, Nico. Missed this. Missed your hands on-“ She broke off as he found the perfect speed, her hips flexing into his rhythm.

“I’m not going to last long Nico, oh fuck.”

Nico grunted and his hips pressed forward, Waverly putting her hands out to brace on the tile in front of her. He rubbed himself into the valley of her ass and groaned, his fingers still driving Waverly toward her edge.

They moved together, Nico finding delicious friction against Waverly’s skin, their cries mingling as each started to come unwound. Waverly’s legs started to tremble and he knew she had to be close, he brought his left hand to wrap around her hip, pulling her closer to him.

“There you go baby, there you go.”

Waverly came, her hips stuttering and her knees wobbling before she caught herself and straightened, panting and flushed. Nico kept his fingers on her clit, slowing his touches as the last of her aftershocks flowed through. His hips were still grinding against her ass, a fact that Waverly was deeply focused on, incredibly turned on by the act, even though she’d just had a rather enjoyable orgasm moments before.

“You wanting me this badly is so damn hot, Nico. You going to come for me? Come rutting against my ass?”

Nico swore and his hips worked harder, all of his muscles burning far beyond what he should have asked of them. He could feel the deep roil in his gut and knew he didn’t have long.

He came with a cry, his forehead dropping to rest on Waverly’s shoulder as his hips stuttered through the crest.

Nico rested against Waverly’s back, both of them attempting to calm the speeding blood through their veins.

“Baby, that was a rush.” Nico nuzzled the back of Waverly’s neck, placing soft kisses along her shoulder.

“Totally worth getting pruney,” Waverly laughed.

They rinsed off again quickly and sharing soft kisses they wrapped each other in towels, moving to Waverly’s room with their discarded clothing. Nico stood by the bed, drying off his lower body before he noticed a pair of his boxers on the bed. He slipped them on and carefully dried his hair with the towel, mindful to limit the stretching of his back.

Waverly had slipped into a bathrobe and out of the room, reappearing as he was hanging the towel up with a pair of comfy looking sweatpants.

“I thought you might want them, I know you didn’t travel with much. This way you don’t have to worry about jeans. They’re Dolls’, but he won’t mind.”

Nico pulled them on and cinched the waist. They were exceptionally cozy and he was going to have to find himself a pair because he suddenly didn’t want to give them back. They sat low on his hips, the fabric hugging his skin before it flared out into the legs, the thick material so soft on the inside.

“They’re perfect, thank you Waves.”

She smiled at him and held up the ointment tube.

“Sorry this part will be less fun.”

Nico started to smile but a surprise yawn broke through, his jaw cracking again.

“It’s ok, as I helped myself demonstrate, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Waverly chuckled and squeezed his arm as they both moved to sit on the bed, Nico facing away from the brunette. Waverly spread a thin film of the ointment along his back, Nico breathing shallowly and feeling woozy by the time she was done.

“Ok, I need to lie down, but thank you baby.” Nico turned and kissed Waverly softly, his split lip much less swollen after the warm shower. She smiled and moved from the bed, taking a long t-shirt out from a dresser and pulling it on over her head.

“What about eating?”

Nico was already curled up on his side facing Waverly and he half shrugged.

“It can wait a little longer. I want my baby in my arms and to sleep knowing I’m with you, not there.”

Waverly melted a little at that at moved back toward the bed. She sent a quick text to Wynonna to let her know they’d probably be asleep when she and Dolls returned and not to wake Nico, they could talk later on. Wynonna responded with a very descriptive line of emojis and Waverly rolled her eyes before sending back three hearts and putting her phone down.

She carefully climbed into bed in front of Nico, pulling the blanket over them as she went.

Nico wrapped his arm around Waverly, pulling her snug against his chest, his bruises weren’t going to stop him from having her close. Not right now.

“Thank you, Waverly,” he said in a quiet voice. “Thank you for continuing to look for me. Thank you for finding me.”

Waverly tangled their fingers together and brought their hands to her lips, kissing the back of his hand before she tucked their fist under her chin.

“I had to, Nico. You already mean too much to me to lose.”

Nico’s heart did a little answering flip and he kissed her shoulder.

“You’re a beautiful soul, Waverly Earp.”

They snuggled together and quickly fell into deep slumbers, neither having slept much in the nerve wracking previous days. Their last thoughts mixed, both growing hopeful that maybe, just maybe. Just this once they’d gotten _that_ kind of lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD
> 
> As always, thank you guys, so so much. For your comments, theories, worries, excitements, it’s so amazing to hear from you all!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for a long one folks, there’s a LOT in here...

Nico sat on the couch in the kitchen, leaning on his knees while the ointment dried on his back. Waverly moved about the space, pulling a thin sliced chicken breast out of the fridge and fixings for a grilled chicken sandwich. The fries came out of the freezer and Nico relaxed into the sound of the oil spitting, it now a memory marker, a sound that faded into the background but told him exactly where he was.

Nico and Waverly had fallen asleep for a good six hours, waking tangled in her sheets, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed and Waverly buried under a mountain of her blankets. His back had quickly reminded him of what he had been up to, but he was still so enamored of waking up with Waverly like this, well aware now of how close he could have come to losing that.

They had shared sleepy waking kisses, his hands sneaking to find spots of her skin to touch, one half wrapping around a hip bone, the other finding an arm buried in the covers. They gravitated toward each other, snuggling together though mindful of his back.

Nico had pressed his nose to the brunette’s forehead as she snuggled into his chest. He knew he wanted to wake to Waverly Earp’s face for as long as he could.

Watching her flit around the kitchen, graceful and unhurried in her tasks, Nico was hit with a wave of thankfulness. At every turn the Earps had had his back, been kind, shown their heart. He was touched to know that they hadn’t stopped looking for him, and if he hadn’t been able to get out when he did, that the cavalry were on their way, they would have found him.

The list of people in his life who had fought that hard for him was very short and it made the Earp sisters’ actions all the more incredible to him. They’d accepted him right off the mark, and though he now knew why they had hid a good chunk of their life from him, what they were doing was so beneficial to the people around them, he understood their hesitancy.

Nico knew he didn’t have the full story yet, and that was alright. He had their trust, and that meant more to him than most anything else.

He stood up slowly and approached Waverly, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling into the side of her neck.

“You make me the luckiest, Waves.”

She leaned into his touch and put down the knife she’d been using to slice carrots. Turning in his arms she put her hands gently on his chest, her fingers lightly tracing over his heart.

“My poor brave baby, you’re lucky all on your own. You got yourself out of there, and you would have gotten yourself back to us. We just happened to show up at the right time.”

Nico tilted his head and kissed her softly, the smooth surface of her lips an irresistible draw. He didn’t care if maybe he was a little more lightheaded due to hunger, but having Waverly Earp in his arms made him feel fuzzy, it felt right.

There was a noise from the other side of the kitchen and Wynonna and Dolls ducked in the back door from the night, the former carrying a large pizza box.

“Hey, didn’t know if you guys would be up yet and we got hungry.”

Wynonna set the box down on the table and shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it on the end of the couch. She dropped next to it and leaned her head back against the cushions.

“This has been one hell of a day.”

Dolls grunted in agreement and moved to the fridge, pulling out a beer and gesturing. They all nodded and he pulled out three more, popping their tops with an opener that hung on a string by the door before passing them around.

Nico and Waverly untangled and leaned against the counter together, both taking large sips of their beverages.

“You could definitely say that, yeah.” Nico took another gulp of his beer as his words settled over the group.

The silence held as they each got lost in their thoughts, the only movement an occasional lift of a beer bottle.

Nico’s mind itched at a question.

“How did you guys find me?”

Wynonna sat forward, her eyes unconsciously mapping the bruises across his skin and winced.

“Bastards didn’t make it easy, that’s for sure.”

Waverly snorted next to him. “Took us two days to even find a trail to follow. When you didn’t come back, we got ahold of Fish and he found your bike, but there wasn’t even a tire print or a shoe indentation to tell us anything, just your helmet on the ground next to Talulah. I knew you had to have been taken, but we didn’t know by who.”

The brunette squeezed his arm and moved back to the grill, taking the fries out of the oil and turning the heat off under the chicken. Nico watched her open the fridge and pull out a boxed salad and a bottle of dressing before nudging the door closed with her hip. He blinked and brought himself back to the conversation.

“It wasn’t obvious it was Clootie?”

Wynonna shook her head. “We’d checked in with all of our people and as far as we could see, Clootie wasn’t doing anything unusual, wasn’t anywhere we didn’t expect her to be, it threw us off. Wasn’t until Levi and Waverly managed to get into the CCTV feeds for that area that we knew what had happened. They managed to follow the van until the cameras ran out. We spent the night narrowing down the places we knew of Clootie’s that it could have gone. Was the next morning when we stumbled into each other, was the second site on our list.”

Nico took a few sips of his beer and let the information sink in. Dolls gave him a nod as he passed to grab a piece of pizza and another beer before leaning against the wall by Wynonna’s end of the couch and taking a bite of the slice. Waverly put the salad next to him and moved back to the grill, grabbing a plate on the way. She flipped the chicken onto it with a bunch of fries and put it next to him, gesturing for him to assemble his sandwich. She hopped up on the counter and opened her salad, lightly dousing it with dressing before sticking a fork in it.

“Waverly mentioned that’s where you guys grew up. Your dad some kind of prepper?” He turned and began to pile his sandwich together, popping a hot fry in his mouth.

“No, that was our grandfather. Thought the end of days was coming with demons from hell, so he built himself an escape. From what Dolls and I saw today though, Clootie’s sure expanded it over the years, it didn’t use to have that many levels.”

“Ok. So. They take me, expecting me to spill the location of what I now assume is the place you took me earlier, and I can’t since I don’t know it, and that makes them angry. But for them to have snatched me at all, you guys must be really close to whatever it is you’re working at and Clootie can tell. Red even mentioned that she was pretty pissed at him that he hadn’t gotten more out of me.”

Wynonna cracked her knuckles and rocked forward.

“Did they say anything we should know?”

“Other than yesterday when he was pissed because Clootie had chewed him out, he didn’t mention much about what they were doing. Just spent most of the time saying fucked up shit about you two, hoping it would piss me off enough to say something stupid.”

“What kind of things?” Waverly’s tone had gone a little hard.

Nico’s face reddened but he grit his jaw at the memory of the vile things they’d come up with.

“Nothing I’m ever going to repeat,” he growled. “But next time I see them they’re going to know how I felt about it.”

Wynonna stood up and moved to the table, flipping open the lid of the pizza box. She peeled a slice away from its siblings and folded it lengthwise, taking a huge bite. After a few moments of chewing, she spoke through the mouthful.

“They’ll be time for all sorts of lusty revenge feelings later, Nico, we have to focus on the formula, it needs to be our priority. Now Rosita is saving our ass with that beautiful brain of hers and Jeremy isn’t far behind. We’re weeks, maybe, away from breaking down the drug Clootie’s been working on.”

Nico took a thankful bite of the sandwich and nearly moaned. Food. _Food_. He chewed quickly and took another big bite, his stomach taking over, even in its shriveled state.

“Why don’t you sit down and eat that? No one’s going to take it from you.”

Waverly crooked an affectionate smile at him and indicated the couch with her chin and he smiled sheepishly, taking a seat with his plate on the other end from Wynonna. He wiped the back of his hand across his face, clearing crumbs and Wynonna chuckled as he went back to the sandwich, another huge mouthful disappearing into his belly.

“So did you guys move Fish?” Waverly paused in her chewing, a forkful of something so leafy and green Nico wasn’t sure it should count as food halfway to her mouth.

Wynonna nodded and took a swig of her beer. “Yeah we got him out, scrubbed the apartment. We’ll have to find a new one the next few days.”

Nico had scarfed down half the sandwich and paused to take a small break, his stomach was protesting at his speed of intake.

“So who is Clootie? Or should I say the Clooties? You said she has sisters, right?”

Wynonna made a seesawing motion with her head.

“They’re not actually her real sisters, they’re her two very evil, very cloaked patrons. They bankroll her entire enterprise, right down to the cuffs they shackled you with, probably. We don’t even know what their names are and they hide behind a wall of secrecy and the best tech money can buy.”

“Levi and Waverly have been working like little brilliant moles to try and get past their firewall, but I think at this point we’ve all concluded taking Clootie down won’t happen unless we get inside and destroy their shit from there, outward. Dolls has some contacts he’s working with to get us tech that will help our breach, keep us safe, but it might take a little bit to get together.”

“I haven’t even told Doc yet he’s going to get to blow things up. He’s going to be so happy,” Wynonna snorted and Dolls grinned widely, showing off every pearly white he had.

Nico’s eyes went around the room, soaking in how he felt. There was a current in the air, usually was around the Earps, but now he felt a part of it, rather than a rock in the river. He soaked in the information that Wynonna had shared. This little family had serious chutzpah, taking on a shady rich evil duo and their mad scientist. It was clearly a dangerous plan, if it involved things exploding, but he trusted that Wynonna had thought this through, she had been at this particular battle for years now.

Nico finished the last of his sandwich and started in on the fries, his body already working hard to take in the nutrients. His head had been pounding since he and Waverly woke, the most annoying side effect of his enforced fast.

He would help them however he could, though the place he would want would be at Waverly’s side. He hoped to be healed up by the time their plan was enacted, though who was he kidding, they’d have to strap him down not to be wherever the brunette was.

Waverly hopped off the counter and rinsed her empty container, tossing it in the large recycling can at the back wall of the kitchen. She came back and took a seat next to him, folding her legs and tucking her feet under his thigh. Her right hand found his left and she intertwined their fingers, pulling his hand into her lap before she picked up the story.

“Plan for now is to finish breaking down the formula and then engineer the reversal. Jeremy and I made a database of everyone we’ve seen and their continuing presenting symptoms and any other ailments. I built an algorithm that pulls out the most common ones and charts their severity and length, so we’ve got a good idea at what parts of the body Clootie could be looking to target, we just still can’t figure out why. Or to what purpose. No one is suddenly stronger or healthier or have glowing eyes or breathe fire or anything, so it’s really a mystery why this drug is so important to her.”

Wynonna slapped her hand down not ungently on Waverly’s leg and pushed herself off the couch.

“Ok, this beer isn’t enough. Momma needs her whiskey and some sleep. Nico, here, catch.”

Nico dropped the fry he was holding and caught the spinning object as it sailed toward him, Waverly ducking behind his shoulder to avoid getting hit. He looked down and it was a smallish silver case. He flicked it open with his thumb and found a pen and cartridge inside. He looked up and saw Wynonna grinning.

“Figured you could use the pain relief, plus you did just spend four days getting your ass beat on our account, so let’s just call it a tiny gesture of how indebted we are yadda yadda. You know. I even charged it up on the way back, so knock yourself out. Except don’t, you’ve already got enough to deal with, k?”

Nico nodded his thanks, screwing the cartridge to the pen.

“Thanks Wynonna. I’m gonna be ok, but yeah, hurts like fuck right now.”

Waverly gave him a quick glare and he looked sheepish for a few seconds before Wynonna snickered.

“Boy, you are toast already, aren’t you?”

Nico and Waverly both jolted and flushed bright red, Wynonna and Dolls laughing heartily.

“Alright you two, don’t stay up too late. And don’t break him, ok, babygirl? He’s still healing.”

Waverly groaned and tossed a pillow at her sister who dodged it easily, sticking her tongue out at Waverly.

“Hey, I can still send you to your room you know.”

Waverly’s eyes lit up with defiance. “Oh yeah, you think so, do you?”

“Think so? Babygirl, I know so.”

“Like hell, Wynonna.”

Dolls and Nico shared a look and both started laughing, their respective Earp sisters turning to glare at them, which only made them laugh even harder. Waverly took a faux jab at his shoulder and rolled her eyes, Wynonna rolling hers as she grabbed her jacket. Nico grinned.

“Come on you, there’s a bottle of whiskey and two thirds of a bed waiting.” She slid her finger through Dolls’ belt loop and started to pull him into the bar.

“Oh, Nico?”

“Yeah, Dolls?”

“Nice pants.”

Nico flushed until he saw Dolls’ teasing grin and a wink as he went through the door, following Wynonna.

They could hear the clunk of a bottle being pulled off the shelf on the other side of the wall and then a few moments later the faint sounds of two pairs of boots heading up the stairs. Waverly relaxed next to him, kissing his shoulder and leaning her head on the same spot.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Waves.”

Nico put the pen to his mouth and pulled, the sweet tasting smoke instantly filling his lungs. He exhaled toward the ceiling, his thoughts slow and measured. As much as Waverly set him on fire, in these moments, like when they had watched the sunrise, he felt so comfortable with her, felt whole.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“You. Here.”

“That’s descriptive.” She nudged his shoulder with her forehead.

Nico smiled and turned to her, his hand coming up to cup her face, thumb ghosting across her cheekbone.

“I’m just feeling really good, even with everything. I feel calm, still. You do that, Waves. You give me something without trying I feel like I didn’t even know I was missing.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, just a brush of skin at first, reveling at the softness of her lips and the open way she met him. Waverly hummed into the contact and pressed just the tiniest bit against him, her lips parting to tease his with her tongue and he smiled into it, his own grazing hers as he tilted his head and gave in to what she wanted.

Their kiss stayed slow and teasing, but he was heating up nonetheless. He moved into her space further, both of them shifting as they kissed, finding themselves stretched out along the couch, Nico’s long body draped carefully over Waverly.

Nico ignored the burn in his muscles, his shoulders protesting as he held himself up on his forearms, his hips slotting between Waverly’s. The whip marks on his back made it a little hard to move how he wanted to, but he had far more important things to focus on, like the warm welcoming body underneath him.

Waverly’s hands were hot on his skin, one on his neck, the other on his hip and he welcomed her grounding touch amongst the tide of their passion. As they got deeper into each other, he felt himself unable to stop his hips, both of them moving into a slow motion, rocking subtly against each other. He felt like he was in high school, the sixteen year old boy he’d never gotten to be, making out on a couch, but with a depth and complexity that made everything better.

Nico heard a small moan escape from Waverly and it went through him like flame, he pressed his body more fully into her, utterly entranced of her desire for him. Their kisses began to deepen, tongues teasing, lips bitten until Nico cried out suddenly, pulling into himself and dropping indelicately next to Waverly at the edge of the couch, curling around his stomach.

Waverly pulled herself out of her haze and looked at him with concern.

“Baby what is it?”

“Fuck, my stomach, I think I’m gonna-“

Nico jumped up from the couch as fast as he could manage and stumbled toward the bathroom, throwing the door closed behind him. His stomach was cramping intensely and he knew he had only seconds to be where he needed to be. He dropped trou just in time for an intense wave of cramps to rip through him.

When he fell back out of the bathroom many minutes later, he was pale and shaking, cold sweat coating his bare skin. Waverly had been hovering as close to the door as she could while still allowing him some privacy and she rushed over, concern etched across her face.

He gave her a small weak smile.

“Apparently after four days, your body forgets how to food? It went through me. Ugh that was almost worse than being with Red.”

He was bone weary, too tired to care about attempting to not look done in by his own body. He sagged into Waverly’s hands that cupped his face, placing gentle kisses across his cheeks and forehead.

“My poor, poor Nico.” Waverly kissed his lips gently and chuckled. “Let’s get you to bed, get you actually rested.”

She pulled his arm around her and draped it across her shoulders, letting him lean his exhausted weight on her as they moved out of the kitchen and toward her bed.

—

Nico woke to Waverly humming as she moved around her room, the sunlight softened by the sheer drapes. He felt stiff all over but he took the time to watch her. She was putting away clothes very gently in her dresser and the light hit her hair just right, giving it all these little golden sparks that danced through as she shifted.

She was wearing another of her favorite crop tops and Nico appreciated the glimpses he got of Waverly’s soft skin. He felt, well, he felt like he was home. He sighed happily and it must have been louder than he thought, Waverly turned to him with a smile.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead.”

“It’s afternoon already?”

“Yep. I wanted to let you sleep as long as you needed to. Hungry? Think you can eat?”

Nico sat up slowly, his muscles protesting strongly and his back burning as the skin got used to movement again. He ran his fingers through his hair and winced, sighing as he dropped his hand to his lap and looked up at Waverly.

“I am pretty hungry. Do you have something safe like, I dunno. Oatmeal?”

Waverly grinned. “For you, I think I can dig some up. Stay here, you’re getting breakfast in bed.”

She came over to the bed and gave him a soft kiss, one hand resting gently on his shoulder. He leaned into her touch, her lips so sweet against his. Wynonna was right, he was already so far gone for this girl, this woman, this soul. Every time she turned her eyes on him his heart fluttered just a little bit more, he could feel himself falling and he wasn’t going to do a damned thing to stop it.

Waverly pulled back and then kissed his nose. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Waverly, I think I-“ he caught himself before the words tumbled out.

“Hm?”

“I think I might like some juice, too, if you have some? Probably good for my blood sugar.”

Her eyebrow raised just slightly but she nodded anyway.

“Juice it is.”

“Thanks, baby.”

She gave him another smile before she headed downstairs.

Nico put his face in his hands and groaned. Not the right time to get into that. Wasn’t ever something you could just blurt out, besides, he didn’t want to scare her off by saying something like that now, in the midst of all this. She was just so good and caring and it made him bone deep always want to do right by her. He felt like he was getting the biggest second chance on finding the person for him, and he didn’t want to jeopardize that.

Waverly deserved the best version of himself, and he wouldn’t accept anything less than the amount of effort it took to make that happen. If that meant holding onto exactly how quickly she’d stolen his heart, he could do that. Make sure Clootie was taken care of first, that everyone was going to be safe, and then do something special for Waverly. With what he had seen of Champ, he doubted the douchecanoe had taken much time to make her feel as, well, beloved as she was.

He held that word in his mind, turning it over and seeing the new shape it was. Shae’s love had been bright and sharp, her curves only coming at the softest of times; Waverly was glowing and all shapes at once, a kaleidoscope. He didn’t need to know now if she felt the same, he was touched enough of what she had given him, this beautiful door into herself and her life, the things she cherished and what she loved. There would be time for all of it later.

Nico pulled the covers back and put his feet on the floor, the wood cold against his soles. He tried to stretch when he stood up, but he stopped quickly, his bruises somehow hurting more today. He walked gingerly to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. He looked awful, the bruises even darker now, patches of deep purple between all the red. He looked at his back for a long time, no longer woozy, but still rather worried for his own body. The marks were a little less angry, but they were no less there, he knew he’d scar from it. He studied the patterns they made across his skin. He was glad he hadn’t gotten any ink on his back, it would be ruined now.

As far as he’d heard it, everybody dug scars, so he guessed it could be worse. Nico tried to smirk at his reflection and winced, the bruise across his cheekbone thick and throbbing. He felt bad for everyone else, they had to look at him, he was spared that at least.

After he’d flushed and washed his hands he decided it wouldn’t hurt to give himself an abbreviated wash and reached for his washcloth from the day before.

It actually helped him feel a bit better; hanging up the cloth, he turned the light off and made his way back down the hall, his stomach starting to grumble.

“You’d better behave this time,” he poked his stomach gently.

Reaching the room, Nico lay face down in bed, starfishing across the space, letting out a long breath as he settled. The blankets smelled like Waverly and he inhaled deeply, snuggling his face into the covers.

He realized he’d dozed off when hands skated up his legs and he groaned softly, Waverly’s touch always welcome. Nico felt one hand reach farther and give his butt a quick squeeze and he chuckled. He started to get up but Waverly pressed him back into the bed.

“Stay there, I’ll put the ointment on your back.”

Nico settled down, Waverly grabbing the tube from the bedside table and sitting next to Nico on the bed. He felt the cool ointment against his skin and sighed, his overheated skin appreciating the attention. Her touch was gentle but precise, each mark was covered fully and with care.

When Waverly was done she left the room to wash her hands. Nico sat back up, noticing the tray on the table by the door. He scooted back towards the headboard, folding his legs in front of him and leaning on his knees, careful to keep his back from touching anything.

Waverly came back in the room and picked up the tray, humming as she brought it over. She gave him a huge smile as she set it down in front of him on its little legs.

“For you, monsieur, our finest oatmeal.”

Nico grinned and felt a wave of affection, she’d arranged blueberries into a heart on top of the oatmeal. Next to it was a small bowl of fruit, a glass of what looked to be mango juice and a tiny pitcher of something.

“Is that honey?”

“Maple syrup. Much better.”

Nico nodded, picked up the tiny container and poured its contents in swirls on the oatmeal, licking the lip of it to get the last remnants. Waverly’s eyes crinkled and she grabbed a piece of melon out of the bowl and popped it in her mouth.

“Thief.”

Waverly just grinned wider and chewed her prize.

Nico dug into the oatmeal, eating at a far slower pace than the day before, but it didn’t take him long to finish off the bowl. He happily ate the fruit as well, downing the juice last. He licked his lips and Waverly giggled, taking the tray away and setting it back on the table.

Waverly joined him in bed, kissing the last hint of maple syrup off his lips and laying down next to him. He stretched out on his stomach, grabbing a pillow and folding his arms around it, dropping his head on top. He lifted one hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, caressing her face before he folded his hand in hers between them.

“You’re really cute you know.”

He quirked his lip. “Oh really?”

“Mhm. I’m glad I snatched you up.”

“I’m snatched, am I? I dunno, Stephanie Jones sure looked like she wanted a chance to give you a run for your money.”

Waverly scoffed loudly.

“Stephanie Jones is not getting her hands on you, thank you very much.”

Nico grinned. “And that’s up to you? And has nothing to do with how jealous you were, right?”

Waverly flushed beet red.

“I- don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really.”

“Yep.” Waverly’s voice was high and squeaky and he couldn’t hold it, he cracked up laughing, leaning forward and kissing her.

“Baby, you don’t have to worry, you’re the only one I want.”

She tugged on his scruff and pulled his mouth back to hers, awarding him a searing kiss that left him blinking.

“You keep kissing me like that and you won’t have to worry about anyone else, well, ever.”

“Ever?” Waverly’s eyes were suddenly pools of love and warmth and he didn’t want to look anywhere else.

“Yeah.”

She kissed him again, leaning her head against his arms.

“I feel safe with you, Nico. I haven’t always had that place, but I found it with you.”

Nico kissed the soft hair tickling his chin.

“I feel safe with you too, Waves.”

They looked at each other, holding the moment, their emotions and the truth they were building between them. Nico knew he gave his heart wholly when he gave it, but he didn’t feel afraid to see if Waverly would be its keeper.

“I still can’t believe you went through this for us, Nico. I don’t know what happened when you were little to make you this strong, but I appreciate the man you grew to be from it.”

Nico felt a swell of pride. It meant so much to him that Waverly fell into who he was and just went with it. He didn’t think she was even capable of hurting him like Shae had, and even more so, that it wasn’t even in her soul to try.

“Thanks, Waves. You know I’d do anything I could to keep you guys safe.”

“Can I ask you about it?”

“About what?”

“Your family? How you grew up?”

“Of course, shoot.”

“I know you said your parents aren’t around, but did they know about you? Like did they know _you_?”

Nico let out a small sigh.

“My Pop did, or started to, right before he died. When I was pretty young, my mom dropped me off at my grandmother’s when my Pop was away and I haven’t seen her since. Can’t say I’ve thought much about finding her. She made her decision about us. I do regret I didn’t get more time with my Pop though. He’d really love you, Waves.”

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?”

Nico lifted his head off the pillow and sat up, pulling it into his lap. He played with the edges of the pillowcase as Waverly watched him, her head propped in her hand.

“A lot of things, really. My Pop and I were a team, we did everything together once my mom left. He had his own crew, built from childhood friends and guys who decided to follow him back from Desert Storm. They did a lot of stuff I know now probably wasn’t the most aboveboard, but as a kid I didn’t know any of that, just knew when I needed to stay out of their way.”

“I loved the bikes though, and most days my pop would let me have free reign of the clubhouse and the garage. I explored every inch, found every hiding spot I could fold myself into and made it my own in the ways I could. I wasn’t an annoying little kid to them, which gave me so much. The guys would ask me questions, help me with my homework and they always had something crazy to surprise me with for my birthday, usually little welded statues made of bits of broken parts, formed into a character from whatever movie or show or book I was obsessed with at the time.”

“The clubhouse was a refuge from school and the way the rest of the world saw me, knowing that how I presented and how I acted didn’t fit to them, but in a way they didn’t understand to even put words to. When I got beat up the first time, one of the biggest, hardest bikers sat me on the counter and spent an hour carefully cleaning me up and drying my tears. They were my family, rough and outside the norm, but they loved me, each in their own way.”

He paused and Waverly reached out, tangling her pinky with his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He ran a hand through his hair and let a long breath out. With the nature of his life he had scant reason to tell this story, it didn’t come out of him easily.

“When I went off to college, my Pop and I were in a rough patch. Just the moment and where we both were; I was neck deep in a slide toward a massive breakdown over who I was, and he was neck deep in a deal I learned later hadn’t gone as he wanted and the club was hemorrhaging money.”

“We were both stressed and snapped a bit at each other before I left, it was neither of our best moments, and I’m sure we both wish we had done things differently, but there we were. We’d talk still on the phone, but he had never been one to sit on a call as it was, so the time between started to stretch out a bit. I got him an iPhone my sophomore year of college, sent him texts and he’d reply, but it wasn’t really his thing.”

“When I came home in the summer after that year, I’d found out a lot about myself. Had cut all my hair off for the first time, discovered what binders were and had started wearing them daily. Little steps, but I was trying so hard to make a place in the world I could be comfortable in. My Pop was surprised, but he didn’t say anything, he usually didn’t when feelings were involved. I knew he had questions, but he never dared to ask.”

“That summer I also found out he’d started to have some health stuff going on. He’d get really tired and unbalanced, had headaches, lost a lot of weight, didn’t sleep so well. I went with him to the VA to get checked up, and they said a lot of the soldiers who were stationed where he was were showing the same signs as he was, but they didn’t know why. Other guys called it Desert Storm Syndrome, but the VA frowned on that. They took some tests, but said that his condition didn’t really have a cure, exactly, and told him to monitor himself, come back if anything changed.”

“I knew things were getting slowly worse as the next few years went on, every time I was home I knew it weighed more heavily on him, but he wouldn’t discuss it with me, said I needed to focus on my studies so I could make my Pop proud.”

His voice cracked a little and he took a deep breath to still the quavering he could feel in his stomach.

“By senior year I’d started T, legally changed my name, marker, and all my documents. We didn’t talk much that year, we were both working a lot, me on my capstone project, him with the crew, so we never really discussed it, he’d only asked me a few times on the phone if I was sick, as my voice changed. I wanted to tell him, be open, but I was scared, too. I knew I’d have to go home eventually, but shaving was always an option, and I’d clearly never been the most feminine of children, there were always ways to cast doubt and hide. Plus we always talked about my education and his hopes for my future, or well, his hopes that I would run for what I wanted, I never wanted to bring the conversation down.”

“When graduation came around, I wanted to make sure he was there, make sure he could see I had, I’d worked my ass off, was covered in tassels and cords. I needed nothing more than for him to see me cross that stage. Wasn’t gonna happen, in the end.”

“Pop got stuck on a run a few states away, wouldn’t be back by the time it started. We were both crushed, but I promised I’d have a friend record it for him, so he could see it no matter what. The night before, he told me he loved me, said he was damn proud of me.”

Nico wiped away an errant tear, his breathing a little ragged. He cleared his throat.

“The ceremony was great, and I got it filmed. I tried calling my Pop right after, but his phone went to voicemail, not irregular on a run, so I didn’t think much of it. The next day, when I was packing up my dorm room, I got a call from Rafe, his second.”

Waverly inched closer to him, sitting up and mirroring his position. He gave her a small sad smile and her pinky a squeeze. She nodded back, her eyes full of compassion and affection.

“There, uh, there’d been an accident. My Pop, he’d gotten in his head he wanted to surprise me, had broken his own protocol and ridden solo ahead of the crew, wanted to make it to my graduation, told the guys he’d be riding through the night. A few hours out from passing my hometown, something had happened and he’d lost control of his bike, throwing him into oncoming traffic. A guy driving wasn’t able to get out of the way and hit him straight on. They found him unconscious and Rafe said I needed to be home, immediately. He wouldn’t tell me much more than that, except my Pop had woken up for a few minutes, only to ask for me over and over again until the meds kicked in before surgery and he went under.”

“I hopped on Talulah as soon as I was off the phone and roared to the hospital, made the trip in almost half the time it should have taken. I knew I was being reckless but I had to get back there.”

He could call up instantly the hospital room, his father’s broken body so disjointed and pale in the harsh overhead lighting, endless tubes and beeping machines connected to the man Nico had never seen so still. The smell soaked into his skin and his clothing, he’d burned the clothes he’d worn, afterward, too angry at what had happened to care about salvaging them.

His father’s arms and legs had various casts and pins attached, he looked like Frankenstein’s monster in the early stages, one leg hoisted in the air and held up with wire. It scared Nico down to his marrow and he was a little ashamed he had to force his steps deeper into the room.

The face in the bed was waxy and drawn, free of injury, but so unlike his Pop’s, lips open around a trach tube, the mischievous teasing eyes covered by yellowed eyelids. His father looked bone weary before you took in his injuries, his cheeks sunken, dark circles under his eyes. His tattoos stood out against his pale skin, usually burnished deeply by the sun.

Nico had clenched his hands into fists so tight he could feel his nails digging half moons into his palms. He hadn’t known what to do with the feeling of looking in front of him and seeing his whole world crashing down.

He’d sat by his father’s bed for half a day, one hand always curled inside his Pop’s, so aware of the last time he’d ever held his hand this long. Things had been so different then, another time, the carefree biker and his tiny redheaded child.

He had started to doze off when the body in front of him coughed and suddenly came alive. Nico shouted for the nurses and a whole team rushed in, shunting Nico to the side as they checked his father’s vitals and tried to calm him down, the struggling a natural reaction to the tube down his throat.

Nico was beside himself, pressed against the cold concrete wall, his heart in his throat as he watched his father thrash and then slowly calm again as they gave him meds. His knuckles rapped a staccato rhythm against the wall, his body fighting for an action it could take, any action, to make what he was watching not real.

The nurses began to disperse, his father stable again and conscious, but slightly sedated, his eyes searching the room.

“You can come back over, son, I think he’s looking for you.”

Nico panicked at the “son,” he hadn’t even thought to think about shaving his sparse goatee before he’d left, was still himself, but nothing could be done for it. He rushed forward, taking his father’s hand again.

“Pop? It’s me. I’m here.” His voice came out pain roughened and deeper than normal and he winced.

His father’s panicked eyes found his face, confusion and then recognition as they settled on him. He squeezed his father’s hand, the usual iron grip returned weakly, but he tried to smile just the same.

“You’re gonna be ok, Pop. You’re in the hospital, they’ve got you, you’re gonna be alright.”

Nico didn’t know he was crying until he tasted salt in his mouth as he spoke, his tears in rivulets down his cheeks. His father’s eyes softened but held the question and his hand squeezed Nico’s gently.

“Pop, I’m sorry, I should have told you but I didn’t know how. I was scared.” He started crying harder but an insistent but weak tugging on his hand got his attention. His father poked his palm a few times and Nico realized he was trying to talk.

“Me?”

His father nodded once.

The finger poked a few times again and then shakily drew a shape before poking harder two more times. Nico realized his father had drawn a heart in his palm and he smiled through new tears, meeting his father’s eyes.

“I love you too, Pop. You’re gonna be ok. You’ve gotta be ok. Do you remember what happened?”

His father’s shoulders twitched in a shrug that was followed by a look of deep pain and Nico’s heart dropped out of his chest.

“What is it?”

His father’s eyes were squeezed shut, but they slowly relaxed and opened again, red rimmed and bleary. He huffed around the breathing tube and found Nico’s eyes again. His hand was squeezed, even weaker still, but it was a squeeze.

“Want me to get the doctors?”

One shake to the left. No.

“You sure?”

He got a chin dip that was more of a flinch but it was enough and Nico relaxed a little, both hands cradling his father’s.

“I’m going to be right here Pop, ok? You don’t need to worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Nico’s father’s eyes had crinkled at that, though he slipped back into sleep not long after, the meds catching up with him.

Nico sat by his bedside, his father’s crew taking watch outside the door. He fell asleep at some point and when he woke he was thrilled to find the tube had been removed and his father’s face was his own again, the thin nasal cannula the only exception.

Rafe brought him breakfast at what he assumed was the appropriate time, and he found himself famished even under the circumstances. He wolfed down both breakfast sandwiches and hash browns in minutes, downing the orange juice in two gulps.

Nico was glad his father had a second like Rafe, who had accepted his new appearance with barely a blink; he was often much quieter than the rest of the rowdy crew, but when he spoke it was with purpose and usually kindness.

“We contacted the VA and got his paperwork going on coverage for this but there’s a few things you’ll have to look at as next of kin.”

Nico nodded. “Whatever you need, Rafe. Just let me know.”

The older man nodded, looked for a few moments at the sleeping form of his best friend and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Nico took his chair by the bed, studying his father’s face and playing through every memory he had of the two of them. He was lost in thinking about his 10th birthday when he noticed his father was looking at him.

“Hey Pop, you’re awake! Do you want some water?”

His father nodded slightly.

Nico got up and poured a cup full of water, sticking a straw in it and brought it back to the bed, holding it out for his father. His father took a few sips of the water and pulled away nodding, Nico put the cup down on the side table.

“How are you feeling?”

His father cleared his throat and winced. His voice came out hoarse and quietly.

“Like scraped shit. Your old man fucked up this time.”

He paused to wince at something. “No sense being coy about it now, but those weak spells been showing up more often and I got one when I was riding, lost control of the bike. I could feel it happening but I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.”

He panted at the effort of talking so much and grimaced, his broken ribs protesting at the quick breath, and Nico’s heart hurt.

“It’s ok Pop, take it slow.”

His father coughed hard enough to shake his body, his face contorting in pain and wheezed back into the bed.

“Good plan,” he said, in a very small voice.

Nico knit his eyebrows in concern.

“Tell me about you then. Tell me everything.”

Nico nodded. “I can do that.”

Nico spent the next hour telling his father everything he had done and why, his father nodding from time to time, asking short questions when he needed to. They were interrupted by nurses bringing him some jello for lunch, which Nico helped him eat, was easier than trying one handed.

When they had finished, they lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes before his father cleared his throat and began to speak.

“When you were little, maybe three or four, you came into the bathroom while I was shaving one morning and climbed up on the counter, I thought to watch. You used to watch everything everyone did, like you were studying what made them work. You had decided watching wasn’t enough though, grabbed the shaving cream, squirted some out for yourself and rubbed it all over your face. You gestured for me to give you the razor and I laughed in the moment, but maybe you were trying to tell me something.”

“Nico, I love you. I will love you no matter what. You’re my little phoenix, maybe there were just bigger ashes you needed to rise from than I ever understood. And rise you have. I’m glad you’re finding yourself. It took me going to war to do that and that’s half the reason I’m in this mess now. I’m happy your path is far less dangerous.”

He paused to smile at his son and Nico was beaming back, his heart on fire and every molecule of his body vibrating with happiness. He could have only hoped that his father would take everything so well. In the face of all this pain, maybe one good thing would win out. He had told his father and his father hadn’t rejected him, not even close.

He held his father’s hand between his own.

“I love you Pop. Thank you.”

“You, you’re my- my son, there’s nothing more important to me. Always, ok? No matter what.”

His father squeezed his hand as hard as he could.

“I think your old man needs to rest now, though.” He hit the pain meds button and closed his eyes.

“Sure thing, Pop. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He’d taken his place by the bed and drifted off, himself, after committing every word of their conversation to his memory. No matter what, he was going to remember what they had shared, what his father had said.

When the alarms had started to sound and tore him from sleep, he knew something was very wrong. The nurses rushed in again and he got up from the chair, their worried voices telling him that his father needed to be rushed to surgery immediately and that they would update him as soon as they could.

In what felt like a single blink, the room was empty again but for him, half the machines still beeping wildly, sensors laying on the floor. He moved to tell Rafe slowly, his utter animal terror gripping the base of his spine.

Nico waited where the staff told him to, consoling himself with peanut M&M’s from the gift shop, fetched by one of the prospects. He couldn’t sit still and paced at the back of the room, his hands folded across his chest and tucked into his armpits.

He heard the doors to the surgery wing open before he looked up and met the grim face of the surgeon. He knew. He knew in that moment his worst nightmare was breathing through his lungs and he struggled to find his own air.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Haught, even with extensive efforts your father succumbed to his injuries.”

“What happened.” He forced his voice to stay level, coming out almost a growl but the doctor didn’t flinch.

“In the course of his collision, he sustained blunt force trauma to his chest that broke several ribs and collapsed one of his lungs, which we reversed. What we believe to be the case is that the swelling in his chest cavity kept some of his injuries under pressure. When that pressure receded, it allowed those injuries to extend. With your father it was the presence of an abdominal aortic aneurism. It had been leaking slowly since the initial rupture, but it wasn’t until the swelling went down that it was able to widen. We did everything we could, but unfortunately the damage was too severe and his heart wasn’t able to handle the stress.”

Nico didn’t feel anything after that.

He had used money from the VA and what his father’s crew gave in to hold the funeral, Jacob Elijah Haught’s gravestone proudly in a row with his fellow soldiers, the engravings for his medals carved deep into the stone.

Nico stood at the head of his father’s casket, draped with his vest, to give the eulogy. The people he looked upon were a small group, the crew and their partners, a few of his father’s tour buddies. He was the only one of his blood family left, now.

The scent of leather was strong in his nostrils as he spoke, the sun beating down on everyone, his own vest warm on top of his suit. He spoke of his father’s kindness and steadfast belief in the people he cared about, spoke of his service and the caliber of man he was that the brothers he’d found on another continent would follow him home and help build a new family. He kept himself from crying just barely, but finished with his voice still strong. He would do that for his Pop.

Nico stood still and tall for the gun salute, steeling himself not to flinch at the sound and succeeding. When he’d received the folded flag from the smartly dressed serviceman a few tears had slid from his eyes, but he met the fellow’s eyes unblinking, taking the flag with steady hands.

Nico was always proud that his father had served, that his grandparents had. He too, had wanted to, to give of himself as fully as he could for his fellow humans, but when he grew up enough and learned how the military treated transfolk, he sadly realized he had to give up that dream. He’d found other ways to serve, instead, though he still carried the lessons his father ingrained in him from a young age, practices and traditions of those who stood to defend the rest.

The shells from the rifles were hot in his palm when the honor guard placed them there and he closed his fist around them, thankful for the uncomfortable heat that cleared his mind.

He murmured his thanks to the attendees as they filed away, the crew holding a small gathering at the clubhouse afterward. He was glad he held none of the responsibility for hosting it, he was too gone in his pain to be of much help.

Nico watched the last vehicle leave, his hastily bought suit hung heavy on his body, his shoes not broken in and he had been too wound up to eat much, but he had made it through. He was somehow still breathing on the other side.

Nico had stood there long after everyone else had left, lingering with Talulah, parked under a tree near the gravesite. He’d thrown his suit jacket over the seat and rolled up his sleeves, staring out across the hundreds of gravestones and loosening his tie. He knew that he was standing in a moment so many had before, sharing a grief that stretched back millennia, but it didn’t help the roaring chasm that had ripped his heart in half.

When he could finally turn his body away from his father, he’d gotten on Talulah and not looked back, his eyes ever forward.

Nico rubbed his face in the present and finished telling Waverly his tale.

“The next few days were a blur of lawyers and legal documents, signing a whole lot of paper. Rafe formally asked if I wanted to take over the gavel from my Pop, but it wasn’t somewhere I could be. Maybe someday I will, but then grief was pulling on me like an anchor, I thought if I stayed any longer than necessary I’d drown. I left as soon as I could, took care of my dorm, and moved to the biggest place I thought I could get lost in. Found myself in New York City.”

“So that’s the uh, very long version of the answer to your question, but yes. My Pop did get to know me. At least for a little while.”

He lifted an eyebrow and quirked up one side of his lips, trying for a smile.

Waverly wiped a few tears from her eyes, her brows had been knitting further together the longer he had talked and he lifted a finger and gently poked the middle of her forehead.

“Do that for too long and it will stick that way.”

Waverly sat up and cupped his face, kissing each of his cheeks softly in turn, her last kiss a gentle lingering one on his lips.

“Nico Haught, you are an incredible human being. I am glad your Pop got to see who you truly were and loved you just the same. I don’t know how he couldn’t have, but I’m happy he did. I’m so sorry you had to experience that, though. Your father sounds like he was much like you, a kind hearted, honest, strong human being.”

Nico smiled and met Waverly’s lips again, their kiss gentle but full of emotion.

“He was a good man. A good father. I miss him a lot. But I’m incredibly grateful that we were given the time we were.”

“Me too.”

Nico reached for Waverly and she was there, her lips against his in an instant, their hands intertwined. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Waves, it means so much to me that you want to know. You want to know about before, about my life, about what makes me tick. You show me a kindness few have, you have no idea _how_ that makes me feel. How did I find you?”

“Nico, don’t you think I feel the same? You literally just put your life on the line to protect the people I care about most in the world, and you’ve barely known us a few weeks! I don’t know how you ended up in my life, but I’m so thankful you did.”

They reached for each other, careful of Nico’s injuries, and pulled each other tight. Nico could feel Waverly’s pulse under her skin, strong and real.

He breathed deep and they held each other for long minutes before Waverly shifted and kissed his neck.

“Can I touch you?”

“Baby, you are touching me.”

Waverly pulled back to look in his eyes.

“No, I mean would you let me touch _you_.”

He suddenly realized what she was asking and a shiver went through him, a flash of heat right behind.

“Waves, you know I’m yours.”

She took that as permission and nodded.

Her lips came to rest against the side of his neck, kissing a soft line toward his ear and he hummed happily, tilting his head to give her better access. She kissed across his jaw toward his lips, nipping his bottom one before kissing him soundly, her hands cupping his face.

“I want to see you.”

Nico smiled at Waverly and shifted on the bed, his hands going to his waistband, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

“Not like that.”

Waverly got off the bed and came around to the bottom of it, gesturing for him to turn around. He did, putting his feet to the floor. She stood between his knees and kissed him again before pulling back and kneeling, her fingers tugging on the sweats. He lifted his hips and she pulled, the material slipping easily down his legs, leaving him in his boxers.

Waverly’s hands were warm on his legs as she skimmed them up, flattening her palms on his thighs and the edges of the fabric. The brunette’s eyes met his, affection and a bit of mischief in their sparkle.

“These too.”

Nico nodded and lifted his hips again, the thin cotton gone in a second. Waverly pressed open mouthed kisses to the insides of his thighs and he twitched, feeling the blood rushing south between his legs. Waverly was being gentle and tender and he felt his heart roar with affection but he couldn’t quell that it was still her lips on his sensitive skin and he could feel himself starting to get hard.

One of the most beautiful women he’d ever known was kneeling between his legs, slowly making her way toward his hard flesh and it had been quite a long time since this had happened. He wanted Waverly’s mouth on him, but he needed to know.

“Waves, are you sure?”

Waverly looked up at him from underneath her lashes and smiled.

“Do you want me to stop?”

He shook his head and she chuckled, biting at his sensitive skin and earning a gasp. He tightened his hands in the covers next to his hips, his eyes glued on the slow progression of Waverly’s teasing mouth.

Nico looked down and was unsurprised to see he was visibly throbbing, fully hard and aching. His hips twitched toward Waverly and she gave a swipe of her tongue up the crease at the join of his hip and he groaned, his legs falling open.

Waverly turned her head and really took him in for the first time and Nico felt the weight of that gaze. He’d grown quite a bit on T, surpassing his expectations, but he held his breath as Waverly studied him.

“Can I?”

Nico nodded again. Waverly’s eyes dropped south and she bit her lip, bringing up her fingers to wrap around him, tugging gently and he groaned.

“ _Shit, Waves._ ”

“God, you’re hard.” Waverly’s voice was both full of awe and desire, the tone sending a shiver racing through Nico.

“Maybe because your hands are on me?” Nico’s voice was rough with need.

Waverly’s eyes glinted at that and she started to jerk him off in earnest, slow twisting strokes that had all of his focus. Nico’s eyes shot wide open and he grunted, the sensation overwhelming.

“Fuck, Waverly. How do you make that feel so fucking good?”

Waverly didn’t answer, but leaned forward and nipped at the skin below his belly button, kissing her way south.

Nico’s head tipped back at the dual sensation, only to snap forward again as Waverly’s hand left him and he felt her hot breath on him instead. He looked down to see Waverly waiting for his eye contact before she kissed the tip of him and he panted.

“Oh f-“ Nico couldn’t even get the word out as Waverly’s tongue slipped out and along his length, her eyes on his. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, the heat in her tenderness even as she had him trembling under her touch.

Waverly hummed her approval at his taste and he couldn’t help an answering moan as she finally wrapped her lips around him and slid her mouth down his shaft. He was on fire and frozen in place, his whole universe stuck perpetually exploding, every nerve ending screaming in harmony.

He’d never known it could be like this, his heart caught between open love and raging desire, he never wanted it to end, every synapse he had was fixated between his legs and the ministrations of Waverly’s mouth.

She’d started to massage his thighs with her hands as her head shallowly bobbed on him and he could feel the deep pull at the base of his shaft, one of his hands released the sheets enough to cup the back of her head, his fingers threading through her soft hair, a moan reverberating through him from deep in her chest as she felt his gentle pressure.

A flare of possessive desire went through him and he flexed his thighs and put more pressure on the back of her head, controlling the way she sucked him. He growled in the back of his throat, Waverly having hollowed her cheeks and picked up her tongue’s motions, meeting his intensity with her own.

Nico almost came in that moment but he was able to hold back, just barely, he panted, his legs shaking, sweat starting to drip from his temples from sheer exertion of holding his orgasm at bay. He wanted to hold onto how unbelievable he felt, Waverly’s mouth on him rendering him speechless.

As if she could sense his plan, Waverly doubled down and started flicking his tip with her tongue, the differing sensation knocking his attention askew and the fiery tide of his peak crashed down on him, his hand tightening in Waverly’s hair as he came with a howl.

“Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck.” He quickly released Waverly’s head but couldn’t stop panting out his aftershocks, Waverly gently licking away his arousal from his hyper sensitive skin.

“Oh baby, that was- that was-“ he hadn’t quite caught his breath yet and Waverly’s lust darkened eyes that flicked to meet his did nothing to help him draw air into his lungs.

“That was fucking hot. I like you coming in my mouth like that, I could feel _everything_. It made me so wet, Nico.”

Nico groaned but his eyes flicked to her jean clad crotch then back to her face.

“Show me?”

Waverly stood and thumbed the zipper of her pants down, wiggling out of the tight denim. Nico’s hand had unconsciously gone to his flesh and he was gently coaxing himself back to hardness. The more skin Waverly revealed, the easier it became.

The brunette pulled the top over her head and Nico leaned forward, placing a kiss on Waverly’s taut stomach. Her arms wrapped around his head in surprise and she let out a small gasp. He kissed a line up and under her bra, nibbling at the sensitive skin of her side. Waverly tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back, meeting his wolfish grin with a coy one of her own. Her fingers dropped to the edge of her underwear and she pulled them off quickly, stepping forward to straddle his legs, Nico’s hands quickly going to her hips and pulling her closer.

He kissed up her neck as his hands reached behind and unclasped her bra, Waverly tossing it to the side. He buried his face between her breasts, kissing around each nipple and teasing them into peaks with his tongue and lips, Waverly starting to mewl and rut in his lap, her hands in his hair.

He loved the feeling of her skin under his hands, her lithe thighs pulling her hips into a gentle roll against his abdomen. He could feel her slick against his skin and wanted more, more of everything. He leaned back, tilting his hips up and they both groaned when her clit slid along his shaft.

They experimented with angles and pressure until both of them were straining against the other, their sweat slicked thighs burning from keeping their constant friction.

Nico felt like a horny teenager, growling as he thrust harder against Waverly, her heaving breasts a delightful sight in front of him, her throat bared and her head thrown back, muscles tight in her neck as she chanted his name over and over again, her hips a blur.

“Oh fuck, baby I’m close.”

“Me too, Nico. Me too.”

Nico’s hips jogged and Waverly cursed as her clit ground pleasurably into his pubic bone, her body falling forward and she caught herself on his chest, the pain of her sudden weight on his bruises nothing next to the sight of her abs and legs spasming as she silently screamed out her orgasm above him.

Waverly’s hips continued to rock as she rode out the receding waves of pleasure and Nico moved with her. She snuck a hand between them after she regained her breath and he grunted as she used her arousal to coat him before sliding him through her fingers at a speed that had him seeing spots.

Nico’s second orgasm hit him unexpectedly and all he could do was hold on to Waverly’s hips and toss himself into the maelstrom as he cried out her name.

He collapsed backward, Waverly following, both of them panting deeply and sweat slicked. He could feel his skin protesting, but the unfocused high of incredible back to back orgasms pushed the pain to the farthest reaches of his mind. He wrapped his arms around Waverly’s body, cupping her ass gently and pulling her into him tightly as she tucked her head under his chin and tried to slow her breathing.

“I’m saying right now we need to keep doing this,” Waverly breathed into his chest and a laugh rumbled through him.

“Agreed.”

—

“Glad you two decided to be seen in public.” Wynonna looked all too knowing as they entered the Quonset hut.

“Yeah, well, yanno.”

“Very articulate, thank you, Nico.”

He grinned at Wynonna and Waverly rolled her eyes at both of them, pulling him along by the hand further into the space.

They quickly got pulled into the work being done, Nico pouring over medical records, looking for similarities to pull while Waverly was hunkered down in front of the computer bank, checking a thick notebook as she made notes in a program, a molecular chain on the screen in front of her.

Wynonna and Dolls were deep in discussion over their best point of entry, large blueprints spread between them on the desk, a legal pad close at hand, Dolls precise block print outlining the plan.

Nico was focused on the cases of a mother and daughter who went to donate blood six months ago and developed twin rashes at the draw site when the door banged open and a shape fell through the doorframe.

Nico leapt to his feet and rushed over, finding Levi attempting to scramble to his feet. One hand was pressed to the center of a rapidly spreading stain on his shirt, his face frozen in a rictus of pain. He shoved a bloody hand at Nico, something clenched in his fist.

“Take it, _take it!_ ” Levi nearly yelled, bubbles of blood at the edges of his lips. Nico jumped to do so, taking a usb from the man, his hand now smeared red. Levi grabbed at his shirt and pulled him closer, speaking in a rough whisper.

“We had no goddamn clue. It’s all there. The whole plan. It’s so much worse than we thought.”

Levi coughed harshly and his eyes rolled back, his body falling into Nico, who held onto him, hearing several panicked sets of feet approaching.

“Waverly, get a stretcher and Gretta!”

Wynonna pressed her fingers to Levi’s neck.

“He’s still got a pulse. It’s thready, but it’s there.”

Nico laid the man down gently on the concrete floor, holding pressure to the wound in his chest.

“Where’s Gretta?!”

Another door slammed open and Gretta came running in, giant med kit in her arms. Waverly followed close behind with the stretcher. Dolls helped move Levi onto the flat surface, Nico’s hands still covering the wound.

“We’ve got to get him over to the other side. Nico, let Waverly take over. We’ve got him. Jeremy, get your ass over here!”

Jeremy ducked out of the clean room and ran over, instantly in medic mode. He followed Waverly and Gretta into the other hut, the door slamming shut behind them.

Wynonna, Dolls and Nico stood in the sudden silence.

Nico looked down at his bloody arms, not a bit of bare skin to be seen, and raised his left hand, the usb sticking from his crimson slicked fist.

“What the _fuck_ is on this?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, as they say, is about to get INTENSE.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> As always come find me on the twitters @DrdPirateBrown
> 
> AND if you find yourself at EhCon, come see some fucking fantastic writers and my mug discussing fanfic on Sunday at the writers panel!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rollercoaster begins...

“Where’s Levi?” Fish barreled into the building, out of breath and terrified.  
  
“He sent me a text saying something went wrong and to come here but he won’t answer his phone- Nico, why are you covered in blood?”  
  
“Uh-“  
  
Wynonna held her hands out toward Fish. “He’s next door, he just got here, it’s gonna be ok, Fish, Gretta’s working her magic, alright?”  
  
“If he gets himself killed, I’ll never forgive him. Damn him always taking risks.” Fish stifled a sob and ran to the doorway that joined the structures, disappearing through, the door swinging shut behind him.  
  
Wynonna kicked at a crumpled up ball of paper that sat by the garbage can. It went skittering off underneath a couch and she sighed, resting her hands on the edge of the desk and dropping her head. She rocked her weight back and then forward, standing straight and turning toward Nico.  
  
“Ok, get yourself and that usb clean, be careful with it though. Levi will be fine, but we are not letting his risk be for nothing. Dolls, talk to your contacts, I think we’re going to have much less time than we thought.”  
  
Nico held up his crimson slicked arms. “Sink?”  
  
Wynonna thrust her chin toward the same door Fish had disappeared through.  
  
“Along the inner wall there’s a couple, and a bathroom. Just keep out of Gretta’s way.”  
  
Nico nodded. “Of course.”  
  
He walked over to the doorway, feeling like he was approaching the true inner sanctum, even if it was open to their chosen public. He bumped the door with his hip and followed through with his body, trying to take in the whole room at once.  
  
There were quite a few rows of neatly made but empty cots on the left side of the large space, several curtained off areas on the right. From behind a hastily pulled closed curtain he could hear Gretta giving directions and the sound of beeping machines. He shuddered, that sound always bringing him back to his father’s hospital room, and he scanned for the sink. He saw the closest one along the wall and moved toward it.  
  
Nico found the large bar of medical grade soap and scrubbed his arms first, the diluted cerise of Levi’s blood swirling into pink soap bubbles and down the drain. He internally cringed at his mind’s instant thought that he hoped that wasn’t what Levi was facing, but he figured Gretta knew what she was doing. Even still, he battled down his unease as he scrubbed each fleck out from underneath his fingernails.  
  
“You must be Nico.”  
  
His head snapped up as he was gently cleaning the usb and he turned toward the voice, setting eyes on and finding the name of the only person this could be as he nodded his confirmation.  
  
“And you must be Mattie.”  
  
The woman returned the nod, her manners much more fluid and reserved than her sister’s edged energy. She approached and leaned on the counter near him.  
  
“Your arrival has shaken things up.”  
  
“In a good or bad way?”  
  
“I think that has yet to be seen, though I do appreciate what you have done for both the Earps and my sister and I by staying silent through your ordeal. I am concerned, though, that they found the wherewithal to take you in the first place, which means they must now be paying closer attention to us and that worries me.”  
  
Mattie folded her arms across her chest, watching him dry the tiny drive.  
  
“Do you care for her?”  
  
Nico didn’t have to ask which her Mattie was speaking of. His eyes unconsciously flicked to the curtain and then back to the woman in front of him, her steady gaze patient but keen.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“This will get harder before the calm. Are you willing to do what needs to be to protect her and what she holds dear?”  
  
“I don’t think Waverly needs protecting, but yes.” Nico met Mattie’s raised eyebrow. “If she wants it, she has my heart. Whatever the Earps’ need, it will be done.”  
  
“Even if doing what they need goes against what they ask?”  
  
The sound of the curtain being dragged back hastily caught their attention. Waverly’s upper body appeared in the space, her eyes searching.  
  
“Mattie, we need you.”  
  
The woman nodded and moved quickly toward the curtain, her eyes holding Nico’s before she ducked behind the sheet.  
  
Waverly gave him a quick worried but affectionate look before Gretta’s voice pulled her back into the fray, the curtain hastily flung back in place behind her.  
  
Nico turned his attention back to the usb, feeling slightly off kilter with Mattie’s question now at the forefront of his thoughts. No matter what, he would fight for Waverly; whatever form that effort took, right?  
  
His contemplation was interrupted by Fish striding out of the operating space, his body hunched in on himself. The man went over and sat down on one of the neatly made cots, the metal protesting at his inelegance. He dropped his head in his hands and began to cry quietly, his shoulders shaking.  
  
Nico was pretty sure Fish didn’t know he was in the room, but it hurt his heart to see the man suffering. He trusted that Levi would pull through, but he understood if Fish was lost in his pain and tether-less, he’d been in that place himself.  
  
He took quiet steps toward the man and sat next to him on the cot, folding his hands in his lap, both his feet uncharacteristically flat on the floor.  
  
It took a few moments for Fish to register his presence and he sucked in a breath when he did.  
  
“Where’d you come from?” Fish’s voice was hollow.  
  
Nico gave a subdued shrug.  
  
“Thought perhaps you might not want to be alone.”  
  
Fish’s body was wracked with a sob that he stifled in his fist and he settled for nodding. Nico reached over and put his hand on the man’s shaking shoulder, feeling his muscles relax slightly though Fish still continued to cry.  
  
Nico sat with Fish for a long stretch of time, his focus half on the sounds in the curtained space behind them, the rest on the man next to him. Over time, Fish’s crying had slowed, though he breathed raggedly through his mouth and was still deep in his pain. The man’s shirt was rough under Nico’s palm and he knew nothing he could say would help, so he stayed silent, hoping he could somehow mentally send waves of calming energy toward Fish.  
  
The sounds from the surgical space had not stopped in their intensity so the sudden silence in the room but for the beeping machines was noticeable, Fish’s head snapping toward it. Nico’s hand fell from Fish’s shoulder as the man turned and stood, his hands wringing in front of him.  
  
Nico stood as well, Fish having taken several shuffling steps toward the space; just before he reached the curtain it was pulled back and Waverly’s drawn and pale face came into view, her bloodstained gown and gloves clenched in one fist.  
  
“You should go in, Fish, Mattie and Gretta need to speak with you.” She held the curtain open for Fish as he ducked through and let it fall closed behind her, Nico’s quick glimpse of the room giving little away as to what had happened inside.  
  
Waverly stepped toward him, her eyes tired. She tossed her gown in a basket and leaned in toward him. He reached for her and pulled her into his chest, her arms curling around him. He kissed the top of her head and cradled her to him.  
  
“I hate this.”  
  
“I know you do, Waves.”  
  
“I really _hate_ this.”  
  
Nico held her tighter. He couldn’t change what had happened to Levi, couldn’t do anything about what Fish was facing right now in that curtained room, but he could be here for Waverly.  
  
She sighed heavily against his chest and leaned away from him so she could make eye contact.  
  
“Levi was saying something about a...flash drive?”  
  
“Yeah I got it cleaned off, was going to see what was on it when I saw Fish. Figured I shouldn’t leave him alone.”  
  
“You’re incredibly kind, Nico Haught.” Waverly squeezed him close again and he returned her touch. He heard her mumble something into his vest and he tilted his head.  
  
“What’d you say, baby?”  
  
Waverly lifted her head from his chest.  
  
“I’m starting to get scared.”  
  
Nico kissed Waverly’s forehead, keeping his lips against her skin as he spoke.  
  
“It’s a big thing. But Wynonna and Dolls and Doc, and I know you know this so much better than I, are a bunch of genuine badasses. I’m sure the plan they have is going to work. And then this will be over and you and Wynonna can have the life you deserve, whatever you want that to look like.”  
  
He met her concerned hazel eyes.  
  
“What about you? Are you in that life?”  
  
Nico’s lips curved into a smile.  
  
“Where you go, I go.”  
  
Her eyes crinkled and she lifted herself up on her toes to press her lips against his, her fingers scraping against his scalp, and put every complicated fluttery emotion she had into the kiss, he could feel them all. He kissed her back, trying to answer with every ounce of determination he had.  
  
Waverly broke the kiss and tugged him toward a cot far away from the operating space, settling him on the cot before sitting sideways in his lap, tucking her head under his chin. His arms automatically went around her, his hands finding the soft stripe of skin between her jeans and shirt, his thumb rubbing small circles, fingers splayed against her hip.  
  
“Levi slipped into a coma. I don’t know if he’ll ever wake up.”  
  
Waverly’s voice was small and sounded younger than Nico had ever heard it.  
  
“We can’t keep him here. We don’t have the capability for long term care like that. But if we bring him to a hospital, they’ll have to report his stabbing. That leaves too many questions and a paper trail, Clootie will find that in seconds, be able to figure out what we have. Mattie and Gretta said they’ll do what they are able to for him, but he needs more than we can provide.”  
  
She shuddered in his arms and Nico drew her closer.  
  
“How did it become this?”  
  
“It’s scary now baby, but you’re doing the right thing, all of you.”  
  
Waverly sighed and played with the edge of his vest.  
  
“I don’t know if I can handle anything else happening to you.”  
  
“I’m right here, Waves. I doubt they’re going to kidnap me again, that’s just bad manners.”  
  
He heard the tiny flicker of a smile through her concern.  
  
“That’s not funny. I don’t want to give them a chance to do something worse.”  
  
“It takes a lot to get rid of me.” He tried for some bravado but Waverly shook her head, her humor gone.  
  
“Really Nico, this is getting dangerous. Don’t be so flippant.”  
  
“Sorry, Waves.”  
  
Her voice was thin when she spoke again.  
  
“It was Marty that stabbed Levi. Levi said he uh, he had to, well- Marty’s dead.”  
  
Nico was stunned and felt conflicted. On one hand, he didn’t like the thought of someone he knew being forced to kill to defend their life, or the idea of loss of life at all; he also had etched into his memory the crazed and bloodthirsty look on Marty’s face as he helped Red to beat him, the fervent glee he took in each of Nico’s huffed out barks of pain.  
  
Nico knew the world wouldn’t miss a man like Marty, wouldn’t blink for his absence, but his gut twisted at the thought that that circumstance would bring him pleasure, that he could find in someone’s death even a sliver of joy. It was a new and hollow feeling, one that didn’t sit well with him. He shifted underneath Waverly, his skin suddenly tight and uncomfortable.  
  
“Will Clootie send people to look for him?”  
  
His voice was hollow and felt distant, each whip line across his back buzzing with the memory of its creation, the hair on his arms standing tall. His stomach roiled and he unconsciously curved himself around the brunette.  
  
She shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t know where it happened, or if Levi managed to hide the- the body. He barely managed to tell us that before he lost consciousness. It’s never been like this before.”  
  
He felt her muscles begin to tremble and he tucked her hair behind her ear and placed a line of soft kisses down her neck before snuggling his chin into her shoulder.  
  
“We’ll get through this, Waves. We have each other and your sister has the both of us.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince more, in the moment.  
  
“It’s getting too big, Nico. I thought the worst had happened when you were taken- that hurt so badly, I was so scared, but now? A hundred feet from us, unconscious and maybe permanently so, is a man who helped teach me how to do long division when Wynonna was gone, a man who let me cry on his shoulder when I asked a girl out for the first time and it went terribly, then he took me to see my first queer film. He and Fish helped raise me when I was a teenager, kept me out of trouble. And I was just elbows deep in his blood, trying to keep his heart beating. It’s just too much.”  
  
Waverly buried her face in his chest and started crying. The sound went through him like a hot iron lance, shredding his heart. He began to rock the girl in his arms gently back and forth, soothing words tumbling quietly from his lips, the only thing he could think to do that might be helpful.  
  
The sounds around them quieted, the machines beeping out their steady signals of Levi’s life, the soft shuffle of feet and the whisper of Fish’s low voice, murmuring words of love to his husband. Nico held Waverly tightly in his arms as he rocked; his own thoughts chaotic.  
  
Nico realized much later he had been humming, a song his grandmother would sing to him as a child and Waverly was softly humming along with him, her tears sated for the moment. She nuzzled in closer to him and curled a hand into his vest, her nose finding the soft flannel underneath and she took a deep calming breath.  
  
“Mama used to sing that to me when I was little. I’d completely forgotten until you started humming. She would wrap me up in every blanket we had when I was sad, built a nest around us, and then would hold me and sing that song until I was calm enough to drift off.”  
  
Nico kissed her hair. “My grandmother used to sing it to me when I was sick, and had trouble falling asleep.”  
  
Waverly rearranged herself in his lap so she could look up at him, her eyes determined.  
  
“Nothing can happen to you, ok, Nico? I- I care about you too much.”  
  
Nico’s body flushed and he felt his ears pink.  
  
“I told you baby, you’ve got me.”  
  
Waverly tilted her head up and kissed him, her lips with a slight tremble and he cupped her cheek. The kiss was soft and searching, both of them hesitant to pull away. He felt Waverly’s hands on his chest  & then she was breaking away from him.  
  
“You’re good at distracting me, Mr. Haught, but I know Wynonna needs to know what’s on that usb and here I am getting all emotional when we have things to do.”  
  
She hopped off his lap, adjusting her shirt and wiping at her eyes, putting space between them.  
  
“So, you head back over and I’ll meet you there.”  
  
He felt her sudden absence like a vacuum, sucking his calm away with her distance.  
  
“You sure you’re ok, Waves?”  
  
She nodded distractedly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, of course.”  
  
He let her hand fall from his as she walked away from him and behind the cluster of curtained rooms, her arms wrapping around herself as she went and he frowned. He knew there was more to her mood, but she would tell him when she was ready; and she wasn’t wrong, they had quite a bit to take care of and he was holding the Death Star plans, or so he hoped.  
  
—  
  
As he pushed back into the other hut, Dolls was speaking into a cellphone with his back to Nico, bent over the blueprints and making notes. He finished the call as Nico approached and gave him a small smile.  
  
“Ever infiltrated a high security organization before?”  
  
Nico gave him a steely grin.  
  
“First time for everything, right?”  
  
Dolls returned the grin and slipped his phone into the breast pocket of his jacket.  
  
“You say that now, but-.”  
  
Wynonna banged back in the side door, the loud ravens in the yard being cut off mid conversation as the door slammed shut behind her.  
  
“Dolls, give me some good news. Way I’m looking at it, we’re going to have to pull this off somewhere in the next three days.”  
  
She gave a side glance to Nico.  
  
“You in this, tater Haught?”  
  
Nico squared his shoulders.  
  
“Whatever you need.”  
  
Wynonna nodded and gestured for him to come closer to the table.  
  
“Someone has to fill in for Fish. Without that spot, our plan will fail. Know anything about computers or explosives?”  
  
Nico shrugged.  
  
“I’m decent enough with computers, but if you need me to know the red wire or the blue wire, you might want to put on your lead Underoos.”  
  
Wynonna made a face at him.  
  
“Good thing that’s Doc’s wheelhouse then.”  
  
“Someone call upon a gentleman?”  
  
Doc tipped his hat to Wynonna with a grin as he ducked in the side door.  
  
“Hope you brought your fightin’ ‘stache, Doc. Nico’s in on it, so that problem’s solved, but our timetable is still fucking accelerated. We need to finalize these plans and get everything in place in a quickly shrinking amount of time.”  
  
Doc took off his hat and played with the brim. “I feel it may be best to put the planning on temporary hold until we know what it is that the usb young Haught is holding contains. Surely we will be better prepared, knowing the breadth of what brave Levi procured for us.”  
  
Wynonna tapped out a staccato rhythm with her boot heel on the concrete floor.  
  
“You’re right, but I don’t think we have the time to waste for all of us to stop and sit around the screen. Nico, you and Jeremy grab a terminal and see what’s on there, pull in Waverly if she’s not too busy. Doc and I will start taking inventory of what we’ll need and Dolls, keep on those contacts, we’re still scrambling to make this work.”  
  
Nico headed toward the bank of computers, Jeremy coming from behind him to throw himself in a chair, the force taking him past the terminal as the chair spun wildly. Nico threw out an arm and grabbed the backrest, halting Jeremy’s trajectory.  
  
The younger fellow gave him a sheepish smile and scooted back toward the keyboard, his nimble fingers typing in commands and passwords.  
  
“Ok, I’ve created an isolated environment to safely open the usb in, just in case it’s some crazy virus. Go ahead and put it in the dock.”  
  
Nico followed Jeremy’s instruction and popped the usb in a TARDIS shaped dock, barely holding back his amused eye roll. Immediately an innocuous looking documents folder appeared, a dozen or so sequentially ordered files of a kind Nico didn’t recognize and then a Word doc labeled “OPEN ME DAMMIT”.  
  
“Something tells me we should read that one first, yeah?”  
  
Nico returned Jeremy’s hesitant smile and nodded.  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
Jeremy’s hand hovered over the mouse before he dragged the pointer over and clicked on the file.  
  
“Oh, holy shit.”  
  
—  
  
Nico and Jeremy sat dumbfounded but hunched toward the screen, the constant quiet “oh shit, oh no, oh shit” spilling unbidden from Jeremy’s lips the only sound between them as they read the file. Nico couldn’t wrap his head around it.  
  
This? This was what Clootie had planned? It was vile, and unconscionable. Every word he read fueled the acidic churning of his stomach and the ice cold wave of panic that cascaded between his shoulder blades. How were they possibly going to stop _this_?  
  
—  
  
Everyone was yelling.  
  
Fish and Doc both had their hand on the same chair and were glaring at each other and spitting words, Wynonna was cursing up a storm at the computer and Dolls brooded as he paced in a tight line behind them all, his eyes focused on the information. Jeremy wrestled the mouse back from Rosita and used the cursor to highlight a single sentence of text as he and Waverly sniped at each other, their naked fear bright and sharp under the lights.  
  
Nico could feel his own panic rising, tickling the nape of his neck and reminding him of all the times he had been unable to cleave himself from a situation gone badly; the primal instincts still buried in his DNA screaming at him to run, even if there would be no safe ground to run to. Anything would be better than staying here through Clootie’s plan, even if it would eventually catch up to them all.  
  
He looked over at Waverly, her eyes wide as she implored Jeremy to change whatever opinion he currently held, Rosita pointing a finger between them as she began to reach for the mouse again. The voices raised around him had combined to an angry buzzing; he couldn’t catch but moments of each snarled bit of conversation. His heart started to beat in his ears and he knew something needed to shift, they were all spiraling out.  
  
“Enough!”  
  
All eyes turned to him and he looked sheepish for the moment, his ears ringing in the sudden silence.  
  
“Wynonna?”  
  
She nodded and squeezed his shoulder, addressing the group with a sigh, each with arms folded and bodies angled away from each other.  
  
“We always knew Clootie was up to her infested vag in secret plans, but thanks to Levi, now we know what they are. And, yeah. It’s bad. Really fucking bad. If Daddy had even a tiny bit of this knowledge when he died, now I can see why he fought so hard. But we can’t get lost in our fear, not when we know what she’s going to attempt. Jeremy, Nico, can you give us a rundown? You two have been staring at this the longest.”  
  
Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and cracked it before bringing the cursor to the top of the document.  
  
“Levi copied in a bunch of random bits of information, it wasn’t in order, but I think we have a timeline. There are three phases to Clootie’s plan, and from what Nico and I have read in the last few hours, she’s about to start Phase II. Phase I was what we were dealing with, all the unexplained illnesses, the weakened immune systems, repeat visitors to Clootie’s clinic.”  
  
He scrolled down a few lines and poked the cursor at a long paragraph.  
  
“Levi managed to copy some really relevant information; we know at least now what is going to set off Phase II. The scary thing is- every person who has set foot in Clootie’s clinic is now a carrier.”  
  
Rosita jumped in, her voice with an edge. “Yeah, but of what? We haven’t been able to screen for anything remotely looking like a virus or syndrome. What is she infecting them with?”  
  
Jeremy carried on as if he hadn’t been interrupted, though he threw Rosita a pleading look.  
  
“We…don’t know. Given more time I can study the other files that Levi copied, you and I can go over the form and function, but for now what I am certain of is that Clootie plans on infecting everyone. The virus itself has yet to be released, that’s the Phase II, but she wants maximum spread.”  
  
Waverly’s voice was hesitant “The whole town?”  
  
Jeremy shook his head sadly. “No.”  
  
“The city? That’s several million people. How is she going to- you’re telling me, she wants to kill off millions of people?”  
  
Nico’s heart lurched, Waverly too far away to comfort, her voice thin and almost shrill, her face caught in abject horror.  
  
“No.”  
  
Nico coughed and tried again, his own voice rough.  
  
“We thought so, but the more Jeremy and I read, the more it became clear. Clootie isn’t going to kill anyone. At least not right away. What she’s making is, well, more like a medical zombie. She’s going to release a virus whose only weakness is also found in the drug she’s been manufacturing. Every person you’ve seen is a carrier, their DNA now primed to bring that virus as far as they travel. And as we know she’s been targeting the most mobile populations, within a few months, her virus would be spread the length of the western seaboard; everyone slowly dying, winding down, her new wonder drug presented as a sudden breakthrough in Phase III, the only substance between the populace and a puttering, exhaustive death. We would all be stuck taking her maintenance drug until the day we died, too weak to fight. She’d make a billion within the first three months, be laughing at Jeff Bezos by the time the holidays roll around.”  
  
Doc scratched his head and set his hat back on straight, his lips a thin line.  
  
“So what you’re saying is unless we find a way to shut her down now, she’s about to create a public health crisis that would make Tuberculosis look like a fluffy ginger kitten?”  
  
Jeremy nodded. “Yeah. We’ll be an endless Black Mirror episode.”  
  
Nico noticed he could hear the buzzing of the old tube lights above their head in the ensuing silence, each fidgeting uncomfortably in their new truth. He longed to go to Waverly, the girl stood folded in on herself, steps away from the group, her face a cloud of deep worry.  
  
“Fuck this.” Wynonna blew out a quick breath and ran a hand through her hair. “This doesn’t change anything. We can’t get stuck on what will happen if we fail. We just don’t fail.”  
  
Doc stood up from where he had been leaning against the server tower, his motions leonine as he came around the group and moved toward the center table, awash in notes and plans.  
  
“Wynonna’s right. Bottom line is if we stop Clootie now, we stop what she’s planning from ever starting. We need to focus on that. Get lost in the details and we’ll be done for before we ever get started.”  
  
Dolls cleared his throat and moved as well, his large hand curling delicately around Waverly’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze and her a small smile as he joined Doc by the table. Waverly’s eyes flicked to his face, but didn’t change as the big man moved past her.  
  
“We have a plan, and it should work. Only thing that changes is that we have less room for error.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Wynonna’s head snapped up and she looked with surprise at her sister.  
  
“No?”  
  
Waverly’s face was frightened but defiant.  
  
“No. I’m not doing this. We’re not doing this.” Her eyes flicked to Nico and her face crumbled momentarily before she threw her walls back up. “I’m not watching this happen again. I’m not going to. Nico? You’re out.”  
  
Nico was shocked. “What do you mean I’m out? Waves, we’re-“  
  
“No, Nico. I mean it. That’s final.”  
  
Nico was moving before he realized he was standing, striding closer to Waverly.  
  
“What do you mean, “final”, Waves? You don’t get to-“  
  
Waverly’s eyes narrowed at Nico and she squared her shoulders, the shock of her detached mood striking deep within him.  
  
“I do. And I will. You’re not an Earp. This isn’t your fight. I’m not doing this with you.”  
  
Waverly turned and strode from the building, the sound of her Jeep turning over and the spray of rocks from underneath her tires audible shortly after the door banged shut behind her retreating form. Nico was stunned into silence and gaped at where she had been standing. He turned to Wynonna, searching the older girl’s light eyes.  
  
“Wy?”  
  
“It’s her call, Nico, in the end. How it works.” She shrugged sadly.  
  
“But Wynonna, you can’t, she can’t-“  
  
Dolls’ hand was on his shoulder.  
  
“Take a breath, Nico. Nothing you can do right now to stop her, you can either follow or wait to see if she comes back.”  
  
Nico wanted to growl, to yell, to break down at Dolls’ feet but he held himself back with a visible tremor, his heart torn asunder and his body hollow.  
  
“I think I need to step out.” His voice sounded not his own, but Wynonna curled the edge of her lip up, a tiny bit of comfort to give.  
  
“Probably best, Haught shot, probably best.” She reached into the left pocket of her leather jacket and tossed him a set of keys.  
  
“Since your ride took off, take my bike. Don’t do anything emotional and stupid, ok? You can’t get her to change her mind if you’re doing your best roadkill impression.”  
  
He caught them, closing his fist around the cold metal. “You think she will?”  
  
Wynonna gave him a look.  
  
“Haught, if anyone can make her change her mind, it’s you. So don’t fuck it up. We need you on this.”  
  
Nico’s heart gave an uncoordinated flutter, Wynonna’s sort-of compliment warming the tiny part of his heart not focused completely on Waverly’s words and the utter despair they wrought. He nodded absently and moved toward the entrance, grabbing a helmet from the pile by the door. He was about to reach for the handle when Doc’s hand closed around his arm and he looked back into a sharp gaze.  
  
“Are you willing?” Doc’s grey-blue eyes bored into him.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll try.”  
  
Doc snorted. “Do better than that, Haught, or let her go. A girl like Waverly Earp is worth everything you have. If you can’t turn your horse and show that to her right now, you best move on ‘fore she returns.”  
  
Nico felt the heat of his rebuke, but knew Doc had the right of it. He straightened his shoulders and gripped the keys even tighter, meeting the older man’s eyes.  
  
“Giddyup.”  
  
Doc’s moustache twitched and he squeezed Nico’s bicep before stepping away. “Then we’ll be here when you both make your return. And Nico? Remind her why we choose the risk.”  
  
—  
  
The wind had picked up while he was inside and it whipped his vest around him, the trees rustling their leaves together, having conversations between themselves he’d never know. His eyes flicked up to the sky as he walked toward Wynonna’s Harley, noting the storm clouds making their not so slow crawl across the sky toward them, the leading edge already having left a spattering of rain behind.  
  
He wiped off the seat of the bike with his flannel sleeve and sat down, his knees bending a bit further on Wynonna’s lower frame. He turned the engine over and listened to the controlled purr as he adjusted the helmet, mentally going through what he knew about Waverly in a bid to discern where she would have run to.  
  
He checked the gauges as he listed off any place they’d been or she mentioned. He figured she wouldn’t head for Seattle, not when it looked about to storm. The Homestead was still crawling with Clootie’s people; Deception Pass would give no shelter if it truly started to rain. He hadn’t been here long enough to know all the places she ran to, but she had shown him one.  
  
He gave the throttle a turn and slipped the bike into gear, pulling between the halves of the chain link gate and roaring toward Shorty’s.  
  
—  
  
As he pulled in, Nico saw the spaces in front of both the garage and Shorty’s were empty of a red Jeep and he cursed inwardly. She had to be here, if not, he honestly didn’t know where else to look.

The storm had grown closer, Nico thankful for the flannel he wore as he put the kickstand down on Wy’s bike and ripped the helmet from his head, barely checking as he hooked the lip over the handlebar and let it hang.  
  
He forced open the front doors of Shorty’s, his eyes quickly searching the sparsely filled room for one brunette head. Not seeing Waverly, he looked behind the bar, Chrissy pulling a beer and he took quick strides to the counter.  
  
“Have you seen Waverly?”  
  
Chrissy spilled a bit in her surprise, cursing as the golden liquid sloshed over her arm.  
  
“Haughtshot! No, why?”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Everything ok?”  
  
“No, but I’ll fix it.”  
  
Nico pushed himself away from the oak and headed through to the kitchen, making a beeline for the swinging back door. It protested as he flung it open wide, his heart dropping and soaring at the sight of Waverly’s mud spattered Jeep parked haphazardly in the back gravel, the ground torn up underneath its tires.  
  
It made so much sense to him that this is where she would run. Home, but not home; her own space away from everyone else, its hidden creation a drive he very much understood. He jogged toward the metal ladder, the wind dancing around him. He spared a glance at the sky, the dark clouds coming even closer now, converging and folding in on one another. He knew he needed to find Waverly before the onslaught was upon them.  
  
As he climbed the ladder, white paint flecks from the thin iron crossbars sticking to his hands, he realized he had no idea what he was going to say to Waverly, how he could make her understand, and what truth it was exactly that he was so desperate to impart. He’d only known he had to go after her, her dismissal of him hurt worse nearly than anything else he could think of, even against the barbs he’d been slung before.  
  
Waverly scared him and he hadn’t known until that moment exactly how much. The thought of failing her was just, well, unacceptable. Even more so was the thought of not standing beside her.  
  
Nico reached the lip of the roof and hauled himself over, feet landing noisily on the gravel and he flinched as a few large raindrops pelted the top of his head. He noticed the sky as it continued to darken, but his whole soul was focused on one destination only.  
  
His eyes scanned the flat roof, coming to a halt at the top of the brunette head he could barely see over the back of the lounge chair and he took decisive steps toward the lone figure. As he came closer he noticed Waverly was folded in on herself in an oversized wool sweater, her narrow bony knees pulled up tight under her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs, eyes on the incoming storm.  
  
“You weren’t going to leave it alone, were you?”  
  
Her voice was flat, carried quickly to him on a gust of air, flapping his vest open. He zipped the material closed, his feet crunching on the gravel as he approached.  
  
“I can’t, Waverly.”  
  
She didn’t turn her head as he crossed the last few feet to the side of her low chair and knelt, one knee to the ground. His jeans softened the sharp edges of the gravel underneath him only slightly and he welcomed the warm bite of pain. He felt as if he were taking penance, kneeling before the only person who could give him what he sought, should she wish it.  
  
Nico knew Waverly could crush his entire world if she stuck by her decision, and he would respect it even as he broke his own heart to walk away from her and this family; walk away from the family he felt was starting to need him too.  
  
Raindrops began to spit against the gravel, he could feel them bouncing off his flannel and he watched as Waverly stared ahead, uncaring, as they began to fall faster.  
  
“Waverly-“  
  
It was an entreaty, a plea.  
  
But for the line of her jaw flexing as she tightened it, there was no reaction.  
  
Nico’s head drooped, his rain dampened hair falling into his face, strands buffeting his skin as a gust of wind broke over the roof.  
  
“Waverly- I.” He snorted at himself derisively and raised his eyes to look back into a face he knew he’d already fallen for.  
  
“I can’t leave this alone, because I’m not, Waverly. I’m not alone any longer. Wynonna. Doc & Dolls. Jeremy. Even Chrissy, Rosita, and the Perley’s. They gave me a space to share in, a stake, somewhere to belong. And you-“  
  
Nico’s voice broke and he looked down at his right hand, watched his fingers flexing, the new skin healed up bright and pink.  
  
“You, Waverly Earp, had me the minute you came striding out of Shorty’s in that damn crop top yelling your fool head off at Champ.” He couldn’t quite erase the upward curl of his lip as he spoke, remembering the sunlight glinting off her hair as she had stomped by he and Wynonna, full of fire and sassafras.  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
Nico wasn’t sure she’d even spoken the words, her face holding its endless blank façade. He could feel the flash of anger and pain they caused, but he knew they were spoken from fears long held and oft proven; he could be patience, he would be love.  
  
“Waverly, that’s all that matters.”  
  
Something in his tone caught at her and she whipped her head around, fire alight in her eyes.  
  
“You don’t get to talk to me like that.” Her legs shot out as she uncurled herself and she spun in her seat, gravel dislodged as she put both feet down and stood up, suddenly towering over him.  
  
“You’re not- you can’t be my person, Nico. I mean it. You’re out. You need to go.”  
  
Nico grunted and looked up into angry eyes, crackling energy playing across her face as it wasn’t in the clouds above them, emerald and amber fighting to glare at him the fiercest. Her words clawed at him, rent deep grooves in his heart but he knew they came from fear, they had to.  
  
“Why, Waverly? What will pushing me away get you, in the end?”  
  
She shook her head and walked away from him toward the edge of the roof, kicking at the gravel with the tip of her heeled boot. The rain had started in earnest now, but he knew offering to talk inside would be received just as well, so he waited, his jeans soaking up the drops as he stayed kneeling.  
  
Nico watched Waverly’s face as she stared out into the storm, the clouds so low you could reach out and grab them, hanging dark and threatening behind her.

He stood, pushing himself up off his bent leg, intending to move closer but she held her arm out between them and he kept his distance. She turned toward him, flyaway strands of hair around her face and she tucked a few behind her ear as she bit her lip.  
  
“You can’t be condescending about this, Nico. I won’t have it. You don’t get to ride in and- and be so different and charming and wake me up so I feel- things, again. You can’t do that and then- you were already kidnapped! Do you have any idea what those days were like for me? First I thought maybe you had completely conned us, conned me, that you were just like the rest in the end, had...gotten your fill, of me, and moved on. You hadn’t come back for hours and you’d just left me naked in bed that morning like some, some kind of score. But I found all your stuff still in your room and I felt so awful for thinking that even for a second. Then Fish and Dolls found Talulah- and I felt it all over again. I didn’t know if you were ever coming back, if I’d ever see you again. I’d just found you and you were gone…”  
  
Waverly turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. The storm was upon them finally and he watched the shoulders of her sweater darken as she raised them to ward off the wind. He wanted so badly to go to her, wrap his arms around her, but he knew she wasn’t done, it wasn’t his place to until she let him. He took a few steps closer and wiped at his face, the rain falling hard enough now that it almost didn’t make a difference, his flannel quickly soaking through.  
  
“I can’t do it. I can’t do any of that again. Mama, Daddy, Willa. Even Wynonna left. I’ve lost enough and I almost lost you once already and now you’re going to throw yourself back in the middle of the scariest thing? No, Nico! You need to run, you need to get away. This is an Earp problem, the further you get from it, from us, the better.”  
  
“And what, it’s ok if I leave and something awful happens to you all? I don’t have some sort of hero complex here, Waverly, this shit scares the fucking hell out of me, but I can’t walk away knowing what could happen. I can’t watch you risk everything from a distance.”  
  
Nico shook his head, rain dripping off the rough edges of his scruff and wiped at his face again. He huffed out a breath and searched Waverly’s eyes. They were guarded, even as she blinked the rain out of them and retreated further into her sweater away from the deluge, though it made little difference. Nico’s sighed, bracing himself as a gust of wind hit them, Waverly taking a step back to compensate for the strength of it.  
  
“I don’t need protecting, and it’s not your decision to make, Nico.” Her voice was softer than it had been, but still determined. She stepped toward him, her face suddenly rueful. “I need you to be somewhere else. Please, if you care about us, if you care about me, do what I ask. Get on Talulah as soon as this rain stops and ride away as fast and as far as you can.”  
  
She laughed, a broken humorless sound, and met his eyes, the earlier flash of forest and gold in her own now muted.  
  
“I never thought I was growing up on a Hellmouth, but that’s where we are. I’m not doing this to hurt you, Nico, or out of some overdramatic streak. You mean too much to me to watch anything more happen to you. I’ve been in this since I was born, same as Wynonna. This is our home, our town, our fight. I can’t ask you to take that on, you’ve already suffered enough for us.”  
  
Nico shook his head and gave her an earnest look.  
  
“You’re not asking me, Waves, I’m offering. I meant what I said before. Where you go, I go.”  
  
Waverly sighed and drew a little closer to him, his own shuffling steps mirroring hers until they were only a few feet apart, the downpour drenching them both and creating a grey curtain around them, everything beyond the edge of the roof lost to the weather. Nico could feel himself start to shiver and knew Waverly must be as well but what they were saying was too important and he pushed his discomfort to the back of his mind.  
  
“You know Champ never knew anything about what we’re facing?” Waverly’s tone was conversational, almost amused before her face shifted again, disappointment writ clearly across it. “I never told him because I knew he couldn’t handle it, wouldn’t understand. And it was so easy to hide from him, his focus was…narrow. I kept hoping he would grow into someone I could rely on to share my whole life with, even the sometimes dangerous part, the part that meant the most to me; but he was never that person. Whether or not you had been there that day, I was done with him, it had been such a long time coming, but some comfort had been better than none.”  
  
Her eyes drifted across his face and he held his breath, he could feel something shifting, the slightest bit, and he didn’t dare to interfere. He was soaked to the bone now, they both were, the rain a constant between them. Water dripped ceaselessly from his nose and he knew he must look a mess but he tried to make his face as open as possible. Waverly was his focus; however he needed to show her that, he would.  
  
“You walking into my life, you being here- it gives me too much hope, Nico- it’s too big, too vast, makes me feel like I’m standing in the middle of a frozen lake just waiting for the weak ice to break underneath me. I haven’t even known you for three weeks! I shouldn’t feel like this about you!”  
  
Waverly huffed out her frustration, her face a little wild until she closed her eyes, took a steadying breath and opened them again, wiping her face distractedly with her sleeve.  
  
“You scare me, Nico. I want to run at you and hold on forever and push you away to keep you safe and I don’t know which part is going to win out, I don’t.”  
  
Nico chanced a step forward, his eyes searching Waverly’s for any sign he shouldn’t, and finding none, took another. His eyebrows furrowed as he went over his next words in his mind, how complicated everything had become.  
  
“I only want to be in your life if you decide it’s what would make you happy, Waves. What’s going on right now is nuts, Clootie is…fuck I don’t even know, and yeah, we could- which I honestly can’t process- be dead in a few days or infected a few weeks after. That could realistically be what we’re facing. Everything we try could fail and Clootie could be successful. Every worst outcome could come true.”  
  
The wind chose that moment to howl through and surged at them, both unconsciously reaching for the other to brace themselves as they staggered against it. Nico intertwined his fingers with Waverly’s as their hands touched, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. He waited for Waverly to pull back but she didn’t, and he lost himself for a moment in her touch.  
  
“What I know, Waverly, is that my life is better with you in it. You see me, and have asked me to be no one but myself. I know my heart is safe with you. I am safe with you. If you want me to, truly want me to, I will leave. I will put Purgatory, Shorty’s, you- at my back and ride off. I’m not going to lie to you, it will break my heart to do that, but if you ask it of me, for you, I will.”  
  
He could tell Waverly was hesitant, her eyes still spoke strongly of the hurt she’d endured and the hurt she anticipated. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers, rain drenched skin wet against his lips.  
  
“I know what I want, and it’s you, Waverly Earp. I want to fight by your side, fight for what you and Wynonna have built, fight to keep the darkness back a little, and hell, we’ve both lived through enough of it. I want to be with you, whatever that brings, however long we’ve got.”  
  
Waverly’s face still held the same searching, unreadable look and he started to prepare himself that his entreaty had failed. He could hear his pulse pounding in his skull and the rush of the rain beyond him, the burst of adrenaline supporting his conviction fizzling out.  
  
“Truly?”  
  
Waverly’s left eyebrow rose, beseeching. Nico squeezed her hand.  
  
“I’ve never been more certain about how I’ve felt for someone in my life, Waverly. If this is all already written, if what’s going to happen with Clootie can’t be changed, if dying fighting her is our destiny- I’m with you.”  
  
Waverly tugged him closer, her eyes on his. She leaned into him, both of them squishing against each other as they drew together, cold wet arms tangling into a hug, Waverly’s nose nuzzling under Nico’s chin before she placed a small kiss against his jaw and tucked her head into his chest.  
  
“You’d better not Earp this up.”  
  
Nico’s lips curled into a relieved smile above her head, the anxiety he had carried slowly flowing out of his body with the rain.  
  
—  
  
They ran hand in hand through the rain back to the ladder, Nico about to let Waverly climb down first, the wind whipping at them both, when he noticed her chattering teeth. She tucked her hands in her armpits and shivered, her hair plastered to her face and looked up at him.  
  
“Hop on.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re cold and I’m not gonna have you fall off the ladder. Hop on.”  
  
Waverly gave him an incredulous look.  
  
“You’re going to what, give me a piggy back down the ladder?”  
  
Nico grinned.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Waverly was too miserable to argue and allowed herself to be hoisted onto Nico’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips like a little koala. Nico grunted at the added weight as he tested his center of gravity.  
  
“You ready?” he called over his shoulder. Waverly kissed his neck and he took it for a yes. He climbed down the ladder slowly, glad for the grip of his boots on the slippery metal rungs. Waverly’s nose was poking into his spine, her face turned away from the worst of the rain and a warmth spread through his belly at how good it felt, how right. Clootie may be on the unavoidable horizon, but he was where he needed to be.  
  
He ended up jogging them over to the kitchen door, safely depositing his cargo to the worn floor inside; their wet boots both squeaking against the surface.  
  
“Good thing I’m the only one who gets mad about footprints,” Waverly smiled at him as she bent down to undo the laces of her boot. Nico sucked in a breath, unable to ignore the view that had curved into existence in front of him. Thinking something had happened, Waverly looked up quickly, catching him at his stare and her tongue came out to wet her lips as she smiled.  
  
“We should get out of these soaked clothes and into something dry.” Her voice was teasing and a wave of goosebumps raced across his skin, he couldn’t help but return the grin as she pointedly continued what she was doing, removing one boot slowly before the other. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he toed his off in seconds, winking as she giggled at him, his wet socks squishing against the floor.  
  
“So much for my show.”  
  
Nico laughed and reached for the zipper of his vest, fluttering his eyelashes at her as he drew the metal down slowly. Waverly snorted and wrapped her arms around him under the vest.  
  
“Dork. Let’s get upstairs.”  
  
She pushed him backwards, using her quick start to sprint through the kitchen door and he pursued, both of them laughing as they thundered up the stairs, ignoring Chrissy’s indignant yell, wet socks slapping against the wood; Nico calling foul as Waverly hip checked him into the wall to keep her lead. He grabbed her around the waist as she darted down the hall, using their momentum to spin them through the door to his room and he let her go at just the right moment, Waverly landing backward on the bed with an ‘oof’.  
  
Nico shut the door behind him and shook his head at Waverly as she attempted to get up. An idea had formed in his mind and while it was perhaps an odd time to give it a shot, he thought the distraction would be good for Waverly, give them both a bubble away from everything for the moment. Plus he did owe her.  
  
He looked over to the straight-backed desk chair under boxes he hadn’t moved yet and unearthed it, placing it in the open space by the bed. He held out his hand and she took it delicately, taking a seat in the chair with a laugh.  
  
“What are you doing, Nico?”  
  
“Lady said she wanted a show.” He grinned and dug his phone, thankfully somehow dry, out of the inner pocket of his vest and opened up his music app, scrolling down until he found what he wanted. Reaching over to the desk, he connected the Bluetooth of his little travel speaker, set it close and smiled at Waverly.  
  
He moved toward her, his mouth twisting into the cocky grin he’d need and he watched as curiosity spread across Waverly’s face.  
  
Nico leaned over and past Waverly for the hat he’d found while cleaning the room, picking the white Stetson gently up off a pile of boxes before he bent down and brought his lips to Waverly’s ear, his voice low and rough.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind staying _wet_ a little longer, Waves. I believe I owe you a dance, and this is about as rain checked as it gets.”  
  
He pulled his head back and immediately caught the flash of interest in Waverly’s eyes as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against her lips before sucking her lower one in his mouth and nibbling on it, smiling when the tiniest hint of a groan escaped from her.  
  
“Now,” he said as he stood back up, settling the Stetson on his head after a flick of his hair and pulling the brim low with one finger, “you let me know if you think I’ve gotten rusty.”  
  
He smirked at Waverly and followed the excited blush on her cheeks with interest. He winked at the brunette and put a swivel to his hips as he walked back over to his phone. The song he’d queued up was the same that had been chosen for him at the pussy ranch, the women he worked with deciding that it was the perfect fit for their hesitant sudden substitute, joking that one day he’d find the girl who would sing it about him. He’d spent hours learning the choreography, as much as he could move, he wasn’t a dancer, and it had taken him a bit to find the open swagger that was needed for the performance. They had taught him how to harness his cocky nature and helped him unleash it on the unsuspecting crowd that night. The response had been wild, quite affirming and an incredible ego boost to his broken heart.  
  
This however, was a bit different, charged with more energy and higher stakes than shaking his ass for a bunch of drunken queers out for a night in Nevada; he wanted Waverly, the fire in his bones that he carried for her burned deep and he needed every ounce of that to show. He knew it was a risk, distracting her from what lay ahead after so raw a conversation, but she deserved it, and he wanted to show her a vulnerability, in a way.  
  
Nico leaned back on the door, the Stetson pulled down low enough and his head tipped forward so that he knew all Waverly could see of his face was his mouth and he licked his lips, almost able to feel the reaction from the girl sitting ten feet in front of him. He turned up the volume to a decent level, hit play and tossed the phone on the bed, all of his energy focused on giving Waverly quite the experience. The guitar and drums started up and Nico threw himself into the groove.  
  
_Don't send me no angel  
This city's too cold  
'Cause I need a man with a black heart of gold_  
  
Nico started to shift, rolling his shoulders and letting the motion flow down his body, his hips flicking forward and carrying him away from the door. His right hand came up to run across the brim of the hat and he let himself follow, his eyes meeting Waverly’s as his body turned away from her, his hands moving to slip his vest off his shoulders, his hips dipping as he flung it to the bed. He looked over his shoulder and tipped his hat at Waverly, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth slightly open; he smirked and watched her eyes break from his as he slid his arms down the sides of his flannel and pulled the material up, exposing the edge of his low hanging jeans and the lip of his boxer briefs as he slowly drew his hips side to side, the wet jeans clinging to his ass.  
  
He heard the small intake of breath and smiled to himself, slipping into the muscle memory of his dance. He let go of the material and spun again to face Waverly, one hand on the hat top and the other dragged down his torso before he cupped himself, his eyes finding Waverly’s as he squeezed, mouthing the words.  
  
_Don't give me no lover  
If he ain't got the stones  
'Cause I need a man who will fight for his own_  
  
He almost groaned at the sight of her, the surprise still evident but he was pretty sure she hadn’t noticed she was now leaning forward with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eyes glued to the hand around his cock, both of her own clutching the seat of the chair on either side of her legs.  
  
Nico gave her a wicked smile and brought the hand on his hat down, moving past the already unbuttoned top button of his shirt and slipping the second from its spot. With a last pump of his hips he let go of his cock and rocked them to the beat as he moved to unbutton the rest of his soaked shirt. He teased Waverly as he opened the front panels and revealed the ribbed tank underneath; usually rather tight, the rain had soaked it through, painting the fabric to his skin and outlining every muscle along his torso.  
  
_I've seen dark nights  
Whoa-oh dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my love  
_  
The wet flannel was slipped off and tossed toward Waverly, who caught it giggling; the flush to her cheeks hadn’t left and it gave him even more fuel. Nico stalked closer to her, his movements exaggerated and he pulled the flannel from her lap, discarding it next to her before he took both of her hands and slipped her palms up under his tank as he straddled her legs, her hands skimming against his skin. He delighted in how her eyes slipped shut at the contact before she opened them again, her pupils grown large. He left her hands to lay on his abs and drew the tank up and over his head, throwing it behind him. He flexed his abs and watched Waverly shiver, her fingers twitching slightly against his body as she took in the expanse of revealed skin in front of her.  
  
_I've seen dark nights  
Whoa-oh dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my soul  
_  
Nico pursed his lips and tsked at her, eyes glinting, again taking her wrists and sliding her hands lower this time, down his torso as his hips swiveled, coming so close to his hard cock before he drew his hips back and away, Waverly groaning her displeasure at the turn of events. He clicked his tongue again and smirked at her, stepping away enough that he could pull her to her feet.  
  
Nico stepped backward, leading Waverly along by one hand as his other played with his belt buckle, the swing of his hips mesmerizing and drawing Waverly’s focus. He slipped the buckle open with his hand and rocked his hips toward Waverly, letting the dirtiest grin slip across his face as he pulled the belt from its loops, feeling himself throb as Waverly’s eyes locked on him. He winked at her as the last of his belt came loose, dropping it carelessly to the ground and moving his hand to the button of his jeans. A flick of his wrist and the button was open, his grin widening as he slipped the zipper down and his pants followed, their soaked weight slipping off his hips. Even his boxer briefs were rained through, his erection clearly outlined by the clinging material.  
  
Waverly’s eyes widened and he watched her shiver, none of it to do with the wet clothes she still wore. He kicked the jeans away with a grin and rolled his hips toward her, his cock shifting with each movement.  
  
_Can't take the fire  
'Til you've fallen from grace  
'Cause I need a man, a man who's got blood on his hands  
And the truth on his face_  
  
Nico pulled Waverly’s body close, using the momentum to spin her past him and closer to the door, his hands moving to frame her waist and he pressed his body to her back, hips tight against her ass. He relished the moan that fell from her lips as his hands drew up her sides, taking her wet sweater with him, his hands barely brushing the edges of her breasts before he dragged the sweater up and over her head. She leaned back into him, the soaked thin camisole underneath just as molded to her and he could feel his desire gathering low in his belly as his hands moved to place both of her arms out in front of her, her hands flat against the door. If he’d had a pole, she’d be holding onto that, but it was the best he could do.  
  
In the club he had been somewhat hands on the rules stronger about people touching him, but he delighted that he could truly touch Waverly; he leaned in close to her ear and licked the shell before whispering, “Stay,” and she nodded her assent, totally willing to let his libido take her wherever he had planned.  
  
He spun away from her and began to use her as his pole, shimmying and bending his knees as he sunk into a squat behind her, the back of his head nestled between the globes of her ass. He pushed himself up and turned, ending up with his hands on her shoulder and he kicked his legs apart, rolling his body forward in an exaggerated thrust, his hips brushing his cock just barely against her hip before he spun again behind her and repeated the move on her other side. She groaned audibly, and he pressed himself along her length from behind, his hands coming around, one splayed across her stomach, the other above the valley of her breasts. He ground his hips into her ass and kissed up the side of her neck.  
  
“Do you like this shirt?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you like this shirt?”  
  
Waverly’s voice swam in her desire and she forced her brain to comprehend and answer.  
  
“Don’t care.”  
  
Nico bit her shoulder, Waverly stifling a moan and fisted the material, pulling hard. There was a slight hesitation and then the material ripped, Nico worsening the tears until it slipped to the floor. He pressed his chest to Waverly’s bare back, the straps of her bra rubbing against his nipples. His hands resumed their place on her body, the brunette melting into his touch. He nearly forgot the song and pounced on her then, the way her muscles twitched under his hands almost too inviting to tear away from.  
  
_I've seen dark nights  
Whoa-oh dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my love_  
  
He slipped his hands back down to her hips and turned her toward him, tipping the Stetson back with one hand as the other gently pushed her against the door. Waverly was breathing heavily now, clearly affected by him and it gave him such a rush. He leered at her, winking saucily as he prowled closer, ever moving to the beat. He reached up and removed the Stetson, placing it on her head, the hat just a little too big for her and grinned. She followed his actions, catching the extra flick of his hips as he put his own hands to either side of her head, grinding on her before he sank in a squat and put his lips to the catch of her jeans.  
  
He felt the quick intake of breath as he pulled with his mouth and popped the button open, his tongue reaching out to tease at the skin above the edge of her jeans before he took the zipper in his teeth and dragged it down. His hands ran up her thighs until he hooked them into the waistband of her pants, divesting Waverly of the wet material as smoothly as he could. She was wearing simple cotton undies, the thin wet material highlighting the small tuft of hair underneath. He couldn’t resist and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the spot, his tongue flicking against the material. The moan from above him was throaty, Waverly’s hand shooting down to tangle in his hair.  
  
_Dark nights  
Dark nights  
Well I've seen dark nights  
Whoa-oh dark nights  
But only the darkest light can deliver my soul_  
  
He ignored his own desire to stay where he was and pushed himself back to standing, Waverly nearly panting in front of him. He took in her parted lips, blown pupils and the race of goosebumps across her skin and felt himself throb. He licked his lips and could taste the faint lingering bit of her and couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he leaned into Waverly, bracing himself against the door and kissed her.  
  
The kisses were teasing and almost unkind, designed to frustrate, to incite. He nibbled on her lip before pulling away to lick up her neck, moving back to bite at her other shoulder, his hips keeping delicious friction against her, his hard cock pressed between them.  
  
“Nico, please.”  
  
He couldn’t resist Waverly’s tone and gave into her needy lips, his arms wrapping around her as she returned the intensity of his attention, neither of them noticing as the rest of his playlist started to play on.  
  
Nico’s arms moved down to hitch Waverly’s legs around his waist, both groaning as it caused his length to brush against her center. Their shared grins at the contact were almost shy before the moment passed and the hunger fell upon them again.  
  
Nico walked them backwards, Waverly’s tongue busy exploring his mouth; when he felt the bed behind him he turned them around and lay Waverly down on her back, their lips never parting as they stretched out together, Nico’s hips fitting between Waverly’s splayed knees.  
  
When they broke apart for air, Waverly took the opportunity to shuck her bra and undies, Nico losing his shorts. They both shivered when the length of their still damp bodies pressed together. Nico grinned at Waverly and she smiled back, both breaking into gentle laughter, each rubbing hands across the other’s goosebump covered skin.  
  
“That was pretty impressive, Mr. Haught. Though I wasn’t aware it was legal to strip your patrons, too.”  
  
Nico chuckled.  
  
“Mm no, baby, most of that was just for you. My earlier performance was far less handsy. The shirt bit happened though.”  
  
“I’m sure whatever lust crazed coed who experienced that was ready to eat you alive.”  
  
Nico’s lip twitched, a little bit cocky. “She did offer to take me home after stuffing a hundred dollar bill in my jockstrap.”  
  
“Jockstrap, huh? That’s an image, Nico. Did you take her up on her offer?”  
  
“Nah, she wasn’t really my type.”  
  
“No? What is your type?”  
  
Nico bit his lip, taking in the woman lying underneath him with hungry eyes, Waverly looking back at him with mischief and curiosity.  
  
“Don’t think I’ve got a specific type, per se, she just didn’t feel like who I needed. I’ve got a particular brunette in mind now, though; she’s perfectly short enough to curl myself around yet also somehow has these ridiculous legs for days,” Nico’s hand wrapped around Waverly’s thigh and squeezed. “She’s packing enough muscle to make a Greek sculptor cry, and-” his hand wound tortuously up her leg, stopping when he got distracted drawing patterns on Waverly’s twitching stomach.  
  
“And?” Waverly kept her voice as unaffected as she could with Nico’s cock brushing against her and his hand drifting ever closer to where she needed him.  
  
Nico’s grin turned a little feral and he licked his lips. “And, she’s got the sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted.”  
  
Waverly snorted and laughed even as her body gave a throb. “You were so close, Mr. Smooth.”  
  
Nico kept his wolfish grin, dipping his fingers between her folds before bringing them to his mouth and tasting her, Waverly’s laughter turning to a choked off whimper.  
  
“You think I’d joke about that?”  
  
Waverly’s hips spasmed, her eyes glued to his fingers.  
  
“ _Shit_.”  
  
Waverly reached up, cupping the back of his head and caught his lips in a searing kiss, tasting herself, her bare hips starting a subtle grind against his length. Nico groaned into her mouth, her hands slipping down his back to cup his ass, pulling him closer.  
  
“God, baby.”  
  
Nico leaned back with a gasp, Waverly’s wicked grin an open dare. He dragged his hips down and let his cock slide through her folds, endlessly entranced by the way her pink opened for him, invited him in.  
  
“You want this, Waves?”  
  
He bumped his cockhead against her clit and enjoyed how her body twitched and her eyes closed before she focused on him again, the green in her eyes flashing their intensity. He played at driving his hips forward, his cock just barely brushing where they both wanted him, watching Waverly’s eyes as her frustration and desire grew.  
  
Waverly dug her nails into the flesh of his ass and tipped her hips toward him, biting her lip. Nico smirked and almost gave in, but he hadn’t heard an answer.  
  
“I need to know that you want this.” Nico stilled his hips and leaned his upper body forward, using his core to hold himself above Waverly. “I need you to tell me, baby.”  
  
Their eyes met and he felt something shift, the lust addled parts of his brain falling away as he gazed deep into the maelstrom of burnished gold-flecked green in front of him. There was suddenly more to his words, and he knew by the way Waverly’s eyes drew him in, she felt it too. Nico smiled down at the brunette, bared and open before him and dipped his head to kiss her softly, their lips barely brushing. He felt Waverly’s hands leave his ass and cup his face and he lowered himself down on his elbows, needing to be closer, touching more.  
  
Their kiss was slow, gentle, but with a depth that had him reeling, he felt his body melting into Waverly’s, less concerned with holding his weight up he let their bodies fall flush, a small delighted noise escaping the back of Waverly’s throat. They let the heat build between them, subtle shifts of hips and bodies meant to stoke, not incite; every touch of Waverly’s lips enamored him further. He felt Waverly start to run her hand along his spine and it was a tethering touch, a grounding touch and he relished it, wrapped himself in how incredible it made him feel, such a little thing, but it said so much more. It said ‘I trust you’, it said ‘I am here’; it said ‘I see you’.  
  
Nico broke from Waverly’s lips and dipped his head, placing a tender kiss on the skin above Waverly’s heart before he met her eyes again, his own he felt must be shining; everything he was feeling rushing and tripping to fall out of his eyes first. Waverly must have understood, the smile she gave him was knowing and kind. She pulled the edge of her lip into her mouth as she studied his face, an unconscious gesture as she moved to speak.  
  
“I want this, Nico.”  
  
She cupped his cheek and pulled him close again, kissing both of his cheekbones softly before pressing their lips together.  
  
“Can we, like this? I need you close to me.”  
  
Waverly’s eyes searched his for any clue he would find her request weak or needy but he could only smile and kiss her gently back, nodding his assent. He raised his hips up slightly, keeping his weight on his forearms and met Waverly’s eyes as he eased forward, watching her face as she took him in. He could feel the slight resistance of her body as inch by inch his cock slid inside her but his eyes were locked with Waverly’s, his eyebrows furrowed with wonder as he watched the journey her face took, succumbing to the sensations between them.

When he felt his hips fall flush with Waverly’s they both let out a shaky breath together; Waverly trembling, he could feel the fluttering of her stomach muscles against his own.  
  
Nico gave a small smile.  
  
“Ok?”  
  
Waverly breathed out again and nodded. Nico bent his head and kissed her, everything else in the world gone beyond the gentle roll of his hips as he began to move and the soft warm woman who held him tight.

—  
  
When Waverly came, it was looking into his eyes and he felt everything come unraveled. He tipped forward and fell into their depths, their foreheads touching and mouths fighting over the same oxygen. Her hands were splayed across his shoulder blades, fingertips digging into his skin as the first spasms hit her, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly, eyes glued to his. He felt every fibre of his being sing for those few seconds, witness to her pleasure.  
  
Their bodies were now sweat soaked, the chill of the rain long forgotten, his muscles aching deliciously from the work of their meeting, but nothing compared to the look Waverly was giving him now, pure adoration across her face. Nico pressed his lips to hers gently as his hips slowed their rhythm, the last of her orgasm flickering along her nerves and she made a pleased sound, her head falling back to the pillow, eyes slipping closed.  
  
Nico rested his head on her sternum, Waverly’s heartbeat strong under his skin. She was stroking his back again, long smooth movements that soothed him, gave him a focal point to slow his breathing. He’d never felt like this with someone else before, a crackling electricity jumping between them that was also somehow the most peaceful thing he’d ever experienced.  
  
Nico hummed out a deep breath and felt the vibrations through his skin, Waverly’s movements slowing as she dragged her hands up and massaged his scalp, a shiver going down his spine. She chuckled lightly and he lifted his head, unable to stop himself from beaming.  
  
“Did you-”  
  
He shook his head, still smiling.  
  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Nico nodded and kissed Waverly before he slowly pulled his hips back, Waverly taking a shaky breath as he withdrew completely. He fitted himself along her side, Waverly immediately curling into him and tucking her head into his shoulder. He tugged a blanket over them and wrapped his arm around Waverly, holding her close.  
  
They enjoyed the silence together, their breathing and pulses calming to normal, the rain still heavy against the windows. Nico was loathe to break the silence, as if a sound would bring the world crashing down on them again, would break down the bedroom door and drown them in expectations and looming possible eventualities.

He wanted to stay wrapped in this girl and this moment; his heart sounding out a pattern new to him, something exciting and infinite, something Waverly had created in him, leant her light to, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep it growing. He snuggled further into her and felt the returned squeeze, Waverly’s breath soft against his skin.  
  
He was starting to feel himself drift off when Waverly cleared her throat quietly.  
  
“Would you really have left?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“If I had said no, if I had told you to leave, would you have, truly?”  
  
Nico shifted so he could look Waverly in the eyes; her brows were furrowed and he sighed.  
  
“Honestly? No. I couldn’t know what I do and walk away. Couldn’t feel what I do for you and know why you were pushing me away and not stay. Would I have given you the impression that I had? Probably, for a bit. But I would have gotten the best pair of binoculars I could’ve and kept all of you under surveillance as much as possible and made sure if anything happened that I’d be near enough to help. I’m sure you were gonna be pissed as hell, but I’d have risked it.”  
  
Waverly’s brow raised and her lips pursed. She shook her head at him but drew him in for a kiss even so, her lips ever soft against his own.  
  
“I would have been pissed, yes. But I’m glad you came to find me before. Even if I really don’t like the idea of you in danger.”

“No more than I like the idea of you in it either, I’m sure.”

“You can’t do anything stupid, alright? I need you, Nico. I need you to stay.”

“That’s one hundred percent my plan, baby. And you too. Don’t risk anything you have to. I’m getting pretty partial to having you in my arms.”

Waverly’s smile was wry though her eyes sparkled and he kissed her because he could, their lips meeting amid teasing laughter, their bodies warm and entwined.

—

“Babygirl! Haught-to-trot! Get the hell out of bed!!”

The pounding on the door was enough to shake its hinges, easily heard over Nico’s music. Waverly grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around herself and jumped up to open the door, leaving Nico naked in bed and forced to grab a pillow to cover his crotch as the door flew wide open.

“Jeremy says I shouldn’t interrupt your “sacred pre-apocalypse sex”, whatever the hell that is, but we’ve got one major shit ticket to deal with and that means all hands on deck, now. If you two have figured your shit out, this is happening. Pull up your stirrup pants, babygirl, I’m calling everyone to table.”

Wynonna thumped the doorjamb and looked over her sister’s shoulder at Nico, her face pulling into a grimace.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when I sent you out that door Nico, but if you’re here, dress for trouble. Or danger. Just fucking put some clothes on.”

Wynonna turned and started toward the stairs, head shaking.

“When did I become the discreet one?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico’s song is-  
> Dark Nights by Dorothy, easily found here: https://open.spotify.com/track/5cwZFTdktFh5XjRglkqJYr?si=vdmSpGiCTZ6UQpJPYMHNNQ
> 
> As always find me @DrdPirateBrown on Twitter
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang preprares to take on Clootie, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there is some violence in this one, folks.

“So we’re going to have to play this one a little fast and loose,” Wynonna immediately gave Doc the finger as he snickered, “Which as you know is Standard Earp Operating Procedure, so nothing new there.”

They were grouped together around a few of Shorty’s tables, the bar closed early for the night. Chrissy stalked in her kingdom, the old floorboards creaking as she paced behind the bar, cleaning at nothing and listening.

The map of Clootie’s facility was on the table in front of Wynonna, random scavenged items standing in for each one of the team, waiting to be put into play.

Nico sat with Waverly and Jeremy, Waverly’s hand entwined with his and resting in her lap; he knew she was still worried about what lay in front of them and he squeezed her hand reassuringly, smiling when her eyes flicked over to his. She squeezed back and let her eyebrows relax, the furrow between smoothing away for the moment. The smile she returned was small, but was completely unguarded and filled him with hope.

It had been only a few hours since their conversation on the roof but Nico felt the shift, Waverly was more present with him than she’d been before, she’d let him in deeper and he felt it in their every interaction.

“Haughtpants stop making moon-eyes at my sister and pay attention.”

He looked up to see Wynonna’s annoyed face holding a red pepper flake shaker over the map with her other hand on her hip.

Nico grinned. “Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and continued what she was saying.

“Ok, so here’s the breakdown.” Wynonna put the red pepper flakes down by the front gate.

“Dolls, is our first spear. He’ll take out the security cameras and the gate so we can get in unseen.”

She added an ancient scratched McDonald’s Hamburgler matchbox car, placing it by the rear loading dock of the building.

“Rosita, stay by the entrance in the van, I expect we’ll be making a hasty exit, you know what you’re doing.”

Rosita nodded and folded her arms, relaxing back in her chair.

Wynonna picked up a fork with one tine and a bottle of hot sauce.

“After Dolls gets the side door open, Wave, you and Nico will head for the server room & using the goodies Dolls’ contacts will drop off in the morning, turn Clootie’s data into a melted pile of useless shit.”

Waverly nodded at her sister and squeezed Nico’s hand again. He absently ran his thumb over her knuckles as he continued to listen.

“Jeremy will be on comms, Nico, so if there’s anything you get stuck on, he’ll be in your ear to help. We’ll go over exactly what each bit of gadgetry does, or well, Dolls will. Not my thing.” She threw Dolls an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Dolls and Fish will head to the security hub and get messy,” Wynonna moved the pepper flakes and a knife over to the appropriate spot on the blueprints. “Hopefully they’ll be able to be our eyes, but we can’t hang on that being a sure thing.”

She picked up a shot glass and the abandoned top off a bottle of Jameson and placed them in the research section of the building.

“While you all are doing that, Doc and I are going to line the research floor with enough C-4 to wipe Clootie off the map, permanently.”

“Isn’t that going to draw a bit of attention? Leveling the whole building?”

Wynonna shrugged as she turned toward Nico.

“While you were busy being gross with my sister, we dug deeper into the files Levi snuck out and fire. The solution is fire. If we can get the whole floor hot enough, we can destroy everything. The drugs, the virus, everything. Burn it all down with fire and brimstone.”

Nico’s eyes widened.

“So it’s really all going to go boom?”

Wynonna nodded.

“It’s the only way to stop her. There shouldn’t be anyone in the building, if that’s what you’re worried about, but yes, Nico. We’re going to blow that witch off the face of the map, and her fucking Bulshar Pharmaceuticals.”

Wynonna’s face was fierce in her determination, the years of slogging hard and loss and abandonment twisted into her singular focus. Nico felt her gaze pierce through him and he reminded himself this wasn’t his show or his plan. He tipped his chin to the older brunette and she took it as his acquiescence, looking back at the blueprint.

“Wave, you and Nico will have about ten minutes max to get into the lab and get through your part. Doesn’t seem long, but we need to be in and out as fast as we can. Dolls will let you know when you can enter; he’ll have to disable the security door first.”

“Doc and I will start laying the explosives as you two fuck up the computers. Dolls- make sure you turn off the fire suppression systems, or we’ll be a laughingstock.”

Dolls grunted. “Should take about two minutes for the system to entirely shut down, so don’t get an itchy detonator finger, Doc.”

Doc smiled across at Dolls. “You get your part done, Xavier, and I’ll handle mine.”

He lifted the glass of whiskey in front of him and winked at Dolls before he took a sip. Dolls’ grin widened, his pearly whites gracing the room, a slight dangerous edge to his lips.

“Alright boys, save that for the bedroom.”

Waverly snickered.

“Really, babygirl? You want me to turn this to what you’ve been up to?” Wynonna settled into her stance, happy to embarrass her sister in public as often as possible.

Waverly blushed but looked her sister in the eyes with a grin.

“You really want to hear about that, Wy? Nico’s made me cum harder than anyone. Multiple times. In a row. Should I go on?”

She blinked at Wynonna, perfectly angelic but for her words, which took a few seconds to sink in for Wynonna but when they did she pretended to retch exaggeratedly all over the table in front of her.

“We’ve heard. Gross. Ok. Shit. I’ll leave you alone. Jesus. Nice going though, Haught.”

Nico flushed beet red though he grinned, Doc snickering as he threw back the rest of his whiskey.

“Other than young Haught’s proficiency in the delicate arts, what is left to discuss, Wynonna?”

Wynonna shook herself, shooting Waverly a dirty look. Doc cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes.

“Alright. While the sex fiends melt nerd HQ, and you and I are putting up the fairy lights, Dolls and Fish will do a sweep for anything we don’t know about we should take with us. The plan is in and out in twenty, less if we can make it.”

“There’s really going to be no one there?” Nico wanted to be sure.

“Not exactly true. There will be a security team, four guys, but we should be able to deal with them. And no, that doesn’t mean killing them, but don’t think that they’ll make that distinction, so don’t be an idiot. You and Waves shouldn’t see them, but be aware. Clootie and her staff should be gone, our scouts have reported they’re all out by eleven, skeleton crew of security goons the only ones after that.”

Wynonna paused and looked down at the map.

“Clootie and her sisters have been making life a living hell for this family for far too long, and it ends now. We do this and she can’t hurt another family again, ours or anyone else’s. That’s reason enough. But if it wasn’t, the look on her face when she realizes we’ve destroyed her plan will be.”

Wynonna looked at each of them in turn, her chosen family, and her crew, those she held closest. He knew he was the outlier but Wynonna leveled her gaze at him too, and gave him just the slightest twitch of her lips before her eyes slid from his.

“It- it means a lot, you being here,” Wynonna looked down at her hands before she took them all in again, her eyes determined. “Only one of you didn’t have a choice. The rest of you are here when you could be somewhere else and that’s not a small thing. We’re walking into this as prepared as we can be but let’s not Rogue One this, if we don’t have to, ok? We have each other’s backs, we’re a team. We can finish this.”

Nico felt Waverly squeeze his hand and pride radiated through him, he would do everything he could for these sisters, if they would trust him with this, trust him this deeply. He met her hazel eyes and smiled, his heart full of purpose.

“Dolls’ guy is going to drop off the gear in the morning, so there isn’t much to do until then- on to more important things. Jeremy! Food delivery app! Go!”

Jeremy pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Ok, we’ve got-“

Nico tuned him out and watched the faces of the brave humans who surrounded him, each willing to stand up against an evil few outside of the group even knew existed. He was in awe of them and their unwavering motion forward; no matter what it seemed the world could find to throw at the Earps, they shook it off and kept onward.

He knew they were fighting because the system was broken, fighting for those who couldn’t; he’d never met such courage and it humbled him to witness. He watched Wynonna, now perched on the back of a chair, her feet on the seat, throwing a peanut at Rosita and laughing; he’d never met a woman so able to flow seamlessly from danger to humor. He saw Wynonna’s heart in everything she did; he figured it was only she who didn’t see how obvious it was, it would be impossible for her not to show how deeply she cared in every action.

He was nudged out of his head by Waverly’s shoulder.

“Earth to Nico- what do you want to eat?”

—

Waverly was dozing on his chest, the breeze through the open window drying the last of their sweat, and he kissed the top of her head. He did it reflexively now and that made him happy, how easily they’d fallen into whatever this had become. They were together, he figured, of some degree, though they’d not thought to put a word to it. Not that he needed one, he was far too enamored of her relenting and letting him in, his heart was full.

The brunette made a small sleepy happy sound and he smiled, the sweet smell of her skin and their shared arousal still hanging in the room, the path that led them here gentle yet full of passion.

They had all broken off after dinner, Rosita and Chrissy heading to their place, Jeremy as always back in front of a screen, delving deeper into their research; Wynonna had disappeared into her bedroom in a cloud of smoke with Doc and Dolls and a bottle of whiskey, music starting up loudly not long after.

 _Pre-apocalypse sex, it’s everybody’s thing,_ he thought to himself with a chuckle.

“My pillow should not be moving,” a grumpy voice came from below him. Waverly lifted her head off his chest so she could look him in the eye, yawning as she moved.

“How long was I out?”

Nico kissed her forehead. “Not long, half hour?”

She hummed and planted kisses along the side of his chest, playfully licking at his nipple and he hissed in pleasurable surprise, his hips twitching.

“Hey, you.”

Waverly’s lips twisted into a mischievous grin.

“What?”

Nico wrapped his arms around her and rolled them, Waverly giggling as she looked up at him, eyes sparkling.

“You trying to start trouble?”

“Maybe.”

Nico pushed himself up on his elbows and rocked his hips forward just slightly, his lips curling.

“You think you can handle more trouble, Miss I’m-Gonna-Holler-Myself-Hoarse-While-I-Cum?”

Waverly blushed but looked at him fiercely.

“That was your damn fault and you know you’re proud of yourself, so don’t even start.”

Nico grinned.

“I am, actually. Yeah.” He started a slow grind against her, his grin lazy and confident.

Waverly rolled her eyes but bit her lip and breathed out around it, his shaft brushing against her clit, a delicious distraction.

Nico dipped his head down and took one of Waverly’s nipples into his mouth, giving it a lick with his tongue before sucking lightly and letting it go, Waverly arching her back into his touch.

“You know I love nothing more than making you feel good, baby.”

Waverly shivered and chuckled.

“I don’t seem to mind.”

Nico’s smile widened.

“Mm, I can tell.”

His grin turned toothy as he made his way down her body, tracing every line of muscle with tongue and lips, Waverly squirming by the time he reached the expanse of skin between her hipbones.

“God Waves, I love the way you smell.”

Nico pressed his nose to the short curls across Waverly’s vulva and breathed in deeply, his lips tickling her skin.

Waverly pushed her hips up, hands clawing into the sheets beside her.

“Don’t just smell, _taste_.”

Nico chuckled and kissed the skin above her clit but didn’t reward Waverly’s needy tone.

“Now, now. We don’t, how did Doc put it? Rush a purveyor of the “delicate arts,” that wouldn’t be good.”

Waverly nearly growled, “I will _delicate_ your _arts_ if you don’t-” Her voice got lost in a squeak as Nico’s tongue lay a broad stroke through her wetness and he hummed his approval at the taste.

“You’re right, best from the source.” He grinned at her cheekily and she checked his chin lightly with her hip.

“Should keep testing, just to be sure.” Waverly’s voice was breathy but anticipatory.

“I should, but I’m not going to.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Nico nipped at Waverly’s hipbone as she pushed herself up on her elbows and glared down at him, mischief across his face.

“Why on Earth not?”

Nico’s tongue snuck out and he traced a pattern on the inside of her thigh with it, keeping her waiting. He felt the rising goosebumps on her skin and knew he could get away with a detour from her plan. He pressed a line of open mouthed kisses down her thigh to her knee, tongue slipping out to tickle the side of the joint. He felt Waverly’s breath hitch at the same time the muscle under his lips jumped, he smiled.

“Mm baby, your legs are my favorite.”

That caught Waverly’s attention.

“Really?”

Nico looked up at her, tearing himself away from his continued kissing and nibbling.

“Mm, how could they not be?” He pulled away slightly and sat up, his hands skimming up her splayed open legs.

“Second thing I noticed that day.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow.

“Second thing?”

Nico leaned forward and bit at Waverly’s stomach, her abs quickly defined as her muscles retracted in surprise.

“Couldn’t help but notice those as you were yelling in that crop top, Wave.”

Waverly’s lips curled into a smug grin.

“I didn’t hear any complaining when I was using them earlier to-”

“Oh you’ll never hear me complaining, oh hell no.” Nico left a lingering kiss on her skin but pulled his attention back to her legs.

“You gotta understand though, Waves, what I got to focus on longer was these stems as you walked away from me.”

Waverly snorted. “Sure you weren’t just staring at my ass?”

Nico considered it. “Can’t say I wholly missed _that_ either, but your legs, baby, they’re so fucking sexy.”

Waverly squirmed not uncomfortably under his gaze, her thighs unconsciously flexing and he followed the movement with his eyes and then his hands, his touches solid but light, fingers conforming to the contours of her curves.

Nico lifted her left leg and laid her ankle on his shoulder, his lips and fingers following a trail ever downward, her leg curving over his back as he got closer to where Waverly’s furrowed yet slightly unfocused face needed him. She was to be disappointed as he leaned back, lifting her right leg to his other shoulder and repeating his travels, Waverly panting and cursing as he went.

“Goddamnit Nico, stop _teasing_ me,” Waverly’s breath hitched as he licked at a particularly sensitive spot where the muscles on the inside of her thigh overlapped, his tongue continuing to reduce her to jelly.

He nipped at her inner thigh, her breathing now shallow and hummed into her skin, tongue tracing a healthy blue vein as it traveled toward her hip.

“Not teasing, gorgeous. Worshipping. Memorizing. _Tasting_.”

Waverly’s hips tipped up and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her leg, his cheek brushing against her center just barely, a thin whine escaping her throat.

Nico knew the patience of Waverly’s need could only last so long and it wasn’t hard to give in, he brought his lips that final inch and pressed them gently against her clit. Her heels dug into his back, hands flying to clutch his head, encouraging sounds falling from her mouth.

He loved going down on Waverly, how she didn’t hold back in letting her body react to him, hips jumping, back arching, legs shaking, she let him see it all; it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever been witness to, a part of.

He ran his hands up her legs as his tongue swirled through her folds, feeling the goosebumps across the expanse of her skin. She pulled them in tight to his head, his hearing instantly muffled but he delighted in it, with one less sense he became more attuned to what her body was telling him and he adjusted his movements accordingly, the sweet sounds of her cursing her way closer to her orgasm were barely heard but made him grin.

He opened his eyes and looked up the tensed muscled plain of her torso, past her beautiful pink tipped breasts to Waverly’s incredible eyes. If feeling her experience pleasure was exquisite, watching her cum was like seeing a star born; she let herself be utterly vulnerable and flung herself into the infinite.

Her eyes locked with his as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, flicking the nerves with his tongue.  Waverly’s swears began to lose cohesion, becoming one long jumble of sounds as his tongue flew over her clit in the pattern she liked best. Then it hit, her feet nearly climbed up his back as she shouted, her whole body going rigid for one timeless second before wave after wave of contractions rippled through her muscles, the legs still pressed firmly to his skull twitching and shaking.

Nico greedily drank of her, gently cleaning any errant piece of skin touched by his ministrations. Waverly’s legs fell away from his head with a tremble, splaying open, the brunette too exhausted to move them.

“So you really do like my legs.”

Nico chuckled and kissed both of them.

“Very much.”

“C’mere.” She reached for him and he went, curling around her, her head finding the crook of his shoulder, an arm snaking across his waist.

“Let’s just stay like this,” she yawned.

“Sure, baby.”

“Good.”

She was asleep moments later and Nico smiled. He snuggled closer, closed his eyes and followed soon after.

—

The dawn broke earlier than they would have liked, each member of the team waking with busy minds; the ravens outside of Shorty’s started up their conversations early, the faraway sounds of the logging trucks on the highway carried through the crisp still air.

Wynonna woke and stared at the ceiling, one of her hands wrapped around Doc’s bare hip, his moustache and lips pressed against her shoulder, one knee over her thigh, Dolls’ body curled along her other side, the big man’s arm cradling her head. She studied the same imperfections in the paint she’d been staring at for years, suddenly the hours she’d spent doing so coming to a head, all the years she’d been scrabbling to put together what Clootie had torn asunder. Everything would be over in twenty four hours, and she had no idea how it would all roll out, only knew what she would do to keep her sister and her family from the worst of the pain.

Jeremy shot out of his chair, his head coming up off the desk, one of his note pages stuck to the side of his face. He scrubbed his eyes and pulled the offending page away, his mind already running a million miles an hour. The last thing he remembered before passing out, his arms folded under his head on the counter, was the issue of the last line of code he’d been writing. The answer had come to him as soon as he’d opened his eyes and he scrambled for the chair, his thumb absently thwacking the space bar and bringing his computer out of hibernation. If he could get this to work before tonight, they’d have a better chance. He knew he owed it to the Earp women to make this happen.

Rosita rolled over and blinked blearily into the light of the rising sun, her head pounding from the tequila the night before and she thumped her open palm against the wall next to her head, the slightly delayed returned thump letting her know Chrissy was awake too. They met in the hallway, yawning, their mood subdued as their thoughts swirled unspoken. Coffee was made and consumed, showers taken and clothes chosen; all done in silence before the two of them climbed into Chrissy’s hybrid and headed towards Shorty’s. They looked at each other as Chrissy threw the car in park out front and shrugged with rueful smiles, they were in this too.

__

Nico woke, lips nestled into the nape of Waverly’s neck, the mix of scents so decidedly her pleasantly filling his nose and easing him into the morning. He couldn’t help the smile that snuck across his face, even with his brain eagerly reminding him what day it was.

He nuzzled further into her, his arms tightening around her body, easy, gentle kisses placed upon her neck. Waverly squirmed and yawned, nosing at his arm under her head.

“Morning, baby.”

“Morning, Nico.”

Waverly turned herself in Nico’s arms, readjusting the pillow before yawning again and settling.

“So today’s finally the day. I almost don’t know what to do with that, we’ve been at this so long.”

Nico kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips, lingering when Waverly’s hand came up and her fingers brushed against his cheekbone, the world still unknown outside the confines of the bed.

There was a soft knock at the door and they both broke apart, sharing a quizzical look. Who knocked _nicely_?

Nico slipped on boxers and ran a hand through his hair as he went to open the door, shocked to see Wynonna standing there. She gave him an almost sheepish expression and shrugged.

“Hey. Thought today I’d be nice- just today,” she smirked, not unkindly. “Chrissy went all out on breakfast, so you guys should come down for the feast. It’s kind of becoming a family affair.”

“Yeah, ok. We’ll be down.” Nico smiled at Wynonna, the gesture returned before she nodded and turned toward the stairs. She topped at the top of the staircase, turning back.

“And Nico? Thanks.”

“‘Course, Wynonna.”

Another nod and she descended the stairs, boots loud against the wood. Nico closed the door, a small smile on his face and Waverly raised her eyebrow in question. _No reason not to be honest._

“I feel home here, Waves.”

Waverly graced him with a smile he’d remember to the end of his days, her hair sparkling in the early morning light, her eyes lost in sweet kissable crinkles, the sun-warmed skin of her bare shoulders glowing; he felt it in his marrow that this woman had to be what all the lessons he had learned were preparing him for, how to love himself enough that he could also be who she needed too. He didn’t want to wake up anywhere else but with her. This was it.

Nico crossed back to the bed and knelt by the side, Waverly raising herself up on one elbow, her free arm reaching out to brush a strand of his hair off his face.

Nico gave the brunette a gentle smile, catching her retreating palm and kissing it before he let it go. He met her eyes and she grinned.

He cleared his throat.

“I need you to understand I’m here for you, Waves. Right now. Going forward. However you will have me. I want to be with you, I want to be _yours_. I need to make that clear because I’m not going anywhere, no matter what happens today. I’m in this for the long haul, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly leaned forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss; he could feel wetness against his cheeks as she cupped his face with both hands, pulling him onto the bed and on top of her, their bodies fitting together seamlessly. Waverly’s kisses were fierce and full of emotion, her thumbs running along his cheekbones.

Nico opened his eyes when he felt Waverly pull back, his whole body afire with her heartfelt passion. He knew his pupils were blown and he probably looked rather dazed, but she could kiss him like that for the rest of time and he’d never complain.

Waverly ran a hand through his hair, tucking a few strands behind his ear as she smiled at him, no normal smile, but one that made him feel like he was standing on the edge of her soul, looking into the deep cavern of her heart before him.

“You are the best thing I didn’t know I could have in my life. I’m so thankful you happened to stop in Purgatory that day, decided to try Shorty’s. It was a rocky start, but I’m so grateful you kept trying, kept wanting to make sure I understood. Nico Ely Haught, you are a gift to my life.”

Nico kissed her, their tears mingling. He never imagined he could feel this loved, this seen.

He’d do anything to make sure no harm came to her.

—

The kitchen was a riot of noise, piles of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and half a dozen different jellies & syrups spread out across the counter.

Chrissy was wearing a “kiss the chef” apron that someone, Nico expected Wynonna, had updated with bold sharpie to say “kick”, and was busy pulling a baking dish of cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

“Plates where they always are- help yourselves, mind the syrup!”

Jeremy helpfully pulled down two plates from where he was standing by the cabinet, giving both Nico and Waverly good morning greetings as he passed them over. He was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, fed by an internal energy that made Nico exhausted to watch.

“Alright losers, eat up. Apparently we’re doing something crazy later.” Wynonna grinned as Rosita threw an oven mitt at her.

“It’s only crazy if it goes wrong, Wynonna,” Dolls said with a smile as he came in the back screen door with two large black duffle bags that thumped impressively when he put them down.

“This is an Earp job, dude, if you expect everything to go perfectly- I have a unicorn to sell you.” Wynonna kissed his cheek and grabbed a cinnamon bun, cursing as she burnt her finger on the pan.

Waverly hip checked Nico and smiled as she moved toward the food, grabbing fresh fruit and a couple of pancakes. Nico was less discriminate, taking a bit of everything and nodding approvingly at the jug of real maple syrup he hefted over his pancakes.

They both grabbed seats and squished into the end of the long worn couch, sharing with Rosita, Doc and Jeremy, his plate balanced on his knobby knees, half worried he’d lean too much on Doc and half wanting to anyway; Doc bore his fidgeting, giving the fellow a kind smile that nearly had Jeremy dropping his plate completely. Wynonna watched from her favorite perch on the counter and snickered, amused.

Dolls brought his breakfast over and leaned against the counter next to her, Wynonna grabbing a grape off his plate with a wink. Dolls only grunted at her as he sipped his coffee, used to his meals being pilfered.

Chrissy collapsed in a kitchen chair, fanning herself with an oven mitt. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Chrissy,” Waverly said, through a mouthful of pancake.

A hearty round of cheers went around the room and Chrissy waved it off.

“Just beat the bad guys, alright?”

Doc chuckled. “We will do our very damndest.”

—

“So this is what’s been in the basement all along? I had no idea. I mean, now I’d expect it, but before? I really had no clue what you guys were up to. Best guess I had was drugs, but it didn’t make sense? You all weren’t mean enough. Then I thought maybe a prescription thing? I like the truth a lot better, well sort of. Minus Clootie.”

Nico looked around the basement of Shorty’s, the half dozen cots on one side of the open space, lab equipment and computers on the other.

“This is where we started.” Waverly ran her hand over the top of one of the monitors, wiping it on her jeans and making a face when it came away with dust.

“As our enterprise got bigger, we found the other space and moved in. But before that we saw people down here, smuggled in through the cellar hatch. There’s a path that leads from a turn off on another road right to the back of the property and we would sneak folks in, usually at night. Was a really stressful time, never knowing if Clootie would catch on.”

Nico pulled Waverly to him, his arms wrapping around her from behind, soft exposed skin of her stomach warm under his hands. She melted into him, his lips finding the shell of her ear; he kissed the sensitive spot, nuzzling the side of her head with his nose.

“You’re so strong, Waves. You’ve fought so hard. You and Wynonna. When this is all done, we need to celebrate that. You guys deserve to be celebrated.”

Waverly pulled his arms tighter about herself. “You can’t stop saying the right things, can you, charmer?”

“Around you? Nope.”

A throat was cleared behind them and they turned to see Dolls standing at the bottom of the stairs, grinning.

“Don’t want to interrupt anything, but I need to go over the tools with you both for tonight.”

Waverly nodded as she unwound herself from his arms, squeezing his hands as she let go. Dolls turned and headed back up the stairs, both of them following. They passed Jeremy heading the other way, mumbling to himself as he headed for his computer.

Dolls had laid most of the contents of the black duffels along the length of the bar. Neat blocks of C-4, coils of wires, timers, and a section of computer related bits Nico couldn’t even put names to, only recognizable for the usb attachments.

The rest of the gang was already gathered, Wynonna tipping a bit of whiskey in her Niagara Falls coffee mug, the steaming liquid quickly cupped in her hands.

“Alright Teach, the students are assembled. Edumacate us.”

—

By that afternoon they’d gone over the plan and every corresponding gadget enough times that even Doc could recite it from underneath the brim of his tipped forward hat, his lazy drawl slightly muffled.

“Xavier, I believe your students require a recess.” Wynonna’s smile was wry and Dolls huffed but relented, nodding his head.

“Everyone meet back down here at ten tonight. Dress in clothing that is easy to get around in but won’t draw attention.” Dolls glanced at Waverly and raised a pointed eyebrow, Nico chuckled. “We want to make sure we’re not seen on camera too much, but if we are, that it doesn’t scream our identities. Dark pants, long sleeves, plain hoodies if you have them.”

Everyone made sounds of agreement and pushed their chairs back, stretching; the finality of their day was creeping up on them all, Nico could feel the shifting energy, the tension slowly increasing as time went on. He met Waverly’s eyes and she quirked her head toward the kitchen, he gave a quick nod and followed her out of the main room.

“What’s up, Waves?”

Waverly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch, arranging them so she could curl up in his lap.

“I want to get out of here for a bit, before tonight.” She played with the hem of his shirt, her nervousness bleeding through.

“Where do you want to go?” He kissed the side of her head and she snuggled closer, intertwining their hands.

“There’s a little river not far from here, maybe we could pack lunch?”

“That sounds great, Waves. Do you want to ride or take the Jeep?”

Waverly grinned. “Let’s take Talulah.”

Nico nodded and returned the grin. “Sure thing.”

__

They picked up sandwiches from Waverly’s favorite shop, both of them enjoying the mild day as they made their way to the river. He was careful with Talulah as the blacktop turned to dirt when he turned them down the forest service road, the engine a loud purr amongst the quiet trees.

Waverly tapped his right shoulder and pointed to a cutoff, a secluded picnic area coming into view as he pulled off the main road into the hidden clearing. There was a picnic table in the grassy area next to an ancient fire pit, the remains of a recent cooking fire still evident, charred logs lying jumbled. He slowed and stopped Talulah at the edge of the clearing, holding still as Waverly climbed off, settling the kickstand carefully in the soft ground and resting his helmet off the handlebars.

“Wow, Waves, I never would have noticed this spot if you hadn’t pointed it out.” He ran a hand through his hair and reached for hers with the other, Waverly having grabbed their sandwiches from the saddlebag.

She laced their fingers together and pulled him toward the picnic table, depositing their lunch before continuing on, following a rock strewn thin forest path toward the sound of water. They emerged from the leafy canopy on the edge of a boulder strewn river, thirty feet wide or so, with a small deep pool in front of them, created by a long stuck thick tree trunk. Humans had clearly helped along the natural occurrence, a rock wall built to the side of the tree, creating a deeper and sturdier protection from the rest of the river’s current.

Waverly let go of his hand to sit on a large boulder and take her shoes off, rolling up her pant legs. Nico began to do the same, hopping in place to pull his boot off. Waverly giggled and pointed behind him where another boulder stood and he hopped over, his one socked foot in the air. He dropped his boot and pulled the sock off once he’d leaned against the rock, quickly following with the other foot. Nico rolled his jeans up to his knees, his toes sinking into the soft sand of the small beach.  

Waverly had started to pick her way into the middle of the river, one dry rock to the next, heading he assumed for a wide flat rock situated near a tiny runoff waterfall. He moved to follow her, the shallow water greedily covering his toes as he took the first few steps into the river. Nico took the same path, following the wet footprints Waverly had left behind, the nimble brunette already stretching out her legs along the rock, the warm sun radiating down.

He reached the big rock incident free, escaping with only one near disaster as a rock he had put his foot down on cantilevered to the side and almost pitched his unsuspecting ass into the drink. He’d regained his balance rather inelegantly and looked up to see Waverly in stitches, her hand firmly across her mouth to hold in her laughter. Nico blushed fiercely yet shrugged. He probably had looked pretty cartoonish, his arms wind-milling as he had clawed the air, attempting to stay vertical.

Nico sat next to Waverly, gently lowering his legs into the water off the edge of the rock, relishing the feeling of the water rushing past his skin, the hair on his legs becoming part of the current, waving along with the movement. He peered into the water and saw a group of minnows ducking through the shallows next to the rock, dancing amongst themselves, tiny mouths opening and closing. He could feel himself relaxing and looked over to find Waverly on her back, head resting on her folded hands, eyes closed to the sky. Nico indulged himself in a stare, studying every subtle dip and line of her face, the way her eyebrows were furrowed slightly against the sunlight through her closed eyelids, her cute nose twitching as a dragonfly dipped close, its neon blue lined wings a blur.

Nico took a deep breath in, the smell of wet evergreens mixing with the moss along the rocks and the cold clean scent of the rushing water. This could definitely be his home; green leaves breaking up the sun, the ancient trees beckoning, and the burbling water whispering a thousand tales. He looked back at Waverly, the woman who had his heart, no denying it now; it was hers, the strongest fighter he knew, mere hours from taking on a madwoman to protect the world, laying on a rock in the middle of a river with the edge of her braid unknowingly dipped in the water. She was a study in contrasts and each facet she showed him warmed his heart ever the more.

“I can feel you staring.” She squinted at him without opening her eyes and he chuckled.

“Just taking in your beautiful face, baby.”

 Waverly stuck her tongue out at him but smiled, one hand coming from behind her head to shade her eyes.

“After much thought, I believe I could get used to being constantly wooed. Please note that I will be allowing it to go to my head, so plan to pamper me accordingly.”

Nico grinned and leaned over, kissing her softly.

“As milady wishes.”

She winked at him from under her hand.

“Damn right.”

__

They ate their sandwiches at the picnic table, feet resting on the soft grass underneath, stuck sand drying between their toes. There was a gentle breeze that played with the edges of the chip bag between them, but their focus was decidedly on each other.

Nico delighted in watching Waverly, the two smiling at each other near constantly as they chewed, mostly in silence, both listening to the sounds of the forest around them. It was so comfortable, sharing these small moments with her, no expectations to be or do anything other than what he felt was right, never a burden when it came to the brunette. Her eyes sparkled as she caught his dreamy expression and he reached for her hand across the table. She linked their fingers and gave his a quick squeeze, taking a bite of her sandwich with the other hand. He’d never felt so at peace with another human being, every touch, every gesture of hers somehow grounding him, reminding him of what good there was in the world, what kindness.

Sometimes he tried to check himself, make sure he wasn’t just love-drunk on a new relationship and fantastic sex, but no, there was nothing manufactured about their connection or how deep he felt its effects. Waverly brought out the best in him. They’d been tested by a lot in a short period of time, and tonight was to be the greatest one yet, but he felt secure that even if tonight went wrong, or if he messed up somehow, she wouldn’t find him lesser by morning’s light. Not that he would fail Waverly, of course, not with his last breath would he let that happen, but if some unforeseen thing occurred, he knew it would shake out alright.

That security was a new and humbling feeling and he hoped she felt a sliver of that returned.

“There’s a lot going on in there,” she gave him a wry smile.

“Yeah, usually is. 98% about you.”

“What’s the other 2%?”

“Breathing.”

“Sap.”

“Yep.”

They grinned at each other.

__

The ride back to Shorty’s was subdued, the sun starting its slow track below the horizon, taking their lighthearted mood with it. Waverly’s arms were wrapped tight around him, the side of her helmet solid against his back. He tried to hold back thoughts of every swashbuckling, David vs Goliath movie reference in his brain but they all came flooding in anyway, his mind supplying an orchestral swell to their travel, building the back-to-HQ montage as they went. Nico rolled his eyes at himself and gave Talulah a bit more throttle; he could feel his anxiety creeping up along his spine too, underneath his mind’s antics.

Nico pulled straight into the garage, parking Talulah in an open space next to the bike lift, both of them reaching for the other’s hand as they walked through to the bar. Doc lowered the bay doors and followed them, locking the doors as he went. 

They headed up the stairs, passing Rosita and Jeremy eating a quick meal at the bar.

“There’s chili in the kitchen if you want some.”

“Thanks, Rosie.” Waverly gave her a smile and Jeremy waved a greeting with cornbread in his hand.

“When you guys have a minute, I need to tell you something.”

“No problem, dude. Be back down in a bit.”

Wynonna came in from the kitchen. “There isn’t too much time, so no hanky panky, alright? I need you two functional in a few hours.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and Nico laughed. “Don’t worry, Wynonna. Scout’s honor.”

“You do have that Boy Scout look about you.” Wynonna sized him up.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended by that,” Nico snorted.

Wynonna grinned. “As long as you keep my babygirl out of trouble tonight, you can take it however you want.”

Waverly huffed and pulled at him. “C’mon you, let’s go get changed.”

He let himself be led up the stairs, splitting at the doors to their rooms. Waverly let him go with a quick peck to his cheek and disappeared into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Nico moved into his own room and closed the door, reaching for the black jeans and dark grey hoodie he had set aside in the morning. He shucked his boots and socks, wiping off the last few clinging grains of sand from his feet before he switched pants, sliding his bowie knife onto his belt as he fed the belt through the loops of his pants, buckling it with an odd sense of finality.

He dragged a black The Cliks band t-shirt over his head and then the hoodie, adjusting his knife to sit right on his hip. Black socks came next before he laced his boots back up, stuffing his black leather fingerless gloves into his back pocket. He caught a glance of himself in the small mirror by the door and paused, the sharp angle to the way he held his jaw, the tension in the line of his eyebrows apparent; he hadn’t known his face had already put up its walls.

Nico’s frown deepened but he moved past the mirror and opened the door, was no use now to start questioning, he had committed to the Earps and he would not stand down from that.

Waverly’s door was open and he leaned in the doorway, watching as she finished rebraiding her hair, the coil tight against the nape of her neck. She caught his glance in the mirror and smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes and he knew her mind was also turned to what lay ahead. He stepped into the room, his hands framing her hips as he bent to place a gentle kiss to the side of her neck.   

“Ready, Waves?”

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

Nico followed her out the door, Waverly pulling on her own black hooded track jacket as she went, zipping it up underneath her chin, the well fitted black leggings and running shoes completing her outfit.

“Baby, you look like you do this often.” He couldn’t help the slight grin in his voice.

Waverly glanced at him over her shoulder with a small mischievous smile. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve snuck into somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be.” She winked at him and took the stairs at a clip.

“Ok, that’s hot.” Nico shook his head appreciatively and clomped down the stairs behind her. 

__

They found Jeremy at his computer in the basement, his eyes scanning a screen full of code, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Hey guys, give me one second-” He hit a few dozen keys in quick succession and then spun his chair around to face them, pulling a usb stick from the tower next to him.

“This is a present for the Sisters. The deletion and scrambling tools Dolls gave you will wipe all of Clootie’s data, all her backups, everything. But this, this will take out those assholes with the money. Plug this into the same computer terminal in the server room as the rest of the tools, nowhere else, and it will use the server to infiltrate and follow back the data to the Sisters’ bank accounts. Then I’ve instructed the code to divide and disseminate their entire holdings to fourteen different entities currently working to fight for health care for vulnerable populations.”

“Jeremy that’s amazing!” Waverly gave him a hearty fist bump and Jeremy’s shoulders shrugged and his head dipped though he wore a proud smile.

“It was one of my better midnight ideas.” 

“Better? Dude its brilliant!” Nico tucked the usb carefully into the little front pocket of his jeans, making sure it was secure.

Jeremy rolled his chair over to the small fridge next to his desk and pulled out a Beaver Buzz. He popped the top as he held back a yawn and took a gulp, “Going to be a long night.”

Just like that the moment of high spirits was sucked from the room and they all breathed out, their impending plans hanging over them once again.

“I will be in your ear if you guys get stuck, so just make sure that your comms work before you go into the server room.” He gave them a small smile and a thumbs up. “You guys got this.”

“Thanks, Jer.”

__

Upstairs was a flurry of motion, the back screen door tied open, the panel van they’d taken from Clootie pulled up to the door, the side panel thrown wide. Dolls was packing their supplies in the back and tossed Nico a small black backpack.

“That’s everything you need, keep your eye on it.”

Nico threw a salute and slipped the pack over one shoulder, the padded strap comfortably bearing the weight. He felt something being tugged onto his head and then Wynonna came into view.

“Need a toque for that red head, you’ll be easy to pick out, otherwise.” she grinned at him as he adjusted the hat, smoothing his hair back before he pulled it into place.

“Thanks, Wynonna.” She punched his shoulder and headed back in the kitchen.

He glanced at his phone, it was nine. A wave of nervousness broke over him and he huffed out a breath. He needed to stay steady, make the right decisions, and stick to the plan. They were going to go over the timeline again, and be ready to head out at eleven thirty, giving any last straggling workers the chance to be long gone by the time they arrived at Clootie’s shortly after midnight.

__

Before he knew it, it was time and they were on the move. 

Nico sat in the back of the panel van with Wynonna, Waverly, Doc and Fish; Rosita was behind the wheel, hyper-focused Dolls in the bucket seat next to her. Nico’s knees were pulled tight to his chest to make room for the gear, his left hand held tightly in Waverly’s both, all of them crouched on the bare floor of the van.

“Remember, there will be guards, and they’re not going to play nice, so defend yourself if you have to,” Dolls called back to them from the front, tucking a throwing knife up his sleeve into a sheath, settling it amongst several others.

“Everybody hear me?”

They all winced and made a face as the loud voice of Jeremy came through.

“A little too well, HQ,” Wynonna shook her head and stretched her jaw.

Jeremy came back at a more reasonable volume. “This better, Mystery Machine?”

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Chetri.” Dolls voice was all business.  

“What? It works; you’re all in a van, off to unmask the villains.”

Dolls sighed while Wynonna and Doc snickered, Fish sharing a smile with Nico. Waverly giggled.

“Well in that case,” Rosita declared, “this Mystery Machine needs a better paint job when we get done pulling this off.”

“Duly noted,” came the reply from their ears.

__

The gates of Bulshar Pharmaceuticals loomed large in front of them, the barbed wire and security system imposing, especially against the sharp light of the flood lamps. Rosita crawled forward, the guardhouse thankfully empty this late at night. Dolls slipped out of the van and into the little hut, a few long seconds passing before the gates began to draw silently backward on their tracks, Dolls hopping back in the van as Rosita rolled past the gates and started around toward the back of the building, easing through the wide parking lot that sat around the monstrosity.

Bulshar Pharm looked like any other sprawling office park building for the most part, four stories of endless fluorescent lit space, a central section standing three stories of tinted glass above that, forbidding and dark even against the night sky. Rosita pointed them away from it and around the long western wing of the building, the closest end to the loading docks around back.

Nico felt his adrenaline building, Waverly’s hand unconsciously squeezing harder the closer they got to their jump out point.

The loading dock came into view and Fish readied to throw the panel door open. Nico grabbed the small black backpack and with a kiss to Waverly’s temple, took a deep breath and moved into a crouch. Dolls was to watch the head of their group, Nico & Waverly following, then Doc, Wy and Fish bringing up the rear.

Rosita slowed to a stop, the loading dock dark as their headlights were off, but they’d all studied the layout enough to know exactly where they needed to go.

Wynonna looked around the van. “No time for big speeches, so just don’t fuck it up, and we’ll all get out of this.”

Waverly snorted. “It’s no ‘and make ten men feel like a hundred’ but alright, ‘Nonna.”

“Sorry babygirl, left my motivational posters in the office. Next time though, ok?” Wynonna grinned at her sister.

Waverly shook her head and Fish threw the door back, Dolls already standing watch outside the van.

“Here goes.”

—

They moved down the darkened hallway, their footsteps seeming immeasurably loud against the flooring. Dolls led the pack to the bank of stairs beyond the set of doors they’d just come through and paused.

“Here’s where we split up. Fish and I will continue on to the security offices, Wynonna and Doc you head up to the third floor, and Waverly, you and Nico head up to the fourth and then look for the locked doors into the central tower. Jeremy, you’re on standby.”

“Righto, guvnah.”

“Jeremy.”

“Right, right, sorry.” The comms went silent.

—

Nico followed Doc and Wynonna quickly up the stairwell, their only light the red glow from the emergency exit signs on each floor. Waverly easily kept up behind him, her sneakers making only a whisper of sound against the steps. His own boots seemed to clomp with an echo and it made him wince, he almost ran into the back of Doc as he and Wynonna paused outside the door to the third floor.

Wynonna moved closer to her sister and grabbed her hand.

“Ok, babygirl. We got this. This is it. We’re ending it. We will fight them on the beaches, ok? Don’t do anything I would do and we’re going to get out of this just fine.”

Wynonna pulled Waverly in for a hug and kissed her forehead fiercely.

“For Daddy. For Willa. For us.”

Wynonna nodded. “For us.”

Doc tipped his ballcap at them both and held the door open for Wynonna and they slipped through into the open office area, dipping between cubicles on their way to the research section of the wing.

The door closed behind them and then it was just he and Waverly, one set of stairs and the unknown in front of them.

Waverly reached for his hand and he gave it, their fingers intertwining and she tugged him closer, her other hand curling into the front of his sweatshirt. She nuzzled under his chin with her nose and his arm came around her, pulling her close.

“We’ve got each other, Waves, no matter what happens.” He tilted his head to kiss her temple and she tugged on his hoodie, his lips meeting hers as she turned her head. It was a sweet kiss, lips brushing, gentle. A kiss searching for, and giving reassurances.

Waverly pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “We have a long story in front of us, ok?”

“Absolutely, baby.”

“Good.”

Waverly started up the stairs and he followed, a rush of nervousness rippling down his spine. Here goes, indeed.

—

They’d just moved inside of the fourth floor door, quietly making their way down a long narrow hallway, key card locked doors at intervals when their comms burst into life, Dolls voice purposeful but concerned.

“We’ve got the security hub, dealt with two guards, but that means there’s two still out there. No, wait,” there was a loud thud in the background, “make that one. Eyes peeled, these guys have stun batons and they’re real friendly with them. We’re going to start watching the footage, let you know what’s going on. Waverly, you’ve got three minutes to get to those doors and then we’ll be ready to open them.”

Nico and Waverly nodded to each other and Waverly answered.

“Got it, Dolls, on our way.”

With determined eyes, they continued on down the hallway.

Nico always figured if he was ever living out a crazy movie scene like he was now, he’d have all these heroic thoughts in his head but he was annoyed to find he couldn’t stop thinking about how he had an itch under his cap he couldn’t scratch without taking it off and revealing his hair, how he had to put his left boot down a certain way so it wouldn’t squeak on the flooring and the gurgling of his stomach. He grimaced and focused forward, his hand coming up to futilely scritch at the top of the watch cap.

They found the doors they were looking for around a corner at the end of the hall, clearly much thicker than the doors they had been passing; set slightly recessed into the wide wall, on an angle to the rest of the space.

The wall followed the edge of the glass tower that began above it, the warped shape almost hexagonal. But here, the walls were very thick and the security intricate. It sat directly below Clootie’s palatial offices in the glass tower and was the brain that ran everything she did.

Once they got through those doors, it was straight to the main server room and to plug in Dolls’ contacts ominously named gadgets and let them run the codes that would tell the servers to destroy themselves and all of Clootie’s data and research, all her resources, everything. He patted his front pocket where Jeremy’s secret weapon was tucked, he’d remember.

Nico was in charge of doing that while Waverly took her terabytes holding tiny hard drive and siphoned all the top level information off the servers before they went, collecting data they would need to hold Clootie accountable after this day. It currently swung from a chain around Waverly’s neck, clipped there for easy access.

“We’re here Dolls.” Waverly peered back around the corner but no one had followed, the floor was empty but for the two of them.

“Ok, give me a minute and then when the light turns green, open that door quickly, again, you’ll have five seconds to get in and it closed before it will trip that this wasn’t just a fluctuation of the system, to be tested later, but an actual breach.”

“Got it.”

They waited, both trying to calm their nerves, staring almost unblinking at the panel next to the double doors, waiting for the tiny red LED to flip to green.

“Thirty seconds out. Good luck.”

Neither replied, too tense to waste breath, Waverly’s hand against the doorknob, Nico standing right behind her, a hand on her back, they would have to move through the door as one, be counted as one shape.

Then it happened.

 _Green_. 

Waverly twisted the knob and pushed, both of them stepping forward at the same time and then to the side, keeping the door as closed as possible as they made sure to quickly shut it.

One second to spare. They heard the lock reengage and the LED on this side flashed red again but they’d made it.

Nico gave Waverly a small smile. “Ok, one down.”

She blew out a breath and turned from him, taking in the room before them.

Nico thought it would be much quieter than it was, the constant hum of the computers and servers loud compared to the silence of the hallway. Waverly threaded her way toward the central server room in the middle of the space, some thirty feet wide, and the loudest sounds coming from within.

Dolls had given them a gadget for this door and Waverly plugged it in to the security panel, the screen cycling through thousands of code combinations before the lock clicked and the device beeped. She put her fingers to the handle and pushed, both of them letting out a sigh of relief as it opened.

They stepped into the brain of the system and Nico was astounded by the set up. At least twenty tall server towers stood in the middle of the room, a central computer on a raised platform in front of them, a half dozen work stations with top of the line hardware on the outside of the room.

Waverly made straight for the control computer and Nico followed, slinging the pack off his shoulder as he went. He unzipped it and handed Waverly the clear box first, the one Dolls said would open the system to them. She poked the mouse and the computer leapt to life, demanding a user name and password. Waverly reached forward and fitted the usb cable from the small clear box into the computer’s tower and watched as a dialogue box appeared on the screen and began to run code.

Seconds later a ghost hand entered the information into the command box and they were in.

“Good, great. Next one.”

He handed the red box over next, tasked with breaking the servers open to their manipulations. She slid the usb home and another box appeared, running another code. When it finished, a search bar appeared along the top of the screen. Waverly unclipped the hard drive around her neck, plugged it in and bent over the keyboard, her fingers flying.

“Yes! We’re in.”

Nico took a second to stare at the servers, it boggled his mind a bit that he was living in a time where the secrets and words and formulas that could destroy so many millions of people’s lives could be held in so innocuous looking a space. He pulled Jeremy’s usb stick out of his pocket and put it next to the keyboard.

“Can’t forget this.”

“Definitely not.”

Nico moved to lay out the final two gadgets of Dolls’, when there was a loud thud from outside the doorway like one of the desks had been thrown over. Waverly’s eyes met his and they both looked to the door.

“You keep doing what needs to be, I’m going to go see what that was.”

“Nico, be careful.”

He was about to respond when there was a hulking shape in the doorway.

“YOU!”

Red’s snarling, angry visage was fixed on Nico; he barely heard the squeak of fear and surprise behind him from Waverly, his own hands curling immediately into fists.

“I’m almost glad you’re here, you shit. And _Miss_ Waverly Earp. Clootie’s going to be so happy to hear I ended you both. While trying to steal from us, no less. Tisk, tisk. You should know better than to take what isn’t yours.”

Nico almost growled. He hadn’t forgotten what the man had taunted him with about Waverly, the vile things he’d said, and he sure didn’t like the feral way Red was looking at her now.

“Baby, keep working, I got this.”

He was moving before he knew it, his shoulder hitting Red right in the stomach, propelling them both backward out of the room, his tackle catching the man off guard, but only momentarily. An elbow came down on his back and he rolled away, Red getting to his feet and laughing.

“Oh the little pup thinks he has sass now that he’s not tied up, huh? I’m going to have so much fun with your girlfriend once I’m done with you and you know there’s going to be no one around to stop me.”

Red licked his lips and sneered at Nico, a dirty chuckle falling from his mouth.

“You shut the fuck up.”

“Sure, pipsqueak. You think you’re actually man enough to take me? That’s cute.”

Nico growled and lunged at Red, his fists barely connecting with either side of the man’s face before Red was on him, his vision blurring as a ham-sized set of knuckles smashed against his temple. His knees collapsed and he dropped, retching. Red took the opportunity to kick him in the ribs, Nico’s body flopping to the ground as all the air was forced out of his body.

He scrambled to his knees as fast as he could, tasting the blood in his mouth and trying to suck air back into his lungs. He heard Red cackle above him and pushed off of a desk to stand, his fists out in front of him.

“What is this, fisticuffs? This is the real world, boy. I’m just playing with you, toying with you,” he grinned and Nico could see those awful filed teeth. “Do you know how easily I could end you? Just like that?”

Nico backed up to create some space and his hip bumped another desk, the flat shape of his knife caught between them. He didn’t want to escalate this, it had been a long time since he’d been in a knife fight, but if Red wasn’t going to stop, he’d at least try to scare the man off.

He’d been in his head too long and Red had noticed, with a roar he tackled Nico and drove him into the carpet, his fists falling fast and hard on Nico’s body, Nico’s hands coming up to protect his face. Red laughed and batted them away, the much larger man socking him right in the jaw.

Nico yelled but surged up, smashing his forehead into Red’s nose, the man howled and went to cup his face. Nico’s hand slipped to his sheath and he pulled the knife free, holding it to Red’s neck, who stilled immediately.

“Oh that’s cute, boy,” Red snarled, his eyes boring into Nico’s as he leaned into the blade just a little bit further.

“You think you’ve got what it takes to spill blood like this?” His lip curled up over his teeth, the cruelty in his smile evident.

“Does sweet little angel Waverly’s lover have the balls to protect her? Or are you just playing with Daddy’s toys?”

Nico gritted his teeth. “Shut the fuck up. I will give you one chance to get out of here. One. You leave the Earps alone, fuck off somewhere, I don’t care where. Never come back.”

Red just grinned. “Fat. Fucking. Chance.”

He grabbed at Nico’s arm and tried to twist the knife from his hands, both of them rolling across the floor as they fought for the weapon.

Nico was in full panic, Red’s heavy weight leaning on him as they scrabbled, his feet slipping uselessly against the carpet. He felt the blade against his shoulder and cried out as it bit into his skin, Red’s laughter following. He shimmied and the knifepoint buried itself in the carpet rather than his shoulder, Red pulling the knife back and trying to force it down again.

Nico felt time slow as the knife glinted off the lights above as Red raised it, the edge he kept sharp noticeable as the light curved around it. He’d never thought really, about dying, about leaving anyone behind, but maybe this is what happened, and Waverly would have to soldier on without him.

But even as he thought it, Red’s words came back to him and he remembered Waverly wouldn’t be safe, couldn’t be safe, if Red was free. He wouldn’t lose this love, either, not for this twisted piece of shit.

The knife came down and Nico yelled, his hands shooting forward to wrestle the knife away from Red’s meaty paws and the man laughed, dropping his weight on top of Nico in a bid to jam the knife through his sternum.

 _Shunk_!

__

There was a sudden stillness. Stillness and the sound of one, quick, frightened pair of lungs, barely audible above the hum of the room.

Red’s unseeing eyes bored into Nico, his weight keeping the man and the knife pinned between them, the thick blade buried to the hilt in Red’s chest, his blood coating Nico’s hand and the grip.

Nico was lost. He couldn’t move, he was frozen, stuck looking into the eyes of a man who had just been brimming with hatred and so alive, so brutal. Now he was silent and Nico knew he himself was alive but he felt detached, somewhere else, stuck facing what he’d done, those angry eyes in front of him, no flicker of life.

He shuddered, small hiccupped breaths escaping him. He wanted to move, wanted to scream, wanted to run. He’d _killed_ someone. He, the EMT, the protector, had taken. Not in a video game, not on a movie screen, he’d ended a true human life. He wanted to claw at his own throat or throw up or something but he couldn’t move, locked in a staring match with a dead man, his own fist still wrapped around the weapon that had made him so.

“Nico, Waverly, you in here?”

He heard the voice, recognized it, but couldn’t raise his own.

“If you two got distracted canoodling, Wynonna’s gonna be right unpl- Nico!”

There was a powerful shove and Red’s body was pushed off him, the knife torn from his hand as it went, Red landing flat on his back beside Nico, Doc’s bristled moustache and wide worried eyes searching his out.

“Are you hurt? Can you move? Speak to me, are you alright, Nico?”

It was only when Doc shook him that Nico felt the spell break and he took in a huge gulp of air with a whoosh, letting it out with a sound somewhere between a cry and a cough.

“He’s- I had to, Waverly- he would have-”

Doc pulled him close and hugged him fiercely, “It is going to be alright, young buck, but right now we have to go. You made the decision you had to, to survive.”

He let him go and looked Nico in the eyes, his blue and kind, even under the pressure. “Right now we have to get a move on, the powder keg is primed and Wynonna’s finger is a mite itchy on the trigger. Now where’s Waverly?”

Nico pointed to the control room and Doc pulled him to his feet. Doc checked the slice on his shoulder and shrugged, it would heal in time. He grabbed the knife from Red’s body, wiping the blade on the man’s dirty flannel shirt before he handed it back to Nico.

“Best not to leave more evidence than we have to, though the world will not mourn such a lowlife as he.”

Nico nodded and slipped the still somewhat bloody knife back in its sheath, following Doc into the control room, his head still processing everything from far, far away.

Waverly’s eyes turned immediately to them as they entered the room.

“Nico you’re hurt!”

She moved to leave the computer and Doc held up his hand.

“It’s but a scratch Waverly, this is more important, are you finished, we have to get out of here, your sister is loath to take any longer and that C-4 is on a timer, won’t wait for us.”

“Finishing up, what happened to Red?”

Doc looked to Nico and then back to Waverly.

“Red is no longer worrisome, he has been dealt with.”

Waverly’s eyes searched his, but Nico avoided their direct gaze, he wasn’t ready to go there. She frowned but turned back to the computer, detaching the hard drive and clipping it back to the cord around her neck.

“Ok, we can go.”

She grabbed the backpack and slung it over her shoulder, darting down from the control platform.

They followed Doc out of the room, Nico pointedly ignoring the body of Red as they passed, Waverly’s forward focused attention meaning she didn’t notice it either and for that Nico was grateful.

They broke into a jog as they hit the hallway, leaping over the downed body of the last security guard. They almost ran straight into Wynonna, a maniacal grin on her face.

“Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!”

“Wynonna!” Waverly wrapped her arms around her sister who distractedly hugged her back.

“Save it for when we’re all done here, babygirl. Let me get the hard drive, there’s something I need to go check out and then I’m gonna meet you outside. No pouting, I’ll be like two minutes.”

“Don’t forget, darlin’, those explosives won’t wait on you.” Doc gave her a look.

Wynonna threw them a grin as she clipped the drive to her necklace, “Don’t worry, I’d never ask them to.”

She disappeared down another hallway and they flung themselves into the stairwell. They thundered down the stairs, their need for secrecy less necessary as they made their retreat.

Dolls came in on the comms. “Clootie is in the building, and she’s heading right for you, Wynonna. Everyone else to the loading dock as fast as you can. Wynonna, if you can lead her away, it will be all the better.”

Wynonna’s voice came in, smug and excited. “This will be fun. She’s gonna have quite the lively party here shortly.” There was a whoop and the comms went silent.

They broke out from the stairwell and ran through the double doors, Nico’s feet moving on autopilot, his mind only focused on following Doc and Waverly’s backs as they sprinted for the outside.

Almost as soon as they tasted fresh air there was a distant whomp and the first batch of explosives went up in the eastern wing of the building, the furthest from them, the bright glow of the fire and smoke lighting up the sky beyond their viewpoint.

Fish and Dolls appeared in the doorway as he, Waverly and Doc approached the van, the firelight reflecting in Rosita’s eyes.

“Who’s left?”

The call came through the comms and the air.

“Just Wynonna,” Waverly yelled from the van, tossing the backpack inside.

Dolls nodded and vaulted the railing of the stairs, landing next to the van. Fish rolled his eyes and trotted down the steps.

“Come get me around front, I’ve got this witch chasing me like I stole the carrots from her garden.”

Wynonna’s voice cut through the comms and they hastened to obey, jumping into the open door of the van even as Rosita put it in drive and hit the gas. They peeled around the building, the van jumping as the second burst of explosives went, the western wing’s windows shattering outward, great plumes of fire and smoke erupting from the now open spaces.

Nico felt it all like he was underwater, curled around himself as he watched the group’s faces, the firelight playing against each one.

Rosita stopped in front of the building. “Where is she?”

Their eyes scanned for signs of the brunette.

“There!” Fish’s voice rang out.

Wynonna burst onto a small outdoor space on the roof of the first floor entrance, Clootie on her heels. They were stuck watching as the two women traded blows, Waverly’s worried voice becoming shrill as she yelled for her sister.

The explosions were still coming, Doc and Wynonna’s timings going off perfectly, the bundles moving inward toward the central tower, now the one section left still intact. He could feel the heat on his face and knew the emergency sirens and calls would be going off. They needed to get out of there and soon.

Waverly jumped from the van, Fish and Dolls following, their eyes glued to the two women.

Wynonna had been backed against the railing by Clootie and was attempting to break the hold the woman had on her throat, Nico could tell Wynonna was losing her traction, her feet barely touching the ground as Clootie pushed her backward.

Clootie snatched at Wynonna’s necklace and it snapped as she made one final vicious shove, the brunette’s body fighting gravity even as she lost and went over the railing, arms and legs flailing for something to grab on to.

“No, not my-”

Waverly screamed and Wynonna hit the ground with a ragged cry. She immediately grabbed at her left arm as she struggled to her feet, it had to be broken, the only thing that had cushioned her twenty foot fall.

Wynonna immediately ran to the ground floor door and flung it open, disappearing into the smoky interior. Waverly made to follow before Nico snapped forward and grabbed her arm.

“Waverly, wait!”

His words were eaten as the front of the building exploded outward and they were all slammed to the ground by the force.

Head ringing and ears muffled, Nico blinked his eyes back open to see everything in front of him on fire, burning paper floating through the air, bent window blinds sticking haphazardly out of broken windows, thick smoke and gouts of flame everywhere.

Waverly surged to her feet, cuts across her face from flying glass, but Nico was just as quick, his arms wrapping around her immediately and she clawed at his arms unseeing, her only focus the jagged glass doors her sister had just walked through, now filled with billowing black smoke and fire.

Nico could hear Rosita calling for Dolls with no answer but he was damned if he would let Waverly run into that fire after her sister. The brunette writhed in his arms, her nails carving into his flesh but he just grunted and held on as she screamed.

“Wynonna!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all, thank you so much for reading, commenting and the like, it means so much to me!!
> 
> Find me @DrdPirateBrown on the twitters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is is folks, the last chapter. 
> 
> We find out what happened to Wynonna and all that follows...

Time stood still, it could do nothing else. Nothing against the shrill cries ripped from Waverly’s throat, the pounding of the heat against their skin, the tendrils of fear rushing to choke out any hope of Wynonna’s survival.

Doc was on his knees, his hands in white fists, staring into the gaping hole where the doors had been while Rosita still yelled for Dolls, but Nico could only hold for dear life to Waverly and dig his boots into the asphalt.

There was a loud crack, like a house splitting in two and the glass above them shuddered, the whole top three floors lurching forward, the tower now suspended above them.

Fish yelled and dove, but the glass was arrested in its plunge to the ground, the floor below it collapsing downward and allowing it to sink in on itself, looming over them, it’s broken silhouette like some nightmarish castle come to life, flames spitting and reflected in every shattered piece.

Waverly’s cries were one long anguished sound, her muscles ripcord tight as she tried still to break the bond of Nico’s arms and rush headlong into the fire. Nico wrestled hard with his squirming captive, his eyes searching wildly for any sign he could point out to the brunette that indicated the safety of her sister, but there was none to give.

Fiery debris were pushed out toward them as the roof of the first floor outdoor space collapsed, the front entrance nearly closed off by the sloping, broken shape of bent beams and plaster. They all struggled to look through the flames for any sign of movement and saw nothing but the continued burn.

Finally unable to hold herself up, Waverly collapsed backward in his arms and he cradled her body as she sank to the ground, his own following to hold her to him and she fisted his hoodie with one hand and beat out her helplessness on the pavement with the other.

He couldn’t fathom the utter despair she must be feeling, his own emotions already an ugly blur of pain and shame; tears were streaming down Waverly’s face, cutting clean paths through her otherwise soot smudged skin.

Nico could hear the sound of sirens now, growing steadily louder. He knew if they were found on Clootie’s property they were all done for and he was torn between getting them to safety and the drive to make sure Wynonna was still alive.

“Guys, the cops are coming! We have to-”

“No!” Waverly gave him a glare so full of rage and despair it drove the air from his lungs, her misery a palpable entity between them.

“I won’t leave her! We can’t leave her!”

“Baby, if we get arrested, you’ll never see the outside world again! They’ll lock us up and throw away the key!”

“I don’t care! I’m not leaving until we find her!”

Waverly looked away from him and back into the fire as if she could materialize her sister through sheer will alone.

The cracking and popping was constant as the flames worked on structural pieces of the building, Doc and Wynonna’s C-4 having done its job magnificently. Nico knew the labs and server room must be engulfed, the whole building was alive now with fire.

Time hung, the wind changed and with it came the smoke, billowing above them in a great fiery cloud, constantly replenished and growing higher as the building burned.

“Dolls!”

Rosita’s yell came ragged but loud and he couldn’t bring himself to raise his head, his sorrow too deep for Waverly, but when Doc took up the cry he managed to, immediately shaking Waverly.

“Dolls! Dolls!”

A shape was moving through the edges of the fire within the building, a shape that had to be human, had to be alive.

The body lurched and the group cried out, unable to help, but it soon righted, and the movement continued, making steady, though slow, progress toward them.

Doc raised himself from his knees, his face a mix of terror and hope, ballcap clenched in one hand. He took a few stuttering steps forward, gaining momentum as the specter started to break from the flames, moving toward the entrance.

Another ear splitting crack sounded and part of the west wing of the building collapsed, sending flames even higher into the sky as they found fresh oxygen. The group didn’t spare the sight more than a glance, each pair of eyes glued to the motion inside the front of the building, hope hanging on a body whose identity they didn’t know yet.

With a deep yell the silhouette jumped a burning pylon of the collapsed front entrance and broke through the thick smoke, crashing to the ground, legs folding as they went.

Doc took off like a light, his eyes, and everyone else’s were glued to the smoking frame of Xavier Dolls, on his knees, Wynonna cradled in his arms. The man’s body was outlined by the flames behind him, his broad shoulders leaking tendrils of smoke, his clothes beyond singed.

Nico let go of Waverly as they both flew to their feet and toward the pair, Nico’s heart in his throat, Waverly’s screams having fallen silent as she moved as fast as she could.

Dolls’ jacket was smoking, embers still crackling along his shoulders and Doc hastened to brush them off even as Dolls laid Wynonna gently on the ground in front of him. A cut above the big man’s eye was bleeding heavily down his face, his eyes full of pain underneath the gash, lips in a grimace.

“Wynonna!!!”

Waverly began frantically shaking the still form of her sister, Wynonna’s hair and face streaked grey with ashes, but Wynonna didn’t move, didn’t flinch.

The brunette sobbed out her frustration, “You can’t leave me! You hear me, Wynonna Earp? You can’t leave me too!”

Waverly bent over her sister, deep cries wrenched from some never ending well of anguish beneath her breastbone. Her hands clutched at Wynonna’s ripped and singed jacket, tears falling across its surface.

Nico dropped to her side, reaching to check Wynonna’s pulse. Her skin was hot underneath his fingers, baked by the flames of the building. No movement fluttered below his fingertips and he swore loudly.

“Waverly you’ve gotta move, let me in there,” Nico grabbed Waverly’s arm lightly and tugged.

“No, Nico, she can’t leave!” Waverly’s tear drenched face turned to him, the light of the fire playing across it, throwing her anguish into stark relief.

“I know baby, I’m going to help- I got you Waves, Wynonna isn’t going anywhere.”

Waverly collapsed backwards, messily rubbing a hand over her eyes, smearing ash and tears across her skin equally, her gaze boring into her sister’s face.

Nico moved closer to Wynonna and lay her arms next to her body, straightening up on his knees to bring his weight over her still form. He went through long practiced motions, quickly checking for all signs of life and found none. He had one path forward.

“Sorry, Wynonna,” he said as he laced his fingers together and brought them down to her sternum, lining his hands up along the bone and tightening his arms.

The first few chest compressions went smoothly, Nico’s shoulders falling into long practiced rhythm, but on the next he heard the telltale sign and he grimaced at the popping of Wynonna’s ribs. He registered Waverly’s cry at the sound but Nico grit his teeth and continued on finishing his set, Wynonna’s rib cage flexing underneath his arms.

Nico checked her pulse again, with no change, and brought his hands to her face, tilting her head back to perfect her airway. He’d always used bag valve masks for this, but it was no time to worry about any awkwardness; he took a deep breath and pinched Wynonna’s nostrils, pressed his lips to hers and exhaled. He gave her two breaths and resumed his compressions, sweat beginning to drip down his face from the proximity to the fire and his exertions. He could sense the others around him but didn’t spare them any attention, he was solely focused on the brunette and any change in her condition.

On his third round of compressions he could sense Waverly’s growing dread, Doc had come around to hold her to him, her face half buried in his sweatshirt as her hands clawed at his arms for reassurance of something solid. Their faces both spoke of the tiny shred of hope they still held in front of the crevasse of their fear; Nico glanced up to see that same expression mirrored on Dolls’ face and he knew what his failure would mean, now.

Nico bent back over Wynonna and prepared to give her another set of rescue breaths, his own coming ragged from nerves. He pressed their lips together once, exhaling before he pulled back, searching Wynonna’s face for change, and saw no difference. The sirens were almost upon them now, the shrill whine of the engine company’s fire truck loud even against the noise of the burning building above them. Nico knew there would be support soon, if he was unsuccessful, and he knew he would trade his freedom for Wynonna’s life, if it meant the brunette was saved. He dearly hoped it wouldn’t come to that though.

With a huff Nico leaned forward again, connecting their lips, hers dry and chapped against his own. He breathed out, filling her lungs with air. Nico made to pull away, his focus shifting back to compressions when he thought he felt a twitch.

The lips against his tightened and he paused, sure he’d been imagining the movement. They twitched again and his eyes flew to Wynonna’s, finding them still closed. He drew back quickly and pressed his fingers to her neck, finding a weak but present pulse. A bolt of hope surged through him and he bent back down, his ear to her mouth as he looked down her body, checking for signs of chest rise. He still wasn’t sure he saw any, the flickering fire an unreliable source to measure against.

Nico brought their lips together again, knowing more oxygen to her system wouldn’t hurt, but was stopped in surprise when the lips under him closed and kissed him. His head flew up to see Wynonna looking up at him weakly, a defiant twinkle showing through.

Wynonna turned her head and coughed, a deep wracking sound before she gulped in huge amounts of fresh oxygen. Nico felt Waverly press against him from behind, her body vibrating with emotion.

“Wynonna!” Her voice was scared but full of hope; one hand reaching for her sister’s closest and closing around it.

Wynonna wheezed, her back arching as she drew in air, a cry wrenched from her as the movement shifted her ribs.

“Fuck, Wy, I’m sorry about that but lay still, we’ve got you.” Wynonna’s eyes met his and he gave her a worried but reassuring look, squeezing her shoulder gently.

Nico looked up at Dolls, the man’s face attempting to stay strong but the relief and pain bled through even so, his shoulders drooping with exhaustion.

“It’s gonna be ok.”

Nico turned his head to Doc, unwilling to ask more from Dolls after his risk of life to save Wynonna. They had scant moments to make this work.

“Can you carry her? We have to go. _Now_.”

Doc nodded quickly and bent to scoop Wynonna in his arms, her head against his chest as her eyes fluttered. They darted back to the van, Doc climbing in to cradle Wynonna to him, the rest jumping in behind.

Nico threw the door closed as Rosita jammed the van in gear and put her foot to the floor, the engine roaring as they bucked forward, darting through the open gates and onto the main road, the lights of the police and fire department just coming into view ahead of them.

They all held their breaths as the cavalcade passed by them, heading for the inferno of Bulshar Pharm. Nico could see the roaring fire through the back windows, the sound of the tower finally collapsing coming through the sides of the van, gouts of flame painting the sky.

Their collective breath was exhaled when the cops neither slowed down nor gave them any interest, too set on their fiery destination.

Rosita traveled on, making quick but careful work of the back streets, heading straight for the Earp’s compound.

Doc rocked Wynonna in his arms, his soft twang murmuring words of love. Dolls crouched next to them both; Wynonna’s uninjured right hand held in his own, her fingers pressed to his lips. Waverly hovered on Doc’s other side, braced against the wall of the van as silent tears streamed down her face, her thumb rubbing circles into the back of Wynonna’s other hand, delicately held between her own.

Fish hopped out to open the gates for them when they arrived and Rosita eased through, a glance spared for the rear view mirror, her eyes meeting Nico’s for a split second, her worry evident.

Nico leaned his head back against the metal wall of the van, his eyes drifting to Waverly as Rosita slowed to a stop in front of the Quonset hut. One of her hands was still gently holding her sister’s, Wynonna’s eyes were closed but her breathing was constant, if shallow, and Nico’s worry was slightly mitigated by the sight.

Doc gathered Wynonna into his arms and stepped out of the van, Waverly still holding her hand, and walked quickly to the side door, Dolls limping to open it and stepping aside, his worried eyes on Wynonna’s face. The blood had dried above his eye for the most part, his own injuries surely the last on his mind but Nico hoped he’d let himself be looked at too, the gash was deep and ragged.

Inside the hut was total silence, broken near immediately by the banging open of the dividing door and the strident steps of the Perley sisters pushing a stretcher hurriedly toward the group.

Doc laid Wynonna gently on it as soon as they were close enough, brushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes as he pulled back, worry etched deeply into his face.

Wynonna’s eyes fluttered open at his touch.

“Hey, darlin’, glad you decided to stick around.”

Doc’s moustache twitched as he smiled down at Wynonna, his blue eyes full of concern.

The brunette coughed deeply, her face contorting in pain. She tried to speak but only husked out a harsh sound before a coughing fit wracked her body, right arm curling around her ribs, the other laying useless at her side.

“You’re coming with us,” Gretta said sternly as she hawked her eyes at the assembled group.

“You too, Dolls. That needs stitches.”

Dolls nodded and helped push Wynonna’s stretcher toward the dividing door.

Nico felt shaking arms wrap themselves around his body and he turned to gather Waverly into his embrace. She tucked her head underneath his chin and buried her face in his hoodie. What he didn’t expect were the arms that briefly encircled them both, Doc’s lean body against his for only a moment before the other man stepped away, his gaze leveled at Nico.

“What you did wasn’t small, son. I don’t know how to thank you for that, but you will always have my gratitude.”

Nico nodded at him over Waverly’s head, “Of course, Doc.”

The brunette sniffled into his sweatshirt and tightened her grip on him. Nico kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against her. Even through the smoke and cinders she still smelled sweet and it grounded him, his mind barely catching up with the events of the last few hours.

Rosita collapsed on the couch nearby in a haze of nervous giggles.

“Holy shit. We actually did it.”

Her words hung in the space as the idea of the battle truly being over started to form in their heads, an idea none had let be tangible, a dream far too thin along the hardscrabble years to let fly high.

Waverly lifted her head from Nico’s chest and met his eyes, hers blurry with tears but shining brightly; he lifted a thumb and brushed away an errant drop, Waverly leaning into his touch.

“Thank you, Nico. I…thank you.”

Waverly pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, her kiss pushing all his thoughts to the side; her lips were dry from the fire but they conveyed exactly what she wanted, he felt the tender thankfulness and her heart in the way she didn’t care the others were watching, she cupped his face and kissed him harder, he could feel the wetness of her cheeks against his and he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Waverly kept the kiss almost chaste, but the emotion was what buoyed him, he could almost forget what he’d done that night with her lips pressed to his, forget Red’s lifeless eyes and the cruelty that had reigned in them before. Could almost forget the feeling and sound of a knife through flesh and the blood, sticky against his fingers, could almost forget the press of Red’s dead weight against him and the terror it incurred. Waverly’s lips were a sugared balm and he reveled in her affection.

_At least Wynonna was alive._

It was the mantra he didn’t know yet he would hold to, but he thought it now and burned the words into his skull. At least Wynonna had made it; he had done one small thing to right the balance, and save the woman he loved from unimaginable loss, pain he never wanted to see her experience.

The dividing door opened and drew their focus, Doll’s wide shoulders taking up the frame. The gash above his eye sported a gauze pad, underneath which Nico assumed must be stitches, and the blood had been washed away, giving him a much less piratical visage. He smiled softly at Waverly.

“Someone wants to see you.”

Waverly squeezed Nico’s hands and broke away, rushing to the door and sliding past Dolls, giving him a quick hug as she passed.

Nico watched her go, loathing being that far from Waverly but understanding his place right now was to wait here, allow the Earp sisters their space. This was an incredible moment for them, beyond Wynonna’s current state and they deserved time to sit with their accomplishment.

Dolls walked over to Doc, leaning against one of the desks, his ball cap thrown to the side and drew the shorter man into his arms. Doc’s arms snaked around Doll’s torso, one cupping the back of the man’s shaven head and they held each other for a few long moments before breaking away, Doc leaning his forehead against Dolls’.

“Is our girl alright, Xavier?”

“She will be.”

Nico turned away to give the men a semblance of privacy, though he felt the thick tug of his heart at their love, overwhelmed again by the company he was keeping.

Rosita was right, even with what had happened, they had survived, and completed what they had set out to do, for the most part. Clootie had the usb, but the fire had Clootie. At least the formulas were forever destroyed, if Wynonna and Waverly couldn’t have them. No one could follow in Clootie’s evil footsteps, every blueprint had been razed.

Nico leaned against the arm of the couch and looked down at himself. His dark sweatshirt hid the bloodstains well, but he knew where they spread, even though the heat of the fire had baked Red’s blood into the material. His jeans were thankfully nearly free of blood, less evidence Waverly would demand explanation for, he wasn’t quite sure yet if he had the voice to frame what had happened. He pushed the thought away quickly, his stomach lurching as his brain attempted to inundate him with the memory.

He breathed out a sharp breath and turned to the tv, it’s blank screen reflecting the four of them, Rosita restlessly tapping her foot, his hunched body at the other end of the couch and Doc and Dolls framed by them a distance behind, leaning close against the desk together, deep in discussion.

Nico would call up that image often years later, such a small moment, but it slid into his soul somehow, a perfect snapshot of love in the face of uncertainty.

Waverly appeared at the dividing door, her eyes red rimmed, but a smile prominently stretched across her face.

“Wynonna’s asking for you all.”

Nico let the three others pass through the door ahead of him, taking Waverly’s hand as he joined her; she squeezed his back and leaned her shoulder against him as they moved toward the open curtain of the first medical bay.

Wynonna was propped up in a bed, looking frustrated and messing with her nasal cannula, lead lines poking out from the hospital gown she wore. Her left arm was in a sling, gauze covering the hand he could see, skin shiny with ointment. Her face was mostly soot free, now showing several scrapes and ointment thickly dabbed on a burn on her forehead.

“Leave it alone Wynonna! You should be wearing a mask right now, so be happy with my compromise.”

Chastened, Wynonna dropped her hand, even though she tiredly glared at Mattie. The brunette looked up as they all approached, a smile breaking through her grump.

“Hey.”

Wynonna’s voice was raspy and she cleared her throat, reaching for the glass of water next to her bed.

“Small sips, Wynonna.”

Wynonna rocked her head in a “Yes, I know” motion at Mattie and rolled her eyes as she took a sip of the water.

She turned back to the assembled, reaching with her one free hand for Doc and Dolls’ hands, each to the side of her bed, holding them both tight. She looked between them, her smile turning a little watery before she blew out a breath and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

Wynonna’s gaze turned to those at the foot of the bed, Waverly curled into his side, Rosita leaning against the footboard next to him. Wynonna smiled at them but was distracted as Jeremy made an appearance from behind them, pulling gloves from his hands. She gave him a head crook and he joined the group, Rosita slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Thank you,” Wynonna swallowed and grimaced.

She looked between Nico and her sister, her brow furrowing.

“I don’t really know what more to say beyond that. We made it. Clootie is…gone, and her legacy with her. I never thought we would see this day, as hard as we fought for it.”

She cleared her throat again. “I know it’s a bit disappointing she took the usb with her, but-“

Dolls made a noise. “That’s not exactly true.”

He reached into the inner chest pocket of his jacket and slowly pulled out the long chain of Wynonna’s necklace, the usb swinging free as it came into view. Dolls grinned at Wynonna’s shocked face.

“I’m always going to bring it back to you.”

Waverly sighed. “Oh, Dolls. This is _everything_.”

Wynonna cupped Dolls’ face and pulled him close, kissing him soundly before she let him go.

“What did I do to deserve you all?”

“You were you, Wynonna.” Nico cleared his throat softly, but kept Wynonna’s eyes.

The brunette shook her head slowly, her look at him stern, though diminished in its fierceness by her nasal cannula.

“Don’t even get me started on you.”

Nico’s lip twitched.

“Trying to make out with me while I’m dying is just rude, asshole.” Wynonna’s serious face broke into a wicked grin.

Nico snorted with laughter and Waverly elbowed him, her eyes sparkling though a tear escaped to run down her cheek.

“Sorry, Wy. It won’t happen again. Just got carried away.”

“Damn right it won’t happen again.”

Wynonna flinched at her sister’s tone.

“Only one near death experience a lifetime, I promise, babygirl.”

“You’d better.” Waverly couldn’t help the amused curl to her lip, even though her eyes were serious.

“Really, I mean it. I know the usb will be a project of its own, untangling everything that was Clootie’s empire, but I really think we’ve earned some downtime. What do you say, Jeremy? Ready to see some sunlight? We’ve kept you inside for far too long.”

Jeremy shrugged, a smile on his face. “As long as there’s still WiFi, I’m game.”

Doc and Dolls shared a look.

Doc smiled. “We may have an idea about that.”

—

Nico sat in the windowsill of his bedroom, the window open wide to let in the cool night breezes. The air felt good on his heated bare skin, pale flesh reflecting the moonlight.

He lit the joint in his hand and shivered, the breeze drying the last bit of sweat from his skin. Nico inhaled and watched the smoke coil up from the tip of the joint, shifting and unraveling as it met the currents of air from the window behind him.

Waverly slept on in his bed, soft skin and gentle curves; their coupling on the return to Shorty’s had been frantic and quick, two bodies trying desperately to confirm they were still alive and whole.

Nico felt guilty, even more with how he found he enjoyed the sharp stinging of the deep scratches on his shoulder blades. Though he always hungered for Waverly, tonight he was engulfed by it, both of them fighting so hard to anchor themselves in the primal, Nico quick to rid himself of his bloodstained clothes and press his body as firmly as he could to the brunette, her sounds and enthusiastic meeting drove him on until they both fell apart, muscles straining.

He felt guilty because the whole time he had been fighting to not be a million miles away, his mind fixed on one moment. Each time he had closed his eyes while driving forward into Waverly, Red’s slack face painted against the inside of his eyelids and he snapped them open and tried to force himself to forget, to be there, all there, for Waverly- but he never quite succeeded, still hoping somehow that his fervor could drive the memory, the act, away.

Waverly seemed not to notice his emotional absence and that twisted him further, her orgasm the snap of a bow, neck stretched beautifully as her head bent back against the pillow and the sweat glistened on her skin. He felt guilty that he could still make her feel that way when he himself was unable to be invested. His own sympathetic orgasm felt shallow and empty, even as Waverly fell limp underneath him, her chest heaving for air and eyes fluttering.

She had fallen asleep soon after, the exhaustion of the day’s events catching up to her. Nico couldn’t begrudge her rest in the least, even as the idea of sleep turned his stomach.

Whatever adrenaline had been keeping the truth of the evening from truly sinking in had fled with their tryst.

Nico took a drag of the joint and turned his head to blow the lungful out the window. The slight citrusy tang of the herb gave him pause, what would it be like to never taste that again, never lick the salt from Waverly’s heated skin, never feel Talulah’s grips under his fingers?

What if it had been him instead of Red?

He shook his head sharply and breathed in more of the smoke. _Stop it_.

He felt the tremor build under his skin and he pulled the seat of the desk chair closer with his toes so he could rest his feet on it and tuck his knees closer to his chest. Feeling smaller had always helped somehow, even as his gangly arms and legs betrayed him growing up.

The shaking started in his abs, each muscle clenching and releasing, his back muscles picking up the rhythm until he was hunched over his knees, arms wrapped around them, breathing as shallowly and quietly as he could manage, his whole torso seizing in painful waves.

Nico clamped his hand against his mouth and the unexpected cry of pain wrenched from it; his eyes immediately flew to Waverly but the girl only twitched and shifted in the bed, turning helpfully toward the wall and away from him. Even as relief flooded him the seizing returned and he grunted, the painful roil of muscles clenching tightly around his organs.

His hand shook as he brought the joint back to his lips. He knew what was happening, only this time it was so much worse, his actions that evening had thrown his entire view of himself into utter disarray.

He pushed his other hand through his hair and tried to take a deep breath, wincing at the strain in his muscles. His teeth chattered together as he blew out the breath and he shivered into the next wave of spasms, unable to stop their painful ripple through his body. It used to be only his dysphoria and the worst of his bullying experiences that had affected him this way; now what he had done was so much worse.

Who was he if he could kill? Was he just fulfilling some caveman era bit of DNA, a truth that most times he and his fellow humans didn’t want to look at? The bit that said not everyone died a good death, that moral absolutism was a joke in the face of reality, that humans too, were still base creatures who needed to kill to survive?

What ground could he stand on going forward? Should he turn himself in and atone for his actions?

Nico had never been the religious type, but he was suddenly debating the merits of how to unburden his soul. If there was a big set of scales with him on one side and a feather on the other, he wasn’t so sure what would happen anymore. Did intentions count when taking a life? Was he less fucked because he had done it in defense of something else? Of someone else? Was saying he did it to defend Waverly the easy cover for selfishly saving his own skin? Or was it just perennially his fault for escalating the fight when he pulled out his knife?

Perhaps before that point he had been on a different path and that one action had veered him off forever; his brows knitted as he held himself through another wave of cramps, the joint growing cold between his fingertips.

Nico could never know for sure and he didn’t know how to process that thought.

Did he still _deserve_ happiness?

He looked at the sleeping form of Waverly, the soft curve of her spine showing above the sheets, the gentle rise and fall of her breathing evident in how the muscles of her back shifted under his gaze.

She was incomparable, her heart as vast as the world could allow, so utterly dedicated in everything she did; was he still worthy of her, with blood on his hands?

Nico had to tell Waverly, had to be honest about what had happened, right? He knew he could bury the secret, hell, he was a stone cold professional in hiding his secrets, but he didn’t want to. Burying that kind of night would eat his soul in a way he wasn’t sure he wanted to experience. He wanted to tell the truth, even if it meant giving her the chance to reject him. She was worth the risk, and she deserved his continued honesty.

If the end of Clootie meant Waverly could build the life she had always dreamed about, or discover what it was she did want, he needed to act in a way that would show his presence benefited her, that he would support her in whatever her desired endeavor became.

Would she want to love a murderer? Could she? He should be honest with himself, that’s what he was now. A murderer.

Nico’s teeth chattered again as his blood pooled to his torso, his stressed system unable to keep up with his thoughts, too consumed with following their chemical orders. He turned and shut the window halfway as quietly as he could, placing the joint on the windowsill next to him.

“Nico?”

He looked up to see Waverly’s confused and sleepy face peering over at him.

“Hey baby.”

Waverly yawned. “What are you doing up?”

Nico slipped back across the room. “Just couldn’t sleep, wanted to smoke a little to relax. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Waverly blinked and smiled at him. “Ok. Just come to bed now, I need your arms.”

Nico let a smile cross his lips. “Of course, Waves.”

He got into bed, Waverly immediately pressing against his side, his arm under her head. He curled his other arm around her and she hummed her approval.

“Much better.”

Nico tried his best to force his muscles to relax, achieving that goal for the most part, the tremors beaten down to an agitated fluttering in his stomach. He stared at the ceiling as he felt Waverly fall asleep, her breathing evening out, soft puffs of air against his chest.

Sleep was a long time coming for Nico, awake and worrying until the very moment he succumbed to his exhaustion, no closer in a conclusion to the uncertainties that plagued him.

—

When he peeled his sleep crusted eyes open several hours later, Waverly’s side of the bed was empty and his bedroom door was ajar. He stretched, grunting as his spine cracked deliciously and rolled over, gathering the pillow under his head.

If he had dreamt, he couldn’t remember, thankful for that brief reprieve. He didn’t feel rested though; his eyes itched and he rubbed at them, each feeling dry and uncomfortable.

He heard the soft pad of Waverly’s feet in the hallway and the squeak of the door before hands ghosted over his bare back and he couldn’t stop the small soft moan that escaped him, his muscles tight and coiled. Waverly poked at him a little before he felt the bed shift and then she was straddling his ass, her hands digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

“Go brush your teeth, grossface, and I’ll take on those knots.”

“What, you don’t find my morning breath sexy?”

Nico bucked a giggling Waverly off his hips and flipped over, hovering over her. He attempted to kiss her, but she pushed a pillow between them and laughed harder.

“Nope! I just brushed mine! Away, you!”

Nico laughed and relented, kissing Waverly’s forehead before he pulled back and got out of bed, stretching and grunting as his back cracked again.

He pulled on an errant pair of boxers, peeked out the door, and seeing no one, tiptoed to the bathroom. The tile was cold against his feet and he hopped to the fuzzy bath mat before reaching for his toothbrush, absently going through the motions until he looked up into the mirror, intending to brush his tongue. What he saw instead was Red’s lifeless face reflected back at him, the bile rising immediately into his mouth and he retched into the basin, his stomach heaving.

He bent over the sink for long minutes, each fluctuation of his organs causing a new wave of nausea, his already long empty stomach doing its damndest to turn inside out, or so it felt.

When his body was too exhausted to continue, he slumped forward, his head resting on one forearm thrown across the sink. He fumbled for the tap with the other, cranking it on inelegantly and listening as the cold rush of water cleaned away the mess he’d made. He cupped some of the icy liquid into his mouth and swished it around, spitting back in the basin.

Nico braced himself and pushed up off his arm, daring to look in the mirror again. The face that met his eyes was surely pale, but his own. He fought off another sweep of nausea as he noticed the smear of blood that hadn’t been washed away the night before at the edge of his hairline and scrubbed mercilessly at his skin until it disappeared.

He took in his appearance, the bruises of his fight with Red slowly coloring, the dried blood at the gash on his shoulder, his nearly translucent skin causing his chest piece to stand out starkly in the harsh bathroom lighting. Nico ran his hand across the pattern and sighed. He met his eyes again, taking in the deep circles underneath; this was the start of a new existence, one where he looked at the face of someone who had tasted death. He leaned closer to the mirror, the bloodshot of his eyes more evident with the lack of distance.

“Who are you?”

Nico almost jumped as he heard something heavy thump in the direction of Wynonna’s bedroom; he knew he’d been in the bathroom for a bit and needed to get back to his own before Waverly sensed anything off. The thought pained him, he had to tell her, and soon, but not quite yet.

How did you tell the woman you were falling so hard for that you’d become a monster overnight? Crossed such a permanent line while she was barely in the other room?

Nico sighed again and turned away from the mirror, he had no answers; he brushed his teeth again, took the opportunity to pee and wash up quickly before making his way back down the hall, mentally dragging himself away from his dark thoughts. He would give Waverly every bit of his attention he could until they had a real moment to talk.

This was the first morning she could breathe easy in nearly her whole life and he wasn’t going to take that away from her. He couldn’t.

—

Nico found Waverly sprawled on her back, absently braiding the worn edges of the blanket, her eyes on the ceiling.

“You know, I could do _anything_.”

Nico’s heart wobbled. He sat down on the edge of the bed, folding one foot underneath his other leg.

“You really could, Waves. Anything you wanted.”

“Wow.”

Waverly let a deep breath out and Nico watched a smile stretch across her face.

“I could go anywhere. Just get on a plane and go… _anywhere_. I could go to Brasil and see the rainforest or India and the temples- oh Nico, I could make every dream I’ve whispered to myself a reality.”

Waverly’s eyes were shining with excitement as she gripped the blanket in her hands.

“I could apply to Oxford and go get my Doctorates! Or visit every village library in France and read every book, climb all the tallest mountains in Asia, become a monk!”

“A monk?”

Waverly laughed. “Ok, maybe not a monk. But visit a monastery, learn how to meditate, and read ancient writings. I could have so many adventures.” Nico listened as her tone grew wistful and dreamy, he was so excited for her even as his gut churned.

“That deserves some thinking.” Her grin grew even larger. “First though…”

Nico quirked an eyebrow as Waverly patted the space next to her.

“Knot time.”

Nico snorted inelegantly and at Waverly’s head tilt he only shook his.

“You- you don’t want to know.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at him as he laid out next to her on his belly.

“So I realize I also have a pretty good reason to be really nice to you this morning.”

Waverly suddenly was spread across his back, her teeth nipping at his ear. Nico stuttered a surprised breath, his hips bucking into the mattress.

“Oh?” His voice was much higher than normal and Waverly chuckled.

“You did save my sister’s life yesterday. I’d say that buys you a lot of good will.”

Nico hummed, Waverly’s fingers spreading out across his shoulders as she pushed herself up on his back, her legs to either side of his hips.

He wiggled to get even more comfortable and relaxed into Waverly’s touch. He would make himself be present for this. Waverly was light and happiness and joy. He could bury his dark things for a little bit longer. He was hers, for whatever she wanted of him.

Waverly’s warm fingers kneaded across his skin and he sighed, feeling her weight shift as she put more force behind her hands, each moving to follow a pattern, his muscles pushed and pulled across his bones. She knew what she was doing, each muscle group targeted as she felt for where his muscles protested and worked through them.

Nico moaned as her right thumb found a tender spot in his neck and rubbed in ever deepening circles, her thighs tightening against his hips as she leaned forward and put her body behind her actions. Feeling the tight spot relax, he gave himself over to Waverly’s ministrations.

Nico’s moan was louder next time, her strong fingers finding his largest knots, he had always carried his stress in his shoulders and this was no different. Waverly worked at a particularly difficult one and he hissed, the muscle fighting her effort before it finally relented and he grunted in relief.

As Waverly’s hands moved across his back, his guilt at allowing his enjoyment of her touch was being overwhelmed by how good it felt, each knot that fell to Waverly’s attention, the subtle way her hips shifted, unconsciously grinding herself into him; his exhausted body and troubled mind were weak in the face of her indulgences.

With Waverly attacking a knot in the middle of his back, Nico let forth his most ridiculous moan yet, he’d given up on holding back and he heard a stifled noise from behind him.

“You ok, baby?”

Waverly snorted, her hands pausing to flatten on his shoulder blades as she leaned forward toward him. Her breath tickled his ear when she spoke.

“Not as ok as you sound, but I could be.” Her voice had roughened, her hips rotating against his ass in delicious circles.

“Was I a little loud?”

“Mmhm. You think you’re going to let out all those delightful moans and they’re not going to affect me?”  
  
“I’m sorry Waves; my muscles are tight and your hands were making me feel too good.”  
  
Waverly chuckled, her hands moving down to squeeze his ass.  
  
“Not the only tight thing.”  
  
Nico laughed into the pillow but tipped his hips at her all the same, Waverly’s answering laugh a bit throatier.  
  
“Not kidding though,” she rocked against him again. “Can I make you feel good, Nico? Really, really good?”  
  
Nico looked back over his shoulder and met Waverly’s darkened eyes. He felt a bolt of panic, his feelings still so close to the surface, his thick belt of unease tight around his chest; but if Waverly wanted this, who was he to deny her? He only wanted her to be happy and he could give her this before he said anything.  
  
“Something you want, Waves?”

“Maybe. I’m feeling quite free this morning and I’ve had this idea nagging at me.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. You said you liked my legs, well, I like your ass. I’d- I want to explore that, if that’s ok with you.”

Nico stifled his quick breath in into the pillow. It was definitely something he knew he liked, but it had been a long time since anyone had, well, done any exploring. He felt his cheeks coloring as he met her eyes.

“I- I think that’s alright, yes.”

Waverly’s pinked cheeked smile was instantaneously both brilliant and a little predatory.

“Good.”

Waverly leaned forward and pressed open mouthed kisses along the tops of his shoulders, biting at his neck, her lips following a path down his spine. He felt like putty by the time she reached the edge of his boxers, her hands having followed her lips, easing away the last of his tension.

Nico’s mind was gratefully in the moment, each synapse of his busy brain focused only on the stimuli of Waverly’s attention.

“Can I?”

Nico felt the tug of Waverly’s fingers on his boxers and he lifted his hips and allowed her to slip them down his legs and off his body. She paused to divest herself as well, the warm skin of her legs settling on the backs of his knees as she turned her attention to him again.

“Just relax, baby. I’m going to enjoy you.”

Nico hummed his assent and breathed out as Waverly’s hands skimmed over his lower back before they dug back into his skin, venturing to knead the tense muscles she’d just been resting on.

“I love how furry your butt is. It’s cute.” She curved her hands around the swells of his ass and rubbed gently, chuckling to herself.

Nico blushed against the pillowcase, glad Waverly couldn’t see his face. He’d gotten furrier than he’d anticipated but he genuinely enjoyed it and Waverly’s positive attention pleased him, she always made him feel seen.

The exploration of her hands became more daring, fingers molding to curves; he felt the globes of his ass parting and then Waverly’s lips pressing against each, she started a line of kisses that followed down from his spine and into the cleft of him, his body squirming under the teasing.

Her first touch to him was hesitant, but only until she heard his soft moan, then her kisses became more eager, open mouthed worshipping touches, her tongue tickling against nerves that hadn’t felt such attention in years.

Nico thrummed with his interest, his back starting to arch into Waverly’s tongue and hands, his belly pressed tight to the bed.

Waverly nibbled his skin, her tongue laving against him, hands running along his body; she murmured to herself under her breath as she touched him, he couldn’t catch but a few words, her tone heavy with desire.

He felt the almost delicious shame of how much he was enjoying Waverly’s tongue and muffled a filthy groan into the pillow as he pushed his hips backward. Waverly’s enthusiastic probing sped up with a growl and when it was suddenly matched by a few slick fingers curling around his stiff flesh and sliding along his length, his hips left the bed entirely, the rhythm between tongue and fingers a seesaw of pleasure.

Multicolored shapes began to explode behind his tightly clenched eyelids, his breathing becoming a harsh wet huff with his face pressed so hard into the pillow. He was unable to stop the string of guttural moans that Waverly coaxed so eagerly from him, his hips flexing; she wrapped her free arm around his thigh to hold him more tightly, the fingers caressing him tugged harder and his hips stuttered, Waverly pulled back with a throaty laugh.

“Fuck, that’s so hot Nico.”

He took a second to string her words together, his focus still on her fingers jerking him slowly as she spoke. He turned his head, gasping at fresh air and panted out a reply.

“Glad you think so.”

Waverly tugged on him again and he nearly inhaled the clean cotton of the pillowcase, something about the demanding touch making his body want to stretch a little further and give the brunette more. She had him at the most vulnerable he’d let anyone see in a very long time but he felt safe to voice his pleasure, though he didn’t need the whole bar to know.

Nico grunted and sighed when a wet touch along the curve of his right cheek became the soft lick of Waverly’s tongue, her fingers were busy still teasing along him, and his hips softly rutted into her hand, the dual sensations again sending his nerves into pleasurable overdrive.

The inquisitive tongue drew intricate designs over the flesh of his ass as it worked it’s way back to his puckered, and he had to admit, needy hole. Waverly had reminded him how fucking good this felt and the tingles shooting from his toes and fingertips to his core were hinting at one hell of an orgasm to come.

Nico heard Waverly’s noise of enjoyment and then the flat broad lick of her tongue, his back immediately arching further into the touch. The tip teased at him, flicking across the sensitive convergence of nerves before it pushed and Nico groaned to feel the ring of muscle giving way, Waverly’s arm around his leg tightening as she started to thrust into him with her tongue, each jut forward matched by a glide and tug of his hardness.

“Oh fuck, Waves.” It was muffled by the pillow but Waverly’s moan let him know she had heard him, her tongue pausing on a thrust to swirl, the new sensation sending his stomach swooping as his fingers scrabbled for purchase against the sheets.

Nico didn’t recognize the ungainly sound that was driven out of his lungs; he felt Waverly’s chuckle as he spread his knees wider on the mattress, beyond caring at this point how needy he looked, face buried in the pillow and ass ascending to the ceiling further with each minute that passed of Waverly’s attention.

He was almost bereft when he felt Waverly’s tongue withdraw, his unhappy moan answered by a hum.

“Baby, can I-”

A fingertip ghosted against him and his hips jerked. It traced the cleft of him, sliding through wetness. The tip came to rest against his clenching muscle and paused, Waverly waiting for his permission.

Nico sucked in a breath. “Top drawer.”

He felt Waverly’s weight shift as she leaned for the short side table and heard the particle board drawer slide open.

“Ah, yes.” Waverly’s tone was excited and teasing. “Very important.”

He could feel the air on his soaked and exposed skin, a rivulet of his excitement carving a path down his inner thigh. A wet hand rested gently against his ass, he heard the telltale noise of the top of the lube being flicked back and he couldn’t hold back the tremble of his leg muscles, the hand against him squeezing his cheek.

“God baby, you’re so sexy like this, letting me touch you this way. You have no idea the fantasy you’re fulfilling right now.”

Nico coughed a dirty chuckle into the pillow. “Not complaining here.”

Nico felt her nails sink into the skin of his ass cheek and he groaned. Her other hand joined, slick with lube, two fingertips gently sliding against his muscle.

“Just- go slow. It’s…been a while.”

He heard Waverly’s hum of assent and then there was one fingertip pushing, slowly. He breathed in and told his body to relax, a sharp huff exhaled when his muscles resisted her actions for a slight second before they gave way, Waverly’s finger sinking past.

“Oh, fuck.” They spoke at the same time, Waverly’s inflection full of throaty desire, his own with shaky pleasure.

The finger withdrew to the tip and then pushed in further, his body beset by waves of heat. Waverly started up a slow rhythm, learning what his body could handle and he panted into the pillow.

He turned his head away from the cotton nearly stuffed in his mouth and gulped air, his whole body beginning to vibrate. He clenched the sheets in his fists, his teeth finding the fleshy part of his lip and he bit it as Waverly’s strokes grew deeper.

The sound of wet skin reached his ears and he muffled a loud groan into the sheets. The finger slowed and then was joined by another, his body stretching to accommodate.

“Oh, Nico.”

Her other hand left his ass and moved back to wrap around his hardness and the competing sensations made his knees start to tremble, his eyes rolling back behind his tightly shut eyelids. The noises that fell from his mouth were almost a constant stream of groans and pants, the timing of Waverly’s thrusts speeding up, small moans of hers echoing the loudest of his.

Nico could feel his peak building quickly, the unique quality of pleasure from that part of his body always drove him to more explosive orgasms and today was no different.

“Shit, Waves, I’m gonna cum soon. Feels too good.”

He could feel the prick of sweat between his shoulder blades and at his temples, the tingles along his limbs turning to sizzles of pleasure rocketing through him. Waverly’s fingers kept brushing against spots inside him that made him choke on his own breath, already almost hyperventilating through the onslaught of pleasurable stimuli.

“Fuck yes, Nico. Cum for me. Let me watch you fall apart.”

Nico could only whimper, his focus torn between the deep roiling waves of pleasure coming from her thrusting fingers and the tight pull of electricity from the ones wrapped around his hardness; they both fought to crest first, Nico lost in the maelstrom between.

He knew his hips were driving back to meet Waverly, but as his orgasm hit they lost all semblance of rhythm, bucking wildly into Waverly’s hands as his knees gave way, his body shaking and collapsing into a moaning puddle, heaving lungfuls of air barked out as the monumental pleasure swamped him.

Nico barely felt Waverly’s fingers withdraw as he pulled himself into the fetal position, overwhelmed by the sensations shooting through him.

He could hear himself panting, his heartbeat loud in his ears, pulse beating out a bass drum line under his skin.

Suddenly it was all too loud, too open, and his pants turned to cries, turned to deep wracking sobs and he wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them right to his chest, his face buried into the pillow as he cried.

“Nico, that was so _fucking hot_ , hey, are you ok? Nico? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m sorry If I got carried away it was just too- Nico, baby, what’s wrong?”

Nico was lost in his anguish, the truth of the night before and his actions thundering through the haze of his orgasm; Red’s face plastered across the inside of his skull and all the guilt of feeling good, of taking pleasure from Waverly hung around his neck and he felt suffocated by his own inactions, his weak human selfishness, the blood on his hands through it all.

“Nico, Nico, breathe, please, just breathe for me.”

Waverly’s careful hands, hastily wiped on the sheets, were gently placed, one on his shoulder, the other curving around a knee clamped tight to his body and he realized he hadn’t dared to take in oxygen, his mouth opening wide as he sucked in a huge lungful, the high keening wail that followed quickly muted in the feathers of the pillow, his shaking shoulders succumbing to his anxiety.

“Nico, what’s wrong? Baby you’re scaring me, what happened?”

His muscles started seizing in waves again but this time he leaned into the pain, a focal point he could hang onto, even Waverly’s voice causing him too much distress. His sobs continued unabated through his clenched teeth, his arm muscles tight with fatigue as he held his knees tight.

Nico wanted to be able to answer Waverly, wanted to stop crying but he couldn’t, he was stuck existing between spasms, finding himself only in the fractions of a second when there was quiet between his tears. His guilt was choking him, suffusing every cell and even as the last of his orgasm ebbed he was beyond any shred of pleasure it had brought him, plunged into uncertainty.

He felt Waverly’s presence stay by his side and for that he was selfishly grateful, even as much as he knew he had caused his own pain, he ached to be comforted for the hole it had wrought in him.

Nico didn’t know how long he cried for, he was only aware again when his eyes burned for lack of moisture and his muscles had grown too tired to cramp. He turned his head away from the pillow, face a mess of tears and took a shaky shallow breath.

“I’m sorry, Waverly. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Nico whatever it is, please, tell me.”

Nico had to tell her. He had to. And he’d do so to her face.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and wiped his face on the pillow, his nose making an ungainly squeak and he reached for a tissue to blow it; settling himself with his knees drawn back up to his chest again, he dared to look back at Waverly, the woman he wanted to give everything to.

“Waverly, last night- when-” he cleared his throat and tried again, his eyes dancing between hers and somewhere off to the left of her forehead, “when Red and I fought, when he showed up-”

Waverly reached for his hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently. She gave him a worried small smile.

Nico took another breath. He could feel the cold sweat on his shoulder blades, the skin clammy; he tried to reign in his racing thoughts and closed his eyes for a second, his lessened senses focusing on Waverly’s thumb rubbing gently against his skin. Even when she should be getting ready to run she was there for him and the thought steadied him. He blew out the breath and opened his eyes, making himself keep Waverly’s. He would do this.

“When Red and I fought, I tried to get the upper hand and failed, Red turned my knife against me. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. We tussled for the knife, I got a hand on it, we rolled, he was about to gut me and then the next thing I knew my hand was on the knife and he was dead. I killed him, Waverly. He’s dead because of me. I’m a- a murderer.”

Nico searched Waverly’s face but her eyes only showed concern, they flicked between his as her brows knit together.

“Oh, Nico.”

The brunette’s voice wasn’t judgmental, her tone was vulnerable, careful.

“Can I touch you more?”

He nodded and she let go of his hand so she could scoot closer, her legs tucking around his bent ones and she leaned forward to rest her head against his other knee before she wrapped her arms around him as best she could. She kissed the side of his head softly and he leaned into the gesture.

“Nico, I- I don’t even know how you must be feeling,” she pulled back to look him in the eyes but glanced down for a second, her hands back in her lap and worrying each other.

“So many things happened last night I’m sorry I didn’t see you were hurting. I was so scared for Wynonna and then so elated everything was done and oh- Nico! I practically jumped you last night! And now! Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t in a-”

“Waves, I wanted you last night as badly; though if I’m being completely honest, I had a hard time keeping myself in that space with you, and I feel terribly guilty about that.”

His shoulders drew up as he admitted his shame, waiting for Waverly to start to move away from him.

“And now?”

He blushed through his guilt. “Now, now was very good…until it was too much.”

“So when I woke up earlier, and you were sitting in the window, you weren’t ok, were you?”

Nico slowly shook his head and grimaced. “I didn’t know how to tell you, Waverly. Your life was going to begin again. You had hope. I didn’t want to dampen that, at all. I still don’t even know how to feel about it except that I’ve failed everyone and that- that I’ve become someone I can’t take back, who,” tears started to fall from his eyes again and he wiped at them angrily with his palm of his hand. “Who isn’t worthy of you.”

Waverly’s eyes flashed with sudden intensity, her spine straightening as she sat up and turned the full force of her self on Nico, already shaking her head adamantly.

“No, Nico.”

Nico felt his whole world breaking but managed to weakly nod his head, his body folding up into itself even further. He had hoped a tiny thread of hope that she could still care for him, but by her words he knew that dream was dead now. His eyes dropped to the bedspread and he shivered, his naked body unable to regulate its own temperature with the clash of emotions running through him.

“I- I understand.”

“Nico, argh, look at me.”

He peeled his eyes from the comforter and glanced upward, his gaze hesitant. Waverly’s eyes were crinkled with kindness though she looked frustrated and she reached out to cup his cheek.

“Nico, you probably saved both our lives in that moment. I can’t fathom what must be going on inside you, but I’m here for you, Nico. I wouldn’t be able to be sitting here, dreaming of a future if you hadn’t…done that. Wynonna wouldn’t be here. My whole life would be in utter ruin without her and you brought her back to us, to me. I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

Waverly scooted forward again and unwound his arms from his legs, spreading them open to nestle herself between his bent knees, her hands cupping and pulling his face toward her until they were nose to nose, Waverly’s long eyelashes catching his attention as she blinked.

“I promise you, Nico. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve given me more in these last weeks than I ever imagined I could find in someone. We’ll work through this, together. You have me. And Wynonna, and Doc and Dolls and Rosita and Jeremy and even Chrissy. We all have your back. However you need to process, we’ll make it happen, ok?”

Nico’s eyes filled with tears again and he let them crest over unchecked, his heart pounding at Waverly’s words. Could he really have found someone so absolutely kind and with such a depth of soul?

“I want to be good for your life, Waverly.”

“Nico, you are, you are. I promise you.”

His eyes dipped shut as she kissed both his eyelids and then gently pressed her lips against his own. Waverly’s were soft and supple against his, dry and cracked from crying for so long. She moved against him slowly, testing if he was alright with the kiss deepening but he drank of her like a cool stream, his head tilting as she nibbled on his lower lip. There was passion to it, but subdued, Waverly aware of how sensitive his state was, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones lightly as they kissed.

When Waverly pulled back, Nico felt like years had passed, the tremors that had plagued him were gone; he felt a little bit more comfortable in his skin, calmer.

“Can we lay down?”

Waverly’s eyes were lost in crinkles. “Of course, Nico, whatever you need, baby.”

Nico let his tired body finally collapse into the bed, his feet hooking the blankets as Waverly helped pull them up around the both of them, her gentle hands smoothing the material over his body. He tucked his head into the pillow and let out a long ragged breath.

“I’ve got you, Nico.”

Waverly curled around him and he pulled her arm across his chest and held her hand tightly in his own. His exhaustion was pulling him down quickly, he was drifting asleep faster than he wanted to.

“Thank you, Waverly, you mean so much to me.”

With one last squeeze of the warm hand in his, he closed his eyes and let go.

—

First thing he noticed when he awoke was the pounding of his head and the thick feel to his eyes and tongue, his lids near glued shut by the sleep crusted to them. He rubbed at them and the freedom of his movement brought a thread of confusion, opening his eyes he realized he was alone again and he tried to ignore the tendril of doubt that snaked out to curl around his heart.

Waverly wasn’t in bed with him, or anywhere to be seen. He sat up, the light of the room much dimmer than he expected, and glanced around. There was a note neatly folded on the stand of drawers, with a joint and his zippo next to it. His brows quirked as he stretched his neck and reached for the note, tucking the joint into his lips absently and flicking the lighter open as he unfolded the paper.

He read it aloud to himself.

“Baby- Had to run a few errands, but I didn’t want to leave you. Doc asked for my help for something happening tomorrow. Super surprise. I’ll be back in a few hours, hopefully before you wake. If not, enjoy the joint and I’ll see you soon. You’re mine, Haught.”

Nico chuckled, Waverly’s voice strong even through the note and it eased his worry. He exhaled and put the note back down on the set of drawers. He had no idea what Doc could be planning, but he was too exhausted still to give it much thought.

He leaned back against the low headboard and took another drag of the joint, the smoke leaking into the places within his brain that throbbed and easing the tension.

He’d done it, been honest with Waverly again with a huge truth that could have driven her away, but she’d again looked into the soul of him and accepted the path he’d found himself on.

Waverly saw him. Actually saw him. It was terrifying and beautiful and he wasn’t going going to give it up for the world.

—

Nico walked outside the garage toward Talulah and took in the slowly setting sun. It was much later than his body felt it should be, his exhausted slumber lasting for more time than he had expected. He ached to be separated from Waverly, his heart still raw but he couldn’t begrudge her the plans she had made or her kindnesses.

He’d bent to unclasp one of the saddlebags when he caught the flashing lights of a cruiser reflecting off the wall of the garage and his heart froze. Steeling himself to appear casual, he looked up from the bike and his brows knit together in confusion.

Nico let out what was somewhere between a surprised laugh and a cough as his brain tried to process what he was seeing.

Coming down the road at a slow pace was Sheriff Nedley’s cruiser, lights on, following the ungainly and furiously peddling form of Wynonna.

She was clad in only her hospital gown, bony knees flashing as she hunched over the handlebars of a child’s BMX bike, one arm still in its sling. As soon as she saw him, Wynonna peddled harder, her gown flapping in the wind.

“Haught tamale!”

Nico couldn’t help it, he bent nearly double laughing as Wynonna coasted into the parking lot, coming to an awkward stop in front of him.

“Stop laughing and help me, asshole!”

“How did you even-”

“Not important. Look. Nedley’s going to have some questions I don’t have answers to because I am hopped up on some sweet sweet painkillers, so I’m going to need you to come up with plausible answers. Ok? Good.”

“Wynonna, what? Shouldn’t you still be in bed? Where did you- oh hey, Sheriff!”

Nedley gave Wynonna a long practiced look of disapproval as his moustache twitched.

“Glad to see you had a destination, Wynonna.”

“Of course, Nedley. Just was on my way home.”

“Uh huh. Because you often take a child’s bicycle around town and get into screaming matches with cats.”

Wynonna puffed up defensively. “Hey! That cat is a menace and you know it. She cut me off on purpose, that minx, trying to get me killed! Whoever named her Calamity Jane got it right, the mangy orange hellbeast.”

Nedley made to open his mouth, but closed it with a sigh, turning his focus to Nico.

“Son, perhaps you can shed a light on what exactly is going on here?”

Nico cleared his throat. “Um, well. I-,” he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. “Honestly, I got nothing.”

Wynonna punched his shoulder. “What fuckin’ good are you, dude? Shittiest backup ever.”

Nedley’s frown grew deeper.

“Wynonna, I actually needed to speak with you about something more serious.”

“Are you retiring?”

“What? No, Wynonna.”

Nedley shook his head and sighed again, the gesture automatic around the brunette. He fixed Wynonna in his gaze and tilted his head slightly before he spoke, his thumbs finding his belt loops.

“Constance Clootie was found in the remains of Bulshar Pharm early this morning. Someone or several someone’s took it upon themselves to level the entire building and she was caught inside. Now I know she had it in pretty hard for your father so I can’t help but wonder if finding you in your johnny banged to hell and what happened last night are connected. So do you want to tell me what’s really going on here?”

Wynonna and Nico both froze for a second before Wynonna relaxed and leaned her one good arm on the handlebars.

“Clootie? Really. I’d like to say it’s a shame, but I’m not sorry she’s dead in the slightest. And no. Was far from Bulshar Pharm last night,” she glanced down at Talulah. “I- ah, I laid my bike down, actually. Stupid move.”

“Without a helmet on? You know that’s against state law, Wynonna. You could have been seriously hurt.”

“Was being an idiot in my own parking lot, the flood light was out and there was a rock. Dislocated my shoulder. It happens.” She shrugged and winced.

“So how does that translate to me finding you peddling like a madwoman in a hospital gown down a public street?”

“Well, Gretta patched me up and I got cabin fever and wanted out but I knew she wouldn’t approve, so I broke myself out and grabbed the first thing I could move faster than a walk on.”

“And whose lawn did you steal it from?”

“It’s mine, honest! Or well, Waverly’s, but what does that matter.”

“So you put your motorcycle down last night in a rock-related parking lot mishap and could barely stand twelve hours of being in a bed so you jailbroke yourself, grabbed your sister’s bike, neglected to remember clothing and decided to ride all the way over here?”

Wynonna flashed what she thought was a winning smile. “Yep!”

Nedley’s eyes narrowed and silence hung for a second before he breathed out and took a step back.

“Mmhm. You take care of that shoulder then, and if you need to get somewhere, have someone take you? And for goodness sake, find some pants.”

Wynonna saluted him as she leaned the bike against Shorty’s front wall.

Nedley took his hat off and studied the brim. “And Wynonna? I won’t be the only one coming around to ask about Constance, so you may want to tighten up your story.”

Wynonna turned to head to the door. “Tighten? Nedley, are you looking at my ass?”

The Sheriff put his hat back on.

“No.”

Wynonna snickered and pulled Nico along. “Man, Doc is gonna be so pissed at you.”

Nico’s attention snapped to the brunette as Nedley got back into his cruiser and pulled away. “What? Why?”

“Because you’re the one who’s going to have to tell him that in order to sell the story I had to make up since you bricked so hard, we’re going to have to crash one of his babies.”

“Oh hell.”

Wynonna cracked up as she pushed him through the doors of Shorty’s, the noise and smells of a busy weekday enveloping them both.

“Nico, old buddy, old pal, we are desperately needed at the bar.”

Nico laughed. “Waverly is gonna skin you alive, you know, taking off like that.”

“If I’m drunk before she gets back here, it won’t hurt as much, so hurry up, I’m down an arm.”

Wynonna took off toward the bar and Nico had to quickly avert his eyes, Wynonna’s bare ass was on display out the back of her hospital gown. He couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up out of his mouth though, he clamped a hand loosely over it and followed the brunette.

“Don’t know what you think is so funny. I need whiskey. Stat.”

Wynonna attempted to lean over the bar, the ties at the back of her gown giving their jobs up completely, the bar suddenly more silent than Nico’d ever heard it, the rowdy patrons gobsmacked and way too interested in the view.

Nico darted forward, Wynonna completely unaware or uncaring about the show she was giving, and stood behind Wynonna with his vest held open to shield her, whirling around to stare down the clientele. A few had the decency to blush and look away when his glare met their eyes.

He heard the clank of glass bottles and then a quick curse from Wynonna before she shouted in triumph and hopped backward, knocking into Nico.

“Personal space, much? What are you even doing?”

She gave him a short shove and he just shook his head as he let himself be pushed.

“Your ass is hanging out, Wy.”

“Shit, is it? I can’t feel a fucking thing. Watch your goddamn eyes, but tie that up for me, alright? If it gets cold and falls off, I won’t even know and I enjoy my ass.”

“It is pretty top shelf.”

“I knew I liked you, Haughtstuff. Even if you did just check out your girlfriend’s sister.”

Nico chuckled and tied Wynonna’s gown closed.

“Gave the bar quite the eyeful.”

“I thought it got quiet in here.”

Nico snorted his amusement.

Wynonna plunked her bare butt down on a bar stool and set her whiskey prize on the bar in front of her.

“Two glasses, please, barkeep!”

She slapped the stool next to her and looked at Nico.

“Saddle up partner, that other glass is yours.”

Nico inclined his head and followed with his body, sidling up to the stool and straddling it. Wynonna nodded sharply at him and pounded her fist on the bar.

“What kind of service does this place have, anyway?”

“Hang on, Wynonna!”

Chrissy was carrying a large rack of glasses out from the kitchen and set it down heavily on the back counter, blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed? Waves said you were resting.”

Wynonna winked at the girl as Chrissy set down two clean glasses in front of them, still warm from the dishwasher.

“Jailbreak. Can’t keep an Earp down for too long. Get antsy.”

“Wynonna, please tell me you didn’t pull out your IV.” Nico checked her arm with his eyes.

Wynonna shivered disgustedly. “No, I am not an idiot. Mattie took it out this morning.”

She poured them both generous sloshes from the bottle, the amber liquid catching the light as it swirled around the glass.

“I couldn’t lay in bed any longer. Not after…some shit that went down a while back with this fucked up surgeon I had. Hospital beds give me the creeps. So I flew the coop. Would rather hurt like fuck where I choose to.”

“Ah hell. I’m sorry about your ribs, Wy.”

Wynonna shrugged and winced. “Better than the alternative, right? Besides, not the first time I’ve cracked them, you were just kind enough to do it where the cartilage connects. Broke these-” she gestured to her left side, “trying to sneak into a barn loft to screw my high school boyfriend. Talk about flaming ladybug killer.”

Nico laughed in spite of himself. “Flaming what now?”

Wynonna waved away his question. “Speaking of, where is Waverly? You two don’t seem to exist well at a distance these days.”

Nico flushed. “We uh, I- last night some shit happened, and I had to tell Waverly. It- it wasn’t the easiest, but she sees me. I kinda crashed afterward and when I woke up there was a note saying she was running errands for Doc.”

“Understatement of the fucking century there, Haughtshot. Last night a whole bunch of shit happened.”

Wynonna threw back the whiskey and poured herself more.

“As a medical professional, I should advise against mixing pain medications with alcohol.” Nico said it without judgement, a smile on his face.

Wynonna shrugged. “I already died once today, don’t expect it to happen again quite so soon. Look at Buffy. After that first one, she didn’t bite it again for another five seasons.”

She paused and looked down at her drink, turning the glass in her free hand. The fingertips sticking out of her sling worried at a knot in the wood on the edge of the bar.

“You did what you had to, Nico. Red would have hurt or probably killed you and then done the same to Waverly, or worse. You stood between the most important person in the world to me and danger and you did one of the scariest things a human being can. You saved both Earp sisters last night, and I’m glad I’m here to say thank you.”

Nico felt himself blushing for conflicting reasons, the earnestness of Wynonna’s eyes meeting his and his anxiety at her knowledge of his actions; he wasn’t sure which one would win out.

“How-”

“Doc. Said you were really shaken up about it, didn’t want you to twist in the wind over what happened.”

Nico leaned closer, his voice low. “I took a life, Wynonna. How do I deal with that?”

Wynonna took a long, slow breath. “First, you take as long as you need. You have a home here, Nico, you more than proved yourself to me- so if you need time, time is there. Even have a therapist we could rustle up, if you want, one of Gretta’s friends.”

Nico nodded pensively. “That- that might be a good idea.”

Wynonna took a sip of her whiskey and readjusted her sling, rolling her shoulders.

“Now the perennial Earp wisdom would be to drink until you can’t remember and get lost in someone else until their face clouds over his, but we both know that isn’t you, so just process how you need to. You’re alright, Haught, no matter what they say about you.”

Wynonna lifted her glass off the bar with a smirk and gestured to him. Nico smiled and clinked his drink against hers, took a sip of the whiskey and let it roll down his throat, a warm line of heat.

“So what now?”

Wynonna shrugged, best she could.

“Your guess is as good as mine. I’m sure Waverly has a million dreams, but honestly, I just always took it a day at a time, big plans were never an option, so I didn’t make any. First on the calendar though is closing this joint down for a few days and letting everyone relax. Crew deserves it and without Clootie breathing down our necks any longer, about time we partook in some R&R.”

Nico grinned. “Sounds like a party.”

“Carrots, you have no idea.”

“Carrots?”

“Would you rather rhubarb? Beetroot? Chicory? Gretta was watching Bake Off again, I was catching it through the haze.”

Nico laughed. “Some good drugs, huh?”

Wynonna’s smile was wide and a little unfocused. “Delightful.”

“ _Wynonna Ethel Earp!_ ”

The brunette froze, her panicked eyes turning to Nico before she yelled over her shoulder.

“You won’t take me alive, copper!”

Nico turned his head and saw Waverly silhouetted in the door of Shorty’s, her hands on her hips and bags at her feet.

Wynonna climbed the stool and took an uncoordinated leap over the bar, her bare legs flailing as she dove for safety, the thankfully closed whiskey bottle rolling wildly as she knocked it down in her haste.

“Get back here, Wynonna!”

“Ow, shit!” There was a crash from behind the bar and Nico tried to hold in his laughter, the rest of the patrons barely batting an eyelash at the two sisters.

“You’re supposed to be in _bed_ , Wynonna!! Resting! Do you know what resting means?”

A petulant “no” came from behind the bar and Nico watched Waverly narrow her eyes, grab her bags and start to stalk toward her sister and the long wooden bar.

“I can do this all day, Wynonna Lillian Earp!”

“It’s not Lillian! Or Ethel!”

“Well until you tell me, I’m going to choose what I like, Wynonna! How about Genevieve? Dolores? I think Shitticket would work right now, but I’m willing to amend my decision!”

Waverly put her bags down on the oak with a collective thud and pushed her sleeves up before walking past Nico and toward the end of the bar.

“Don’t think you’re out of the clear, drinking _whiskey_ with the hospital patient!”

Nico sputtered in the face of Waverly’s no-nonsense glare.

“I didn’t- she was- it wasn’t-”

Waverly’s eyes sparkled and Nico caught the upward twitch of her mouth. She brought one finger to her lips as she winked at him and inclined her head to where Wynonna was hiding behind the bar.

Grateful to realize Waverly’s yelling at him was for Wynonna’s benefit, he grinned back and watched as Waverly made her move.

“Nico Ely Haught, you’re in just as much trouble!”

He heard Wynonna’s loud snort. “Ely? So you’re _Ely_ Haught? Fucking figures.”

Her giggles filtered over the bar until she caught sight of her sister coming around the end and then there was a scrabbling sound.

“I’ve only got one arm! It wasn’t me! Help!”

A messy brunette head popped up from behind the bar and Wynonna scrambled for the stairwell, her pale ass flashing as she scampered away. Thudding footsteps disappeared up the stairs and down the hallway, a distant slam as Wynonna’s bedroom door was swung shut.

Waverly leaned against the bar and winked at Nico, a smug smile on her face.

“Yet again, Wynonna’s her own worst enemy. Good thing is, once she’s in that room, there’s nowhere to go. Until she dares to come back down those stairs, she’s stuck in bed.”

Nico grinned.

“How did she even get here?”

Nico’s laugh was loud. “She biked here? Nedley sort of dropped her off and there was something about a fight with a cat named Calamity Jane?”

Waverly plunked down on a stool next to Nico and shook her head.

“I knew keeping her in bed was a chore, but that’s…some effort she made.”

“Haven’t been here too long, but I’m going to go with there’s no stopping her if she doesn’t want to be stopped.”

Waverly shrugged. “Pretty much.”

Nico glanced over at the pile of overflowing bags Waverly had dropped on the bar.

“So what’s all the goodies?”

Waverly’s smile was cheeky.

“You’ll see.”

—

“If your ass isn’t in the truck in ten, you’re getting left behind!” Wynonna yelled over her shoulder as she kicked open the swinging back door and handed the tiny cooler to Dolls with one hand, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

The back yard was a mill of activity, bodies moving around a large deep green vehicle. The sun was starting its trek into the sky, its bright rays already felt in the warming metal of the hulking behemoth.

Dolls had procured the giant SUV from…somewhere and they were currently busy packing the back section full of supplies for a week away.

As Nico pushed the screen door open behind Wynonna and walked into the yard he took in Waverly as she stood on the bench of the closest picnic table, faded Purgatory Brewery t-shirt tied up tight under her ribs, blue jean shorts leaving his favorite lean legs on display.

The brunette was in her element, directing the flow of traffic and coordinating the Tetris puzzle of different sized duffles, cardboard boxes and coolers. The grin on her face was wide, crinkles near eating her eyes as she laughed at Jeremy trying to balance the different boxes of snacks and beach toys he was carrying toward the vehicle.

What struck Nico the most beyond how he always felt each time he looked upon Waverly was how absolutely light she’d become, her smiles and movements somehow even more alive than they had been, the weight she had carried for so long finally gone and it showed.

She caught sight of him and leapt off the bench, her grin widening, somehow, and she threw her arms around him when she reached him, kissing him soundly before pulling away.

“Someone ate their Wheaties this morning!” Nico’s grin stretched across his face, matching the glee he saw in Waverly’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m going on the first vacation in I don’t even know how long, buddy, I’m damn sure excited and not going to let these,” she turned to the rest scattered around the vehicle and raised her voice enough to be heard, “slowpokes, waste a minute past go time!”

Rosita blew a raspberry at Waverly as she passed from the kitchen and hoisted the box she carried into the back of the SUV, the contents making a very distinctive clink. She smiled at Nico’s knowing grin.

“You think Wynonna would leave Shorty’s without taking half the whiskey with her?”

“Absolutely not.” He felt a hand clap down on his shoulder and turned his head to see Wynonna standing next to him.

“Alright, we’ve got the stuff stuffed, bags packed, rest of the groceries we’ll grab on the road, let’s get the fuck out of here. To the lake!”

—

They’d been on the road for an hour when Nico saw the SUV’s turn signal flash and the vehicle made for the entrance of a small grocery store. He slowed Talulah and angled to follow, Waverly’s arms tightening around him as he took the turn.

With the exception of he, Waverly and Doc, who’d also chosen to go by bike, the rest of the crew were in the SUV, and they’d followed the giant vehicle further and further east, Rosita at the wheel as always.

Nico loved being back on Talulah and exploring places he hadn’t seen yet, the terrain and environment starting to change the further east and towards the Cascades they went. It was sunny, the girl he was sweet on was nestled behind him, her hands resting against the flannel of his shirt under his vest, the unknown ahead of them.

Nico smiled inside of his helmet as he watched the SUV pull into a spot at the back of the parking lot and pulled up alongside. Settling the kickstand after turning off the engine, Nico held still as Waverly dismounted, her being a part of his ride and his process something he thought about less and less, the familiarity of her movements growing as they created a routine together.

They both took the opportunity to stretch while everyone piled out of the SUV, bickering over which last minute additions just had to be put on the grocery list. Nico lagged behind the rest on the way into the store so he could snag Waverly by a belt loop and kiss her sweetly. She smiled into it and cupped his cheeks, their sunglasses getting in the way but they didn’t care. His heart was almost buoyant, and the reason for it greatly influenced by the beautiful woman in his arms. Kissing her whenever he could was a priority.

When they broke apart, Waverly’s eyes were full and happy; they grinned at each other like idiots and managed to wander into the store after getting sidetracked on their way across the parking lot only twice more.

They filled their cart with fresh local fruits and veggies, bread baked that morning and all the staples of decent time spent in the woods. Waverly lingered by the small display of local honey, she’d told Nico one night how she knew using honey technically broke the vegan rules, but she also understood bees integral place in the biodiversity of the world and wholeheartedly believed in supporting beekeepers where she could. He watched her select a small jar with a piece of honeycomb inside, placing it in the cart as Wynonna zoomed by with it.

He wandered through the aisles, letting his eyes drift from one product to the next, pausing on anything that jumped out as possibly necessary for the trip. He got lost in thought and realized he was staring at the display of condoms when Wynonna knocked his shoulder and raised her eyebrow at him.

“What kind of vacation do you think this is?”

Nico shook his head. “I was lost in my thoughts, I don’t, erm, we don’t need any.”

Wynonna’s focus narrowed on him.

“You’d better not be saying you and my sister are trying to get knocked up.”

Nico flushed. “Oh, god no, no, not at all- that isn’t- oh, no no. No, ahem, we’re not trying to do that. I just…already have some?”

Wynonna glared a moment longer before she relaxed her face.

“Good. This is not the time for the pitter patter of small feet, alright?”

Nico saluted and Wynonna nodded sharply at him before taking two steps away and then pausing. She darted back and blindly grabbed a box, tossing it in the cart.

“You saw nothing.”

Nico snorted, shook his head and started down the other end of the aisle, chuckling to himself. He did need to tell Wynonna the truth, though. If he was going to stick around, he wanted her to know who he was, know all of him. Maybe this trip would give him the chance to.

He meandered a little longer, picking up ingredients for s’mores before Nico heard Doc’s whistle and headed to the front of the store, making sure to grab an extra bag of marshmallows as he went.

After packing the SUV up again they got back on the road, Nico’s eyes glued to the changing terrain around them, the beauty of the forest they were traveling through unmatched by nearly anything he’d seen on his travels. He felt Waverly shifting behind him as she too enjoyed the scenery and it made him smile. He really loved riding with her, how he barely had to think about compensating for her presence on the bike, already so comfortable.

He gave Talulah an extra bit of throttle and felt Waverly grip tighter. A grin stretched across his face and he whooped his delight to the afternoon air.

—

Nico looked down the line of packed canoes and then out over the long thin lake in front of them, their cabin out of sight several miles along the water. Craggy rock faces broke out among the tall green Sitka spruce that lined the shore and lead into the mountain range, hints to the area’s volcanic past. It was unbelievably beautiful, and though it was still less than a week from what had happened at Bulshar, looking at the pristine rippling water in front of him, breathing in the mountain air, he almost let himself believe he could enjoy what surrounded him.

“Nature boy, if you’re done doing your best Bunyan impression, get your ass in the canoe, we’ve got miles to go yet!”

Wynonna thumped the side of her long canoe with her paddle for emphasis.

“Wynonna, you’ll scare the fish!”

“Babygirl, we scared them off the minute Jeremy dumped his end of his canoe down sideways off the boat launch and fell in the drink.”

“I slipped, ok? There was a wobbly rock and I didn’t see it. There’s a reason you don’t find me doing this stuff, I am an inside kid.”

Wynonna snorted and smiled at Jeremy good-naturedly as he blushed at Doc’s echoing chuckle and tried to wring more water out of the bottom of his tee, still looking uncomfortable at the front of the canoe.

Jeremy jolted for the paddle balanced across his knees as Doc took two deep strokes away from the boat launch. He got his hands on it and took a tentative wobbly stroke, smiling when the canoe pushed neatly through the water at his effort. Doc mirrored Jeremy’s paddling on the other side, keeping the prow on course.

“C’mon you two, ándale!” Wynonna cupped her hands around her mouth, calling back as she and Dolls drifted further into the lake. Nico and Waverly’s canoe was now the last left on shore, Waverly needing to triple check the SUV had been emptied of everything they had packed.

Nico turned to Waverly, took a deep breath and smiled, gesturing to the canoe.

“Shall we?”

Waverly grinned and jumped into the front of the canoe with a whoop, pointing her paddle out in front of her.

“To adventure!”

Nico dug his feet in, pushed at the back of the canoe and got it moving before leaping over the side himself, the smooth glide of the canoe instantly relaxing him as they slipped away from the shore.

He dipped his paddle and tested the resistance of the weight of the vessel against the water, pleased after a few strokes with how well the canoe tracked. Each boat had trip supplies strapped in the center, evenly divided amongst the four pairs and he was glad to find the extra weight didn’t cause any issues.

Nico felt quite at home in a canoe, he’d spent countless hours in one as a child with his father. Some of his earliest memories of time spent with his Pop were the Saturday mornings they would wake up right when the dawn was and go fishing. He’d do his best to help get the canoe on the truck, make sure all the lures were packed along with lunch, and after stopping to grab bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches from the deli in town, they’d head off into the wilderness.

His Pop was always amused by his willingness to paddle, he wanted to be as strong and as big as his father so he could push the canoe through the water with the same ease; his Pop always chuckled and told him to give it time, he didn’t have to grow up so fast.

Nico was never that much into the fishing itself, though he wasn’t half bad at it, but he _loved_ exploring the whole of whatever body of water they were in. He wanted to navigate every hidden cove, every bend, every tiny island. He knew it annoyed his Pop a little, who wanted nothing more than to set up his perfect cast, drop it and then stare off into the middle distance for a while, enjoying the quiet until something nibbled.

Nico always wanted to first do an entire loop of wherever they were and then analyze for best boat placement. His Pop just shook his head and smiled, though he’d usually give in a little and let Nico take them for an adventure at some point along the day.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Waverly turned back to look at him and his heart caught for a second, her grin so wide her eyes were lost in happy crinkles, bright white teeth reflecting the sunlight. He smiled back and slipped his sunglasses off his head, winking at Waverly as he put them on. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back around, her paddle slipping into the water.

They took a few matching strokes forward, catching up to the others gathered farther out into the water.

Wynonna grinned as they approached and splashed at her sister with her paddle, Waverly squeaking in surprise and trying to dodge.

“ _Wynonna!_ ”

The brunette just snickered, in far too good spirits to have Waverly’s chiding make her feel guilty.

“Loosen up, babygirl. We’re on _vacation_.”

“Yes, but above the water, not in it.”

“Not yet.” She waggled her eyebrows at her sister and Nico heard Waverly huff, the girl’s shoulders shrugging with a long practiced action.

“Don’t you dare, Wynonna.”

Wynonna’s evil grin grew and she held it for a second before winking at Waverly.

“Aw, I won’t. Be too mean to do it now.”

“Good.”

“Later though…”

“Sure, Wynonna.”

Nico could hear Waverly’s eyes rolling and chuckled to himself.

“Alright, alright, let’s get heading north.”

Dolls dipped his paddle and sent their canoe gliding forward, Wynonna mock outraged that she’d been denied her last word. She stuck her tongue out at Dolls before grinning and dipping her own paddle, turning forward. As he passed, Dolls gave Waverly a supportive eye roll and she giggled.

“And remember Wynonna, no paddling too hard, you just got your sling off.”

“Yes, mother!”

The group followed Dolls’ lead and slipped their paddles into the water, falling into a comfortable pace. They moved like a strange little pod, traveling the few miles north to the cabin, the lake thankfully sparsely populated.

Nico’s eyes hadn’t stopped moving, there was so much to take in as they traveled- the tall trees, the wildlife; he’d even seen two bald eagles in perfect formation beside each other, gliding across the lake. His sigh of enjoyment must have been louder than he’d thought, Waverly had turned around to glance at him again, her smile a knowing one.

There were only a few other cabins or human habitations visible along the shoreline, a handful of boats tied up between the spots they’d seen, perfectly alright with Nico. He felt like he was paddling into the past, the deep, narrow valley the lake sat in looked barely unchanged for what he reckoned could be thousands of years.

The idea thrilled the adventurer inside him, who would definitely jump at the chance to hop in a time machine. It was like he was almost traveling in one now, the further north they went. The forest was pristine, other than the sounds of quiet paddling and the occasional word as something was pointed out, there was no noise here that wasn’t nature, nothing man made to break up the birdsong and almost whispers of their paddles through the lake.

Nico relished the quiet, everyone focusing on the task at hand. Letting the canoe drift forward for a few seconds, he rested his paddle on his knees, stretching his shoulders. The slice Red had made into his skin burned, the flesh still very much at the beginning of its healing; he almost relished the pain it gave, something small he could carry to assuage the guilt he still held deeply, only these few days past.

His gaze lingered on the woman in front of him, Waverly’s strong muscles shifting under her skin as she drove the canoe forward with her strokes, the tank top she was wearing allowed him a good stare and he didn’t hesitate. He followed the ripples across her shoulders and down the cut of her back, the long line of spine above her jean shorts pointing him to the delightful curves she sat upon; even from here he could see her thighs flexing as she used her core to drive the paddle through the water.

Waverly was mesmerizing, the way her arms flexed with the smooth motions of her stroke, how the sun even now made golden sparkles of her hair; he could even make out the light pinked tone her shoulders were gaining from being out under the rays. It was only their current situation that kept him from going to her and placing a line of kisses from one shoulder to the other.

Nico sighed happily. She really was extraordinary.

A dry chuckle broke him out of his reverie, he glanced to his left and saw Wynonna, who immediately fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“You are so twitterpated over my sister!”

Nico shrugged and grinned.

“Maybe.”

Wynonna shook her head at him.

“Just don’t forget to paddle, dork.”

Nico laughed and bent back to his task, paddle slipping soundlessly into the water.

—

It was about seven miles into their trip when Wynonna broke the silence.

“Thar she blows, mateys!”

Wynonna held her paddle out toward the shore, pointing at a small dock and the cabin that sat at the forest’s edge, a pebble strewn beach and small grassy field between.

Nico thought it looked beautiful. Wynonna poked him with her paddle.

“Keep looking at it like that kid and Waverly’ll get jealous.”

Nico blushed but laughed as the canoes gathered around them in the middle of the lake.

They would have to land the canoes in pairs, the narrow beach too small for all of them and after a discussion of who had to pee the most, it was decided Rosita and Chrissy and Doc and Jeremy would go first. As they paddled hastily toward shore, the others lingered, soaking up the sun and peering into the incredibly clear water.

Dolls eyes were hidden behind mirrored sunglasses but even he smiled in the surroundings, Wynonna wolf whistling when he decided to shrug out of his t-shirt and let the sun’s rays fall directly on his skin. He leaned back and balanced carefully against the stern, his well sculpted abs scrutinized by Wynonna’s eyes from the bow.

Nico basked in the warmth too, he could feel his cheeks starting to color from all the sun reflected off the water as they’d traveled but he welcomed it. He took a deep breath and turned his face toward the sun, relishing the heat. He’d always loved the sun on his skin.

“You’re a sunflower.”

Nico turned back toward the voice and opened his eyes, finding Waverly smiling at him.

“Oh?”

“Mhm. You’re following the sun with your face, like they do.”

Waverly cleared her throat.

“ _Yellow, yellow flower, and_  
_flower of industry,_  
_tough spiky ugly flower,_  
_flower nonetheless,_  
_with the form of the great yellow_  
_Rose in your brain!_  
_This is the flower of the World_.”

Nico’s heart swelled.

“You know Ginsberg?”

Waverly just grinned and shrugged dramatically.

“I had a Beat phase. Plus, with all that ginger hair, you’re my tall, handsome sunflower.”

Nico really wanted to kiss her for saying that and somehow knowing one of his favorite poems, but there was still a good fifteen feet of boat between them and he was stymied by distance. Waverly must have seen it in his face though, she mimed a pout but then smiled at him.

“Later.”

“Later, what, babygirl?”

“Later nothing, Wynonna.”

“Uh huh. Ooh, look, they’re done. Let’s go. I’ve gotta pee too now.”

—

They unloaded the canoes to the right of the little dock, carrying the empty boats to lay in a row at the edge of the grass. Laid upside down to dry in the sun, they looked like a contingent of wobbly beetles, each a different shade of green.

Everyone humped the gear to the cabin, already a hive of activity as Chrissy, Rosita and Doc were busy spiffing up the interior and making sure it was clean from any prior visitors. They unpacked with little fanfare, each item being put away quickly and without much fuss.

Dolls came down from the loft above with the biggest smile, one hand behind his back.

“You’ll never guess what was still here.”

Doc raised an eyebrow.

“No, really?”

Wynonna stomped in from outside. “Nothing like an outhouse excursion. What’s the hubbub, bubs?”

“It was still here.” Dolls grin was toothy, and Wynonna’s body language changed in a second as she did a tiny happy dance.

“Seriously? Fuck, yes! Gimmie!”

Dolls brought his hand from behind his back and handed the dusty bottle to Wynonna, who immediately blew a giant cloud of dust at everyone as she uncovered the label.

“Shorty was so pissed when this went missing, I don’t know how I kept a straight face through that jeremiad when he interrogated me.”

“Wait- _you_ took his prized bottle of whiskey? Oh, Wynonna, why?”

Wynonna shrugged. “It was a challenge? I was already drunk? Past it mattering, now. Get glasses!”

Doc pulled out enough for them all and Wynonna tipped a bit of whiskey in each before handing them out.

“Where the hell did Jeremy go?”

“Went to go use the outhouse, haven’t seen him since.”

“Welp, then less whiskey for him.”

They raised their glasses. Wynonna clinked her glass against Waverly’s.

“To getting shit done and then fucking off to the wilderness.”

“Cheers.”

Nico went the round with his glass and then downed the whiskey, surprised at the incredible smoothness of the liquid as it went down his throat.

“This is nice stuff!”

Wynonna licked her lips and grinned, kissing the bottle.

“Shorty had good taste, the old bastard. Plus this thing’s like forty years old now, was already a twenty one year old bottle when I nicked it and it wasn’t brand new then.”

Dolls smiled. “Picked the perfect hiding place.”

“I’m just glad no one bothered to get too curious, the wasps nest was a good choice of deterrent.” Dolls grinned at Wynonna’s praise as she poured them each another spill of whiskey.

Chrissy knocked hers back and took a seat at the hewn log table, stretching out on her back along the long bench.

“After all that paddling, I could take a nap.”

Rosita nodded through her sudden yawn. “We packed the hammocks, right?”

Waverly nodded and pointed at a duffle against the couch.

“Should be in there.”

“Awesome.” Rosita opened the bag, grabbed two and tossed one to Chrissy as she made her way outside in search of a good pair of trees.

“Actually, that sounds fucking fantastic. To the loft!”

Wynonna grabbed the bottle and headed toward the stairs, turning back as she got halfway up to make sure Dolls and Doc were following. Satisfied that they were, she mock saluted Waverly and Nico and disappeared upstairs.

“I guess that leaves us. And wherever Jeremy went off to.” Waverly frowned as she took a quick peek out the screen front door.

“Would you want to take a nap too? Or are you up for something else?”

Nico swirled the last bit of his whiskey around his glass as he watched Waverly think it over.

“The trip was pretty tiring and it’s not like we have to keep to a schedule. Plus the couch did look pretty comfy.”

Waverly smiled and held out her hand, Nico took it after knocking back the whiskey and they stretched out on the deceivingly amiable couch, Nico’s back to the cushions and Waverly spooned in front of him. His nose nuzzled into her hair and she pulled his arm around her middle, lacing their fingers together. He was asleep before he knew it.

—

When they woke, they found the kitchen had become an active prep zone, Chrissy and Rosita chopping up vegetables and steak and loading them onto long thick metal skewers. The meat and veggies had been marinating for days in their own mixes and smelled wonderfully of herbs and garlic, Nico’s mouth started to water when he picked up the scent, his stomach helpfully reminding him how long it had been since breakfast.

He dove into helping Doc and Wynonna build the bonfire in the fire pit, as well as the one in the outdoor stove for cooking. It had been built with rock from the lake and looked formidable but heated quite well and soon the smell of cooking food had them all constantly sniffing the air and licking their lips.

—

While they waited for everything to finish, Jeremy finally stumbled back into camp, an almost dreamy, bewildered expression on his face. Before he could explain why, Wynonna was concerned he’d gotten a concussion or been bitten by a snake but it wasn’t the case at all.

“I met someone.”

Wynonna squinted at him.

“You what? Out here? How?”

Jeremy sighed happily and closed his eyes for a second before starting his story.

“I got lost, of course, on my way to the outhouse and found a path that leads down to another cabin maybe a mile away down the lake. I knew I was heading away from where we were but I was curious where the path went. I saw the other cabin had an outhouse so I decided to use it, it thankfully had toilet paper and when I stepped back out, he was standing there, looking really confused.”

“He being the someone?”

“Yes, his name is Robin. He’s a jazz historian. He’s out here with his dad, doing a little R&R, his dad had been feeling poorly.”

Wynonna looked impressed.

“Huh. How amazingly random.”

“He’s great, we made plans to go hiking tomorrow.”

Doc smiled.

“Well isn’t that grand. I am glad for you, Jeremy. I think we would like to meet this fellow.”

Jeremy lit up. “Sure! We’ll come back here after the hike and then you can meet him.”

“Good. He can stay for a meal.”

Chrissy piped up from the grill. “These are done, just going to rest the meat and we’re good to go, so grab your plates.”

A cheer went up from the decently buzzed assemblage and they crowded Jeremy, asking more about this mysterious new crush.

—

After dinner, Waverly went to help clean up in the kitchen, Nico tasked with tending to the fire. He carried an armful of wood from the rack to the fire pit, joint dangling from his lips. The sun had gone down and the moon was beginning to rise above the edge of the mountains. It was incredible to watch and Nico’s eyes were on the sky as often as what he was doing with the fire, rotating and layering the logs to redirect airflow before adding new wood to the pile.

He took a deep pull of the joint and rubbed absently at his stomach under his tank, his fingers following the thin line of fur up and down the middle of his torso as he stared off into the night. His feet took him forward and he walked down to the dock, stopping at the edge.

Nico listened in the dark, the sounds of the cabin falling into the background as he focused on the lap of the water against the pebbles along the shore, the crickets somewhere off to his left and the cawing of a few late night ravens finally settling in.

This part of the country was primal and untouched in a way that made him both feel insignificant and part of the turning of the universe, a tiny vibration in a vast symphony.

Even though he still knew he had things he needed to get right with, find peace with, he felt much calmer standing at the end of that dock, than he had in a very long time. Underneath the vault of stars and the watchful eye of mountain tops, he breathed easily, comfortable in his skin, his heart full.

Nico heard the bare footsteps approaching the end of the dock and knew they could only belong to one person.

“I think I’m going to tell Wynonna.”

“Tell her what, baby?” Waverly’s arms wrapped around him from behind and he laid his hands over hers.

“About me.”

The arms around him squeezed tighter for a moment and he felt Waverly nuzzling her nose into his shoulder blade.

“I think she’ll take it pretty well, Nico, if I’m risking a guess.”

“I hope so. If I’m going to be a part of your lives-”

“Not if. You are.”

“Then I want to be my whole self. I can’t hide that part of me from people I’m, well, starting to care about. It wouldn’t be honest.”

“Nico Haught, you are a keeper.”

Waverly squeezed him tightly and then ducked under his arm, coming up on her toes to kiss him. When she pulled back, her eyes were reflecting the firelight and he fell deeply into them. He was head over heels for this magnificent human and the thought only brought him joy.

“A keeper, huh?” He didn’t try to keep the grin from his voice or his face.

“Yep.”

Nico wrapped his arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her closer.

“So are you, Waverly Earp. Definitely.”

He brought his lips down to hers and smiled into the kiss, their noses bumping. The kiss was soft, their mouths moving against each other gently; Nico grew dizzy almost as it continued, the sensation of feeling such comfort and care and well, love- it was delightfully overwhelming.

Waverly brought her hands up to scratch lightly at the tiny short hairs at the nape of his neck and his eyes rolled pleasurably behind his closed lids as the shiver it caused raced through him. He felt Waverly smile as she leaned her body further into his, his hands slipping down from her waist to rest just above the swell of her ass. She didn’t seem to mind, preoccupied with pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on it.

“Hey! Gross 1 and Gross 2! Come help with dessert, then you can go continue that somewhere I can’t see!”

They rested their foreheads together, eyes meeting.

“Do we have to?”

Waverly rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes, baby, we do.”

Nico sighed and Waverly laughed at him.

The brunette pulled away from him and held out her hand, he took it and they walked back down the dock toward the cabin.

“She really enjoys doing that, doesn’t she?”

“Oh yeah.”

Nico chuckled.

—

Later on, Nico found Wynonna by the fire and took a deep breath, psyching himself up before he approached and sat on the slice of log to her right.

“Howdy, Nico, old buddy.”

“Hey, Wynonna.”

Wynonna passed him the joint she had been smoking and he took a deep pull before handing it back. Exhaling toward the fire, he glanced over and watched Wynonna for a second, preoccupied with unscrewing and then drinking out of her whiskey bottle.

“This is the life isn’t it? Life should be much more this and much less crazy ass women and their evil fucking empires. You know?”

Wynonna squinted at him and then sighed.

“Feels weird to relax. I don’t even know if I am. I keep telling myself to, but do I even know what that feels like? Truly? No idea, man. No idea.”

The brunette took another big swig of whiskey and plunked the bottle down between her feet. Nico inhaled another drag of the joint and looked past the fire at Doc and Chrissy laughing at something, Rosita bent nearly in half a good five feet away, the tears streaming down her face reflecting the firelight. He wondered what had been so funny.

“The whiskey will help.”

Wynonna grinned. “The whiskey always helps.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Nico knew he had to say what he’d come to or he’d chicken out and that was not the way he wanted to move forward. He cleared his throat.

“If I’m going to be a part of this, of you all, I need to be honest with you about something- um, about me.”

Nico paused and listened to the bonfire crackle and pop, his eyes staring unfocused into the flames.

“Uh, ok.” Wynonna raised an eyebrow, warily curious.

Nico blew out the breath he’d been holding and turned to the brunette, her face cast in dancing shadows from the fire, hood pulled up.

_Here_ _goes_.

“Wynonna, I’m trans.”

Wynonna’s eyebrows flew to her hairline though she uncharacteristically said nothing immediately, taking a pull of her bottle to fill the silence. Nico’s stomach started to do Olympic level maneuvers until she glanced over at him and chuckled.

“No wonder Waverly’s so happy. You really would know what you’re working with.”

Nico’s surprised loud guffaw echoed off the other side of the lake.

He met Wynonna’s eyes and found them twinkling.

“So we’re good?”

Wynonna snorted.

“Yeah, Haughtshot. We’re good.”

—

“Hey there, pretty lady. Penny for your thoughts?”

He approached Waverly at the end of the dock, the brunette dangling her feet in the water. The moon was almost full and it reflected a wavy mirrored self against the gentle movement of the lake. He lay down on his back with his head at the edge of the dock, folding his hands under his head.

The brunette smiled down at him and brushed a lock of hair from his face.

“I was just breathing it all in- Clootie, our family, you, this view. It’s been a pretty eventful few months. Even before you crashed into our lives we’d been revving up to make a move against Clootie and now it’s all over with. She can’t touch anyone, ever again. It still isn’t quite real.”

Nico nudged the side of her thigh with his nose.

“You changed the future for so many people, Wave. It might take a little bit of time for that to soak in. In the meantime, you’re on a well deserved vacation with your family and have me at your beck and call, so I’d say that’s a win.”

“Beck and call, you say?”

Nico grinned at Waverly’s knowing smirk.

“Anything for you, baby.”

“I’ve got an idea, c’mon.”

Waverly pulled her endless legs out of the water and giggled at his blatant admiration, he couldn’t help but lean over and press kisses up the outside of the closest leg, his tongue slipping out to tickle at the wet side of her knee as he placed a kiss there.

He chuckled as her leg went a little wobbly and pushed himself up off the dock, stretching himself to his full height next to her before bowing low.

“After you, my liege.”

Waverly laughed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

“Dork. Follow me.”

Nico hastened to comply, snagging a finger into a side belt loop of Waverly’s shorts and tugged her, giggling, into his arms.

“Not without a kiss first.”

Waverly leaned her upper body away from him, one eyebrow raised.

“What happened to ‘my liege’? Pretty forward there, stable boy.”

Nico chortled. “Stable boy?”

Waverly bit her lip, a sly smile growing.

“Mmhm. Spending all your time with those horses between your legs, stable boy.”

Nico’s lip curled and he tightened his hold around Waverly’s waist, dirty thoughts rushing to the forefront of his mind.

“Well, my Queen, you know I’d rather have you between my legs.”

Waverly swatted at him.

“Cheeky, stable boy. Might have to tie you up to the whipping post, taking these liberties.”

Nico’s grin grew and he leaned into Waverly’s space, his voice tickling the shell of her ear.

“You may find, my Queen, that I’d enjoy that a little too much.”

He felt Waverly’s hands on his hips grip tightly and a noise that could have been the hint of a moan left her.

“You packing?”

Nico bit his tongue as his hips jumped forward, called into focus by Waverly’s words. He nodded and watched Waverly’s eyes darken.

“Then come with me, stable boy, and you may find yourself in very good standing.”

She reached between them and palmed Nico’s length, all of the blood in his body rushing to answer her touch. The curse left his mouth before he could bite it back and Waverly’s answering melodious chuckle was laced with the power she knew she held.

Waverly kept her grip on the junction of his shorts and tugged, Nico instantly up for whatever adventure she had in mind. She took steps backward and his arms fell away from her body as he was pulled forward by his crotch.

Waverly bit at her lip, took in whatever his face must be showing and wet her lips.

“You’re mine, stable boy.”

She punctuated her statement with a squeeze of his cock and he groaned. No one had ever been possessive like this over his body and it fueled one hell of a wave of lust in him.

“Always, my Queen.”

Waverly nodded sharply, kept hold of his dick and turned away, pulling him along with her. He stumbled to keep up, the roaring, pounding tide of his ardor smashing through his synapses.

“Come, boy.”

Nico struggled to remember how to walk as he followed her, his eyes glued to the slender fingers wrapped around his cock through his shorts and the extra swing to her hips Waverly was displaying; he was hard as a rock and could feel his drive for her broadcasting off of him in waves.

She led him around the side of the cabin, light spilling out the open window above their heads and let go of his cock, only to shove him against the rough hewn logs of the wall.

“Wave, what-”

Anything else was lost in the searing heat of her lips on his, her hands tangling behind his neck and pulling his head down to her level, Waverly’s body pressed tight against him, back against the wood.

Nico groaned and met her ferocity, his hands clamping to her ass as he lifted Waverly off the ground and spun them around, pinning her to the wall of the cabin. Waverly’s only response was to lock her legs around his hips and grind down hard on him, he could feel her wicked smile in her kiss and he growled with his desire for her.

“Holy shit, what _was_ that?!”

Suddenly there were voices above them in the window and they both froze; Waverly jolted back from him, clamping a hand over her own mouth, eyebrows sky high. His eyes darted to the windowsill but the angle was wrong for him to see anything, and thankfully for anyone inside to see them without sticking their head out the window.

“Wynonna, I thought you said the bears didn’t come this close. Or wolves, was it wolves? What the hell made that noise?”

“She’s not even listening, Rosie.”

“Screw this, Chrissy, I’m heading into the loft, I’m not getting mauled on vacation.”

“At least not like you want to be.”

“Preach. Where are our ‘enter from stage left’ cuties? Wynonna has _two_ , Waverly managed to have her ex drop her new boo in her lap for her and Jeremy, _Jeremy_ , finds someone in the middle of the woods! The _woods_. He hates the woods! And he finds a _jazz_ _kid_. What even is this bullshit??”

“We got monumentally not-screwed in this arrangement.”

They heard Rosita snort with laughter before Chrissy joined in, both laughing a little too hard for the joke.

“One day, Chrissy my dear, we’ll find those people. They’ll give us opportunities and we’ll be hard pressed not to follow. Now come help me finish this bottle upstairs.”

“Ok, now see, that sounds like a line.”

“Did it?”

Footsteps moved away from the window and Nico let go of Waverly, the girl put her feet back to the ground before they made eye contact and immediately both fell over laughing.

Nico braced his hands on the wall as he was bent over, his muscles sore from the strength of his outburst.

“Oh, that was amazing.”

He looked over to find Waverly still giggling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Did I sound that ferocious?”

Waverly smirked.

“That sound made me feel something, alright.”

He licked his lips and stalked the few feet toward her but was met with a finger to the chest.

“Better that they interrupted us, I was about to have you take me against the wall and I really do have plans in mind.”

“I know baby, you’re always a planner!”

Waverly stuck her tongue out at him.

“Come help me with this, use those big muscles for something other than defiling royalty.”

Nico followed but laughed.

“You know I’m doing this because there’s a pretty good chance it will lead back to some defiling, right?”

Waverly paused. “Fair point.”

They walked around the back of the cabin where two short canoes sat up on sawhorses.

“Fancy a moonlit paddle?”

“With you, Waves? Of course.”

“Good, you’re carrying it.”

Nico snorted and went over to the blue canoe and tested the weight, happy to find he could heft it onto his shoulder quite easily. He walked a few steps away from the cabin so he could turn around, amused to find Waverly’s eyes slightly unfocused and one hand curling the end of her braid when he did.

“Like what you see?”

“Me, Jane.”

“Ah ha. I can work with that.”

He walked toward her, balancing the canoe on his shoulder with one arm and gathered her with the other, his hand slipping into the back pocket of her shorts with a squeeze.

“Where to, Jane?”

Waverly made a noise somewhere between glee and arousal and rested her hand on his lower back up under his tank, her fingers molding to his shifting muscles. The canoe wasn’t the most comfortable, carrying it the way he was, but it was totally worth it for how hungry Waverly looked for him right now.

They walked the canoe down to the small beach, Nico setting it down gently at the edge of the water with a grunt as Waverly grabbed two paddles from their cache.

Waverly stopped to give him a quick heated kiss as she handed one over. She stepped back and smiled.

“I know we’ve got a mood going here, but I don’t know the last time I felt this carefree.”

“Enjoy it all, baby. You deserve it.”

Waverly stepped nimbly into the front of the canoe, her paddle at the ready. Nico stowed his behind his seat and took a few steps into the cool water, relishing the soft spots of sand between the pebbles on his toes as he pushed off, slipping into the back of the canoe as it slid from shore.

“Where we headed?”

“When we were on the way in, I saw something I wanted to check out and thankfully there’s enough moonlight that I think we’ll be fine.”

“Ok, baby.”

They dipped their paddles in and worked in tandem to cross the narrow lake, Waverly directing them toward a tiny wooded cove. As they got closer a small path appeared on shore, quickly disappearing into the trees. They landed the canoe close to it, pulling it up out of the water and leaving their paddles inside.

Waverly turned to him and waggled an eyebrow before pulling her tank over her head and shucking her shorts. She stepped closer to him, clad in her bikini, and put her hands to the hem of his shirt, stripping it off of him.

“If I’m right, we won’t need those.”

Nico’s eyes hadn’t left the expanse of skin they could now feast on.

“Not complaining, sounds great.”

Waverly indulged him his stare for a moment, her lip curling in amusement.

“Come on, you. Time for all that later.”

Nico grinned and took Waverly’s outstretched hand, ducking under low hanging fragrant branches, and headed along the path. It dipped in and out of the trees as it wound up the side of the mountain before disappearing into a grove of spruce. The moonlight was enough to see by, but Nico couldn’t help but double check each shadow, aware of what could appear when you weren’t expecting it.

They followed the much narrowed path through a copse of trees, suddenly pushing into open air. They’d come out onto a small rock overhang, a good thirty feet above the lakeshore. Even at night the view was incredible and he squeezed Waverly’s hand.

“This is beautiful.”

The lake was spread out before them, moonlight catching on the pointed treetops, rock outcroppings shining brightly between. He could even see the glow from the cabin, tiny shapes moving in the windows. He felt a tug of affection for the people inside and smiled, feeling Waverly bump his shoulder with her own.

“You really like us, don’t you?”

“I really do, Waves.”

“We like you too.”

Nico wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him as she rested her head against his chest and they stood like that, quiet, enjoying their view.

—

“So other than getting me alone and half naked in the woods, what was your plan?”

Waverly chuckled and rolled her eyes at him.

“Wynonna used to come to the cabin in high school, talked a lot about a high jumping spot across the lake. Pretty sure she was talking about here.”

She took a few steps closer to the edge and peered over, her skin even more pale in the moonlight, almost glowing against her dark bathing suit.

“Yeah, there’s the old rope swing.”

Nico followed Waverly’s outstretched arm to the length of frayed rope hanging from a gnarled tree branch, just visible in the moonlight. It hadn’t been used in ages, a good ten feet too short for him to even attempt grabbing at it.

He moved toward Waverly, sliding his hands around her stomach from behind, fingertips sliding over smooth skin and muscle before he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“It’s a bit of a jump, isn’t it?”

Waverly giggled. “My badass biker is afraid of heights?”

Nico shrugged. “Not afraid exactly, just no one asked the tall thing if I needed to stand on it.”

Waverly turned her head, meeting his eyes.

“Didn’t you rock climb?”

“Yes, with ropes.”

“So what if I said I wanted to take the leap?”

Nico pursed his lips before one side quirked up.

“I’d say have fun?”

Waverly shook her head and rolled her eyes at him before smiling widely.

“I plan to. Gotta take those risks, Nico.”

With a wink she turned from him and took two quick steps, flinging her body out into space.

“Waves!”

He rushed to the edge and heard the whoop right before her body hit the water, then the shape of her moving underneath the surface before she popped back up, grinning and calling up to him.

“Take the plunge, Nico!”

“I’m not the one who decided to jump off a perfectly good rock!”

“Here, I’ll give you a reason to take the quick way down.”

Waverly treaded water as she undid her bikini top, tossing it somewhere out of his line of sight.

“Oh now, that’s just mean!”

Waverly smiled up at him, the knowing Cheshire Cat.

“Is it though? What if I upped the ante?”

He watched her squirm in the water, her arms under the surface until there was another flash of dark blue fabric sailing through the air.

“Fuck, Waverly. That’s- damn.”

“You want some of this, you’ll have to jump.” She grinned up at him, her long neck reflecting the moonlight.

“See, this is how things happen. A beautiful naked lady shows up and then I have to follow my dick off a cliff.”

Waverly laughed. “I’m sure you’ll be rewarded for being so brave.”

“Then here goes-”

He rubbed his hands together, his palms slightly damp, and eyed the edge of the rock. Taking several steps back, he blew out a breath, shook his head at himself and started toward the lip at a run.

“Geronimo!”

Nico fell long enough to notice, had time to think to straighten out his legs and cup his dick to his body and then he hit the water, his feet breaking the surface as he plunged in.

He flicked his hair out of his face when he bobbed to the surface, Waverly’s cheer meeting his ears.

“See, that wasn’t so hard.”

Nico laughed as Waverly swam closer to him, his libido raising as he made out the pale curves of her body through the clear water. She noticed his eyes and came right up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Even through the water he could feel the warmth of her pressed against his belly and he groaned.

“How are you so fucking sexy, baby?”

Waverly just smiled and kissed him, his hands coming up to knead her bare ass, long legs churning the water underneath them, keeping them afloat as they lost themselves in lips and tongues.

Nico’s hands began to wander, drawn to the radiating heat of Waverly’s body; his fingertips grazed her labia and she bucked into his stomach, a curse on her lips. He met her hooded eyes when she broke their kiss, watching with rapt attention as he continued to massage the skin he felt under his fingers, noting each flutter of her eyelashes as he touched her.

He felt the difference between the cool water and the slickness that coated her skin, her arousal present even as it was diluted by the lake. He started to make the barest brushes against her clit and she pressed her forehead to his neck and groaned.

“God, I want you.”

Nico increased the pressure of his fingertips, making small circles around her clit, Waverly’s breaths coming in small huffs, her hips starting to grind against him.

“Same, baby.”

Waverly lifted her head and kissed him soundly.

“Take me then.”

“What, here? That’s…”

Waverly shook her head. “Canoe.”

Nico raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I like this side of you.”

“Get us over there and you’ll like being inside me too.”

“Hell yes, baby. Hang on.”

Waverly giggled as he let go of her body and started to swim forward, a little awkward with his human barnacle strapped to his chest but neither of them minded, their focus on the destination.

When he found he could stand, he did, his hands going back to Waverly’s body as he walked them out of the water and toward the canoe.

Waverly wriggled in his arms, her lips and teeth nibbling a line up his neck, legs flexing around his hips.

“Fuck, Wave, I don’t want to drop you.”

“Then don’t.”

Nico laughed and crossed to the canoe, his hard cock resting below Waverly’s ass.

“So how do you want to do this?”

“Let me down.”

Nico did, and Waverly slid to her feet, taking the opportunity to tease at him as she went straight to her knees from there.

“Oh fuck, Wave.”

“You don’t need these.”

Waverly looked up at him, a beautiful naked nymph, hands going to the laces of his swim trunks and he trembled with the sudden intensity of her gaze. She undid the laces swiftly and he had no choice but to watch as she tugged them to his feet, his cock springing free and bobbing between them.

“There you are.”

She slid her cheek along the length of him until her nose was touching his hipbone, her lips pressing against his sensitive skin. She followed a line with her mouth across the plane of his skin to the other hipbone before looking up at him, her hands moving to smooth up his thighs, fingertips soft against his skin. It was a devotional act and it took Nico’s breath away.

“God, baby, no one’s ever looked at me the way you do, never touched me this way. It’s intoxicating, like I could take on the world.”

Waverly kissed a spot below his belly button and stood, a playful glint in her eyes.

“Then show me. Show me where I am in your world.”

Nico reached out and ran his hand gently along the edge of Waverly’s jaw before he cupped the back of her neck and drew her body flush with his, dipping his head to kiss her, his tongue seeking out the warm velvet of her mouth, his hands roaming.

She moaned into his kiss, her nipples rubbing against the slight fur of his chest and he felt the fires stoking in him quickly, her pliant body molding to his. Waverly’s hands traveled too, one closing around his bicep, the other moving between them to wrap around his cock, trapped against their bellies. Nico’s hips ground his length into her hand, his teeth nipping at Waverly’s lower lip.

“I need to taste you, Waves.”

Nico moved to the edge of the canoe and sat down, balancing his weight on widespread feet and pulled Waverly close, nuzzling his face into the soft curls at the join of her legs. Her skin was smooth under his hands, he delighted in placing small kisses against her stomach and thighs as he found the curves of her ass and held her close to him.

He looked up when Waverly ruffled his hair, her eyes sparkling. He ran a hand up one leg and lifted it, placing Waverly’s foot next to his hip on the edge of the canoe.

Nico pressed his lips back to Waverly’s curls, his tongue sneaking out to taste the hint of her arousal.

“I love the way you taste, baby. Makes my mouth water.”

Waverly chuckled and tipped her hips, hand still in his hair, bringing his lips to her clit. Nico didn’t waste the opportunity, his tongue caressing the little bundle of nerves with gentle circles. He didn’t want to rush his enjoyment and the encouraging tugs on his hair made him think Waverly didn’t want anything less than his best, either.

He delved through her folds with his tongue, delighting in every sound Waverly made as he worshipped the skin before him. He felt her other hand against the one gripping her ass and she wrapped her fingers around two of his, sliding them up and down, indicating what she wanted.

Nico nodded into her pussy and heard Waverly groan. He slipped his hand out of hers and around her body, his fingertips sliding through wetness until they teased her entrance. He felt Waverly’s thighs tremble as he pushed forward slowly, her body yielding before him and his fingers delved into the searing wet heat, a curse leaving Waverly’s lips above him and his own body reveling in the sensation.

The brunette’s hand tightened in his hair as he began a slow, deep thrust with his fingers, his tongue swirling a pattern around her clit that echoed his movements and he could hear Waverly’s breathing growing harsher, the tremble in her thighs near constant.

Nico gave himself fully to drawing every bit of pleasure he knew how to from Waverly’s body, with how she stood by him she deserved all he could give and he was pleased when a chant of creative curses began to escape her, her hips rocking hard against his tongue and fingers.

“Fuck, Nico, I’m getting close, but I want to come with you inside me.”

Nico’s throaty noise of surprise was muffled into Waverly’s clit, the vibration making her squirm against him. He was pulled away from her by his hair and he tilted his head back so he could look her in the eye.

“Baby, if that’s what you want, then fuck yes. Where?”

“In the canoe. It’s what we’ve got.”

She said it with a giggle and he grinned back, darting forward to place a last lingering tongue-filled kiss on her clit before slowly removing his fingers to her shaky sigh, immediately placing them in his own mouth and following with his eyes a shiver that ran through her body as she watched, her mouth falling open a little and he grinned around his fingers, making a show of enjoying her taste.

“Goddamnit Nico, fuck. Are you trying to kill me?”

He chuckled and pulled his wet fingers from his mouth and with a wink, saucily brought his hand down his chest and abs to his hard cock and wrapped them around his shaft, pumping the length through his fist.

“Maybe a little?”

Waverly growled and tightened her grip in his hair.

“Canoe.”

Nico smirked but stood up, meeting Waverly’s lips in a heated kiss, delighting in the sound she made upon recognizing her own taste on his tongue. She reached back between them again for his cock, slowly running the shaft through her hand and Nico’s hips began to stutter as each stroke put pressure on his own flesh, a tease that had him soon panting into Waverly’s mouth.

They broke apart, blood rushing and needing air, both of them stepping into the wide bottomed canoe without speaking, bodies working to fit together, Nico finding himself poised above Waverly spread underneath him in the bottom of the boat. He held himself in his hand, one of Waverly’s hands resting against his chest and he lined himself up.

Nico looked into Waverly’s face, a study of moonlit curves and shadowy hollows as he let the weight of his body succumb to gravity, his hips pressing forward, his cock parting her folds before slowly sinking inside her. Nico watched the journey of her face as she stretched to accommodate him, always on the lookout for any discomfort but she only closed her eyes and bit her lip before smiling up at him and wrapping her legs around his hips, a curse escaping him as she used her leg muscles to draw him further in.

When he felt his hips rest flush against Waverly’s he looked down and watched as he drew back, his cock shiny with her arousal. He pulled out until only his head was inside her before pushing forward again, Waverly’s head tipping back as he started up a rhythm of long deep strokes.

Waverly’s hands gripped at his back as he kept up the movement, her hips rolling and bucking to meet him, the action creating a delightful friction that was causing him to newly see stars every time their heated bodies met.

“Harder, Nico, just- harder.”

Nico nodded and thanked the hours of squats and lifting patients as he rutted into Waverly; he barely registered the noise of the canoe scraping against the shoreline, not immune to the power of their ardor, it had begun to shift down the short beach toward the water, their directional energy helping a little too much.

Waverly hadn’t noticed either, she was too busy using her hips and muscles he couldn’t think of without wanting to come right then to meet his thrusts, the wet smack of their bodies echoing around the small cove they were in. They were both panting and cursing, Waverly’s abs flexing deliciously against him and he knew he wasn’t going to last too much longer.

“Baby you’re too fucking hot, I’m gonna lose it soon.”

Waverly shook her head.

“I’m close too, just don’t fucking stop. Don’t stop.”

Nico grunted and readjusted his knees, the slight change in angle of his cock drawing a surprised cry from Waverly and a renewed energy to her movements. He leaned forward and put his weight on his forearms and elbows, his mouth right next to Waverly’s ear. He drove his hips forward with all the vigor he had left.

“Come for me, baby, come on my cock, I can feel how badly you want to, those sweet pussy muscles trying to milk me dry, don’t think I can’t feel that need. You want me to bury myself in you until you fall apart, don’t you baby.”

Waverly’s hands scrabbled against his back and he could feel her nails against his skin.

“Fuck, Nico, yes, please. Keep talking. So close.”

“I know you are, I can feel it in the wet that my cock is covered in and the needy way your pussy keeps trying to keep me inside you, every flutter as you get closer. Can’t get enough of this cock, can you, baby?”

Waverly shook her head, her eyebrows starting to knit together; Nico could feel the tremble in her abs and knew her crest was close.

“That’s it Waves, I can feel it, so hard to hang on, but you don’t need to, let go baby, let go and let me get you there.”

He put all his weight down on one arm and brought the other between them to her clit. At the unexpected sensation, Waverly’s breath hitched, her grip on his back tightening before she sucked in a huge breath and let out a short yell, her body convulsing.

Nico’s hips kept at their pace, his fingers against Waverly’s clit drawing out her orgasm and pulling his forward, he lasted a minute or so longer before the pressure became too much and he buried himself inside Waverly to the hilt and collapsed over her, his cock twitching and his veins on fire as he came harder than he had in a very long time.

They lay tangled and gasping, Waverly’s legs falling bonelessly from his hips and they both chuckled through shallow breaths.

“That was-”

“Pretty spectacular?”

Nico nodded into Waverly’s shoulder, too sated and exhausted to lift his head.

“Oh yes.”

Waverly made a satisfied noise, both of them taking the moment to relax before he felt Waverly twitch.

“You ok?”

“Nico, why does it feel like we’re moving?”

Nico stilled and noticed there was a weird echo to the boat. He groaned and pushed himself up onto his hands, looking over the side of the boat before dissolving into hearty laughter.

“Oh, this will be a story we remember.”

He carefully drew himself from within Waverly, both of them shivering, before carefully sitting back on his heels.

“Waves, we’re floating in the lake.”

Nico held his arms up and gestured beyond the boat, unable to hold back his laughter.

Waverly sat up quickly, bracing her hands on the sides as the canoe wobbled with her movement.

“How in the- how did we manage that?”

She was laughing now and it made Nico laugh harder, both of them stark naked in a canoe floating in the middle of a lake, having just been fucking like rabbits. He could feel the tears start to run from his eyes and he only laughed even harder.

Once he’d gotten control of his breathing again he shook his head, a grin across his face.

“We were pretty enthusiastic.”

Waverly chuckled and stretched, wiping the tears from her own eyes.

“Good thing the paddles are here and not on shore.”

Nico glanced behind him to see the paddles sticking up between the seat and the stern.

“Our clothes, though?”

They both did a quick scan of the boat.

“Think those are back at the cove, but we’re closer to the cabin now. Go back for them or risk it?”

Waverly peered through the dark toward the cabin.

“Don’t think anyone’s outside, might as well risk it, there’s towels in a duffle on the porch.”

Nico grinned. “Operation Naked Paddle is go.”

Waverly shook her head at him and carefully climbed to the bow while Nico held steady; he passed her a paddle when he slipped into the stern seat and they started to head back toward the cabin.

Nico thought it was a strange thing in a way to be doing something like this so casually naked with his hard cock still hanging between his legs, but it was also a thrill to be so himself under the moon, no one around to see so he didn’t feel self-conscious. He watched Waverly paddle, her muscles rippling across her back and shoulders in the moonlight and he idly thought about pulling the canoe over again to show her how sexy he thought she was.

He was distracted from his daydreams by the cabin coming closer far too quickly, his attention taken up by making sure they would indeed be alone outside. As much as he was enjoying his naked frolic, he didn’t need to flash his dick at the rest of the group.

There seemed to be no one around and Waverly and Nico beached the canoe, pulling it quickly out of the water and stealthily making their way up the beach toward the bonfire that still burned, though it had reduced down to a red winking jumble of logs, it’s heat welcome on his bare skin.

Waverly made an excited noise and darted forward, brandishing her prize after she lifted it off the log it had been on. It was a large blanket and she wrapped them both in it with a giggle.

“This will work.”

They snuggled closer in the blanket and turned their attention to the cabin. It seemed quiet, the only noise they heard the snap and pop of the fire and the hoot of an owl.

“Well, if they’re asleep anyway, maybe we could stay out here a second? There’s something I want to ask you.”

Nico raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Of course, Wave. What’s up?”

“Come sit with me.”

They walked as a bundle to the fire and arranged themselves on a wide piece of log, tucking the blanket around themselves.

“I’ve been thinking, Nico.”

Waverly met his eyes, the firelight picking up the gold in her hair and she smiled, one of her hands finding his under the blanket and she laced their fingers.

“Oh?”

“I’ve got all this freedom now, right? And there’s so much I haven’t seen. I mean I’ve lived in one corner of the country my entire life and I’ve never seen the rest. And I want to see who we are when not in crisis mode. I want to see who we are when we can relax and have fun and explore. I’ve got some money saved up, and Jeremy might have diverted us some of Clootie’s funds…what would you say if I asked you to go on a road trip with me?”

“Road trip?”

“Yeah, just you and me and Talulah, on the road, seeing all the little corners of what’s out there. I want to see it all, and I want to see it with you. So, what do you say, Nico? You wanna get out of here?”

Nico smiled and leaned forward, capturing Waverly’s lips in a sweet kiss before answering her.

“Sure, baby. I’d like that.”

Waverly grinned and kissed him again before tucking her head into his shoulder and staring happily into the fire.

Nico drew in a deep breath, the smell of the fire invading his senses and he closed his eyes as he breathed out, aware of the warmth of the body curled into him and the heat of the fire on his face, the thin breeze off the water. He felt entirely at peace, his heart mended the last few steps by the woman next to him, his mind on the future and what it could bring; he realized he had hope again.

He hadn’t known it then, but what a gift crashing into the Earps had become.

Nico kissed Waverly’s head and stared into the fire, a smile settling across his lips.

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end, congrats!!
> 
> All I can really say is thank you. 
> 
> Starting and finishing this story has literally changed my life, from the people I met to the crazy things I got to do because of it. 
> 
> I’m thankful for everyone who gave this a read and took a chance on me and Nico. We really appreciate it.
> 
> Find me on the twitters @DrdPirateBrown

**Author's Note:**

> One last thing, in terms of Nico’s hair, take Kat Barrell’s IMDb pic, shorten the top and shave the sides, infuse some dudeliness. Something kinda like this- https://goo.gl/images/qT9pwK 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And folks, your comments are giving me LIFE, I can’t say it enough, thank you for them, really. I love hearing what you all think!
> 
> Oh oh! You can find me on the twitters now @DrdPirateBrown XD


End file.
